El Sekiryuutei de la Ira
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: Issei despertó un poder ancestral, el cual usara para proteger lo mas preciado para el de las amenazas que los atacaran, pero por sobre todo, cumplir con su filosofía: no le rezo a nadie y nadie debe rezarme, pero por sobre todo, ¡no perdonare a aquellos que las hagan llorar! Issei poderoso con el tiempo, no pervertido, IsseiXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí tenemos la otra razón por la que dije que se retrasaría el próximo capítulo de El Dragón Emperador del Fin, el otro fic que dije que saldría después de la saga de Loki, El Sekiryuutei de la Ira.**

 **De seguro esperan que les diga con que se me ocurrió juntar High School DxD, pero como quiero dejar el misterio no digo nada.**

 **Pero bueno, no los hago esperar más, así que comencemos.**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {** [hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - ¿?**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: El despertar de la ira._

 **Parque de Kuo:**

En el parque de Kuo se puede apreciar a un castaño joven, de pelo alborotado, ojos de color miel, de contextura normal. Vestía una camisa color crema de manga corta sobre una remera rojo claro, unos jeans azules y zapatillas deportivas.

Lo curioso es que tenía una herida en el estómago y había un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de él.

Él era Hyodo Issei, estudiante de segundo en la Academia Kuo y Peón de Rias Gremory, un demonio de Clase Alta.

Hace unos días, él era un estudiante común… hasta aquel día.

Un día, una bella chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas llamada Amano Yuuma se confesó y le pidió una cita.

Él era conocido como uno de los integrantes del Trio Pervertido de Kuo, el cual se la pasa haciendo comentarios lujuriosos y demás cosas, como espiar. Pero pocos sabían que el castaño solo lo hacía para no perder a los únicos dos amigos que tenía, ya que temía que por no hacer eso, lo dejarían de lado.

Obviamente a él le atraía el cuerpo femenino, pero más que nada esperaba encontrarse con una chica que lo quiera, aun con la perversión fingida.

El que una bella chica se le confesara y le pidiera una cita, solo hiso que pensara que había encontrado a su chica ideal.

Ellos tuvieron su cita, donde el castaño actuó como todo un caballero e hiso muy feliz a Yuuma… pero luego llego "ese" momento.

En ese mismo parque, la chica le hiso una pregunta que lo descoloco.

\- ¿Podrías morir por mí? - adornado con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Entonces ella cambio, aumentando sus medidas y volviéndose algo más madura, mientras su ropa cambiaba a un conjunto S&M de cuero negro, mientras un par de alas negras salían de su espalda.

El castaño estaba en shock ante el cambio, pero se aterro cuando la chica le lanzo una lanza hecha de luz, la cual se clavó en su estómago.

\- Si tienes que culpar a alguien, culpa a Dios por poner ese Sacred Gear en ti - fue lo que dijo antes de irse - Conservaré la pulsera, como un recuerdo - dijo con una sonrisa triste mirando la pulsera que el castaño le compro.

El castaño deseo en ese momento no morir, aunque sabía que ese deseo no se podría cumplir… o tal vez sí.

De su bolsillo, salió un panfleto con un símbolo extraño, dado por una chica con cosplay antes de su cita, el cual brillo en rojo antes de mostrar una figura.

Era la de una joven de larga cabellera carmesí, misma que le llegaba a los muslos, de ojos azules y un bello rostro. Traía puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuo, que no ocultaba su increíble cuerpo.

El castaño se sorprendió cundo de su espalda salieron un par de alas de murciélago. Antes de caer inconsciente.

Al día siguiente, el castaño se sorprendió cuando se vio vivo y sin una herida, preguntándose si lo de ayer fue un sueño.

Pero a la tarde se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, ya que un hombre mayor con gabardina, que se hacía llamar Dohnaseek, apareció enfrente de él y saco un par de alas negras, antes de crear una lanza de luz y tratar de matar a Issei.

Pero fue salvado por la misma chica pelirroja del día anterior.

Ahí fue cuando lo llevo al antiguo edificio de la Academia Kuo, el cual es actualmente el club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Ahí le revelo que ella Rias Gremory, una de las Onee-sama de la Academia Kuo, era en realidad un demonio de clase alta, heredera de uno de los 72 Pilares del Inframundo.

También le explico que ella lo revivió y lo convirtió en su siervo, sorprendiéndolo cuando un par de alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda.

También le dijo que la razón por la que la ángel caído, cuyo nombre real era Raynare, lo mato era porque dentro suyo residía una Sacred Gear, la cual resultó ser un Twice Critical, el cual duplica el poder del portador.

Después le presento al resto de su Nobleza: Akeno Himejima, una pelinegra de ojos violetas con medidas iguales a Rias y otra de las Onee-sama de Kuo; Kiba Yuuto, un rubio de ojos verde claro con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo y el Príncipe de la Academia Kuo; y Koneko Toujou, una pequeña albina de ojos dorados como gato y la "mascota" de la Academia Kuo.

Al entrar en confianza, él les confeso que fingía ser pervertido para no perder a sus amigos, cosa que ellos veían como inútil ya que si ellos eran verdaderos amigos, no lo dejarían por algo como eso.

Después le explicaron que, como demonios, deben cumplir los contratos con seres humanos, cumpliendo sus deseos y recibiendo una paga a cambio… la cual era decidida por una aplicación que se podían descargar (muy conveniente).

El castaño comenzó a trabajar como demonio… pero se dieron cuenta que no tenía el nivel mágico requerido para usar el portal para los contratos, obligándolo a usar una bicicleta para llegar a su destino.

Así se encontró con contratos muy extraños, como en el caso de Mil-tan, el cual de paso lo traumo.

Dos días después de haber iniciado su nueva vida, se encontró con una joven monja rubia de ojos verde esmeralda.

Al parecer fue enviada a la Iglesia de la ciudad, por lo que el castaño acepto el guiarla.

En el camino, vio como la rubia curo a un niño lastimado usando unos anillos que desprendían un brillo verde, el cual resulto ser una Sacred Gear.

Al llegar a la Iglesia, el castaño se despidió, no sin antes saber el nombre de la rubia, el cual era Asia Argento.

Pero al contarle de esto a Rias, ella se enojó diciendo que por nada del mundo vuelva a ver a esa monja, ya que la Iglesia y los demonios son enemigos y las armas de luz pueden llevar a la muerte fácilmente a los demonios.

Esa misma noche, fueron a un almacén abandonado a exterminar a un demonio renegado, demonios que matan o van en contra de sus amos y vienen al mundo humano a matar personas.

Ahí Rias le explico que el Sistema de Reencarnación de los demonios se basa en el ajedrez, siendo el máximo de siervos 15: explico que Kiba ostenta la pieza de Caballo, la cual le otorga gran velocidad y agilidad; Koneko es una Torre, que poseen una gran fuerza y resistencia; y Akeno es la Reina, la cual posee las habilidades de las Torres, Caballos y Alfiles combinadas… además de ser una sádica máxima.

También descubrió que él era un Peón.

A la noche siguiente, tuvo un contrato. Pero al llegar a la casa se topó con que el contratista fue brutalmente asesinado.

El responsable se encontraba ahí, siendo un albino de ojos rojos con traje de sacerdote, llamado Freed Sellzen, el cual tenía una sonrisa de psicópata… y un estado mental que deja a Deadpool y al Guasón como sanos mentalmente.

Este, alegando que los demonios son escoria que no merece vivir, dijo que mato al sujeto porque la hacer un pacto con un demonio, este se volvió igual de mierda que los seres de la oscuridad, por lo que lo mato.

Issei y el albino tuvieron una pequeña batalla, donde el castaño es casi asesinado de no ser porque la compañera de Freed apareció, quien no era otra que Asia, ella casi vomita al ver el cuerpo del contratista.

Ella entonces noto al castaño, sorprendiéndose cuando Freed dijo que era un demonio y que debían exterminarlo, pero contra todo pronóstico, Asia se puso en frente de Issei, tratando de protegerlo de Freed.

El sacerdote no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos, ya que la agarró del cuello y amenazo con violarla.

Pero en ese momento, el resto de la Nobleza Gremory apareció, salvando a Issei. Pero este se sintió impotente y furioso al ver que no podía salvar a Asia.

Rias después le explico que lo que se encontraron era un sacerdote renegado, aquellos que disfrutaban le matar y buscaban cualquier excusa para hacerlo, además de que trabajan para ángeles caídos.

Issei, no queriendo pasar por lo mismo de anoche, fue a entrenar al parque, donde se encontró con la misma rubia de ayer.

Estos dos tuvieron una pequeña cita, donde Issei le enseño varias coas que ella no sabía al estar toda su vida en una Iglesia.

Al mismo tiempo, ella le explico el cómo terminó con los ángeles caídos: ella era una Santa Doncella por su poder sanador, a la cual todos veneraban, pero eso le impidió hacer amigos.

Un día, encontró a un demonio herido y, movida por su buena voluntad, lo curo. El problema radico en que ese demonio después mato a un importante obispo.

Los altos mando no se tomaron bien el que la chica sanara a un demonio, además que consideraron su Sacred Gear hereje al tener el poder de curar demonios. Debido a eso, la catalogaron de Bruja, mientras todos los que antes la adoraban le mandaban miradas de asco.

Al ver como Asia lloraba y decía que esto era por no rezar lo suficiente o ser demasiado torpe, Issei la abrazo y le dijo que ahora lo tenía a él como un amigo.

Pero el bello momento se fue a la mierda cuando un ángel caído de larga cabellera azul, ojos del mismo color, con un conjunto rojo oscuro que no escondían para nada sus grandes atributos, apareció sobre la fuente cercana.

Ella rapto a Asia diciendo que la usarían para sacarle el Sacred Gear. Ataco a Issei con una lanza de luz para que este no interfiera y se fue con una Asia llorando.

Regresando al presente.

\- M-m-mierda… n-no p-puedo morir… a-aquí… t-tengo q-que r-r-rescatar a A-Asia - decía difícilmente Issei, tratando de levantarse pero el dolor lo impedía.

Se desplomo en el suelo, perdiendo las fuerzas para continuar.

\- **Te vas a rendir ahora** \- una voz sonó en la cabeza de Issei, la cual denotaba poder.

\- ¿Q-quién eres? - pregunto el castaño ignorando el dolor.

\- **Eso no es importante ahora… lo importante es si vas a dejar que esos ángeles caídos se salgan con la suya** \- la voz volvió a insistir.

\- N-no - Issei se levantaba lentamente.

\- **No te escucho…**

\- ¡No! - grito Issei levantándose completamente.

\- **Eso quería oír.**

Un aura roja cubrió a Issei, mientras la herida sanaba misteriosamente y sus fuerzas regresaban.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto:**

PLAF

Ese fue el sonido de Rias abofeteando a Issei. La razón… querer rescatar a la monja.

Después de recuperarse, fue con su grupo para que lo ayuden a rescatar a la rubia, pero Rias se enojó, ya que eso significaría una posible guerra contra los ángeles caídos.

\- ¡Entiende Issei, no puedes ir! - le reclamo Rias.

\- Ella ha sufrido mucho Boucho, no puedo dejarla así nomás - exclamo Issei ignorando la bofetada.

Rias iba a hablar cuando Akeno le hiso una seña, por lo cual dejo a su Peón y se fue con su Reina.

\- Issei, los Peones pueden promocionar a cualquiera de las otras piezas cuando se encuentran en lo que el Rey considera territorio enemigo - explico Rias antes de irse.

Issei, entendiendo a lo que se refería, salió del lugar en dirección al escondite de los ángeles caídos, la iglesia abandonada.

 **Iglesia abandonada:**

Issei estaba en la puerta del lugar. Estaba por entrar cuando dos personas aparecieron al lado suyo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí, Kiba, Koneko-chan? - pregunto el castaño al ver al rubio y a la albina.

\- Vinimos a ayudar, Hyodo-kun - dijo Kiba mientras Koneko asentía.

\- ¿Por qué? - no pudo evitar expresar su duda.

\- Digamos que odio a los exorcistas, y Koneko no quería dejarme ir solo - expuso Kiba.

\- Bien, con su ayuda de seguro rescataremos a Asia - dijo Issei para patear la puerta después.

Los tres entraron al lugar, notándose abandonado desde hace algún tiempo.

En eso, sintieron una intención asesina muy conocida. En respuesta, Issei activo su Sacred Gear, Kiba desenfundo su espada y Koneko se puso en posición de pelea.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, pero si son los demonios de mierda! - quien dijo eso no era otro que Freed - ¡Ustedes son los demonios más suertudos que conocí, ya que cuando me encuentro con uno nunca lo vuelvo a ver! - exclamo con su típica sonrisa psicópata y haciendo un baile ridículo.

\- Freed - dijo con furia Issei.

\- Saben, debajo de este lugar, se está llevando a cabo el ritual para extraer la Sacred Gear de Asia-chan, y ¿por qué lo digo?, ¡porque no importa, total no pasaran de aquí! - dijo Freed mientras hacia un baile que daba pena ajena y se lanzara hacia nuestro grupo.

Pero fue interceptado por Kiba.

Estos dos comenzaron un intercambio de espadazos.

\- ¡Vaya, así que eres un Caballero! ¡No me aburras1 - dijo el psicópata continuando con el duelo con el rubio.

Pero Kiba se notaba ligeramente enojado con el sacerdote.

Sin embargo, cuando sus espadas chocaron…

\- ¡! - grande fue la sorpresa de Freed al ver como una oscuridad salía de la espada de Kiba y cubría su espada de luz.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Mi espada puede devorar la luz - sentencio Kiba pateando al albino.

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja - se reía el psicópata - Entonces tomen esto - apuntando con su pistola y disparando a la loli.

Las balas impactaron en la frente de la albina.

\- ¡¿Estas bien, Koneko-chan?! - pregunto preocupado Issei.

La pequeña solo levanto un pulgar en señal de confirmación… aunque había algo de humo saliendo de su frente.

Issei arremetió contra el exorcista renegado, mientras recordaba lo dicho por la pelirroja.

\- Promoción: Torre - dijo Issei para que su feurza y resistencia aumentaran.

\- [Boost] - acompañado del sonido del Twice Critical.

Entonces Issei impacto su puño en la quijada del sacerdote, mandándolo contra una ventana.

Pero unos segundos después…

\- ¡Eso fue muy divertido! - exclamo el sacerdote pero su voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar ¡Te llamas Issei-kun ¿verdad?! ¡Espero que no mueras pronto, ya que yo tendré el placer de hacerlo! - exclamo antes de desaparecer.

Issei miro a sus compañeros antes de asentir los tres.

\- Vamos - sentencio yendo al sótano.

Los tres bajaron por una larga escalera hasta el lugar donde se realizaba el ritual.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta se escuchó algo… o más bien a alguien muy conocida para el castaño.

\- ¡Ni sueñen con que dejare que sacrifiquen a Asia-san! ¡Ya suficiente tengo con que me hicieron matar a ese dulce chico castaño! - quien grito eso no era otra que Raynare, la cual empuñaba dos lanzas de luz para atacar a sus tres ex compañeros.

 **Flashback:**

Se puede ver a Raynare furiosa, viendo a sus tres compañeros, la peliazul Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, y una nima rubia con un traje gótico llamada Mittelt.

Atrás de estos tres estaba Asia, con un simple vestido blanco, colgando de una cruz enorme sobre un altar.

\- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! - preguntó enojada la caído pelinegra.

Tenía muchas razones para estar molesta.

Una era que había sido obligada a matar a un chico que la trato muy dulcemente durante su primera cita, procurando que sea inmemorable… si, ese chico era Issei.

Ella tenía la ligera habilidad de ver el corazón de la gente.

Ella vigilo al castaño durante un tiempo, notando el que fingía ser un pervertido, por lo que se intrigo al preguntarse el por qué.

La razón del por qué lo vigilaba era porque Azazel, el Líder de Grigory, le ordeno que vigilara a los poseedores de Sacred Gear, siendo el joven castaño uno de esos.

Ella era ajena con respecto a que sus compañeros mataban a los otros poseedores, ya que según ellos sus Sacred Gear no valían la pena.

Ella le intereso el chico, más al ver que el protegía lo que más le importaba, sus amigos, de las palizas que tenían que recibir de las chicas, ya que el castaño asumía toda la culpa por los actos pervertidos de los otros dos y recibía el solo las palizas mientras los otros dos escapaban.

Ella vio esto como un acto muy valiente de parte de Issei, y no podía evitar que sus mejillas se manchen de rosa al verlo asumir la falsa responsabilidad.

Después de un tiempo, determino cuál era su Sacred Gear, por lo que le informaría a Azazel y le pediría si podía unir al castaño a sus filas, pero fue detenida.

Quien la detuvo no fue otro que Kokabiel, otro de los Cadres de Grigory, le dijo que Azazel cambio la misión, siendo ahora la de matar al usuario de Sacred Gear, alegando de que era una amenaza para su Facción.

Con dolor en su corazón, tuvo que decidir entre el chico o su Facción, decidiendo la última.

Mentalizándose como una asesina, le pidió una cita y después de disfrutarla enormemente, para dolor de ella, termino matándolo lo más rápido posible, para evitarle sufrimiento.

Después estaba lo otro, que era que querían sacrificar a Asia.

Después de que la iglesia expulsara a Asia por curar a un demonio, fue Raynare quien la ayudo.

La pelinegra cuido de la rubia como una hermana mayor, llegando a encariñarse demasiado con ella.

Obviamente no se tomaría nada bien el que le extraigan la Sacred Gear, matándola en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué crees que hacemos? - pregunto con burla la líder Kalawarner - Le extraeremos la Sacred Gear a esta monja inútil y me convertiré en el ángel caído supremo - dijo con una sonrisa psicópata la peliazul.

\- ¡Ni sueñen con que dejare que sacrifiquen a Asia-san! ¡Ya suficiente tengo con que me hicieron matar a ese dulce chico castaño! - Raynare creo dos lanzas de luz, lista para saltar a salvar a Asia.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Kiba y Koneko en posición de pelea y a un estupefacto castaño.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo que dijo el estupefacto castaño.

\- ¿Iseei-kun? - susurro la caída sorprendida de que el castaño estuviera vivo.

\- ¿Así que los putos demonios lograron pasar a Freed? - exclamo con asco el caído - Bueno no importa… mátenlos - ordeno mientras de las sombras salían incontables exorcistas.

Pero estos fueron detenidos por Kiba y Koneko.

\- Cuantos exorcistas… voy a devorar su luz - dijo Kiba absorbiendo la luz de las espadas con una mueca de disgusto.

\- … - Koneko no dijo nada y se la pasaba golpeando exorcistas.

Issei y Raynare fueron contra los otros tres caídos, pero en eso…

\- KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito Asia de dolor mientras una luz verde la envolvía.

Cuando desapareció, Asia parecía muy agotada y unos anillos flotaban con un aura verde.

\- Al fin - dijo Kalawarner con una expresión de éxtasis mientras agarraba los anillos y los introducía en su pecho, provocando que un aura verde la envolviera - ¡Ahora soy el ángel caído supremo!

\- ¡Nooooooo! - gritaron caída y castaño.

\- Pueden llevársela… ya no nos sirve - exclamo Kalawarner liberando a la rubia.

\- ¡Asia! - dijeron ambos cuando la monja llego a los brazos de Issei.

\- Pero no saldrán de aquí - sentenciaron Dohnaseek y Mittelt con lanzas de luz en las manos.

Raynare detuvo la lanza del caído con una de las suyas, mientras que Issei detuvo la de la rubia con su Sacred Gear.

Ambos saltaron lejos del altar, mientras Issei todavía tenía a Asia en sus brazos, respirando difícilmente.

La pelinegra y el castaño corrieron a la salida, pero muchos exorcistas se interpusieron.

Afortunadamente, Kiba Koneko los alejaron.

\- ¡Continua, Hyodo-kun! - exclamo Kiba cortando unos sacerdotes.

\- ¡Si, Hyodo-sempai! - dijo la loli albina.

\- Kiba, Koneko, después de esto llámenme Issei - dijo Issei en señal de que eran personas cercanas a él.

Raynare e Issei subieron lo más rápido que podían.

Al salir, Issei acostó Asia en uno de los asientos de la iglesia.

\- Asia, resiste - dijo Issei con pequeñas lágrimas sujetando la mano temblorosa de la rubia.

Raynare desvió la mirada llorando mucho. El ver a Asia en las últimas, no era algo que pudiera ver sin expresar emociones.

\- T-tranquilo Issei-san - dijo difícilmente Asia - E-estoy feliz de haberte conocido junto a Raynare-neesan… s-solo quisiera haber conocido a tus amigos.

\- Y lo harás… Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Boucho, Kiryuu… los conocerás y de seguro te agradaran - dijo Issei llorando a montones.

\- Asia… por favor - dijo Raynare acercándose llorando igual que Issei y agarrando la mano de la monja.

\- T-tranquilos… fue un placer el haberlos conocido - dijo Asia con su último aliento mientras una lágrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos.

Ambos comenzaron a llorar con más fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurro el castaño - ¡¿Por qué Dios?! ¡Ella solo quería hacer amigos! ¡No es justo que muriera solo por ese sueño! - grito tanto que hacía eco en la iglesia.

\- Un demonio que le habla a Dios en una iglesia donde hay ángeles caídos… ahora lo he visto todo - quien decía eso en tono divertido era la peliazul hija de puta con sus dos compañeros.

\- ¡Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, Mittelt! - grito con furia y lágrimas Raynare.

Issei tenía los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

\- Miren esto - señalando un pequeño corte en su brazo - Ese rubio me hiso esto, pero con mi nuevo poder - unos anillos aparecieron en sus dedos junto a un brillo verde, lo puso en la herida y sano al instante - ¡Con esto, demostraremos que los ángeles caídos somos la raza suprema! - gritando de éxtasis con una sonrisa psicópata.

\- Ustedes - susurro Issei levantándose y girándose para encarar a los tres caídos, son levantar la mirada - ¿Hicieron esto solo por eso? - sus puños temblaban de ira y la gema del Twice Critical brillaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú solo eres un asqueroso ser humano reencarnado! ¡No sabes lo que sentimos cuando teníamos las de ganar y los lideres decidieron que abandonáramos la guerra! - se notaba la furia en sus palabras - ¡Por eso decidimos ignorar a Azazel y demostrarles a esos asquerosos demonios y ángeles que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, somos la raza superior en todos los sentidos!

\- Ya veo - la voz de Issei denotaba mucha furia, cosa que Raynare noto - Ray, llévate a Asia lejos de aquí - ordeno Issei mientras una furiosa Raynare iba a refutar - No quiero que salgas lastimada y ni que el cuerpo de Asia sea mancillado - con eso, Raynare se tragó su furia y asintió.

Levanto a Asia y miro a Issei mientras se alejaba.

\- Ustedes - señalando a los tres caídos con su mano izquierda - Han cometido un gran error - el castaño levanto la mirada asustando a los tres caídos y a Raynare.

La razón: los ojos de Issei no tenían pupila.

 **Afuera:**

Rias y Akeno llegaban a la iglesia.

Ellas salieron del club para cepillar el área y eliminar a los caídos que podrían intervenir, pero se sorprendieron cuando no los encontraron.

Después se fijaron en que el aura de los caídos estaba dentro de la iglesia, así como sintieron el aura de un caído cerca de Issei, pero se intrigaron cuando el castaño no hacía nada para eliminarlo.

Por lo que fueron a la iglesia para ayudarlos, pero se detuvieron justo en la entrada al sentir un aura aterradora.

Esa aura solo denotaba una emoción: furia, una furia pura e increíble.

Abrieron la puerta abruptamente, donde se encontraron con cierta caído pelinegra que cargaba el cuerpo de cierta monja rubia.

Rias la reconoció como la que mato a Issei, pero antes de hacer algo, noto la presencia de Issei… o más bien como esta aumentaba.

La pelirroja, así como ambas pelinegras se sorprendieron al ver los ojos sin pupila del castaño, aunque si se fijaban bien, se podía ver dos círculos que brillaban en blanco, confundiéndolo con la esclerótica.

Un aura roja cubría la castaño, misma que liberaba una presión increíble para un recién reencarnado.

Kiba y Koneko lograron llegar solo para ver como esa aura que cubría al castaño se convertía en un pilar de luz roja que no envolvía, pero todavía se lo veía junto a su Sacred Gear.

\- ¡ISSEI! - el grito de su Rey los alerto.

Los tres caídos miraban curiosos el pilar.

\- ¿Qué estará planeando? - preguntaba el de gabardina.

\- No importa, no podrá con nosotros un estúpido demonio - decía muy arrogante Kalawarner.

Rias quería callarla, pero una voz de dentro del pilar los alerto a todos.

\- [Dragon Booster] - entonces vieron como el Twice Critical explotaba para que una luz roja cubriera ambos brazos - [Boost]

Entonces las prendas superiores del castaños se desintegraron, dejando su torso expuesto.

Unas extrañas marcas rojas comenzaron a esparcirse por su cuerpo a excepción de sus brazos.

\- [Boost] - esa voz volvió a sonar.

Dos marcas aparecieron debajo de sus ojos, así como líneas salían hacia abajo así como hacia arriba. Su cabello se erizo y las puntas se volvieron blancas.

\- [Boost] - los espectadores solo se intrigaron más, ya que una Twice Critical no debería poder duplicar tanto el poder de su portador.

\- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Issei dio un desgarrador grito que hiso que el pilar explotara y levantara una cortina de humo.

Al despejarse, vieron sorprendidos los cambios en el castaño.

Estaban los cambios antes mencionados, pero ahora se agrega el que su musculatura se haya marcado y su piel se bronceara y el Twice Critical despareció, ahora ambas manos eran cubiertas por una especie de metal rojizo que iba desde los dedos, que parecían garras, hasta los codos, aunque a mitad del antebrazo de veía como que faltaban partes. También tenía una gema verde al reverso de cada mano y tenía las mismas marcas que en el resto de su cuerpo.

\- [Unlimited Mode] - con eso las marcas se encendieron, como si lava pasara por ellas.

En un estallido de velocidad, Issei agarro de la cabeza a Dohnaseek y lo estrello contra un muro.

Comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cara.

Cuando termino, la cara del caído estaba totalmente desfigurada.

Después lo agarro de los hombros y tiro para ambos lados, separando al caído a la mitad que quedo con una expresión de horror.

Volvió a desaparecer para aparecer atrás de Mittelt.

Le agarro ambos brazos y sin piedad se los arranco.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH - grito la rubia al sentir el tremendo dolor.

Issei atravesó con su puño el estómago de Mittelt, sacándole los intestinos en el proceso.

La rubia murió unos segundos después.

Después giro mirando con sus mortales ojos blancos al último caído que había despertado su furia.

Kalawarner tenía una expresión de terror y asco en el rostro. No podía sacarse las imágenes de sus dos compañeros mutilados.

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! - dijo lanzando una lanza de luz, la cual al impactar con Issei se destruyó.

Ante esto, Kalawarner decidió escapar, pero el castaño la sujeto de la pierna.

Procedió a golpearla repetidas veces contra el suelo, hasta que la dejo boca abajo con muchísima sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, así como uno que otro hueso salido.

Para horror de la caído, el castaño agarro ambas alas y puso su pie en la espalda de la peliazul.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no lo hagas, por favor! - rogo la caído pero cayó en oídos sordos - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito de dolor cuando el castaño arranco lentamente las alas.

Casi todos sentían miedo y horror ante esto. La única que tenía una reacción completamente opuesta era Akeno, la Reina Gremory, quien tenía un muy notable sonrojo, baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios y se frotaba las piernas.

Issei levanto del cuello a Kalawarner, donde se pudo notar que el rostro de la peliazul estaba lleno de moretones, sangre y lágrimas.

\- C-crees q-que c-con m-matarme g-g-ganaras… s-si l-lo h-haces, i-iniciaras o-otra g-g-guerra - decía Kalawander aguantando el dolor. Tal vez tenía un pulmón destrozado.

\- **No me importa** \- la voz de Issei estaba combinada con otra, más adulta y grave - **Si le hacen algo a las personas cercanas a mí, como Rias-boucho y los demás, entonces los matare, no me importa si son dioses** \- esa respuesta sorprendió a todos, así como sonrojo a Rias levemente.

Acto seguido, perforo el pecho izquierdo de Kalawarner, horrorizando a todos y sonrojando aún más a Akeno, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Después retiro la mano, revelando que tenía el corazón de la caído, que aún estaba conectado por las venas y arterias y latia.

\- **Y tu serás la prueba de lo que les pasara** \- dijo Issei para aplastar el corazón de Kalawarner, matándola en el acto y tirándola al suelo.

Todo bajo la mirada de horror de los demás, que casi vomitan, y una Akeno que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse producto de la falta de sangre por la hemorragia nasal que estaba sufriendo.

Las marcas de Issei dejaron de brillar, mientras sus manos volvían a la normalidad y sus ojos igual, solo que tenían un ligero tinte rojo.

Los Gremory y la caída iban a acercarse para preguntarle lo que paso, pero el castaño se desmayó.

 **Mente de Issei:**

Nuestro castaño estaba en un espacio negro, con agua llegándole a los tobillos.

\- Bueno ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto con duda.

\- [Así que tú eres mi socio] - escucho una voz poderosa.

En eso, el lugar fue rodeado por llamas mientras un enorme dragón rojo con picos amarillos y ojos esmeralda aparecía.

\- ¡Pero que mierda! - grito alarmado el castaño.

\- [Tranquilízate socio, yo soy Draig, el Welsh Dragon, el dragón que se encuentra dentro de la Boosted Gear] - se presentó el dragón.

\- ¿La Boosted que? - pregunto el castaño con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

\- [Veras…] - y así el dragón le explico todo sobre las Longinus, su batalla con Albion durante la Tercera Gran Guerra de las Facciones, el cómo fue encerrado dentro de la Sacred Gear, y sus habilidades.

\- Vaya - dijo Issei sorprendido por lo que tenía en el interior - ¿Y me llamaste solo para esto? - pregunto intrigado.

\- [De hecho, yo no te llame] - aclaro el dragón, confundiendo al castaño.

\- **Yo lo hice** \- se escuchó una voz que denotaba más poder que Draig.

Entonces el espacio se resquebrajo, revelando uno blanco completo.

Ambos posaron su vista en un hombre de 20 y tantos, de cabello blanco hacia arriba, desafiando la gravedad, de ojos rojos, piel bronceada, extraños tatuajes en su cuerpo, mucha musculatura, brazos cubiertos hasta los hombros por un metal dorado, que tenía solo unos pantalones holgados azules con llamas rojas y una especie de capa atada a su cintura.

Pero lo que más alarmo al dragón fue su poder, el cual noto que fácilmente podía entrar en el top 50 de los más poderosos.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el castaño.

\- **Bueno… para resumir, soy un semidiós que viene de otra dimensión y por azares del destino termine dentro tuyo -** dijo el extraño señalando a Issei.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?!/[¡¿QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?!] - gritaron castaño y dragón sorprendidos.

\- **Vaya, yo esperaba que se desmayaran** \- dijo el sujeto con una pequeña risa.

\- Bueno, recién me acabo de enterar de lo sobrenatural… pero no creo que sea raro el que vengas de otra dimensión - dijo el castaño mostrando que era de mente abierta - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

\- **Mi nombre es Asura, semidiós de la ira** \- se presentó el ahora identificado como Asura.

\- Un gusto Asura-san, ¿tiene algo que ver con los Asuras de la mitología hindú? - pregunto el castaño de nuevo.

\- **Primero, no me llames así, llámame solo Asura, y sobre lo otro no, puede que nos parezcamos en unas cosas, pero yo soy muy distinto** \- exclamo el semidiós.

\- Bueno, ¿y cómo termino e mi cuerpo? - volvió a preguntar al castaño.

\- **Bueno, todo comenzó con la aparición de Gohma Vlitra, el cual provoco la aparición de los Gohma** \- arriba de los tres, comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de Vlitra, así como de los Gohma - **Yo formaba parte de un grupo con el objetivo de purificarlos, nos llamábamos los Ocho Guardianes Generales** \- pasando imágenes del ejército que tenían y los Ocho Guardianes Generales - **Pero, nuestro líder Deus, quería usar las almas de humanos inocentes para obtener el poder necesario para matar a Vlitra. Con eso en mente, convenció a los otros seis para que lo sigan… y termino matando a mi esposa y secuestrando a mi hija por su poder, además de matarme una vez** \- pasaron imágenes de la muerte de Durga, esposa de Asura, Mithra, su hija, encerrada en un tubo y a él siendo asesinado y cayendo desde el espacio - **Después de eso, volví varias veces a la vida para matarlos y rescatar a mi hija** \- pasando imágenes de sus combates contra las Siete Deidades - **Al final, junto a mi cuñado derrotamos a Gohma Vlitra** \- pasando las imágenes de su batalla épica - **Pero resulto que todo era una prueba del dios supremo de mi mundo, Chakravartin, para encontrar a su sucesor, el cual era yo -** mostrando a un enorme ser de muchos brazos - **Con el sacrificio de mi cuñado, logre enfrentarme a Chakravartin y matarlo, salvando a mi hija… pero como consecuencia morí** \- pasando las imágenes de su muy épica batalla contra un dios tamaño galaxia y en una dimensión de bolsillo - **Pensé que moriría, pero una voz dijo que no era mi hora y que tenía que ayudar a un chico para que enfrente las amenazas que vendrán, así que aquí me tienen.**

Decir que Draig e Issei estaban sorprendidos era decir como que Sirzechs no era un sis-con, estaban con la quijada en el suelo, literalmente. Issei por lo que este tipo hiso por su hija, mientras que Draig por que varios seres de ese universo eran más poderosos que Gran Rojo, pero los dos concordaban en que Asura era jodidamente poderoso.

\- Pero ¿Cómo me ayudara?

\- **Parece que mi poder altero tu Sacred Gear, además de modificar tu cuerpo** \- señalo Asura creando un espejo con el cual Issei se vio.

Este quedo sorprendido al ver su tremendo cambio, el cual no voy a explicar porque ya lo sabemos.

Entonces activo la Boosted Gear, lo cual sorprendió más al dragón.

\- [Sí que cambiaron] - dijo el Welsh Dragon.

\- **Pero todavía conserva sus habilidades** \- agrego Asura.

\- Vaya… ¿y ahora qué? - pregunto el castaño.

\- **Bueno, durante las noches entraras al paisaje mental para entrenar en el uso de los poderes de Draig y yo te enseñare movimientos de batalla y a usar el mantra, la cual es una fuerza cósmica presente en los seres humanos** (N/A: como el cosmos) **de mi mundo y es producida y aumentada por las emociones, generando ocho tipos distintos de mantra: Orgullo, Lujuria, Ira, Vanidad, Codicia, Violencia, Melancolía y Pereza. El mío obviamente es la Ira.**

 **-** Con esto… no dejare que nadie sufra - se dijo a si mismo Issei recordando a Asia, pero fue escuchado por sus dos nuevos maestros.

 **Al despertar, en el Club:**

Issei había despertado en su cama. Recordaba todo lo que hiso la noche anterior, hasta que se desmayó, por lo que intuyo que sus amigos lo trajeron. Grande fue su vergüenza cuando sus padres comentaron que una niña albina lo había traído a caballito. Sus padres se preguntaban el por qué su hijo tenía esos tatuajes, pero prefirieron no entrar en la vida personal de Issei.

Después fue al club, donde se encontró con Rias.

\- Ah Issei, veo que despertaste - dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante - Sabes, estuve buscando información sobre tu Sacred Gear, y descubrí que es… - decía la pelirroja, pero…

\- La Boosted Gear - termini Issei.

\- Si, pero es diferente a las imágenes que encontré - agrego esta.

\- No sé por qué - mintió el castaño sentándose. No podía decirle todavía que tenía un semidiós de otro universo en su interior - Por cierto, ¿tiene algún otro Peón? - pregunto curioso.

\- Tú eres mi único Peón. Al reencarnar a alguien, su valor se refleja en la pieza o cantidad de piezas usadas. Cuando te reencarne, solo tenía una Torre, un Alfil, un Caballo y ocho Peones. Si no hubiera usado los ocho Peones, no hubiera podido reencarnarte - explico la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tantas piezas… por mí? - pregunto con duda señalándose.

\- Si - dijo acercándose al castaño y tomando su mentón para que lo mire - Sabes, soy conocida como la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí, y tú tienes el título del Dragón Emperador Rojo. Rojo con rojo, ¿no te parece una buena combinación? - dijo besando la frente del sonrojado castaño - Vuélvete fuerte ¿sí?

\- ¡Sí! - respondió energéticamente.

\- Aunque no voy a poder mimarte mucho, ya que tengo que prestar atención a mi nueva pieza - exclamo Rias sorprendiendo al castaño.

\- ¿Nueva pieza? - pregunto con duda.

\- Issei-san/kun - exclamaron dos voces, una tímida y la otra algo molesta y celosa.

Issei se volteo para encontrarse con una rubia y una pelinegra.

\- ¡Asia, Raynare! - exclamo sorprendido de ver a la caído y la ex monja que había muerto, pero ambas con el uniforme femenino de Kuo.

\- Después de que te desmayaste, hable con Raynare-san y me entere de lo que paso, corroborado pro Kiba y Koneko, así que la deje quedarse, pero se negó a ser una pieza mía. En cuanto a Asia, la reencarne ya que su Sacred Gear era muy útil - explico Rias.

\- Es normal que Issei-san se interese por alguien que es tan bella como Rias-boucho, pero… - susurraba Asia - ¡Ah, Dios, aleja estos pensamientos pecaminosos! - grito sacudiendo su cabeza y rezando - Aunch - pero le agarro un dolor de cabeza.

\- Es mejor que no reces, ahora eres un demonio, por lo que lo sagrado te causa dolor - dijo Rias.

\- ¿Te arrepientes, Asia? - preguntaron Raynare e Issei.

\- No, ya que pude quedarme con Raynare-neesan e Issei-san - exclamo la monja con una bella sonrisa.

En eso entraron Kiba y Koneko, mientras Akeno traía una torta para celebrar la integración de Asia.

Pero, dentro de Issei.

\- _**Debería decirle… mejor que disfrute por ahora, después se lo diré**_ \- debatía Asura algo preocupado.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece un rubio con sonrisa arrogante, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de un pelirrojo preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra el rubio arrogante, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá llego el primer capítulo, díganme que les pareció.**

 **Con lo rápido que pude sacarlo, estimo que la próxima semana o antes sacare el próximo cap. de El Dragón Emperador del Fin.**

 **Sin más que comentar, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo prometido, aquí está el capítulo 2 de El Sekiryuutei de la Ira, y vamos con las reviews:**

 **DemonSoul13: me alegro.**

 **aten92: hace cuanto que no leo una review tuya… pero bueno contestando tu duda, eso se ve al final del capítulo 1, cuando Asura dice que tiene algo importante que decirle.**

 **Guest: estoy contigo, n ose aprovecha esta temática.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: digamos que ese fic fue el que me impulso para hacer este, además estoy seguro que muchos pensaron que Issei se volvería Broly en ese momento.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: gracias.**

 **Primordialdragon: sobre lo pervertido, se aclaró que Issei no es pervertido, solo finge para no perder a sus amigos; el harem no será masivo como en El Dragón Emperador del Fin y otros tendrán ese aumento de poder.**

 **Antifanboy: al principio puede parecer eso, pero no voy a hacer que Issei sea capaz de reventar planetas al primer minuto, eso será por el final del fic. También aclaro que Issei tardara en dominar completo el poder de Asura (aunque Asura bien conseguía un nuevo poder y no lo entrenaba y ya lo sabía usar a la perfección, como el modo Mantra), además tendrá dos problemitas por él.**

 **TYTYNO2002: no tendrás que esperar mucho.**

 **jair d: después de mucho ,al fin me decidí a escribirla, pero respondiendo: Issei tendrá sus transformaciones pero se desbloquearan en momentos determinados; si, Vali y otros más, incluso unos inesperados, tendrán un semidiós, aunque las personalidades a veces serán chocantes; y si aparecerán.**

 **issei122: puede parecerse, pero no.**

 **Soul Of Demon: muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno, sin decir nada más, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {** [hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: problemas, aparece un Phoenix y la peor suerte del mundo._

 **Salón de Issei:**

\- Hola, soy Amano Yuuma - se presentó Raynare con su nombre falso.

\- H-hola, m-me l-llamo A-Asia Argento, e-espero q-que n-nos llevemos b-bien - exclamo nerviosa la rubia.

\- SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIII - eran los gritos de los hombres al ver que a su salón llegaron una linda rubia inocente y una ardiente pelinegra.

\- Bueno, Amano-san puede sentarse atrás de Hyodo y Argento-san a la izquierda de Kiryuu-san - ordeno el profesor.

Ambas alumnas asintieron y se sentaron en sus asientos designados.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo…

\- ¡Issei, vamos a espiar a las chicas! - gritaron Matsuda y Motohama.

Las chicas que estaban ahí, empezaron a murmurar sobre lo asquerosos que eran los tres, aunque tenían curiosidad por Issei, ya que este apareció con unas puntas blancas, un cuerpo más fornido y unos tatuajes extraños.

Obviamente trataron de ocultarlo con magia, pero Issei, al no ser bueno en ella, no funcionaba.

Siguiendo el consejo que Asura, Draig y los del Club le dieron, decidió decir la verdad.

\- Matsuda, Motohama, no espiare nunca más - declaro Issei con decisión, dejando al salón en shock y de piedra.

-. ¿Qué? - dijeron los mencionados en un susurro.

\- Obviamente me interesa el cuerpo femenino, pero no tengo un libido como el de ustedes, pero hacia lo que ustedes hacían porque fueron mis primeros amigos en mucho tiempo y no quería perderlos - exclamo el castaño algo triste en la última parte por alguna razón - Si l ose, sonó muy cursi, pero…

\- Ya era hora - dijeron el ahora Dúo Pervertido.

\- ¿Eh? - susurro Issei sin entender.

\- Te conocemos Issei, y sabíamos que no eras un pervertido - dijo Motohama.

\- Esperábamos saber el por qué fingías, pero ¿en serio pensaste que dejaríamos de ser amigos por algo como eso? - exclamo algo ofendido Matsuda.

Issei agacho la cabeza avergonzado y triste, pensando que estaban enojados y que dejarían de ser amigos, pero para su sorpresa ambos chicos pusieron una mano en los hombros del castaño.

\- No importa que no seas como nosotros - dijo el pelón.

\- Seguiremos siendo amigos - termino el de gafas.

\- Gracias - susurro el castaño para que solo sea audible para los otros dos, pero igual lo escucho toda la clase.

Los hombres que veían esto pensaron que Issei era alguien a quien le importaban mucho sus amigos. En eso recordaron que él siempre se sacrificaba para recibir todas las palizas del Club de Kendo, ganándose miradas de respeto al sobrevivir incontables veces a eso.

Las chicas, en cambio, no se creyeron esto y seguían pensando que era un pervertido, pero eso se arreglaría con el tiempo.

\- Pero ahora tendremos que comprarnos una armadura - dijo Motohama algo nervioso recordando al Club de Kendo.

Esto le saco una gota estilo anime al castaño.

\- Por cierto Issei ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? - exclamo Matsuda rascándose la nuca.

\- Claro - dijo despreocupado el castaño… excepto que le faltaba una cosa.

\- ¿Y tú camisa y saco? - pregunto acomplejado el pelón.

Issei entonces se fijó en sí, sonrojándose al ver que no tenía ninguna prenda superior.

Los hombres quedaron ligeramente acomplejados con el físico marcado que Issei tenía, mientras que las chicas…

\- PERVERTIDO - gritaron mientras le lanzaban libros y útiles escolares.

A excepción de Raynare, quien estaba ligeramente ruborizada con el físico de su ex novio, y Asia, quien estaba roja como tomate cubriéndose la cara.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece un rubio con sonrisa arrogante, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de un pelirrojo preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra el rubio arrogante, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **-** _¿Que paso con mis ropas?_ \- pregunto Issei a sus inquilinos mientras salía de la montaña de libros que le arrojaron.

\- **Eso es mi culpa… parece que al fusionarnos, se te pegaron unas manías mías, entre ellas el no llevar nada de la cintura para arriba** \- explico el semidiós.

\- _¿Algo más que deba saber?_ \- pregunto mientras e ponía su camisa y el saco que estaban tiradas a un lado.

\- **Te lo diré después** \- y ahí Asura corto la comunicación.

Una vez que salió, se dirigió junto a Asia y Raynare al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Ahí, se pusieron a almorzar… aunque Raynare estaba muy pegada a Issei.

\- Raynare-san, ¿Por qué estás tan pegada a mi peón? - pregunto Rias.

\- ¿No puedo abrazar a mi novio? - contesto la caída.

\- No quiero molestarte ni nada, pero solo tuvimos una cita para conocernos y me mataste - exclamo Issei mientras la caída bajaba la mirada triste pensando que la odiaba - Pero podemos conocernos mejor antes de iniciar algo - aclaro el castaño mientras a la caída se le iluminaba la mirada.

Las clases siguieron normalmente, exceptuando las ocasiones donde la camisa y saco de Issei desaparecían.

En la tarde, fueron al Club a hacer su trabajo como demonios.

\- Me alegra haber terminado el contrato - dijo Issei relajándose en el sillón.

\- Me alegro por ti - dijo Rias en su escritorio.

\- Kiba, ¿Quieres entrenar? - pregunto el castaño al rubio que se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre técnicas de espadas.

\- Claro, quiero probar algunas técnicas - contesto el ojiverde.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun va a castigar a Kiba-kun - dijo Akeno mientras preparaba él te.

Ambos varones la miraron extrañados.

\- Se refiere a que hará lo mismo que en la iglesia - aclaro Rias viendo como ambos asentían en entendimiento… hasta que el rubio comenzó a temblar.

\- Tranquilo, no hare eso - aclaro Issei mientras el rubio suspiraba aliviado.

Ambos salieron y fueron a la parte trasera del viejo edificio.

Pero cuando Issei activo la Boosted Gears, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pasa algo Issei-kun? - pregunto el Caballero Gremory al ver el cambio de actitud de Issei.

\- Nada- dijo tajante el castaño antes de ponerse en posición de pelea.

Durante unos quince minutos, Kiba se la paso esquivando los golpes de Issei que, aunque no eran precisos, si iban cargados de poder, ya que en varias ocasiones golpeo el suelo, provocando que se agriete, y árboles, que los tumbo.

Otra cosa que noto, es que se enojaba con facilidad cuando tenía la Sacred Gear activa, ya que cuanto más esquivaba, más fruncido se volvía el ceño de Issei.

El rubio también intento atacar, pero Issei se defendía usando sus brazos como escudo.

Por eso Kiba tuvo que cambiar de estrategia.

Ambos estaban cansados ahora.

Kiba esquivaba otro de los golpes de Issei e intento otro tajo descendente, pero Issei se protegió con su brazo izquierdo.

Pero este amago y creo otra espada en su otra mano, dando una estocada.

Pero Issei logro detenerla con su mano derecha, con la cual apretó la espada y la rompió.

El rubio se sorprendió y se alejó muchísimo de Issei

Pero para su sorpresa, Issei estampo su puño con el suelo y salió disparado hacia arriba.

Miro hacia arriba, solo para asustarse ya que Issei venía en picada con su puño extendido hacia adelante.

Rápidamente, creo dos espadas y las puso en equis para protegerse.

PPPPPPUUUUUMMMMM

El choque se escuchó por todos lados.

Se podía ver a Issei con su puño chocando con lo que antes eran las espadas de Kiba, ya que fueron destruidas, así como un pequeñísimo cráter se formó debajo del rubio.

Este, por algún milagro, no salió herido por el ataque.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

\- F-fue… un… buen… combate - dijo Issei entrecortadamente mientras desactivaba su Sacred Gear y su ceño volvía a la normalidad.

\- S-si… pero… eres… demasiado… fuerte… Issei-kun - exclamo Kiba cansado mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- _**Interesante**_ \- pensó Asura al ver no solo el cambio en la actitud de Issei, sino también cierta energía en el rubio.

Ya más relajados, Kiba hablo.

\- Parece que cuando activas la Boosted Gear o Gears eres uy susceptible a enfurecerte.

\- E-eso parece - dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa masajeándose el cuello - _Asura, ¿Es cosa tuya?_ \- pregunto al semidiós revienta planetas.

\- **Me temo que si** \- contesto algo nervioso el peliblanco.

Después de eso, cada uno fue a su casa.

Pero cuando Issei llego a la suya, se encontró con varias cajas en frente de la puerta junto a cierta pelinegra y rubia que hablaban con los padres del castaño.

\- ¿Ray? ¿Asia? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto el castaño.

\- Veras… como no tenemos casa o departamento, Rias-buchou propuso que nos quedemos en tu casa - contesto algo apenada la rubia - Espero que no seamos una molestia.

\- No lo son. Es más, siempre quise tener una niña, y ahora tengo dos - contesto feliz la madre de Issei, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro atado con una cola de caballo baja, con ojos color miel, cuyo nombre es Hikari Hyodo.

\- Pensar que tuvimos varios problemas para tener a Issei, y ahora tenemos dos hijas más - dijo el padre de Issei, un hombre de cabello castaño como Issei con lentes y ojos color chocolate, de nombre Makoto Hyodo (N/A: no es un mensaje subliminal) que lloraba cataratas estilo anime.

Issei solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota estilo anime bajaba por su nuca.

\- A, Issei-kun - lo llamo la pelinegra caída - Rias dijo que te prepares que temprano comienzan a entrenar.

Issei solo asintió, ya que necesitaría mucho entrenamiento físico para adaptarse a sus nuevos poderes.

Después de cenar e irse a la cama, Issei entro en su espacio mental para entrenar con sus nuevos senseis.

Ahí, Asura le enseño varios de sus movimientos, entre ellos el imbuir sus puños con mantra y dispararlos como ráfagas de metralleta y su estilo de pelea.

Draig, en cambio, le enseño a usar la Boosted Gears correctamente, además de un poco de magia de fuego.

\- **Issei, hay algo que debo decirte** \- dijo Asura serio… algo muy normal.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunto Issei tratando de hacer que una llama saliera de su boca.

\- **Veras… parece que vas a empezar a expulsar las Evil Pieces** \- soltó Asura mientras Issei de la sorpresa soltó una llamarada como si hubiera sido una bebida.

\- ¿Q-que? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Issei mientras Draig se acercaba.

\- **Debido a que no solo despertaste el poder de Draig, sino también el mío, las Evil Pieces no soportaran el poder sin explotar, aunque si no hubiera sido de golpe tal vez si hubieran podido aguantar** \- explico el semidiós.

\- Valla - Issei no lo podía creer, solo fue unas semanas como demonio.

\- **Tendrás que encontrar la forma de decirle a Rias Gremory sobre esto** \- le aconsejo Asura.

\- Sera difícil aceptarlo, el tener al Sekiryuutei en su grupo y que de pronto se le vaya - dijo Issei al aire.

\- [Solo esperemos que no pase nada importante que requiera que estés en el grupo Gremory] - y Draig dijo la frase que nunca debe decirse - [Pero mira el lado bueno, nunca más tendrás que ver a Mil-tan] - agrego Draig con un potente escalofrió, el cual sufrieron los otros dos.

\- Vieron mis recuerdos ¿no? - pregunto sarcásticamente el castaño.

\- **Los Gohma palidecen al lado de el** \- dijo Asura, siendo correspondido por los otros dos.

Siguieron entrenando hasta que fue la hora de Issei para levantarse e ir a entrenar con Rias.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Al despertar, Issei noto que al lado suyo había una pequeña pieza de peón rojo, el cual era uno de las ocho piezas de Peón que tenía en su interior.

Para no levantar sospechas, guardo en uno de los cajones, bien atrás y escondido, la pieza.

Se puso ropa para entrenar y salió junto a Asia y Raynare. Los tres junto a Rias estaban en el parque ahora.

\- VAMOS ISSEI, UNAS 20 VUELTAS MÁS - grito Rias arriba de nuestro castaño protagonista, el cual no tenía ninguna prenda cubriendo su pecho y brazos.

\- Eso… dijiste… hace… 30… vueltas - dijo entrecortadamente Issei.

\- NO PERDONARE EL HECHO DE QUE MIS SIERVOS SEAN DEBILES, ASI QUE DALE - chillo Rias obligando a Issei a que dé más vueltas al gran parque en el que estaban.

Raynare y Asia veían todo esto con una gota estilo anime. La personalidad de Rias daba un giro de 180 grados en el entrenamiento.

Una vez terminadas las vueltas, se pusieron a estirar… para después hacer que Issei haga flexiones con Rias en la espalda.

\- 101, 102, 103… - contaba Issei.

\- Vamos Issei, tu puedes - animaba Rias… mientras le hacía señas a Asia y Raynare para que se suban arriba de Issei.

\- 112, 113, 11… ¡! - Issei contaba hasta que sintió el peso extra.

Al girar, vio como tenía tres bellas mujeres sentadas arriba suyo. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

\- 1… 1… 4 - decía Issei con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Vamos Issei-kun - animó la caída.

\- Es… que… pesan - susurro Issei, cuyo significado era que entre tres le era muy difícil.

Pero las chicas lo escucharon y peor, lo mal entendieron.

\- Así que pesamos - dijo sombríamente Rias mientras se levantaba junto a Asia y Raynare.

\- Bien… 115, 116, 117, ¡! - seguía contando Issei, pero…

Repentinamente cayó al suelo, la razón: las tres chicas pusieron piedras pesadas arriba del pobrecito.

\- ¿Ahora qué piensas de nuestros pesos? - pregunto Rias con un semblante serio, pero no escucho respuesta alguna - ¿Issei?

En eso, se dieron cuenta que una de las piedras la tiraron en su cabeza, desmayándolo.

 **Una semana después:**

Ha pasado poco desde que Issei comenzó los entrenamientos matutinos con su Rey.

A la mañana era entrenamiento con Rias; después la escuela, en la cual terminaba siempre sin camisa ni saco y nadie decía nada o hacia algo, ya que se acostumbraron; durante la tarde entrenaba con Kiba su velocidad y reflejos y con Koneko su fuerza; en la noche temprana hacia su trabajo como demonio y mientras dormía entrenaba con Draig y asura en su espacio mental, en el cual el tiempo fluía más rápido que afuera, permitiéndole estar hasta días ahí dentro mientras afuera pasaba solo unas horas.

Si, era un entrenamiento infernal… pero valía la pena si no volvían a pasar cosas como el suceso de la Iglesia. Ahora tenía una musculatura mayor y aprendió el estilo de combate de Asura, así como el disparar ráfagas de mantra fusionado con poder dragónico como ametralladora.

Pero, en lo que transcurrió de la semana, Issei perdió dos piezas más.

Ahora vemos a Issei entrando al Club.

\- Hola Kiba - saludo el castaño al rubio que bebía tranquilamente el té.

\- Hola Issei-kun - le devolvió Kiba.

\- Rias-buchou, he vuelto - dijo Issei pero Rias estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, incluso tenía un semblante sombrío.

\- RIAS, HE VUELTO - le grito Issei mostrando otra de las manías que Asura le pego, la falta de respeto.

Durante esa semana, Issei se volvió buen amigo de Draig, el cual le agradecía a Issei el que no lo viera como una herramienta, y de Asura, el cual incluso le conto como se enfrentó a un enorme ejercito de Gohma sin brazos y armado solo con una espada partida.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, perdón Issei es que estaba pensando… y te dije que me llames Boucho - contesto Rias algo nerviosa.

\- ¿ _Qué le pasara?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente el castaño, aunque el dragón se hacía una idea.

 **En la noche:**

Issei vestía solo unos shorts para dormir mientras estaba acostado en la cama.

\- Tienen idea que le pasa a Rias para que actué así de extraño - pregunto a sus dos inquilinos.

\- [Tal vez tenga una idea pero…] - decía Draig.

\- **Haber suelta** \- exclamo Asura.

Pero en eso, un círculo mágico con el emblema Gremory apareció en el cuarto de Issei.

De este salió Rias, aunque su mirada parecía no tener brillo.

\- Issei, hazme el amor - pidió en tono de desesperación y tristeza.

\- ¿Eh?/ [¿Eh?]/ **¿Eh?** \- los tres estaban shockeados ante la propuesta de la pelirroja.

\- Recuéstate mientras me saco la ropa - Y Rias comenzó a desnudarse ante la mirada confundida y paralizada del castaño.

\- E-espera Rias - trataba de decir el castaño, pero Rias se desnudó a una increíble velocidad y se sentó arriba de Issei, dejando sus enormes pechos a la vista de nuestro protagonista

\- Pensé en muchas soluciones, pero solo llegue a esta. Tu eres el único que puede hacerlo - la voz de Rias denotaba una profunda tristeza.

\- Rias - susurro Issei en un tono más serio.

\- Sé que no tengo experiencia, pero… ¡! - Rias seguía hablando con un tono que parecía que entraba cada vez más en un oscuro abismo, pero se detuvo cuando Issei la agarro fuertemente de los hombros.

\- ¡Rias! - por un breve instante, los ojos de Issei perdieron la pupila - ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así - el tono de Issei era como el de alguien que tenía que saber que pasaba y confortar a la afectada.

\- ¿Qué dices Issei? Rápido, hagámoslo antes de que… - pero en eso, otro círculo mágico Gremory apareció.

De este salió una bella mujer de cabello plateado largo atado con cuatro trenzas, dos grandes hacia atrás y dos más pequeñas hacia adelante, y de ojos plateados. Vestía un traje de maid francesa que no ocultaba su increíble cuerpo que superaba al de Rias.

\- Ojou-sama ¿está tratando de cancelar el compromiso con este método? - pregunto la mujer mientras Rias se incorporaba y volteaba a verla.

\- ¿Quién te envió, Grayfia? ¿Fue Onii-sama, Otou-sama o fue por tu propia voluntad? - pregunto Rias con la mirada entrecerrada.

\- Todas - contesto la ahora identificada como Grayfia.

\- En serio, ¿hasta cuándo van a tratar de controlar mi vida? - dijo frustrada la pelirroja.

\- Estaban preocupados por que pudiera hacer algo como esto - hablo la peliplata - Entienda que no puede este simple siervo vea su cuerpo - agrego mirando seriamente a Issei.

\- Es mi lindo Peón, y yo decido que hacer con el - dijo Rias mientras recogía su ropa - Perdón Issei - Se despidió besando su frente y desapareciendo con la mucama, que veía analíticamente a Issei, ya que sintió un extraño poder viniendo de él.

Cuando ambas desparecieron, Issei suspiro.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? - se preguntó muy confundido y perdido.

 **Al día siguiente, en la Academia Kuo:**

Issei, Asia, Raynare y Kiba iban caminando al Club.

\- Por lo que dices, puede que sean problemas con el Clan Gremory - opino Kiba.

\- Pero que es tan molesto para ella para llevarla a intentar violar a Issei-kun - dijo Raynare algo enojada porque Rias e Issei casi tienen una noche de sexo.

\- No lo sé - contesto el rubio.

Cuando llegaron al viejo edificio, la expresión de Kiba cambio a una muy seria.

\- Que vergüenza. ¿Cómo no mi di cuenta? - exclamo el Caballero.

Inmediatamente, los cuatro entraron, para encontrarse a Koneko igual de inexpresiva pero algo más seria, a Akeno sería también junto a Rias muchísimo más seria que las demás. Al lado de la pelirroja estaba la maid de ayer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Issei.

\- ¿Les digo, Ojou-sama? - pregunto la maid.

\- No Grayfia… verán - decía Rias pero un círculo mágico brillo en el suelo, del cual salía fuego.

\- Phoenix - susurro Kiba pero fue audible para Issei y los demás.

Del círculo salió un hombre joven, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y vestía un traje formal de color rojo. Además tenía una expresión de arrogante que les molesto a todos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no vengo al mundo humano? - el rubio comenzó a buscar por la sala, hasta que su vista se posó en su objetivo - Rias, querida, debemos ir al Inframundo para ver el salón de bodas - dijo el extraño agarrando el brazo de la pelirroja.

\- SUELTAME RAISER - grito la pelirroja soltándose del agarre del rubio, pero este se enojó.

Pero cuando trato de volver a agarrarla, una mano roja metálica le agarro el hombro.

Girando el cuello, vio dos ojos completamente blancos.

\- Dijo que la sueltes - exclamo Issei.

\- ¡Tu, plebeyo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?! ¡¿Tienes idea de quién soy?! - exclamo furioso Raiser mientras fuego salía de su cuerpo.

\- Me importa una mierda quien eres - Issei estaba por incrustar un puñetazo en el rubio, pero se detuvieron cuando una poderosa aura se sintió en el lugar.

\- Raiser-sama, Issei-sama, les pido que no peleen - dijo seria la culpable de tal aura, siendo no otra que Grayfia.

El rubio dejo de expulsar llamas, mientras que Issei desactivo su Sacred Gear sorprendido por como lo llamo la maid.

\- Si lo dice la Reina Plateada de la Aniquilación, aquella que se dice puede igualar a la Reina de la Ruina, la esposa del Maou Lucifer - exclamo Raiser tranquilizándose.

\- Él es Raiser Phoenix, tercer heredero de la Casa Phoenix… y además prometido de Rias-ojousama - presento Grayfia para sorpresa de todos.

Un rato después, estaba Rias sentada con Raiser al lado, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo para su descontento. En frente estaban los siervos de Rias más Raynare, quienes veían serios y enojados, en el caso de Issei, al Phoenix.

\- Como siempre, él te de la Reina Gremory es delicioso - exclamo Raiser degustando el líquido.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Akeno, pero se notaba que estaba enojada.

Entonces, cuando Raiser iba a tocar los muslos de Rias.

\- ¡Basta Raiser! ¡Ya dije que no me casaría contigo! - sentencio Rias parándose furiosa.

\- Y ya te dije que estoy harto de esta estupidez Rias - dijo Raiser parándose - Desde la Tercer Gran Guerra de las Facciones, y la Guerra Civil, se perdieron casi la mitad de los 72 Pilares Demoniacos. Los demonios de sangre pura se redujeron bastante. La creación de las Evil Pieces por el Maou Beelzebub, nos permitió aumentar nuestras filas, pero eso les dio mucho poder a los demonios de clase baja y media. Los demonios de clase alta han perdido poder y es necesario mantener las tradiciones. - Raiser daba un discurso.

\- ¡Me prometieron que sería libre hasta que terminara la universidad! - aclaro Rias.

\- Y puedes ir a la universidad, pero tus padres temen que puedas morir y llevar a la Casa Gremory a la extinción - el rubio bebió un poco de té - Mi casa tiene cuatro herederos, pero la tuya solo te tiene a ti desde que tu hermano tomo el título de Lucifer. Tus padres quieren un próximo líder fuerte para asegurar la Casa. Yo ni siquiera quería venir al mundo humano. ¡Es asqueroso el aire y fuego de aquí para alguien como yo que representa el fuego y el viento!

\- Yo les daré un heredero - Raiser estaba por tomar a Rias - Pero me casare con quien yo elija - declaro enojada mirando al rubio, quien también la veía con enojo.

Pero antes de que esto pase a mayores, ya que cierto castaño estaba por lanzarse y golpear a cierto rubio.

\- Parece que tenían razón - lo dicho por la maid llamo la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Rias.

\- Lord Gremory-sama y Lucifer-sama supieron que esto podría pasar, por lo que determinaron que la única forma de que esto termine era con un Rating Game - exclamo Garyfia sorprendiendo a los dos herederos.

\- ¿Rating Game? - pregunto Asia.

\- Es un duelo entre dos demonios de clase alta, en los cuales hacen combatir a sus siervos. Normalmente es para ganar algo, pero se debe ser mayor de edad para participar - explico Kiba.

\- En serio ¿Hasta cuándo va na seguir controlando mi vida? - exclamo Rias algo enojada.

\- Entonces ¿No acepta, Ojou-sama? - pregunto la maid peliplata.

\- Claro que acepto. Lo venceremos - sentencio Rias señalando a Raiser.

Con eso dicho, Grayfia se marchó.

\- Dime Rias, ¿Estos son todos tus siervos? - pregunto Raiser.

\- Si - exclamo Rias pero se empezaron a escuchar las risas de Raiser.

\- Entonces esto será un chiste. Salvo tu Reina, ninguno puede con mis piezas - el rubio chasque los dedos, para que otro círculo mágico con fuego apareciera.

De él salieron 15 figuras:

Una peliazul de ojos marrones con un bastón de combate; una peligris oscuro de ojos purpura con un traje similar a uno de baile árabe; dos castañas, uno cabello más oscuro y ojos grises y la otra más claro de ojos marrones, vestidas de maid; un par de gemelas, una peliazul de ojos rojos y otra pelirroja de ojos azules, con orejas de gato; otro par de gemelas peliverdes de ojos azules más pequeñas.

Una pelinegra de ojos verdes azulados con un qipao azul y pollos blancos en la cabeza; una castaña con varios mechones rojos y ojos verdes, que tenía una máscara que tapaba la mitad de su cara y traía ropa de motociclista.

Una pelinegra de ojos marrones que traía una gran espada; una castaña de ojos verdes que tenía una aparente semi armadura de caballero, ya que faltaban partes.

Una pelinegra de ojos marrones con un kimono; una rubia de ojos azules con dos tirabuzones enormes y un vestido violeta con tres hileras de plumas naranjas.

Y una pelipurpura de ojos del mismo color con un bastón de maga.

Cabe recalcar que a excepción de las dos pequeñas peliverdes y la pequeña rubia, todas tenían cuerpos de infarto.

\- Ellas son mis lindas siervas. No tienes oportunidad - sentencio Raiser con mirada de superioridad.

\- Este yakitori es un boludo si cree que nos vamos a retirar solo porque mostro un montón de chicas lindas - susurro Issei para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por todos.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees para ha… ¡! - gritaban varias de las nuevas pero se callaron cuando vieron al Peón temporal de Rias.

Sus compañeros simplemente negaron con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que Raiser veía confundido mientras sus piezas o bien estaban rojas y desviaban la mirada o tenían un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz.

Esto se debía a que la camisa y saco de Issei desaparecieron de nuevo.

\- ¿Alguna razón para que no tengas nada puesto de la cintura para arriba? - pregunto Raiser confuso.

\- E-es… una mala costumbre - excuso Issei mientras Raiser se encogía de hombros.

\- Bueno, pero ahora veras que no son solo caras bonitas. ¡Mira! - al instante, la peliazul con el bastón se lanzó contra nuestro castaño.

Pero Issei detuvo el bastón con la mano y arrojo a la peliazul contra el Phoenix, el cual la agarro.

\- Parece que no eres un inútil del todo, pero Mira es la más débil de mi sequito - afirmo Raiser.

Se fue con su sequito y activo un círculo mágico.

\- Les daré diez días. Vuélvanse fuertes para que no den un acto tan penoso - fueron las palabras de Raiser antes de desaparecer.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Después de lo de Raiser, Rias les dio el resto de la tarde libre.

A la mañana siguiente, Rias fue a la casa de Issei para buscar a los dos demonios y a la caída.

Issei pudo ver que Rias se llevaba muy bien con sus padres, algo que pensó que se debía a que uso un hechizo o algo… pero digamos que sus padres guardan unos secretos que en no podría creer.

Cuando los cuatro se fueron, Rias transporto a todo su sequito a las montañas para entrenar los próximos diez días.

Ahí les explicaron a Issei, quien ya lo sabía por Draig, y a Asia la historia del mundo demoniaco, los ángeles y caídos, las Guerras, etc.

\- Muy bien, escuchen mañana iniciaremos el entrenamiento. Será mágico, de resistencia, reflejos ,fuerza, agilidad y demás - explico Rias a todos sus siervos.

\- Hai - dijeron todos menos Raynare.

 **Unos días después:**

Han pasado 9 días desde que iniciaron el entrenamiento.

Como supusieron, Issei era un asco en la magia, pero eso no lo desánimo y siguió practicando su magia de fuego.

En el resto, sobresalía en fuerza, ya que sus golpes generaban cráteres y tumbaba fácilmente los árboles.

En velocidad era el segundo más rápido, después de Kiba.

También enseño su disparo metralleta, el cual le dio muchos problemas al rubio ya que disparaba muchísimo más rápido que lo que él podía correr.

Su límite era el de unos 30 [Boost], una gran mejora contando con que antes eran solo 5 los que aguantaba. También había dominado entre el 15% y el 35% del poder de Asura. No era tan difícil como al principio, ya que pudo aprender a controlar su ira y canalizarla, aunque siempre que activaba su Sacred Gear fruncía el ceño.

Ahora lo vemos esquivando los espadazos de Kiba.

Algo que descubrió en ese tiempo es que la Sacred Gear de Kiba, llamada Sword Birth, le permite crear cualquier tipo de espada demoniaca, desde espadas que absorben luz, hasta algunas que crea un pequeño agujero negro.

\- Valla Issei-kun, has mejorado mucho - alago Kiba desapareciendo su espada.

\- Gracias Kiba - agradeció el castaño.

Pero internamente se debatía si decirle o no a Kiba su problema. Rápidamente el rubio se había ganado la confianza de Issei, por lo que después de hablar con Draig y Asura creyó correcto el decirle la verdad.

\- Kiba, hay algo que debes saber - exclamo Issei con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Issei-kun? - al Caballero le pico la curiosidad.

\- Veras… - y ahí le conto sobre Asura, el que viene de otro universo, su historia y que debido a ese poder, está expulsando las Evil Pieces.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto incrédulo. No es que no quiera creerle a Issei, ya que fue de los muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy pocos que se le acerco como amigo, y no para intentar matarlo como el resto de la Academia, pero que le diga sobre otro universo y que tiene en el interior a un dios que puede destruir planetas y estrellas no es fácil de digerir.

Para confirmar, Issei saco de su bolsillo unas siete piezas de Peón rojas, las cuales Kiba reconoció como las piezas de Peón de Rias.

\- Es cierto - dijo Issei esperando la reacción de Kiba.

\- Valla… yo… no sé qué decir - Kiba seguía tratando de procesar todo.

Después de unos minutos.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Buchou? - pregunto el Caballero Gremory.

\- No, si le digo con todo lo que está pasando, solo se estresara más - exclamo el portador de la Boosted Gears.

\- Solo esperemos que la última pieza de Peón no sea expulsada antes del encuentro - parece que a todos les gusta decir la frase que nunca debe decirse.

Luego ambos se fueron a descansar.

En la noche, Issei se levantó para tomar algo y se encontró con su Rey de cabellera carmesí con un camisón leyendo un libro.

\- Rias ¿Qué haces? - pregunto curioso el castaño.

\- Estoy estudiando a nuestro oponente… y te he dicho que me llames Buchou - exclamo la pelirroja.

\- Perdón… ¿Y qué averiguaste? - volvió a expresar su curiosidad.

\- Que será casi imposible ganarle - exclamo Rias mientras Issei la veía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Veras, los Phoenix no solo tienen el control sobre las llamas y el viento, sino también la habilidad con la que se asocia el nombre: la inmortalidad - decía la pelirroja.

\- No existe tal cosa como la inmortalidad - interrumpió el castaño.

\- Bueno, lo que tiene es una regeneración veloz que le permite recuperarse de cualquier herida. Pero aun así, es un oponente muy difícil de vencer, ya sea por su poder o su experiencia. Tuvo 10 Rating Games, de los cuales gano 8 y perdió 2, y eso fue por respeto ya que las dos Casas contra las que jugo ese partido tenía relación con su familia. Y también tiene un sequito completo… las posibilidades de ganar son bajas - termino de explicar Rias.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que el castaño hablo.

\- Rias, ¿Por qué te opones a este matrimonio? - expreso su duda.

\- Bueno… digamos que tengo un sueño: el que alguien me quiera por ser solo Rias. Desde que tengo memoria, todos, a excepción de mi hermano, me han visto como Rias Gremory, la heredera del prestigioso Clan Gremory. Raiser no solo me mira así, sino también como un objeto, un trozo de carne. Me da asco eso. Por eso me opongo fuertemente a casarme con ese cerdo, pero mis padres solo ven la posibilidad de una nueva generación de demonios de sangre pura cercanos a un Súper-demonio. Vine al mundo humano porque aquí puedo ser solo Rias. Al menos quiero cumplir este egoísta deseo - la pelirroja no dejaba de ver el cielo estrellado.

\- Me parece bien lo que dices - el castaño no podía evitar quedar embobado con la imagen de la pelirroja con la luz de la luna iluminándola - Uno debe hacer lo que su corazón le dicte, no dejar que alguien más le diga que hacer. Es por ese sueño, que yo peleare con todo por ti, Rias - terminó de hablar Issei dando una sonrisa sincera que ruborizo a Rias.

\- Gracias, Ise - susurro la pelirroja.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Todos, a excepción de Raynare, se encontraban en el Club esperando a Grayfia para que los lleven al partido.

Todos tenían puesto el uniforme de la Academia, excepto por unos cambios: Kiba tenía partes de armaduras medievales en las piernas y el pecho y Koneko tenía unos guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal en el reverso de la mano con una pata de gato estampada en ellos.

La única que no llevaba el uniforme de la Academia era Asia, ya que llevaba el traje de monja con el que se sentía cómoda.

Issei se encontraba nervioso. Esperaba que la última pieza no sea expulsada antes o durante el partido.

En eso, Grayfia apareció.

\- Ojou-sama, los llevare a la dimensión de batalla - informo Grayfia invocando un círculo mágico.

Todos se pusieron dentro del circulo y desaparecieron… pero hubo un problema.

 **Dimensión de bolsillo:**

Esta era una copia exacta de la Academia Kuo, con la base de Raiser en el salón del Concejo Estudiantil y la base de Rias en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

El grupo Gremory apareció en su base.

\- Muy bien, vamos a… ¡! - decía Rias pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que los de Akeno, Asia y la inexpresiva Koneko, mientras Kiba puteaba una y otra vez la "suerte" que tenían.

El motivo, en el lugar donde debería estar Issei solo había ocho piezas rojas de peón.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo, espero que no me maten.**

 **Por cierto, alguno vio el final del manga de Akame ga Kill… le rompió el ojete al del anime de 10 formas distintas.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, díganme que les pareció el cap.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 3 de El Sekiryuutei de la Ira, donde varios personajes harán aparición y se jodera una boda. Sin decir nada mas, las reviews:**

 **Diego997: claro que seguiré con esto.**

 **Primordialdragon: la boda se va a joder… y a mi también me hubiera gustado que Leone viviera además que lo de Mein me dejo con cara de WTF.**

 **KITSUNE TAKAHARI: gracias.**

 **incursion123: Issei no es un dios ni pertenece a un clan demoniaco.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: esa es la idea.**

 **DemonSoul13: Jajjajjajjajajajaja.**

 **Red Satoshi ketchum: tranquilo que nos era un demonio y si tendrá la misma ropa de Asura.**

 **aten92: bueno, como sabemos el resultado no pondré la pelea, pero sobre lo de guardarse el secreto, me temo que con lo que tengo planeado no podrá ser. Y sobre lo ultimo, ya tengo a quien será la principal.**

 **fire of the dead: gracias sobre tus historia… no tardes mucho en subirlas.**

 **omega9028: no me daría la cabeza.**

 **Antifanboy: me alegra que te gustara el momento de amistad, además el dúo pervertido tendrá mas participación aquí que en mi otro fic. Yo no diría que esa es la mejor cualidad de Issei, sino el poner el miedo de lado y enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza. Sobre lo ultimo, yo pensé que seria harem a principio, pero con la muerte de Sheele y Chelsea, me di cuenta que cualquier cosa podría pasar, afortunadamente existe el fanfiction, pero lo de Men y Tatsumi creo que nadie se lo espero. Y Tatsumi tiene cualidades que lo hacen mejor prota que Issei.**

 **issei122: tratare de no tardar mucho.**

 **WarRedMachine20: gracias.**

 **Phantom: puede que alguien mas de esas explicaciones.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: hacia mucho que no oía de ti, pero tratare de no hacerlos esperar mucho.**

 **TheFat Cartman: solo diré que están jodido, y si no te gusta no puedo obligarte a hacerlo.**

 **Antes que nada, High School DxD y Asura's Wrath no me pertenecen, sino ya habría sacado una secuela.**

 **Bueno, sin decir nada más, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {** [hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 3: ¡La voluntad de Issei! ¡despertar completo! ¡Balance Breaker!_

(N/A: imaginen que lo narra el narrador de Dragon Ball Z)

La pelea de Rias contra Raiser solo podía ser descripta con una palaba, masacre.

El que solo las Evil Piece de Issei aparecieran, provoco que la mayoría pensara que estaba muerto, ya que si un reencarnado pierde sus piezas, este muere.

Aun así, intentaron derrotar a Raiser, ya que eso hubiera querido el castaño.

En cambio el, estaba furioso consigo mismo, ya que tenia todo este poder y no pudo salvar a Rias, la mujer que le devolvió la vida y la que le mostro este nuevo mundo.

El único de los Gremory que no peleaba con los ánimos bajos era Kiba, quien lucho contra la mayoría de las piezas de el Phoenix cuando Koneko y Akeno fueron derrotadas.

Al final, Rias perdió la batalla y con un semblante triste y sombrío se encamino a su boda.

Ahora la podemos ver en una habitación especifica, siendo esta donde la novia aguarda y se prepara.

La pelirroja tenia pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos, las cuales cayeron sobre una foto.

Esta era una que Issei se saco con ella, después de que hicieran un contrato junto y un método para subirle los ánimos a ella cuando pensaba forma para detener la boda.

Hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque alguien entro a la habitación.

Una un hombre joven de cabellera carmesí y ojos azules, que vestía una especie de armadura con capa.

\- Onii-sama – si, quien entro no era otro mas que Sirzechs Lucifer, hermano mayos de Rias.

\- Rias – dijo este saludándola, pero esta desvió la mirada.

Un incomodo silencio reinó en el lugar. Para relajar el ambiente, Sirzechs se fijo en la foto de su hermanita.

\- ¿Y ese quien es? – pregunto curioso.

\- Este, es Hyodo Issei, era mi peón – decía triste la pelirroja.

\- ¿Era? – volvió a preguntar su hermano.

\- Cuando inicio el Rating Game, solo fueron transportadas sus ocho piezas – explico Rias estallando en llanto.

Su hermano la abrazo para consolarla y para que se desahogara

Un rato después, el pelirrojo salió.

\- Como quisiera ayudarte – susurro el Maou con impotencia por no poder salvar a su hermanita. De que servía todo su poder si no podía ayudarla.

\- Sirzechs-sama – el pelirrojo escucho una voz a su costado.

Giro y se encontró con el Caballero de su hermana.

\- Oh, Kiba-kun, me alegra verte. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Todavía hay un modo para salvar a Rias-sama – lo dicho por el rubio ilumino la mirada de Sirzechs.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de un pelirrojo preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **Casa de Issei:**

Después del incidente de las piezas, Issei estuvo descargando su ira y frustración con los arboles y piedras cercanas.

Estuvo horas haciendo eso, hasta que se fue a casa.

Estaba tan deprimido que no vio la cara de sorpresa de Raynare y, sorprendentemente, sus padres.

Eso nos lleva ahora, donde podemos ver a Issei acostado en la cama boca arriba mirando su mano.

Su mirada estoica cambio a una de furia y apretó su pulo con fuerza al recordar la Raiser.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡¿De que sirve tener este poder si ni siquiera puedo proteger a las personas cercanas a mi?! – se lamentaba el castaño.

Hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque un circulo mágico apareció en su habitación.

De el salieron Sirzechs Lucifer, junto a Grayfia y una mujer de cabello escarlata suelto, de ojos negros que vestía un vestido de coctel negro, denotando su increíble figura.

Issei se levanto rápidamente y encaro a los invasores, aunque se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Grayfia.

\- ¿Tu eres Issei Hyodo? – pregunto serio el Maou.

\- ¿Y que si lo fuera? – exclamo el castaño en posición de combate.

\- Tranquilo, solo queremos proponerte algo – dijo la mujer pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Sea lo que sea, no me interesa – dijo Issei pasándolos de largo y abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que hay un modo para que salves a Rias? – lo dijo por el Satan Carmesí detuvo el andar de Issei.

\- Te escucho – dijo este girando su cuello.

 **Lugar de la boda:**

El lugar estaba lleno de demonios de clase alta, algo que se notaba ya que todos usaban trajes carísimos.

De entre ellos, destacaba un pelinegro musculoso con traje de gala, pero lo mas destacable eran los tatuajes tribales dorados que tenia además de las puntas del cabello, que eran blancas.

También estaban Kiba, que vestía un elegante smoking, Koneko, Asia, quienes tenían vestidos de color rosa y verde respectivamente, y Akeno, quien traía puesto un kimono.

Algo lejos, estaba el sequito de Raiser vistiendo túnicas formales del clan Phoenix, a excepción de Ravel que tenia un vestido elegante de color violeta.

Algunas estaban planeando "jugar" con el Caballero Gremory y con el peón de Rias, el cual no se presento al Rating Game, para enojo de ellas ya que querían ver de nuevo sus músculos.

Cabe resaltar la mirada triste de la mayoría del sequito Gremory que tenían por su ama y su compañero de armas.

\- No se pongan así – escucharon una voz a su derecha.

Quien hablo era una chica de la edad de Rias, de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos violetas. Tenia gafas y un vestido elegante violeta.

\- Pelearon contra un grupo con experiencia, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron -alago la chica, pero la mirada de ninguno cambio.

\- Lo sabemos, pero… - decía Akeno.

\- Estoy segura de que si Issei-san hubiera estado, lo habríamos vencido – termino Asia y Koneko asintió.

Pero el único que no tenia una mirada triste, es mas sonreía, era Kiba.

\- No se preocupen, esto aun no a terminado – esas palabras desconcertaron e intrigaron a las féminas, tal vez Kiba tenia un plan para sacar a Rias de aquí.

Justo en ese momento, Raiser Phoenix hiso acto de aparición, con un traje blanco, junto a un mar de llamas.

 **Afuera:**

Se podía ver a muchos soldados con emblemas del clan Phoenix tirados en el suelo.

En frente de la gran puerta que da al salón, había un joven castaño, al cual le mostraron el video del Rating Game de Rias, junto a una pelinegra caída que volaba y miraba por una ventana el salón.

\- ¿Todavía no? – preguntaba impaciente el castaño.

\- Acaba de entrar y esta haciendo un discurso como si hubiera ganado un Oscar – informo la caída.

\- ¡Y sin mas preámbulos, les presento a mi reina carmesí, Rias Gremory! - al instante de decir eso, Rias surgió un circulo mágico con un vestido de novia.

\- ¡Santa mierda, ya dijo la frase! – grito la pelinegra.

\- Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo – dijo enojado el castaño retrayendo su puño.

 **En el salón:**

PUUUUUM

La enorme puerta del salón salió volando, levantando una nube de polvo, e incrustándose a los castados de Raiser y Rias.

\- ¡¿Quién se atreve a intervenir en este día tan importante para el Inframundo?! – grito un demonio viejo.

Se podía ver una silueta caminar hasta salir de la nube. Los que lo conocían estaban sorprendidos por verlo con vida.

\- ¡¿Issei?! – grito Rias al ver a su ex peón con vida, aunque se sorprendió por sus vestimentas.

Traía puesto unos pantalones holgados azules con llamas rojas en la zona inferior… y era lo único ya que estaba descalzo y en cuero, dejando para a la vista, para gusto de las demonios presentes, su musculatura. Además tenia activa la Boosted Gears.

\- ¡Yo me opongo a esta boda! – grito el castaño a todo pulmón.

Los demonios lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto Raiser que lo miraba con arrogancia y desprecio.

\- Ja, así que el miedoso se atrevió a dar la cara, pero ya es tarde, no puedes detener esta boda. ¡Guardias! – grito Raiser y 15 guardias rodearon a Issei.

Estos se lanzaron a el, pero dos personas se interpusieron…

\- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – gritaban los guardias al ser empalados por lanzas de luz o espadas.

Quienes atacaron fueron Raynare y Kiba.

\- Te tardaste, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba.

\- Perdón, pero Ray dijo que tenia que entrar cuando Raiser diga la frase – se excuso el portador de Asura.

Mas guardias llegaron pero Kiba y Raynare se encargaban de ellos, mientras que Issei se acercaba a Raiser.

\- Parece que mi evento esta por iniciar – se escucho una voz.

Esta vino de nada mas ni nada menos que de el Maou Lucifer junto a su esposa.

\- ¡Onii-sama, Erica-san! – grito Rias al ver a su hermano y cuñada.

\- Lucifer-sama ¿ Que significa esto? – pregunto cortésmente Raiser.

\- Raiser, nos hiciste mirar el Rating Game, pero mi hermanita estaba en desventaja al no contar con todas sus piezas – señalando al castaño – Puede que ya no pertenezca al grupo de mi hermana ni sea un demonio, pero tiene el derecho de pelear por ella, así que arme este evento: Dragón vs Phoenix – Raiser asintió – Joven dragón, que quieres si ganas - ante lo dicho por el, los demonios ancianos refutaron.

\- Pero Lucifer-sama, el no es un demonio – argumento uno.

\- Pero lo fue, eso le da el derecho de obtener algo si gana – exclamo el Maou callando a los ancianos - ¿Y que es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder? ¿La mujer mas bella?

\- No. Lo que quiero es que me devuelvan a Rias – pidió Issei y el Maou asintió.

 **Dimensión de batalla:**

(N/A: es la misma que la serie, al igual que la ropa de Raiser)

Algo que algunos no sabían, es que la boda era tan importante que estaba siendo transmitida a todos los demonios, por lo que también se estaba transmitiendo la pelea

Ambos combatientes intercambiaban miradas, uno con arrogancia y asco y el otro con seriedad.

\- " _Yo Grayfia Luficage seré el arbitro de este encuentro_ " – anuncio la maid.

\- Seré generoso plebeyo, y te dejare ir si te disculpas por lo que hiciste – propuso el rubio pero fue ignorado olímpicamente, enojándolo.

\- Deja de hablar y comencemos – dijo Issei encorvándose, poniéndose el posición de jinete, doblando los brazos formando una L y en dirección a Raiser.

\- " _Comiencen_ " – anuncio Grayfia.

Raiser se lanzo con su puño envuelto en llamas, tratando se cerrarle la boca al ex demonio.

-[Boost]

Su puño impacto en algo, generando una explosión.

Pensó que había ganado, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Issei sosteniendo su puño sin daño alguno.

-[Boost]

El castaño dio un golpe en gancho con su mano libre en la mandíbula de el rubio, elevándolo momentáneamente en el aire. El castaño giro sobre si mismo y lo golpeó con una patada de costado, estrellándolo con la pared.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Una explosión de fuego destruyo los escombros, apareciendo Raiser cuyas heridas estaban curándose.

-[Boost]

\- ¡Toma esto! – el Phoenix lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra el castaño.

Pero este las destruía a puño limpio.

Issei concentro mantra en su puño derecho.

\- [Boost] [Dragon-Gatling] – los puños de Issei disparaban una rápida ráfaga a distancia de puños de mantra.

Raiser los esquivaba como podía, pero eran tan rápidos que varios le dieron.

\- Gha – el Phoenix escupió sangre debido al ataque, pero las heridas se regeneraron con rapidez.

Ambos cargaron contra el otro y chocaron sus puños, uno envuelto en fuego y el otro en mantra, generando una onda expansiva.

 **Con los espectadores:**

\- Asombroso – susurro la esposa de Sirzechs – Y solo despertó su Sacred Gear hace unas semanas.

\- No quiero imaginar como seria en unos años – dijo el Maou Lucifer.

Los compañeros de el castaño, así como Raynare y la pelinegra de lentes y el pelinegro de puntas blancas, miraban asombrados como el castaño le hacia frente a un demonio de clase alta.

Rias no podía dejar de ver a Issei con un sonrojo. Se puso triste al pensar que murió, pero el volvió para liberarla de este compromiso. Su mirada se ilumino al verlo golpear a Raiser.

Tenia las esperanzas de encontrar a su hombre destinado en el Mundo Humano, pero conforme mas pasaba el tiempo, esas esperanzas disminuían. Se puso pero cuando anunciaron su compromiso con alguien como Raiser Phoenix. Creía que su destino era el ser solamente un trofeo.

Pero entonces llego Issei.

A el no le importa tu rango o que seas, el era su siervo pero este nunca le hablaba con el sufijo "sama" o "boucho", para el solo es una chica con la cual esta muy agradecido. Pero para Rias, el era la clase de hombre con la que siempre soño.

Sin que nadie se de cuenta, dos siluetas se manifestaron detrás de cierto pelinegro y rubio, aunque uno parecía un fantasma. Ambos miraban al castaño, uno analíticamente y el otro con una sonrisa salvaje.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que miraban el encuentro.

 **Grigory:**

Azazel, Gobernador de los Caídos, miraba el encuentro del castaño con el rubio junto a Penemue y Baraquiel, ambos Cadres.

Sus espías en el lado de los demonios encontraron interesante esto y lo proyecto a toda la sede.

\- Ese chico, o es valiente o estúpido – exclamo Azazel.

\- No sabría decirte. Mira que enfrentarte a alguien que te lleva varias vidas – dijo Baraquiel.

\- Como me gustaría que estuviera aquí, me la pasaría jugando con el – exclamo Penemue con una mirada nada santa, ganándose una mirada extrañada de los otros dos - ¿Qué? Tengo que desahogarme con alguien.

\- Como sea, me pregunto quien es el chico… aunque esos tatuajes – decía Azazel cuando la puerta se abrió y cinco personas entraron apuradas.

\- **¿Asura?** / **¿Anata?** /¿Otou-sama? – tres pelinegro miraron sorprendidos la pelea.

Uno era un hombre joven de cabello y barba marrón, de ojos color miel, y tatuajes u marcas tribales similares a las de Asura. Vestía un gi de combate marrón oscuro con detalles en dorado y un pañuelo dual que caía atrás de sus hombros.

Otra era una mujer joven y bella de cabello negro largo atado con un peine de tocado dorado y ojos color miel. Llevaba un vestido crema bajo una falda verde y una túnica purpura con una joya incrustada y zapatos color crema.

La ultima era una niña de unos 13 años, muy parecida a la anterior, con el cabello negro largo atado con un tocado de oro, pero vistiendo un atuendo parecido al de una sacerdotisa.

También entraron un joven peliplateado con puntas negras, ojos azules y una joven de largo cabello plateado con puntas negras atado con un tocado dorado, y ojos azules. Ambos tenían marcas tribales.

\- ¿Estas seguro Yasha? – pregunto el peliplateado.

\- **Completamente. Ese ceño fruncido, esos brazos de metal, ese estilo de combate, esas marcas y ese mantra, no hay duda de que se trata de el heredero de Asura –** dijo el pelinegro.

\- Así que ese es… no esta nada mal – exclamo la peliplateada, alertando al otro.

\- ¿Por qué no se quedan y vemos como le va, Yasha, Durga, Mitra, Vali, Liliana? – propuso el Gobernador y los cinco aceptaron, sacando sillas de quien sabe donde.

 **Cielo:**

Desde el Cielo, los ángeles también veían el combate.

\- Así que ese es el nuevo Sekiryuutei. Es extraño que no pertenezca a los demonios pero trate de ayudar a una heredera – opino un rubio con traje blanco, Michael, el Líder del Cielo

A su lado, había una bellísima mujer de cabello rubio con la iris de los ojos en forma de cruz, un vestido blanco que no trataba de ocultar sus grandes atributos y 6 pares de alas.

Esta era Gabriel, la mujer mas poderosa del Cielo. Ella no dejaba de ver a Issei.

Tenia, al igual que Raynare, la habilidad de ver el corazón de los seres, solo que ella podía ver incluso la maldad mas minúscula.

Ella podía ver la ira en el corazón del Sekiryuutei, pero también percibía algo mas, algo que no lo dejaba segarse por la ira.

La pelea también fue transmitida al Vaticano, donde tres mujeres eran las que mas atención prestaban a la contienda, en especial una castaña.

 **Asgard:**

El Padre de Todos también veía la pelea acompañado de los demás dioses nórdicos y su escolta.

\- Valla, ese chico es valiente - exclamo el Dios del Trueno.

\- A mi me parece mas bien un exhibicionista, mira que ir así – se quejo cierta valquiria peliplateada.

\- Pero no te puedes quejar, Ross – exclamo Freya, la Diosa de la Fertilidad, sonrojando a la aludida.

Sin embargo, Odin tenia un semblante serio, ya que las marcas del chico le recordaban a una visión que tuvo.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

En una aparente taberna estilo gótico, estaba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro envuelto en un peinado de colmena, ojos grises y un lunar situado en la parte inferior de la mejilla izquierda cerca de sus labios. Su atuendo se compone de un traje ceñido negro que tiene un diseño de rosas en el abdomen con largos guantes blancos, zapatos de tacón negros, finas cadenas de oro, tres pequeños cinturones atados en cada brazo y un par de pendientes de oro en forma de gato. Utiliza unas gafas que tienen el diseño de alas de mariposa. También tenia una especie de reloj de bolsillo arriba de la zona del pecho

Esta estaba bebiendo un martini mientras veía la pelea junto a un hombre de color, calvo y que usa anteojos de sol. Trae puesto una gabardina café de manga larga arremangada a la altura de los codos, justo arriba de una remera negra, pantalones marrones y botas desatadas. También tenia joyería de plata y oro y tatuajes en toda la cara.

\- Mira que enfrentarse a un Phoenix – comento el hombre limpiando un vaso mientras la chica se comía una aceituna.

\- ¿I-kun? – ambos escucharon una voz joven.

Esta venia de una adolecente de cabello castaño atado con trenzas, ojos verdes con gafas rojas, que llevaba el mismo traje que la mujer pelinegra, pero de color marrón.

El cerebro de la mujer hiso "click" y puso una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Así que ese es el chico del que nos hablaste? Si que es guapo – eso puso roja a la castaña – Me pregunto si me lo podrías prestar un rato.

\- ¡O-o-o-okaa-san! – grito roja la adolecente.

\- Ya Bayonetta, no te burles de la pequeña Aika – dijo el moreno.

\- Esta bien Rodin – dijo la ahora identificada como Bayonetta.

\- Deja que Aika disfrute primero de el – exclamo Rodin, pero fue golpeado por ¿una mesa?

Curiosamente, parecía que Aika había lanzado la mesa.

Después de eso, se centro en el combate.

\- Pero ¿Qué hace I-kun? – pregunto la castaña.

\- Parece que pelea contra el heredero Phoenix por la mano de la hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer – informo Bayonetta terminándose otro martini.

Los tres ven como Issei golpea repetidamente a Raiser contra el suelo.

\- Aunque es extraño, nunca vi marcas como esas – comento señalando las marcas tribales de Issei.

\- Vino una vez a clases así, además de una tendencia a sacarse la parte superior de su uniforme, pero ni a mi me dijo – comento Aika.

\- Tal vez debas insistir mas – dijo Rodin antes de volver a la pelea.

 **Devuelta con Issei vs Raiser:**

El castaño golpea a Raiser en el rostro, estrellándolo con el suelo.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ – Raiser recibe otro golpe - _¿Por qué sus golpes dañan mas que mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué dañan mi alma?_ – en eso, Raiser es mandado contra el muro de nuevo.

Su regeneración fallaba notablemente, ya que había heridas que no sanaban.

Mientras que el castaño tenia varias heridas, pero ninguna significativa.

Issei esperaba que con ese golpe, Raiser fuera derrotado. Pero…

\- _No puedo perder. Soy Raiser Phoenix, un sangre pura. No puedo perder con un miserable humano_ – pensaba Raiser con furia intentándose levantar.

 **\- Dejaras que ese chico te humille** – una oscura voz sonó en su cabeza.

\- Claro que no – susurro el rubio.

 **\- Dejaras que un triste humano re humille de esta forma.**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La pared voló, revelando a Raiser expulsando una cantidad anormal de poder y un mar de llamas, que comenzaban a volverse negras azabache.

\- ¡Soy Raiser Phoenix, un demonio de clase alta de sangre pura, y no voy a perder contra un sucio y patético humano que se mete donde no lo llaman! – rugió Raiser.

En eso, para sorpresa y curiosidad de la mayoría, pero para alerta de ciertos semidioses, el cuerpo de Raiser se torno negro, donde se resaltaron las venas y los ojos, volviéndose rojos.

 _-_ **Un Gohma, además de que es mas poderoso que un Gohma Carguero, cuyo nivel era de 240.000 –** informo Asura.

\- Pero ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? – se preguntaba Issei.

Pero se detuvo cuando Raiser apareció delante suyo, asestando un golpe de fuego negro.

El ataque genero una potente explosión, que envió a Issei contra la pared. Al levantarse con dificultad, nota como sangre baja de su boca, sorprendiéndolo por haberlo herido así de tan solo un golpe.

A una velocidad abismal, Raiser apareció en frente suyo y lo golpeo con la rodilla envuelta en fuego negro, generando otra explosión y dañando severamente a Issei.

Lo agarro de la cabeza y lo azotó repetidamente contra el suelo, para después arrastrarlo. Después de un tramo de 15 metros, lo levanto y lo lanzo al aire.

Los espectadores estaba sorprendidos y curiosos por la transformación de Raiser, pero un pequeño grupo se tenso y endureció la mirada al verlo.

Pero la peor era Rias, veía horrorizada como Issei sufría severos daños por su culpa.

Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus azules ojos, mientras veía como Issei volaba.

Raiser apareció en el cielo para recibirlo con un golpe, que lo mando en picada al suelo.

Issei se levantaba con dificultad, con muchísima sangre saliendo de varias heridas profundas, y miro a Raiser, cuyo brazo hacia movimientos extraños.

Para sorpresa de todos, el brazo de Raiser tomo apariencia demoniaca y se volvió tan grande como un camión, además de rodearse de un fuego negro muy concentrado.

\- ¡Muere, asqueroso humano! – grito Raiser impactando el enorme puño en el Sekiryuutei.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

\- ¡IIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!

Una enorme explosión, junto al desgarrador grito de Rias, termino de adornar la escena.

Issei Hyodo, actual Sekiryuutei, había muerto… o…

 **Mente de Issei:**

Lo único que se podía ver era oscuridad, con Issei flotando en ella.

El comienza a recordar su encuentro con los caídos, las palabras de Raiser sobre meterse donde no lo llaman. Cada vez mas se hundía en la desesperación… pero…

\- IIIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEEIIIII – el grito de Rias llego a el.

Lentamente, comienza a recordar los momentos que paso con ella, cuando ella sonreía, cuando le conto a el su sueño, para después imaginarla con Raiser, a ella con una cara de tristeza, disgusto y llorando.

La imagen de Rias llorando fue lo que desgarro a Issei. El no soportaba ver a alguien importante triste.

Entonces recuerda las palabras de Asura cuando le pregunto el por qué lucho contra los Gohma y contra sus ex amigos.

\- **Yo no lucho por una meta como que me alaben o ser un rey, yo lucho para hacer un mundo donde Mitra no llore. Es por eso que me enfrente a las Siete Deidades, porque no perdonare a aquellos que hagan llorar a las personas importantes para mi.**

Un brillo rojo cubrió a Issei, antes de que se expandiera por todo el lugar.

 **Afuera:**

\- Parece que hasta aquí llego – fue el comentario de Azazel viendo como Raiser reía de manera maniática e Issei no daba signos de levantarse.

\- **Yo no estaría tan seguro** – exclamo Yasha intrigando al caído.

Con Raiser.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja! ¡Espero que hallas aprendido la lección! ¡no importa si eres el Sekiryuutei, siempre serás débil! ¡No puedes evitar que yo reclame mi trofeo! – grito Raiser.

Rias estaba devastada, ahora no solo se casaría con Raiser, sino que perdió a alguien como Issei. Los espectadores ya daban por terminado el combate. Entre ellos, cierta rubia de tirabuzones miraba algo triste al castaño, junto a una castaña con mechones rojos y mascara que miraba de manera neutral la batalla.

\- ¡Viniste hasta aquí para nada! ¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿Ser reconocido?! ¡¿Ser alabado?! ¡¿ O acaso creías que si ganabas te quedarías con Rias?! – Raiser no paraba de burlarse mientras su puño seguía en el lugar donde impacto.

Sirzechs se sentía como un idiota por mandar a un joven ajeno a esto a su muerte. Estaba por pedirle a Grayfia que anunciara la victoria de Raiser, cuando…

(N/A: poner OST Dragon Force, Fairy Tail)

-[Boost] – el sonido se escucho por todos lados.

PUM

\- Te equivocas – decía Issei – Yo no quiero que me alaben, así como no alabo a nadie.

\- [Boost]

- **No importa que tanto lo golpees…** \- decía la silueta detrás del pelinegro.

\- **Ni que tanto caiga…** – seguía la silueta detrás de un conocido rubio.

\- [Boost]

\- **Asura siempre…** – era el turno de Yasha.

\- [Boost] [boost]

\- **Se levantara…** \- continuaba Durga.

-[Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]

\- ¡Mas fuerte que antes! – termino Mitra con mucha emoción.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]

\- Tampoco pensaba que Rias me pertenecería si ganaba – continuaba Issei.

PUM

PUM

El castaño golpeaba con fuerza el puño de Raiser.

\- ¡¿Entonces por que viniste a aquí?! – pregunto Raiser enojado.

PUM

PUM

\- Porque… si hay algo que nunca perdonare – en eso recuerda como estaba Rias cuando pierde el Rating Game contra Raiser - ¡Es el hecho de haber hecho llorar a Rias!

\- [Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

(N/A: MACHAQUEN CIRCULO O "A" DEPENDIEMDO DE SU CONSOLA)

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

Los golpes de Issei eran mas fuertes y rápidos que antes. Su poder se desbordo, creando un pilar de energía color roja.

Pero esa energía fue percibida por tres seres en el mundo humano.

\- **Así que ha despertado por completo** – dijo una.

\- **El Guardián General mas poderoso –** dijo otra.

\- **La destrucción que causara será magnifica –** exclamo el ultimo.

Devuelta con los demonios.

Raiser y los espectadores tenían una cara de asombro, excepto Rias que estaba feliz y ruborizada, al igual que su sequito, cierta rubia y castaña.

\- ¡¿Pero que?! – decía sorprendido Raiser.

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

\- ¡No me importa si son los Maou, o los mismos dioses! ¡Aquellos que se atrevan a lastimar a las personas importantes para mi… - imágenes del Dúo Pervertido, de cierta castaña de trenzas, de Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Raynare, sus padres, y por ultimo, Rias - ¡Los matare yo mismo!

\- [Boosted Gear]

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

La intensidad y velocidad volvió a aumentar, como si tuviera mas brazos, junto a su aura que cubría toda la dimención.

Raiser hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no retroceder producto de los golpes del castaño.

\- [Vamos socio, muéstrale tu poder]

\- **No dejes que salga impune**

 **\- [Demuestra el poder del Sekiryuutei de la Ira] –** gritaron los dos seres para que sea audible para todos.

\- ¡No importa si me tengo que enfrentar a todo el mundo! ¡Aquellos que se atrevan a siquiera hacerlos llorar, sufrirán mi furia de primera mano! ¡Sufrirán el poder del Sekiryuutei!

\- [Vajra Mode Six Arms]

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

Raiser quedo atónito cuando vio su puño comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo y comenzó a expandirse.

Con su otro brazo, creo una espada de fuego y de corto el brazo gigante, antes de que este este completamente rojo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Para sorpresa de todos, el brazo exploto.

Después de regenerar su brazo, Raiser vio sorprendido el cambio de Issei, junto a todos los espectadores.

Ahora el metal de sus brazos cubría hasta los hombros, pero lo mas destacable era que tenia cuatro brazos adicionales, dos arriba de los originales y dos abajo.

Además de que sus pupilas desaparecieron., haciéndolo ver mas salvaje. Curiosamente, varias espectadores tuvieron un pequeño sangrado nasal al ver el aspecto salvaje del protagonista.

Pero lo que los dejo sin habla, fue que atrás de Issei, había un enorme dragón rojo con picos amarillos y ojos esmeralda, junto a un hombre muy parecido a Issei, solo que de cabello blanco y el metal de los brazos era dorado.

Los tres veían con furia al Phoenix, el cual al ver a Asura, le llegaron imágenes extrañas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en el camino, **¡Asura!?** – grito con la voz distorsionada.

Issei salto y le impacto sus puños derechos en el rostro, enviándolo contra una de las columnas.

Volvió a arremeter contra el rubio, solo que ahora impactaba a una velocidad asombrosa sus seis puños.

Los demonios estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de Issei, pero los mas viejos estaban furiosos porque ese humano se atrevió a golpear a un sangre pura.

Los caídos veían esto con ganas de enfrentarse a ese castaño en el caso de los hombres, mientras que las mujeres tenían los mismos planes que Penemue.

Pero cierto peliplateado era el que mas ganas tenia de enfrentar a su rival. Mientras que su hermana veía con un sonrojo como Issei golpeaba al demonio.

Incluso el Cielo animaba al castaño, ya que pudieron sentir el aura maligna del Phoenix, que igualaba a la de los antiguos Maou, y el ver como el castaño lo atacaba los alegraba.

Mientras, Gabriel ya había encontrado lo que lo movía junto a esa ira. Era voluntad.

Una voluntad que no veía desde su padre, algo que sin duda la llenaba de curiosidad.

En Asgard, los dioses animaban al dragón, mientras Rossweissei se sonrojo por lo dicho por Issei, ya que sonaba como algo que ella estuvo buscando siempre.

Pero Odin abrió los ojos al ver la transformación de Issei, afirmando una visión que tuvo y recordando una charla que tuvo con un viejo amigo.

En la taberna, Aika estaba sonrojada, deseando ser ella una de esas personas importantes para el, mientras que Bayonetta se reía y Rodin seguia viendo el combate.

Issei seguía golpeando a Raiser, hasta que lo agarro de la cabeza y lo arrojo a un lado. Pero el castaño lo seguía y comenzó a golpearlo tanto por adelante como por atrás.

Termino asestando una patada que lo arrastro varios metros.

El Phoenix se levantaba muy adolorido, tenia varias heridas serias y no había señales de que se regenerara como antes.

\- Esto acaba aquí – sentencio Issei retrayendo sus puños derechos.

\- ¡E-espera! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Este matrimonio es importante para el futuro de los demonios de sangre pura! ¡Un humano como tu no lo entendería! – chillo Raiser pensando que así el castaño pararía.

\- Aun si lo entendiera, no me importaría. Como te dije, ¡No perdonare el que hayas hecho llorar a Rias! – Grito Issei lanzándose contra el rubio.

\- [Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Unlimited Mode]

\- [Furious Dragon] – al impactar los tres puños, un torrente de energía rojo salió disparado de estos y engullo a Raiser.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritaba el rubio mientras que el Gohma que lo poseyó desaparecía. Para después impactar y destruir una buena parte de la dimensión.

(N/A: hasta acá la música)

Al desaparecer el torrente, se podía ver a Raiser seriamente herido y con los ojos en blanco. Este cayo de espaldas al suelo.

\- " _Raiser Phoenix no puede continuar, el ganador es Issei Hyodo_ " – el anuncio de Grayfia lleno de felicidad al grupo Gremory, mientras que las siervas de Raiser, con excepción de dos, iban a buscar a su Rey.

Rias apareció en un circulo mágico, corriendo a abrazar a Issei, el cual perdió su transformación.

\- IIIISSSSSEEEEEIIII – grito con lagrimas de felicidad abrazando fuertemente al castaño, el cual lo correspondió.

Se separaron un poco para que Issei le limpiara las lagrimas, pero lo que hiso la pelirroja dejo estáticos a muchos.

CHU

Había besado a Issei en los labios. Era un beso casto, pero lleno de sentimientos, los cuales el castaño correspondió. Afortunadamente, ignoraron el aura de muerte y celos que rodeaba a varias mujeres.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, pero Issei cayo dormido en los pechos de la pelirroja, la cual le corrió unos mechones de la cara con una sonrisa.

 **En Grigory:**

\- Ese chico – susurro Azazel asombrado.

\- **Diría que es digno de ser el heredero de Asura** – comento la pelinegra y su hermano asintió, ero se fija que la pequeña tenia una enorme bolsa de dinero – **Mitra, ¿Qué es todo ese dinero?**

\- ¿Esto?. Muchos caídos apostaron a que Otou-sama no ganaría – exclamo Mitra.

\- Como me gustaría conocerlo – comento la peliplateada.

\- Dentro de poco hare un viaje a Kuo. Ahí podrás conocer a tu "esposo" – informo Azazel con una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrojando a la peliplateada.

 **Tiempo después:**

Issei comenzaba a despertar. Al fijarse en el lugar, se da cuenta que esta en una habitación llena de diferentes lujos.

\- Ise – escucho un susurro al lado, y al girar la cabeza, ve a Rias Gremory como vino al mundo.

\- _¿Qué carajo?_ \- pensó alarmado el castaño, pero se fijo y tenia puestos los pantalones todavía.

Es en ese momento que Rias despierta.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto dormida hasta que se fijo en Issei - ¡Ise! – se lanzo a abrazarlo.

El heredero de Asura se sorprendió al principio pero correspondió al abrazo.

\- Dime Rias, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto una vez que se separaron.

\- En el Castillo Gremory – dijo con naturalidad la pelirroja, shockeando a Issei – Ten, póntela – la chica le extendió un traje de gala negro.

Una vez que se cambio, fueron al comedor, donde estaban sentados la nobleza Gremory y en la cabeza había un joven hombre de cabello y barba roja y ojos azules, que vestía un smoking blanco.

A su izquierda, había una mujer casi idéntica a Rias, con la excepción que su cabello es castaño y los ojos púrpura.

A la derecha del pelirrojo, se encontraba Sirzechs Lucifer junto a su mujer.

Grayfia estaba con los mayordomos y maids.

\- Oh, Issei-kun, veo que despertaste – dijo el Maou con una sonrisa.

Todos se giraron para ver a Issei que les regalaba una sonrisa.

Este se sentó al lado izquierdo de Rias, quien se sentó al lado de la castaña.

\- Joven Hyodo, soy Zeoticus Gremory, Patriarca de la Casa Gremory y padre de Rias y Sirzechs – se presento el pelirrojo con barba.

\- Mi nombre es Venelana Gremory, Matriarca de la Casa Gremory y madre de Rias y Sirzechs – se presento la castaña.

\- Hola Zeoticus, Venelana, un placer conocerlos – exclamo el castaño sacándole una gota estilo anime a los mencionados por la falta de respeto.

\- **Yo dije que el respeto no es lo suyo** – una voz muy conocida para Issei se escucho.

Al girar el cuello pudo ver a Asura sentado en una de las sillas.

\- Tienes razón Asura – exclamó Sirzechs sonriendo.

\- ¡Momento! ¡¿Cómo es que Asura esta fuera de mi cuerpo?! ¡¿Y como es que lo conocen?! – pregunto un alterado Issei.

 **\- Veras, desde que despertaste el Balance Breaker, puedo salir temporalmente de tu cuerpo, aunque sin mi poder. En cuando a lo otro, mientras estuviste desmayado por dos días, me tome la libertad de explicarles a ellos todo** – explico el semidiós.

\- Ise – la voz de ultra tumba de Rias tenso al castaño - ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre Asura?

\- ¿Me hubieras creído si que decía que tenia un semidiós destroza planetas de otro universo en mi interior? – respondió sarcástico Issei, aunque transpiraba a mares.

Rias solo suspiro ya que es cierto, además que seguro se ultra alteraría si le hubiera dicho sobre la expulsión de las piezas.

\- Y ¿Paso algo interesante? – pregunto al aire Issei.

\- Bueno, después del combate y de que Rias te besara frente a todo el Inframundo – la aludida se sonrojo atómicamente y cubrió su cara con sus manos, para diversión de su familia – Los miembros del Concejo Demoniaco se reunieron… y digamos que tu eras el tema central…

 **Flashback:**

\- ¡Hay que matarlo!

\- ¡Crucifíquenlo!

Se preguntaran "¿Qué son esos gritos?" bueno, son los vejetes del concejo, los cuales discutían sobre el castaño favorito de todos.

Con ellos estaban los cuatro Maou, aunque uno dormía, y varios Lideres de Clanes, entre ellos Gremory, Phoenix y Bael.

\- Ustedes, ¿Por qué no dicen nada? Ese humano acaba de no solo evitar una beneficiosa unión de clanes sino también elimino una futura generación de demonios de sangre pura – dijo indignado una señalando a los lideres Gremory y Phoenix.

\- Yo siempre estuve en contra de esta unión – comento Zeoticus enojado – Estoy agradecido con ese joven.

\- Sabíamos que esta unión no iba a funcionar. – Dijo Lord Phoenix.

\- Pero ese humano acaba de romper una tradición muy importante para el Inframundo. El castigo por ello es la muerte – exclamo un viejo con ira.

\- Ahora esta en las tierras Gremory. Debemos ir ahí y matarlo – dijo otro y los viejo asintieron.

Pero antes de que hicieran algo, tres poderosas presencias los detuvieron. Estas venían de Sirzechs, Ajuka y Serafall.

\- Si se atreven a hacerle algo, serán eliminados ahora mismo – sentencio el Maou Lucifer aterrorizando a los viejos.

\- P-pero Lucifer-sama…

\- Pero nada. Ese joven acaba de evitar que mi hermanita "valla a la horca" y estoy profundamente agradecido con el – exclamo el Maou.

\- Además, mi hijo me dijo que tiene el mismo poder que el – el comentario de cierto líder de clan tenso a los viejos – Conviene tenerlo de nuestro lado, por si las moscas

Con eso dicho, la reunión termino.

 **Actualidad:**

\- Y eso paso – termino de relatar Sirzechs.

Issei estaba sorprendido por como lo defendieron, pero algo mas le llamo la atención.

-Esperen, ¿quieren decir que hay un demonio que también tiene un Guardián General? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- Bueno, seria mas exacto decir ex demonio – dijo Sirzechs intrigando a Issei.

- **Otro día vemos eso Issei**

\- Si, Asura.

\- Por cierto, Issei – Lucifer lo llamo – Tengo una misión para ti.

\- ¿Para mi?

\- Si. Veras, recibimos reportes de humanos tratando de crear su propio Dios, así que me preguntaba si podías, no se, detenerlos antes de que hagan algo que pondría en peligro todo – informo el Maou.

\- ¿Y por que yo?

\- Porque en ese lugar se detecto otro Guardián General – lo dicho por el Maou sorprendió a todos.

\- Donde es – dijo serio Issei. Tenia la posibilidad de encontrar a otro mas con su condición.

El Maou solo sonrió.

-Academia Hakoniwa

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo. Dios, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta la fecha.**

 **Pero bueno, se menciono la identidad de algunos guardianes, aparecieron personas nuevas, los Gohma volvieron, y en el próximo cap aparecerá un nuevo Guardián, haber si adivinan cual es.**

 **Haber si alguno adivina que personajes nuevos aparecerán en este mini-arco.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, primero lamento la tardanza, los fics no se actualizan solos, pero aquí tenemos el capitulo 4 de este hermoso fic. Sin decir mas, las reviews:**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: y de que manera.**

 **Rekyuu: sale una orden de capitulo nuevo.**

 **aten92: me alegro que no te lo esperaras, y a ver si ves venir esto.**

 **Marianobr17: eso es algo que se sabe si viste o jugaste el Asura's Wrath, y sobre Vali todavía no me decido.**

 **Primordialdragon: creo que eso es algo que todos adivinaron, pero y el otro?**

 **Antifanboy: tienes razón en eso, el All fiction es algo que esta muy roto, pero esa saga no estará en el fic, ya que habilidades como esas no puedo explicarlas de la misma manera que los anormales. Y la pareja también fue mi motivo para leer hasta el final el manga, el cual fue una mierda después del arco de la reelección del presidente del concejo estudiantil.**

 **riohey sawada dragneel: y aquí lo tienes.**

 **incursion123: si leíste bien.**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DXD: gracias y no te culpo, yo paso por lo mismo, por eso no puedo actualizar mas seguido.**

 **JosDXDARK: claro que seguiré así.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: no, estas en lo correcto, pero ese no es el Guardián General de Sairaorg.**

 **RJRP: muchas gracias.**

 **Sasuke75249: escuela nueva, con otro Guardián General y peleas a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **OkamiSaint Zero: no voy a renunciar y si, Issei sera mas poderoso con el tiempo.**

 **Antes que nada, High School DxD y Asura's Wrath no me pertenecen, sino ya habría sacado una secuela.**

 **Bueno, sin decir nada más, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {** [hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

 **Perdon pero tuve que resubir el capitulo por unos errores que cometi.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 4: Concejo Estudiantil mas Guardián General_

Academia Hakoniwa.

Es una de las mejores, sino la mejor, escuela de todo el mundo, además de la mas grande.

En sus incalculables hectáreas de terreno, se encuentran no solo el edificio estudiantil, sino muchos mas edificios o construcciones para los innumerables clubes de la misma.

La razón de por qué estoy diciéndoles esto es simple.

-Siéntense clase, que tenemos un estudiante nuevo – declaro un profesor joven a sus alumnos – Pasa por favor.

Todos los estudiantes dirigieron sus curiosas miradas a la puerta del salón, que se abrió revelando a un castaño de puntas blancas, ojos miel y algo musculoso, con el uniforme de la academia (N/A: no se como describirlo así que busquen en google imágenes de Zenkichi).

Claro que el que tuviera el seño fruncido intimido un poco a los estudiantes masculinos, mientras que las chicas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Me llamo Issei Hyodo, un placer – se presento nuestro castaño favorito.

Si, Issei se había transferido para detener el plan que, según Sirzechs, servía para crear un Dios.

Pero había otro motivo, encontrar a ese Guardián General que le informo el Maou Lucifer, ya que detectaron la misma energía de Issei en ese lugar.

Pero por la mente de nuestro protagonista, pasaba otra cosa.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de un pelirrojo preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Issei se encontraba empacando para transferirse a esa academia. Claro que no llevaba mucho ya que no estaría mucho tiempo.

TOC TOC

Issei se giro y vio a sus padres en la puerta de su habitación.

-Mama, papa, ¿Por qué están triste? – pregunto al darse cuenta de las miradas de sus progenitores – Tranquilos, no estaré…

-Issei, acompáñanos – ordeno su padre, sorprendiéndolo.

La familia estaba en la sala, donde los padres se veían muy nerviosos.

-Hijo, hay algo que debes saber – empezó su madre con una lagrima cayendo por su ojo izquierdo.

-Nosotros… - el padre no sabia como decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa? Me están asustando – dijo Issei mientras que Draig y Asura estaban nerviosos y curiosos.

-No somos tus padres – la bomba la dejo caer su madre.

Al mismo tiempo, los señores Hyodo extendieron un par de alas de demonio cada uno.

El castaño, el dragón y el semidiós quedaron shockeados antes esa revelación.

-¿Q-q-q-ué? – fue todo lo que balbuceo Issei.

Sus "padres" esperaron una media hora hasta que Issei pudo digerir y pensar todo, con ayuda de Draig y Asura claro esta.

-Entonces ¿les preocupa que no los vea como padres de nuevo? – fue la conclusión a la que maestros y alumno llegaron.

-Entendemos que de seguro nos odies por mentirte todo este… - decía su madre pero Issei la callo.

-No me importa. Ustedes me criaron toda mi vida, con el amor familiar aun si no teníamos lazos de sangre. Para mi son y siempre serán mis padres – declaro Issei, sacándole lagrimas de felicidad a cascadas a sus padres.

-No sabes como nos alegra eso, hijo.

-Pero, si no son mis padres biológicos, ¿Quiénes eran? – pregunto curioso el castaño.

-No sabemos. Durante muchos años habíamos intentado tener un hijo, pero la baja tasa de natalidad de los demonios era un factor que nos superaba – explicaba el padre.

-Un día, estuvimos a punto de perder las esperanzas, pero el timbre d e la casa sonó. Cuando fui a ver, no había nadie, excepto un pequeño bebe recién nacido envuelto en una manta blanca. Tenia una nota : "Para la familia que a pesar de los años y de la propia naturaleza en su contra, no perdieron las esperanzas de tener el fruto de su amor. Cuiden de este pequeño como su hijo, estoy seguro que hará grandes cosas" eso decía la nota. – dijo la madre.

-Desde ese día te convertiste en Issei Hyodo, nuestro hijo. Recuerdo que Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama, Sirzechs-sama, Erica-sama y Grayfia-sama vinieron a verte – eso sorprendio a Issei – a cierto, somos demonios al servicio de la Casa Gremory. Estamos en esta ciudad cuidando de Rias-sama y enviándoles reportes a sus padres semanalmente – contesto el padre.

Siguieron hablando un poco, incluso Issei les presento a Draig y a Asura, el cual se incomodo mucho cuando le hablaron como si fuera un demonio de clase alta, aunque era algo mucho mas poderoso e imponente, pero nunca le gusto esa forma de llamarlo.

 **Fin flashback:**

De regreso al salón, el profesor del dijo que se sentara detrás de Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, un joven rubio de puntas purpuras claro y de ojos azules, que curiosamente estaba charlando de lo lindo con una niña peliceleste de ojos azules… que no paraba de comer una hamburguesa de tres veces su tamaño.

Sin embargo, cuando dijeron su nombre, Zenkichi se giro para ver a Issei, y fue como si todos hubieran desaparecido y solo estén ellos dos, lanzándose miradas fijas ya que para sorpresa de todos… ambos tenían una marcas tribales.

Issei se sentó detrás de el, todo sin dejar de lanzarse esas miradas.

Por alguna razón, Asura estaba contando hasta el infinito, tratando de calmarse.

 **Después de clases:**

-Zenkichi, vamos – dijo la pequeña peliceleste.

El rubio estaba por levantarse, pero una mano sujeto su hombro.

-Tenemos que hablar – fue la declaración de Issei.

-Sígueme, se de un lugar donde no nos molestaran – exclamo Zenkichi.

Ambos partieron rumbo a cierta "Oficina"

En el camino, se encontraron con otro rubio pero de ojos amarillos, de nombre Kouki Akune, y una castaña de ojos purpura con lentes, de nombre Mogana Kikaijima.

Aparentemente, estos dos y Zenkichi forman parte del Concejo Estudiantil.

El grupo de cuatro salió del edificio y se dirigió a una ¿carpa?

-No se como son las cosas aquí, pero no debería ser la oficina del Concejo Estudiantil en una habitación dentro del edificio – dijo Issei viendo como en la carpa había una puerta que decía "Concejo Estudiantil"

-Debido a una disputa con el Comité de Moral Publica, nuestra sala quedo indispuesta hasta que se repare, por lo que tenemos que estar aquí hasta nuevo aviso – explico Kouki quien se preguntaba que hacia con ellos ese castaño, aunque lo atribuyo a que de seguro quería dar su solicitud en persona.

Zenkichi abrió la puerta… para encontrarse con una escena muy rara.

Y el que te encontraras con una bella peliazul de ojos rojos solo en ropa interior hace a uno reaccionar como uno esperaría.

Kouki salieron volando con una hemorragia nasal, Mogana e Issei se sonrojaron atómicamente y en hombre desvió la mirada, y a Zenkichi se le marco una vena en la cabeza.

-Oh Zenkichi, al fin llegan, ¿Quién es el? – pregunto la peliazul al pobre castaño, el cual por alguna razón ya no tenia nada que cubriera el torso.

-Medaka ¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE HACER ESO? – curiosamente, la cabeza de Zenkichi creció desproporcionalmente, volviendo sus ojos blancos y los dientes como tiburón.

 **Un rato después:**

-Mucho gusto, soy Kurokami Medaka, la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil – se presento la peliazul, ahora si con el uniforme, aunque un poco modificado, con las bandas de presidente y vicepresidente en el brazo.

Todos se encontraban sentados en una mesas.

-Soy Issei Hyodo, igualmente – se presento el castaño.

-Y, ¿Qué asuntos te traen al Concejo Estudiantil? – dijo Medaka tomando una pose conocida para Issei – Y ¿Por qué no tienes camisa – y en efecto, Issei no tenia nada puesto que cubriera su pecho, abdomen ni brazos… aunque Zenkichi tenia el saco y camisa abiertas dejando expuesto el pecho y el abdomen.

- _Es igual a Rias, si invertimos su color de cabello y ojos_ – pensó comparando a ambas – Primero, tengo un problema que me impide usar camisas, remeras, camperas, en fin cualquier cosa que cubra mi parte superior. Y segundo vine para hablar con Zenkichi – señalando al rubio.

-Somos lo mismo – fue la declaración de Zenkichi que dejo con los ojos abiertos al resto menos a Issei.

De inmediato, una figura se materializo a su espalda. Era la de un hombre joven de cabello purpura claro con ojos de un suave gris. Llevaba una chaqueta morada pequeña que dejaba su torso al descubierto con decorados dorados, brazaletes con hilos dorados, pantalones morados con iguales decoraciones doradas y marcas tribales distribuidas por todo su cuerpo.

-Sergei-san – si era Sergei, el Guardián General de la Vanidad.

Al verlo, Issei sintió como si algo dentro de el este a punto de estallar.

- **Buenas, joven Guardián General, dime ¿Cuál es el espíritu que habita en ti? Lo hubiera sabido de no ser por una extraña capa que evita sentir tu energía –** hablo Sergei quien, aunque sonaba elegante, esa sonrisa algo arrogante destruía esa imagen.

Aunque Issei tenia que agradecer a Zeoticus, un experto en magia, el hechizo que ocultaba su energía, haciéndolo pasar por un humano normal. Al igual que esos sellos de gravedad que aumentaban conforme se adaptaba el usuario, que ahpra le venian muy bien para los entrenamientos.

Al lado de Issei, apareció Asura con una mirada asesina, tensando a Sergei.

- **A-A-Asura** – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- **SERGEI** – y el diablo era Asura.

Como dato curioso, cuando Asura sale del cuerpo de Issei, no conserva su poder pero si su fuerza y demás habilidades físicas no aumentadas por el mantra.

El Concejo Estudiantil mas Issei veían con una gota en la nuca el como Sergei huía de Asura que creaba cráteres al impactar sus puños en el suelo.

-¡Oh, parece que Sergei-san necesita ayuda! – exclamo Medaka, por alguna razón muy feliz, pero antes de que se moviera, Zenkichi la agarro de los hombros.

-No Medaka, lo que le esta por pasar se lo tenia merecido – declaro Zenkichi.

Al mismo tiempo, Asura agarro a Sergei y lo comenzó a estampar con el suelo. Después de un rato, lo lanzo al aire y salto a la misma altura, poniéndolo de cabeza, sujetando sus piernas con sus manos y sujetándose a Sergei con las piernas.

BOOOOOOOM

Ese fue el impacto que provocaron ambos semidioses. Este creo un cráter y levanto una nube de humo.

Al desaparecer el humo, se vio a Sergei enterrado cual avestruz, y no se movía… de seguro ya paso a mejor vida.

 **Un rato después:**

Por algún milagro, Sergei no murió, aunque ahora tenia un dolor de cabeza planetario.

Claro que a Asura no le hizo nada de gracia.

-Ya ya, Asura, cálmate – dijo Issei tratando de calmar a su maestro.

- **Issei, tu sabes tan bien como yo lo que ese bastardo hiso** – dijo con mucha ira Asura.

- **Lo se… y me arrepiento** – confeso Sergei dejando petrificado a todos.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?** – Asura dudaba que sus oídos hayan escuchado bien.

- **Me arrepiento de las cosas que hice como una de las Siete Deidades**. **El haber asesinado a tu esposa y el secuestrar a tu hija. En el Naraka, pude pensar las cosas, y me di cuenta que mi vanidad y ego me cegaron y que había condenado a Gaia a la destrucción. Mi sed de poder me llevo a realizar las mismas acciones que los anteriores semidioses hicieron, y que llevo a la creación de los Gohma.** (N/A: para quienes no lo sepan, se dice que los semidioses, queriendo convertirse en deidades, mataron a muchos como ellos y a personas normales con el fin de quedarse con su mantra, lo que enfureció a Gaia y, con ayuda de Chakravartin, creo a los Gohma para que los extermine) **Y cuando se me ofreció esta segunda oportunidad, quise aprovecharla para redimirme de mis errores, entrenando adecuadamente a mi heredero** – dijo Sergei poniendo una mano en el hombro de Zenkichi.

- _Deberíamos hacerle caso Asura_ – le dijo Issei por medio de una conexión mental – _Antes de que digas algo, puedo sentir que no miente, además merece una segunda oportunidad… y si la caga lo mandas al Naraka, Infierno, o lo que sea_ – dijo Issei antes de que Asura hablara.

- **Bien, te creeré… pero si llegas a hacer una estupidez como traicionarnos de nuevo, y no quedara ni tu alma para ir al Naraka** – fue la declaración de Asura.

-Bueno, con eso resuelto, ¿Por qué me buscabas? – pregunto Zenkichi retomando la conversación que iban a tener antes de que los Guardianes Generales aparecieran.

-A decir verdad, una vieja amenaza ha vuelto y quiero proteger este mundo, pero para eso parece que necesito reunir a los Ocho Guardianes Generales, además de conocer a alguien mas como yo – explico Issei intrigando al Concejo Estudiantil mientras Sergei ponía una mirada seria.

 **-Es lo que crees Sergei, los Gohma han vuelto y potencian enormemente a quien poseen. Issei ya se enfrento a uno y tenia un poder muy superior a un Gohma Carguero** – el argumento de Asura tenso al semidiós de la vanidad.

Para ellos, que tuvieron años de entrenamiento infernal, no les era difícil acabar con muchos de ellos, pero para ellos, quienes no tiene mas de un año con estos poderes…

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tendré que ir contigo – dijo Zenkichi.

-Así es, pero no tienes que decidir ahora. Me tengo que quedar un tiempo en la Academia para otra misión que tengo – confeso Issei intrigando a la peliazul.

-¿Y que misión seria esa? ¿Dejarías que te ayude? – pregunto Medaka, extrañamente feliz.

-Como parece que puedo confiar en ustedes, pero no debe salir de aquí, ¿entendido? – todos asintieron – Sirzechs Lucifer me mando ya que recibieron informes de que el director planeaba crear un Dios utilizando la fe que les roba al Cielo, y me enviaron para corroborarlo.

-Perdón, pero ¿Lucifer? ¿Dios? Hablas como si fueran esos seres de la religión cristiana – hablo Kouki.

-Si existen, aunque Sirzechs tiene el titulo de Lucifer mas no la sangre – confeso el castaño dejando incrédulos a todos – Saben y conviven con un semidiós de otro universo, ¿y no saben sobre lo sobrenatural?

-Haber, demuéstralo – demando la castaña.

Como respuesta, Issei mostro su Sacred Gear, la cual ahora el metal cubría hasta los hombros – Esta es una Sacred Gear, una de las Trece Legendarias Longinus, creada por el Dios Bíblico y que contiene al Welsh Dragon Draig – explico Issei.

-[Hola mocosos] – saludo Draig dejándolos de piedra a casi todos.

Unos minutos después, Kouki y Mogana se masajeaban el puente de la nariz tratando de asimilar esto, mientras que Zenkichi lo miraba como esperando a que contara mas… bueno Medaka también lo veía así, pero mucho mas de cerca y con un brillo en los ojos.

Después de haber dicho lo poco que sabe de lo sobrenatural, Issei se fue a los dormitorios. Se sorprendió al ver que se incluía un mini gimnasio en el dormitorio.

- **¿Crees que es buena idea confiar en ellos? –** pregunto Asura por experiencia.

-Creo que si, a Sergei hay que vigilarlo, pero el resto no parecen malas personas, algo raras, pero no malas – le dijo Issei para proceder a cepillarse los dientes… mirando por el espejo a Medaka haciendo como que se cepillaba los dientes.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH/ [AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH]/ **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH** – ese grito debió escucharse hasta en el Inframundo.

-M-M-Medaka, ¿Qué hacer aquí? – pregunto un Issei ya recuperado. En serio se preguntaba como es que no la sintió.

-Déjame ayudarte – pidió Medaka viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera ver su alma.

-No Medaka, esto es algo que yo y talvez Zenkichi debemos hacer – contesto este yéndose a dormir.

Pero Medaka no dejaba de verlo con esos ojos, cosa que le incomodaba.

Siguió así por una hora, hasta que se fue a dormir e Issei pudo al fin conciliar el sueño.

 **Al día siguiente, después de las aburridas clases:**

Un dato curioso, al parecer hay varios clubes que requieren de una cascada. Y ¿Por qué les digo esto?

Porque ahí nos encontramos, con Issei y Zenkichi en posición de meditación. Ambos en medio de la cascada.

- **Eso es, sigan así. La meditación los ayudara a controlar mejor su poder y a estar en paz. También podrán ser uno con el mundo** – decía Asura como si fuera un experto en eso.

 **-Me sorprende que conozcas la meditación** – se burlo Sergei, provocando que Asura lo mirara enojado.

Aunque era sorprendente que la afición al arte de Sergei no decayera después de tanto tiempo. Ahora se encontraba pintando un momento en donde los Ocho Guardianes Generales estaban peleando juntos contra los Gohma.

 **-Por cierto, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas entrenando a Zenkichi? –** pregunto el semidiós semidesnudo de cabello blanco a su "compañero".

- **Hace un año que pudo despertarme, así que poco menos de eso, ¿Y tu?** – pregunto Sergei.

- **Desde hace un mes** – eso sorprendió al pelipurpura **– Aunque a aprendido a dominar una pequeña parte de mi poder, aun no me iguala a cuando era un novato en los Ocho Guardianes Generales.**

Pasaron unos minutos de meditación, hasta que…

-Tiene razón Asura-san, te hace sentir uno con la naturaleza – Medaka hablo, quien estaba vestida con un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas, además de estar meditando al lado de Issei.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH/[AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH]/ **AAAAAAAHHHHHH –** y los tres volvieron a gritar.

- **Medaka-chan, no hagas eso, podrías hacer que piensen mal de ti –** le recrimino Sergei a la peliazul.

-Ya, ya Sergei-san… vine por Zenkichi. Tenemos un encargo – Medaka en menos de un segundo se puso su uniforme y levantaba un papel. Al mismo tiempo, los Guardianes Generales volvían al interior de sus respectivos herederos.

-Déjame ver… otra mascota perdida… ¡¿Pero es un león esta vez?! – grito Zenkichi cambiándose.

-En serio – Issei cogió el papel y al leerlo, los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-Vamos Zenkichi-kun – de la nada, salió la peliceleste amiga de Zenkichi con un disfraz de safari.

-Vamos Medaka, Shiranui – para sorpresa de Issei, Zenkichi actuaba como si esto fuera el pan de cada día – ¿Vienes Issei?

El castaño asintió y se fue con ellos.

 **Un rato después:**

-Haber si entendí, Cuando eran niños, tu le dijiste inocentemente a Medaka que debería ayudar a los demás, y desde entonces cada que alguien tiene un problema o algo que hacer, esta lo ayuda desinteresadamente – decía Issei entre Zenkichi con la camisa abierta y Handose Shiranui que comia una dona - ¿Y tu eres su novia?

-N-n-no es verdad – refuto Zenkichi algo sonrojado mientras que la Shiranui reía.

-Lo encontré – aviso Medaka a los otros tres.

En efecto, lo que buscaban era un león que estaba sobre un roca donde daban los rayos del sol. El animal en cuestión se veía feroz.

-Muy bien – Medaka se cambio en un parpadeo y ahora usaba un disfraz de leona.

-Medaka, ¿Estas segura de esto? No debo recordarte tu problemita – aviso Zenkichi mientras que Medaka hacia un puchero.

-Zenkichi, este es un león, estoy segura que no pasara nada – Zenkichi solo pudo pensar que no era diferente a los leones del zoológico que visitaron el año pasado.

-Pss, Zenkichi, ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Issei algo perdido mientras que Shiranui preparaba divertida una cámara y comía una pata de pollo… con todo y hueso.

-Medaka tiene un problema con los animales – Issei le pregunto si era que les tenia miedo.

- **No, es todo lo contrario. Medaka-chan los aterra simplemente con su presencia,. Ahh, que bellísimo** – Sergei hablo, pero se manifestó en forma espiritual para que la peliceleste no lo viera.

- **Momento, ¿podemos salir en forma de espíritu para que no nos vean? –** pregunto incrédulo el semidiós de la ira.

Medaka se acercaba al león, quien al oler un aroma extraño cerca, se levanto… solo para encontrarse con la peor pesadilla de todas.

-~Ven leoncito ~ - Puede que para cualquiera, Medaka estaba siendo cariñosa, pero para la vista del león fue aterrador ver esa figura demoniaca detrás de Medaka que se abalanzaba sobre el.

Por puro instinto, corrió lo mas lejos de ella… solo para toparse con algo igual o mas aterrador.

Y al ver a Issei, vio un enorme dragón rojo de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba con furia.

Al estar atrapado entre una demonio y un dragón, el león tuvo que recurrir a su ultima carta.

Para incredulidad de TODOS, el león abrió la boca de la Shiranui y se escondió dentro.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – Asura y Sergei, en forma espiritual, se reían de lo lindo al ver a una feroz bestia actuar como un gatito recién nacido.

-[Esta es una de las razones del por qué es importante la meditación compañero. Inconscientemente emanas un poco de tu aura de dragón y de Asura, aterrando a aquellos seres que se guíen por los instintos como los animales] – explico Draig.

-¿Por qué? – lloraba Medaka cómicamente con un aura de depresión mientras Issei la consolaba – Tu me entiendes, ¿verdad Issei? – Issei solo se limitaba a consolarla mientras decia "si, si, si".

Luego de calmar a Medaka, le llevaron el león a su dueño, mientras se aseguraban que Shiranui no se lo trague durante el camino.

 **Dos semanas después:**

Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces e Issei hiso muchos avances.

Gracias al mini gimnasio, las rutinas de ejercicio de Asura y Draig tanto fuera como en el paisaje mental, los sellos de gravedad especiales de Zeoticus y que le dejaran usar el equipo del gimnasio principal, su fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, resistencia, reflejos y poder estaban al nivel de Asura cuando termino el entrenamiento de Augus, que según Draig lo pone entre los primeros 100 del ranking de poder, aunque aun si tomamos en cuenta el Balance Breaker.

Asura y Draig estaban sorprendido del rápido crecimiento de Issei, aunque viendo como los Gohma aumentaron de poder, era normal que Issei se esforzara mucho mas que antes en comparación.

Claro que convivio un tiempo con el Concejo Estudiantil. Mas principalmente con Zenkichi y Medaka.

Con el rubio era obvio al ser los poseedores de los Guardianes Generales. Se contaron la forma en que despertaron sus poderes, que en el caso de Zenkichi fue hace un año cuando unos tipos querían secuestrar a unas chicas. Este se enojo y quiso ayudar, pero otros tipos lo sujetaron.

Se sintió impotente mientras esas chicas intentaban pedir ayuda, hasta que escucho la voz de Sergei preguntándole si dejaría que eso pase, el respondió con un rotundo no y libero un estallido de mantra que lo cubrió y cegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los sujetos estaban inconscientes y heridos, pero nada de gravedad. Se acerco a las chicas y las ayudo, y estas se lo agradecieron entre lagrimas.

Issei vio similitudes cuando ambos despertaron el poder de sus Guardianes Generales, aunque en su caso fue muy tarde.

Con Medaka, era sorprendente el como ambos se llevaban tan bien al punto de formar una amistad, considerando que la simple aura de Medaka ya hacia sentir chiquitos a todos, al punto que ninguno a excepción de los tres miembros del Concejo Estudiantil y Shiranui se le acercaban.

Pero Issei fue diferente. No se intimido ni nada, incluso la saludo como alguien normal, cuando toda su vida la habían tratado como una diosa.

Ambos tenían algunas similitudes, como la dificultad de hacer amigos o que a ojos de cualquier otro serian considerados monstruos, incluso tenían el mismo problema con los animales.

Incluso Issei noto ese brillo en los ojos de Zenkichi al mirar a Medaka y esta a el. Algo tenian aunque lo negaban.

Sorprendentemente, aunque Issei meditaba, los animales huían de el. Al parecer, su aura solo se calmaba al estar meditando, mientras que el resto del tiempo era intimidante.

Ahora vemos a Issei y Zenkichi siguiendo a Shiranui, quien desde hace jun rato murmuraba cosas sobre ricos dulces y sus ojos brillaban.

Al final llegaron a una mesa donde se encontraba un curioso grupo de personas, donde destacaban una pelirosada, una castaña y un niño de pelo gris crema y ojos crema que estaba sentado en el regazo de la castaña y apoyado en los generosos pechos de esta mientras ella sonreía.

-Oh, Zenkichi – llamo el niño mirando al rubio.

-Unzen-sempai – lo dicho por el rubio sorprendió a Issei, Draig y Asura.

-Es un sempai, pero si parece un niño de primaria, sin ofender – dijo Issei pero a Unzen no le importo.

-A si, Issei el es Unzen, presidente del Comité Disciplinario – presento Zenkichi, mientras veía a Shiranui devorar los dulces de Unzen.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo que se junta con el grupo de Medaka… pertenecen una banda o algo, usan las mismas marcas – dijo Unzen intrigado.

\- Es una larga historia, ¿Qué haces acá Unzen-sempai? – pregunto el rubio portador de Sergei.

-Solo almorzaba, pero es bueno que llegaras. Avísale a Medaka Kurokami que, con mi indisposición por nuestra batalla, ahora que es la candidata principal para unirse al Grupo 13, y que muchas personas, incluyendo mi hermana mayor irán por ella – informo Unzen intrigando a ambos.

-¿Y tu hermana es fuerte? – pregunto el castaño.

-Muy fuerte. Cada vez que peleamos, me dejaba llorando.

Issei iba a hablar, hasta que sintió la energía de Medaka enfrente de una desconocida.

Algo que le enseño Draig, es a detectar energías en su entorno, y aunque esa habilidad tenia un rango amplificado por el mantra y pudiera distinguirlas si las conocía de ante mano, no podía detectar aun energías ocultas, por lo que no servía contra alguien que podía disminuir su poder.

Al sentir como la energía de Medaka se desplazaba con fuerza hacia abajo, Issei salió corriendo a ayudarla, seguido de Zenkichi y Shiranui que se llevaba la bandeja de dulces de Unzen.

 **Con Medaka:**

La peliazul estaba francamente confusa.

Primero fue a la oficina del director, un sujeto viejo de cabello blanco con un curioso mechón que se le hacia familiar, ojos azules que en ciertos casos se volvían blancos con el fondo negro.

Este le dijo que su "charla" con Unzen, indispuso al pequeño que formaba parte del Grupo 13, grupo que ella desconocía, el cual forma parte del Proyecto Frask.

Claro que Medaka lo rechazo, alegando que ella existía para ayudar a los otros. Cabe mencionar que tuvo que esquivar los constantes intentos de asesinato de un sujeto musculoso que se escondía bien en la oficina.

Después de eso, fue atacada por una chica muy parecida a Unzen pero mayor, con una enormes bolas de demolición sujetas a brazos y piernas por cadenas. También hablaba en un raro lenguaje de números.

Esta ataco a la peliazul, hiriéndola. Claro que podía esquivarlo, pero según ella, como no tenia razón para atacarla, no tenia razón para esquivarla.

Aunque la peligris no paraba de decir algo que si la derrotaba a ella, podría tener el lugar de su hermanito en el Grupo 13.

-(¿Eso es todo, Kurokami Medaka?) (N/A: pondré los paréntesis cuando hable en números) – dijo la hermana de Unzen – (Entonces muere)

FIUSH

Lanzo la bola de demolición directo a ella que esperaba recibirlo, pero una figura se puso en medio y detuvo fácilmente la bola.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a cierto castaño con marcas tribales, esta vez con unos brazos de metal rojo, detener fácilmente la bola de demolición.

En estos momentos Issei se alegraba que Draig le enseñara el movimiento instantáneo. Este le permitía recorrer grandes distancias de un punto A a un punto B en corto tiempo, por ejemplo, una distancia de diez metros en menos de un segundo.

Aunque le dijo que todavía debía practicar, ya que el verdadero movimiento instantáneo no debe levantar humo, como la gran nube de humo que hay ahora en los pasillos. Además que solo sirve en línea recta. También le dijo que había una versión para saltar en el aire llamada "Movimiento Instantáneo en el Vacío"

Pero dejemos eso de lado y vamos a lo importante.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? – Issei había escuchado de Zenkichi y el Concejo Estudiantil que Medaka tenia un amplio conocimiento de artes marciales, además de una increíble fuerza por lo que se le hacia extraño que no lo intentara esquivar o detener.

-De seguro es porque cree que como no tiene motivo para pelear, no tiene motivo para esquivar – dijo Zenkichi llegando junto a Shiranui.

La peliazul solo hiso un puchero al verse fácilmente leída como un libro.

El castaño suspiro antes de dejar caer la bola de demolición -Esta bien que intentes resolver todo por medios pacíficos, pero sabes que las cosas siempre se terminan resolviendo con violencia – Medaka no dijo nada, ya que el castaño estaba en lo cierto.

Tantos años donde la humanidad decía que era mejor resolver las cosas pacíficamente, pero siempre se usaba la violencia.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca kukukuku – dijo una chica bella de cabello verde claro y ojos morados, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado y entrenado - ¿Quién es este, tu novio? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la peliazul.

-No lo es, Nabeshino Nekomi de tercer curso – dijo Medaka.

-Kukukukuku, entonces no te importa que me lo quede ¿no? – pregunto divertida pero sintio comp si alguien a lo lejos podria matarla si lo hacia.

-(Tu, el normal, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que largate. Esto es entre anormales) – dijo la atacante.

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste – casi todos estaban de acuerdo con el – Pero creo que dijiste que no tenia nada que hacer aquí, así que te equivocas. Si atacas a una amiga mía, estas buscando un buen golpe mío – Issei choco sus puños y se puso en pose de pelea.

-(Se nota que eres peor que un normal, esa ni siquiera es una postura de pelea. Si tanto deseas morir, ¡que así sea!) – la chica cargo contra el castaño con todo y bolas de acero.

PUM

Pero antes de que llegara fue enviada directo contra el muro detrás de ella.

Todos veían como Issei tenia un dedo extendido señalándola.

Lo que paso fue simple… Issei la golpeo con el dedo antes de que llegara. La sorpresa y el echo que estaba un poco suspendida a unos 15cm del suelo, provocaron que sea enviada directamente contra la pared, agrietándola.

Nadie, con excepción de los que sabían del secreto del castaño, creían lo que veían.

-Valla, si que es fuerte – dijo la conocida con el titulo La Tramposa.

-Vamos, ¿Eso es todo? – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

La chica estaba enojada, como indicaba su ceño fruncido y como apretaba los dientes, así que se quito de las pesas.

-Por casualidad, ¿Ahora te moverás mas rápido? – fue la duda de Issei.

-(Así que crees que al quitarme los pesos gano velocidad, igual a Goku cuando se quita sus ropas pesadas. Bueno… ¡Estas en lo cierto!) – en un rápido movimiento, la chica ya estaba detrás de Issei – (Además, prefiero atacar a mis oponentes por la espalda) – y conecto un poderoso golpe.

Claro que solo movió a Issei dos pasos - ¿Es todo? – pregunto girándose como si nada y dejándola en shock.

Se giro rápidamente y conecto un fuerte golpe con la palma, enviando a la chica contra el muro y noqueándola.

Un rato después, una ambulancia llego y se llevo a la chica.

-¿Entiendes Medaka-chan? A veces el no pelear solo genera mas violencia – decía Nabeshino a la peliazul.

-Si, entiendo – Medaka ato su largo cabello con una trenza – Pero parece que tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi hermano. Siento que soy muy debil.

-E-espera, ¿iras a verlo? – pregunto alarmado Zenkichi.

-No hay de otra – dijo Medaka llendose, siendo seguida por Issei, Zenkichi y Shiranui, que comía una caja de donas salidas de quien sabe donde… no enserio, de donde saca comida esta niña.

Medaka iba caminando con los otros tres detrás. En ese punto, Issei se entero que Shiranui es una de las muchas nietas del director, cosa que tuvo que adivinar al comparar una foto del director con Shiranui… y es que ese mechón es muy obvio.

Sin embargo, se detuvieron de golpe al sentir un aura muy extraña.

Esta venia de un rubio de cabello puntiagudo, de ojos rojos, con un uniforme modificado mas un colgante y pendientes rojos y una muy extraña aura a su alrededor.

Esa aura puso serio a los Guardianes Generales.

Shiranui, en cambio, había desaparecido.

-Tu eres uno de esos sujetos que estaban en la oficina del director – hablo Medaka ignorando el aura del sujeto.

-Ooh, parece que si nos notaste, Kurokami Medaka. Soy Mikanoyuo Oudo – se presento el rubio – Pero, ¿Por qué están de pie ante mi presencia? Arrodíllense – ordeno el rubio.

Por una extraña fuerza, Medaka fue empujada hacia el suelo, mientras se arrodillaba y golpeaba su cabeza con el suelo, mientras que Zenkichi e Issei se encorvaron… bueno, Zenkichi mas que Issei.

-Así esta mejor.

- _¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡¿Cómo hiso eso?! Incluso Medaka se arrodillo mucho mas que nosotros_ – pensó Zenkichi no creyendo que el monstruo que era Medaka fuera dominada por este extraño.

-Valla Oudo, parece que tienes algunos que se oponen – opino un niño de cabello plateado y usaba una mascara con cuatro triángulos formando una cruz – No intenten resistirse. Esta es la primera habilidad especial de Oudo, [Palabras Pesadas]. Nadie puede desobedecer sus ordenes. Oudo es un gobernador nato, que cree que cada persona en este mundo esta para obedecerlo. Recomiendo que obedezcan.

-Oh, estabas siguiéndome Yukuhashi. Estoy impresionado de no haber notado tu presencia ¡Eres digno de mi alabanza! Sin embargo, ¿No estas hablando mucho? – pregunto serio Oudo.

-Bueno, soy tu vocero ¿no? Tengo que hablar por ti – dijo Yukuhashi.

-Bueno, igual mi imperio ya es un hecho. Como sea, ¿Es su primera vez conociendo a un ser superior? Que envidia, yo todavía no he tenido semejante encuentro – dijo el rubio con complejo de dios.

- _Este tipo me recuerda demasiado a Raiser Phoenix, solo que con un ego tamaño planeta_ – pensó Issei con ganas de golpear al rubio… y enviarlo a la luna.

- **[No eres el único] –** le contestaron ambos.

El rubio levanto a Medaka del cabello y la miro directamente.

-Debes saber, que cuando te vi en la oficina del directos… me enamore de ti a primera vista – eso descoloco por completo a los tres, casi haciendo que Zenkichi e Issei se arrodillaran – Voy a permitir que seas mi novia – lentamente Oudo se acerco al algo sonrojado rostro de Medaka.

-¡¿Qué crees que le haces a mi amiga/ de la infancia?! – gritaron los dos levantándose de golpe e intentaron golpearlo.

-Oh, tuvieron la suficiente voluntad para levantarse y rebelarse, tiene mi alabanza. Pero interrumpir la conquista amorosa de su rey, se castiga con la muerte – dijo Oudo seriamente.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, Yukuhashi derribo a ambos barriendo la sus pies mientras se movían.

-Cálmate Oudo. Tiendes a matar a tus plebeyos muy rápido – dijo el peliplateado.

-Tienes razón, mis disculpas. Además, no planeaba reunirme contigo hoy – Oudo dejo caer una carta en frente de Medaka y se retiraba – Es una propuesta para una cita, ahí podremos hablar con calma. Estoy seguro que sentiste algo al pelear con Unzen Misoyi… yo tengo mucho de ello – y sin mas se retiro junto a su heraldo.

 **Un rato después:**

Los tres estaban sentados en una banca descansando. No esperaban encontrarse con ese sujeto. Y la poca experiencia de cada uno les decía que era un sujeto de cuidado… bueno, la de Issei le decía que lo golpeara hasta mandarlo a Argentina.

-Medaka, ¿Por qué no te resististe? – pregunto curioso Zenkichi – Fácilmente pudiste liberarte.

-Bueno, he besado tanto a hombres como mujeres en el pasado, pero no se que se siente ser besada – dijo esta relajándose.

-En ese caso, perdón - se disculpo Issei

-No hay problema. No soporto a tipos como esos. No puedo esperar a corregirlo – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa muy divertida.

-Valla, estas sonriendo – dijo divertido el rubio mientras Medaka lo miraba extrañada, perdiendo esa sonrisita.

Claro que la chica acarro sus cachetes y comenzó a jalarlos tratando de replicar la sonrisa, que en palabras de cualquiera que la viese veia tierna.

 **-Bueno, es normal que Medaka-chan se emocionara. Ella ayuda a las personas para verse aceptada por ellas. Ella quiere ser vista como alguien normal, pero sus habilidades y aura hace que los demás, incluso el Concejo Estudiantil, hacen que sea vista como anormal. Solo tu, su amigo de la infancia, e Issei , quien al parecer le tomo interés, no la ven como alguien anormal… aunque partiendo del hecho de que tiene en su interior seres de poder inconmensurable de otra dimensión y armas hechas por un dios, no seria sorpresa.** – le hablo Sergei.

-Bueno, no hay que perder el tiempo. Vamos a buscar a mi hermano – Medaka se fue seguida por un curioso Issei y un nervioso Zenkichi.

 **Tiempo después edificio abandonado:**

Los tres alumnos de primer año estaban frente a un edificio dejado hace ya varios años aparentemente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Issei mientras todos sus sentidos le advertían que no le gustaría lo que hay ahí.

-En este edificio vive el hermano mayor de Medaka, Kurokami Maguro – informo Zenkichi mientras Issei se imaginaba a alguien parecido a Sirzechs pero de cabello azul y ojos rojos – Pero te recomiendo que no te hagas una gran imagen – aunque eso lo intrigo.

Entraron al edificio y fueron hasta la oficina del administrador. Al abrirla, vieron un paisaje digno de uno de los peores castigos en el Infierno… al menos para Medaka.

Y es que al abrir la puerta, vieron una habitación llena de peluches, almohadas, juguetes, ropa, fotos y muchas mas cosas… pero lo perturbador era que todas eran de Medaka. En medio de esa habitación, había un hombre de cabello azul mas largo que Medaka. Llevaba una remera bordo que le quedaba algo corta, un pantalón beige sujetado por un cinturón con hebilla de cráneo, y por ultimo, un collar con una cruz.

-Medaka, trata de sonreír – le susurro Zenkichi a la muy shockeada Medaka, mientras Issei, Draig y Asura tenían una muuuuuuuuuuuuuy grande gota estilo anime en la nuca.

Medaka se recompuso rápidamente – Bueno, ha pasado tiempo Onii-sama – de mientras Maguro sacaba una cámara y sacaba fotos de Medaka desde diferentes ángulos – Y también Otou-sama y Okaa-sama estaban preocupados.

-Ara, pero a mi no me interesa lo que piensen esos dos – Maguro puso las fotos que saco de Medaka en una pantalla y se le acercaba – Lo unico que me importa es mi pequeña hermanita – el peliazul la abraso y su hermana se tenso – Hueles tan bien – levanto la trenza y la olio.

PUM

En menos de un segundo, Maguro estaba incrustado en el muro mientras Medaka tenia el cabello rosa brillante, los ojos se volvieron mas rojos y tenia una mirada de furia.

 **-¡Un segundo! ¡Un segundo le tomo poner a Medaka-chan en su modo Diosa Guerrera!** – exclamo Sergei tan sorprendido como su portador.

Ellos le habían hablado a Issei de esa transformación. Solo se activaba cuando Medaka sentía mucha ira, aumentando todas sus habilidades exponencialmente. A Asura le recordaba a su esposa Durga cuando se enojaba, y penso si ella tambien habia venido a este mundo como ellos.

-Medaka, recuerda a que vinimos – le susurro su amigo de la infancia, logrando calmarla.

-Ya veo. Viniste porque te sientes débil ¿Verdad? – asumió Maguro sentado en un montón de muñecos de Medaka, sorprendiendo a Issei – Cuando golpeaste protegiste tu lado izquierdo, indicando que esta herido. Tu piel esta algo pálida, al parecer no te alimentas ni duermes bien. Tu fuerza, masa muscular y velocidad de reacción han bajado desde que entraste en la escuela secundaria, además tienes raspones y heridas menores que antes hubieran solo tardado 30 minutos en sanar – la deducción de Maguro dejo a Issei, Draig y Asura con la quijada en el suelo.

-Maguro es conocido como el máximo analista. Cuando éramos niños el no era diferente a mi, pero al entrar en la primaria el despertó sus habilidades de análisis. En secundaria, fundo una pequeña compañía de ayuda a otras empresas en las sombras de la compañía Kurokami, elevando las acciones de la misma en un 300% en tan solo un año. Pero desde hace un rato el a estado aquí, haciendo nada mas que acosar a su hermana menor – explico Zenkichi.

-Que malo eres Zenkichi-kun, aunque puedo ver que entrenas bien bajo la tutela de Sergei-san… si, te has vuelto mas fuerte – exclamo El Kurokami mayor tocando los músculos de Zenkichi antes de girarse a Issei - Tu debes ser Issei Hyodo, ¿no? Sirzechs me conto muchas cosas de ti – dijo Maguro estrechando la mano del castaño, comprobando que era fuerte.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Issei.

-Si, alguien que se enfrento a Raiser Phoenix para salvar a Rias de ese matrimonio forzado – en eso, Issei se da cuenta de que se salteo algo.

-¿Y como sabe de Sirzechs y los demonios? – pregunto curioso el castaño.

-La familia Kurokami ha hecho tratos con la familia Gremory desde tiempos ancestrales. Sabemos sobre lo sobrenatural pero solo se nos dice cuando alcanzamos los 18 – lo informado por Maguro explicaba como Medaka no sabia sobre eso.

-Onii-sama, ¿Qué sabes del Proyecto Frask? – Medaka saco un tema muy importante.

-Tengo un peculiar gusto por los juegos RPG. No estoy tranquilo hasta que hago que los personajes alcancen el máximo nivel, podríamos llamarle un fetiche. El proyecto Frask no solo me ofrecía ayudar a otros a alcanzas ese máximo nivel, sino a superarlo. Los ayude hasta que vi cual era el objetivo, y lo deje… pero no sin un precio – Maguro levanto su remera, dejando shockeados a todos – Un riñón, medio pulmón, 40% de masa muscular, 3 arterias, 4 venas y medio estomago. Ese fue el precio para salir del Proyecto Frask.

- **Este tipo tiene huevos** – fue el comentario de Asura.

-Por supuesto que no te pido que me vengues ni nada, solo que te alejes del proyecto. Pero conociéndote iras de todos modos, ¡Así que te elevare hasta el máximo nivel! – exclamo Maguro – Prepárate, debo estudiarte a fondo para determinar el entrenamiento correcto. Espera ser manoseada un poco.

-Esta bien. Yo aprovechare para corregiste, erobaka onii-sama – a Medaka le temblaba una ceja.

-Ustedes también – dirigiéndose a los portadores de los Guardianes Generales – Tengo entrenamientos basado en los datos que obtuve de ustedes dos – eso sorprendió a ambos ya que los toco por solo un segundo.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron - ¡Vamos!

 **Un rato después:**

Vemos a cada uno con ropa de entrenamiento en frente de tres grandes puestas de metal.

-Detrás de estas puertas, encontraran el infierno mismo en forma de entrenamiento,. Tienen hasta antes de las 5 A.M., esa hora será cuando tangan la cita con Oudo según la carta, así que den todo – dijo Maguro levantando las tres puertas, una para cada uno.

Sin perder el tiempo, los tres corrieron a sus respectivas puertas… mientras Maguro sacaba un estéreo y ponía música de entrenamiento para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo.**

 **¿Qué pasara con el Proyecto Frask? ¿Habrá sorpresas? Solo dire que no…**

 **¿? : ALTO – grito un sujeto en un traje rojo y negro con dos catanas y pistolas, junto a un chico pelinegro de ojos azules con un traje de instituto.**

 **¿Deadpool? ¿Misogi Kuganawa? ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

 **Deadpool: vinimos porque se supone que yo saldría en el anterior capitulo ayudándote a narrar la pelea, pero no, me dejaste de lado para hacer que aparezca en este cap, pero me ibas a dejar de lado de nuevo, asique no… y a este pobrecito lo ibas a dejar de lado – poniendo cara triste junto a Misogi que hacia lo mismo.**

 **Tienes que entender… además estas saliendo en este fic.**

 **Deadpool: ¡Si!**

 **Pero al final – este se deprimió.**

 **Deadpool: no importa, nos pondrás al inicio y borraras todo para empezar de nuevo, o si no… - el mercenario bocazas saco sus pistolas y Misogi unos tornillos gigantes.**

 **Yo creo que no – chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato, aparecen las mas bellas heroínas de DC y Marvel, pero con jeans ajustados y con un delantal, no usando nada mas que eso. Deadpool y Misogi inmediatamente se desmayan por una enorme hemorragia nasal nivel 10.**

 **Bueno gente, ahora me tengo que bancar a estos dos… nah. Esperen al próximo cap de E.D.E.F. que sera la tan esperada batalla Bahamuts vs Gremory-Bael. Y pasen por mi fic Digimon X-Savers y dejen sus reviews, por favor que quiero saber que opinan.**

 **Sin mas, no olviden sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MAGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la espera, pero aquí traje el capitulo 5 de…**

 **Deadpool: ¡Regrésame mi chimichanga , personaje secundario de segunda! – el mercenario bocazas paso de largo disparándole al pobre Misogi ¡De pobre no tiene nada que no vez que esta de lo mas feliz comiéndose mi chimichanga especial, edición de oro limitada, de mi saga "Matar"!**

 **Ignoren al loco, y vamos con las reviews:**

 **Antifanboy: ya lo discutimos y arregle todo para que quede en un limbo.**

 **Primordialdragon: solo este y otro, el cual ya lo tengo.**

 **Tryndamer95:Ahh, el ultimoplayer, que buen youtuber, y si, Sergei es el tipo afeminado.**

 **Rekyuu: A Durga ya le tengo la reencarnación.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias.**

 **aten92: en este caso no hay mucho que saber, con excepción de que los anormales tiene capacidades increíbles, y no, Troya no va a arder esta vez.**

 **carlos trujillo: será un misterio.**

 **Silromeo: grax**.

 **Phantom: me temo que no estará en el harem… de Issei.**

 **ElvisF231: muchas gracias.**

 **jair d: si… digamos que el interés es porque Issei no la trata como los demás, con excepción de Zenkichi, y porque, acorde a la personalidad algo molesta de Medaka, el tiene un problema y ella quiere solucionarlo. Y es porque son opuestos el que los puse juntos, y si tengo algo reservado para Zenkichi, dado que desconozco las habilidades de Sergei.**

 **godz 1987:Veras… este arco es algo que quiero hacer rápido para continuar la historia, pero jamás dije que se enamoro ni nada, además lo de por que Zenkichi no tiene celos se sabrá pronto.**

 **Sevenfall: seré sincero, no se que significa fome.**

 **Y sin mas reviews que contestar…**

 **Antes que nada, High School DxD y Asura's Wrath no me pertenecen, sino ya habría sacado una secuela.**

 **Bueno, sin decir nada más, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {** [hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 5: el proyecto Flask._

Parado, sobre la cima de la torre de la Academia Hakoniwa, se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos rojos con complejo de dios, mirando el amanecer.

-Sabes, la Tierra es muy poco para mi. El sol seria apenas adecuado – decía el rubio – Es por eso que estoy aquí cada mañana para ver como sale el sol, porque así reafirmo mi magnificencia. Es como un reflejo de mi. Y es por eso que la cita es aquí, para que seas testigo de mi grandeza, Kurokami Medaka – el rubio se dio vuelta para ver a su cita y a un colado…

Estos eran Medaka y Zenkichi, ambos usando ropas para entrenar, así como vendas en la cabeza y el cabello desordenado.

-Ya veo, es algo romántico, pero desafortunadamente no estoy arreglada para la cita – dijo Medaka parándose frente a Oudo.

-Puesto que te las arreglaste para llegar a tiempo, estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu apariencia… sin embargo, no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que trajiste a otro hombre a una cita conmigo – se quejo Oudo mirando seriamente a Zenkichi.

El rubio heredero de Sergei tenia la ropa mucho mas rota que la peliazul al lado suyo, siendo que la sudadera desapareció y los pantalones se volvieron bermudas.

-Pero, no vine para una cita, vine como la Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, Miyakonojou Oudo, ¡Dime lo que sabes del Proyecto Frask! – ordeno Medaka.

-Una mujer con espíritu, justo lo que estoy buscando… pero primero, ¡De rodillas! – ordeno Oudo usando su anormalidad.

Pero para interés de este, ni Medaka ni Zenkichi se vieron afectados.

-Oh, ¡Besen el suelo! – volvió a ordenar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Jamás! – gritaron ambos mostrando su determinación y espíritu.

-Esto es una sorpresa… ¿visitaste el infierno? Parece como si hubieras renacido – alabo Oudo a su manera.

-No realmente, solo pasamos la noche con un entrenador psicótico. Es muy simple, ¡nuestro trabajo duro rindió frutos! – le grito Medaka.

-¿Un entrenador psicótico? Ah, tu apellido es Kurokami. Eres la hermana menor de Kurokami Maguro – Medaka se vio levemente sorprendida por la deducción acertada de Oudo – Ese autoproclamado mago que solo le toma una noche para convertir a un gatito indefenso en un feroz tigre… ¿Y?

Medaka y Zenkichi si tensaron al escuchar el tono aburrido de Oudo.

-Si las amenazas no funcionan, entonces tendré que usar la fuerza – Oudo caminaba hacia ellos con el sol de espalda, dándole una apariencia omnipotente – No me gusta usar la violencia contra una mujer, pero para que entiendas razones, no habrá otra opción.

Zenkichi se puso en medio del camino de Uodo - ¡Como si te dejara maldito! ¡Lo único que haces es dar ordenes como si fueras el rey del mundo!

-Dos veces… dos veces has interferido en mis asuntos románticos. Creo haber escuchado a los demás llamarte Hitoyoshi y Zenkichi. De verdad eres aburrido – la declaración de Oudo enojo a Zenkichi - ¿Qué eres de Kurokami Medaka? Apártate de mi camino antes de que te aplaste – declaro el Miyakonojou mirando al rubio como si fuera nada mas que un insecto.

-¡Me llamo Hitoyoshi Zenkichi! – grito Zenkichi pegando un salto y estampando una patada en el tórax de Oudo - ¡Y soy el amigo de la infancia de Medaka! – grito a los cuatro vientos el rubio.

La patada mando a rodar a Oudo, haciendo que caiga por el borde de la torre.

-Levántate, se que eso no basta para desmayarte – Zenkichi señalo el lugar por donde cayo Oudo, esperando para que el nombrado se levante.

Pero pasaban los segundos y no había señal de Oudo, provocando que Zenkichi empiece a transpirar nervioso.

-Zenkichi, no deberías pelear en lugares elevados – Medaka se había alejado un "poco" y hablo como la voz de la razón.

- **Es verdad Zenkichi, podrías matar a alguien –** y para rematar el chiste apareció Sergei en forma espiritual.

-¡Medaka, no hables como la voz de la razón cuando ni siquiera la escuchas! ¡Y tu no eres nadie para hablar Sergei! – les recrimino Zenkichi a ambos.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de un pelirrojo preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

Ambos alumnos y el espíritu se acercaron al borde para ver si Oudo se encontraba bien.

-¡Miyakonojou-sempai! ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupado Zenkichi… lo ultimo que quería era un asesinato en su historial.

Pero para sorpresa de los tres, el rubio estaba no solo de lo mas bien, sino que estaba parado en la pared.

-Fue una buena patada, no quise esquivarla por cierto… pero, un plebeyo debería de abstenerse de agredir a la realeza – se burlo Oudo, el cual no sabia que Zenkichi no había ido en serio con esa patada… apenas era un juego – Como dije antes, la Tierra es muy poco para mi, ni la gravedad de este planeta me retiene… solo me burlo, en realidad me sostengo a la pares con mis pies, y utilizo mis abdominales para mantenerme recto – explico Oudo restándole importancia – El grupo 13 somos un montón de conejillos de indias. Si insistes en que tu motivo en la vida es ayudar a otros, entonces deberías cooperar con este proyecto – declaro Oudo mirando a Medaka.

-Es cierto que a veces hago cosas sin pensar – dijo Medaka mientras Sergei la miraba.

- _ **¿Solo a veces?**_

-Pero, ¡No soy ninguna estúpida como para unirme a un proyecto del cual no se nada! – declaro Medaka mientras Oudo entendía la indirecta.

-Entonces déjame explicártelo, ¿Crees en ángeles y demonios? – esa pregunta dejo confundidos a Zenkichi y Medaka, por lo que Oudo lo tomo como que no sabían, aunque eso no era verdad – Los humanos somos tratados como ganado, tanto por los ángeles como por los demonios. El objetivo del proyecto Flask es hacer que los humanos tengamos el poder para subyugar a esos seres, para que sientan lo mismo que sintió la humanidad durante milenios – explico Oudo dejando a ambos sorprendidos – Con eso, espero que desees unirte. La sede del proyecto Flask se encuentra debajo de la torre del reloj, en un laboratorio secreto. Nos vemos – se despidió Oudo caminando por la pared como si fuera el piso – Cuando nos volvamos a ver, tu serás mi primera esposa.

 **Con Issei y Maguro:**

Ambos se encontraban viendo por las pantallas de Maguro la "cita" de Medaka con Oudo a través de una cámara que Maguro puso en la ropa de su adorada hermanita.

Si se preguntan el por qué Issei no fue con ellos, es porque termino después de ellos el entrenamiento.

Tuvo que cambiarse las ropas una vez terminado el entrenamiento.

-Ese Oudo es mas arrogante de lo que pensé – dijo Issei viendo seriamente al rubio.

-[Pero tiene el poder para respaldar sus palabras socio] – dijo Draig a lo que su portador tuvo que asentir.

El hacer que sus enemigos besen el suelo con simple palabras y el poder caminar de esa forma por las paredes demuestra el poder de este sujeto.

-¿Pero como puede hacer todo eso? – se cuestionaba Issei.

-Eso es por su anormalidad – respondió Maguro con un semblante serio.

-¿Anormalidad?/ **¿Anormalidad?** – preguntaron Issei y Asura.

-[Los anormales son humanos que pueden usar mas del 10% del cerebro que usan normalmente los demás] – explicaba Draig a maestro y alumno – [Normalmente pueden usar el 100%, lo que lleva a que desarrollen una anormalidad. Esta es una habilidad que les permite hacer diferente cosas, desde un increíble análisis en cuestión de segundos, hasta la conocida telequinesis] – tanto Asura como Issei estaban asombrados por esa información – [Tengo entendido que se debe a un fallo en el sistema de Dios de la Biblia, pero creo que lo hiso a propósito] – esa ultima parte la susurro para si mismo.

-Es increíble que sepas eso, Draig-san – dijo Maguro sorprendido de que el dragón sepa tanto.

-[Tengo como 15 milenios de vida, sumado a mas de 2000 años dentro de la Boosted Gear, no es correcto el subestimarme humano] – el tono de Draig hacia notar el hecho de que no le gusto para nada el que Maguro parecía subestimarlo – [Además uno que otro portador mío se enfrento a anormales, incluso algunos perdieron la vida por la mano de estos]

-Valla, pero ¿Cuál es la anormalidad de Oudo? – pregunto Issei viendo a Maguro… el trabajo en el proyecto Flask, por lo que debe saber las anormalidades de otros.

-El… es un genio. Su anormalidad es un control completo de la electricidad, pero esta la logro elevar el solo a niveles que pensé imposibles que podría llegar por su propia cuenta – confeso Maguro sorprendiendo al castaño, así como al dragón y al semidiós – Medaka-chan seria la única anormal que podría hacerle frente con su The End.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Issei curioso de su amiga.

-Medaka-chan también es anormal, su anormalidad es como una súper memoria fotográfica, le permite memorizar fácilmente todo, es por eso que llego a ser tan lista y habilidosa, solo le basta verlo una vez para grabarlo a fuego en su memoria… creo que incluso puede copiar anormalidades si sabe que sectores del cerebro son usados para ella – explico el genio Kurokami.

- **Pero tengo una duda** – Asura llamo la atención de Maguro para que le responda algo - **¿Qué es ese modo Diosa Guerrera? Por donde se lo mire, no parece ser producto de su anormalidad** – Asura dio un punto muy importante.

-Eso… es mas complicado – La declaración de Maguro levanto una ceja de los tres, tanto maestro, dragón y alumno – Para explicarlo, los Kurokami descendemos de aquella princesa del mito de los Tres Tesoros Imperiales - eso sorprendió tanto a Issei como a Draig que conocían la leyenda.

- **¿Qué? –** bueno, Asura no la conocía.

-Dice el mito que, después de que Susanoo fuera expulsado por Izanagi luego de provocar que su hermana Amaterasu se escondiera, provocando un eclipse eterno, el Dios de las Tormentas vago sin rumbo hasta llegar a un poblado, el cual era atemorizado por un enorme dragón de ocho cabezas y ocho colas. Susanoo los ayudo a cambio de la princesa que iba a ser el sacrificio para Yamata no Orochi. El dragoñ fue vencido, emborrachándolo, y Susanoo le corto las cabezas y colas, encontrando entonces una espada en la ultima cola. Susanoo entrego la espada, su espejo de Yata y su joya Magatama a Amaterasu, para que esta saliera de la cueva donde se encendió y volviera el sol, así el volvería al panteón de los dioses – relato Issei lo que sabia.

-Los Kurokami descendemos de esa princesa que tuvo un hijo con aquel dios, pero incluso cuando el volvió a su panteón, Susanoo no dejo de ver a nuestro clan crecer. Cuando nació Medaka-chan, lo hiso con el poder del Dios de las Tormentas que esta dormido en nuestra sangre. Susanoo lo atribuyo a que ella parece ser la reencarnación de aquella princesa, ya que son iguales, o eso le dijo a mi padre – relato Maguro volviendo a ver a su hermanita.

-[Debe tener apenas la millonésima parte del poder de Susanoo, pero es increíble que pudiera despertarlo]

-Según padre, el poder de Medaka-chan seria cerca de la centésima parte, contrario a lo que uno pensaría, pero solo puede acceder a ese poder cuando esta furiosa y no lo controla tampoco – aclaro Maguro dejando en claro que Medaka no era tan perfecta como todos pensaban – Oudo no les dijo en que consiste el plan – Maguro entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y en que consiste? – pregunto Issei… talvez el proyecto Frask tenga que ver con su misión.

-Una parte es el crear un liquido, capaz de despertar la anormalidad de alguien, ya que aparentemente, todos los humanos la tienen pero pocos pueden despertarla por su cuenta. Sin embargo esto no es bueno – la declaración de Maguro dejo extrañado a Issei… ¿Por qué estaría mas el que mas humanos tengan anormalidades? Los que ahora son anormales se sentirían mejor recibidos por esto – Es porque la razón de que muy pocos puedan despertarla, es debido a que la carga neuronal es demasiada, lo que conlleva a la muerte – ahora si entendía el castaño.

- **¿Y la otra parte?**

-La otra requiere de Fe – ante eso, Issei, Draig y Asura entrecerraron los ojos… eso significa que… - No se como, pero hace poco el director consiguió replicar el método que usan los ángeles para almacenar y distribuir la Fe, pero esta vez en vez de distribuirla a muchos, se la administrara a uno – Draig abrió los ojos de golpe ante eso.

-[Si un humano se administrara una gran cantidad de Fe…] – decía el Dragón Celestial.

-Entonces podría convertirse en un Dios – termino Maguro dejando a Issei sorprendido.

- **Ya sabemos que hacer** – Asura sabia que ahora iba a comenzar la guerra.

-Destruiremos el proyecto Flask – declaro Issei chocando sus puños.

 **Después:**

Vemos a Issei y Zenkichi, junto a Asura y Sergei, entrenando en la cascada.

-Y eso hay que hacer – Issei estaba explicándole a Zenkichi todo lo dicho por Maguro.

-Lo de Medaka ya lo sabia, pero ¿convertir a un humano en un dios? – pregunto incrédulo Zenkichi.

-[La Fe es capaz de incluso lograr un milagro. Dependiendo de la cantidad de Fe almacenada, dependerá de si llega a convertirse en un Dios o no] – declaro Draig – [Esto es debido al ADN fácilmente cambiante del humano. Como los humanos se adaptan, su ADN es mucho mas mutable que el de las demás razas]

-Hay que decirle esto a Medaka. Ella es de mucha ayuda para esto – Zenkichi se levantaba dispuesto a irle a decir esto a su amiga de la infancia.

-Por cierto Zenkichi, ¿A ti te gusta Medaka? – la pregunta de Issei hiso que Zenkichi se cayera.

-¡¿H-ha que viene eso?! – pregunto sonrojado el chico.

-Es que cuando se miran entre ustedes, se nota una atmosfera muy diferente a la normal – dijo este recordando las veces que los dos mencionados se miraban… la atmosfera se volvía ¿amorosa? ¿soñadora?

- **Si, es cierto Issei-kun. Zenkichi lleva un tiempo enamorado de Medaka-chan** – declaro Sergei, provocando que su portador le de una mirada asesina – **No es fácil de notar si hay personas, pero cuando están solo los dos Zenkichi se pone nervioso y muy rígido, además de que se sonroja con facilidad** – Zenkichk intentaba callar a Sergei, pero este cambio a su forma espiritual y el rubio no podía tocarlo.

- **¿Y por que no te confiesas?** – pregunto Asura tensando a Zenkichi.

-B-bueno, es que no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo – confeso Zenkichi provocando que Sergei se palmee la frente, claro que nadie lo noto.

- **¿Y que hay de la promesa de que se casarían?** – la cara de Sergei estaba adornada con una sonrisa picara… misma que dejo a Zenkichi mas rojo que antes.

Mientras que Issei, Asura y Draig no entendían eso.

- **Verán, Medaka-chan nunca tuvo amigos. Zenkichi no es solo su amigo se la infancia, sino su mejor amigo así como el primero. Ambos se conocieron en el hospital donde trabaja la madre de Zenkichi. Ahí, Medaka-chan veia sin entender como un Zenkichi de 4 años no podía resolver un simple rompecabezas para niños… aunque partamos del hecho de que Medaka-chan a esa edad se había leído los libros de la biblioteca de su padre. Ella se lo resolvió, pero para su sorpresa, Zenkichi lo desarmo para intentar resolverlo el ahora. Fue ahí donde Zenkichi dijo que debió venir al mundo para ayudar a los otros… Medaka-chan, a pesar de tener 4 años, pensaba como una mujer adulta y se cuestiono durante mucho tiempo su propósito en la vida, hasta que claro Zenkichi se lo dijo. Ella entonces le propuso que se casaran… a lo que el inocente Zenkichi acepto. Lo gracioso vino después cuando Medaka-chan se encerró con Zenkichi en la habitación, tuvieron que llamar hasta la JDF para que Medaka-chan soltara a Zenkichi–** Mientras Sergei contaba la historia, Zenkichi enrojecía mas.

-E-eso fue solo porque ella no quería perder a su primer amigo, por lo que termino confundiendo lo que era casarse – aclaro Zenkichi – Es mas, no creo que ella este enamorada de alguien como yo, es decir… aparte de tener a Sergei, no tengo nada en especial. Soy alguien normal– declaro Zenkichi.

Sergei solo negó ante eso. Mientras que Maguro, quien los espiaba desde su base negaba mientras a u lado suyo tenia un curioso libro con candado, que tenia escrito "Diario".

- **Hey Sergei ¿Por qué terminaste en Zenkichi? No se parece en nada a ti cuando eras un Guardián y después una Deidad –** pregunto curioso Asura.

- **Creo que se debe a lo que desee antes de venir: el que alguien heredaba mi poder, que no cometa mis mismos errores. Zenkichi es lo contrario a mí, no se deja llevar por la vanidad ni nada, y eso que es alguien que muchas chicas quisieran tener** – Sergei le conto todo lo que sabia hacer Zenkichi, desde cocinar, hasta tareas domesticas – **Aunque su mantra es la Vanidad, el no se deja llevar por esta, por lo que la controla mejor que yo** – declaro el Guardián General de la Vanidad.

Asura estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Sergei. Lentamente, una nueva imagen de aquel Guardián General que no soportaba cambiaba a este nuevo.

-Bueno, será mejor buscar a Medaka e ir a detener el Proyecto Flask – y así, ambos chicos y sus maestros fueron al Concejo Estudiantil. Pero al llegar…

-¿No hay nadie? – si, el "salón" del Concejo Estudiantil estaba vacío.

-¿Y esto? – Zenkichi agarro una curiosa nota que estaba en el lugar de Medaka.

"Zenkichi e Issei, si leen esto es porque los demás fuimos a detener el proyecto Flask. Onii-sama me conto todo, así que es mi deber el detenerlos… pero se que ustedes van a querer detenerlos también, así que solo nos adelantamos" al final de la nota había un dibujo de una chibi Medaka haciendo el símbolo de la paz.

Cabe decir que el dibujito le saco gotas estilo anime a todos.

-No debe haberse ido hace mucho. Si vamos ahora los alcanzaremos – declaro Zenkichi y ambos emprendieron rumbo hacia la torre del reloj.

 **Base secreta del grupo 13:**

Enfrente de una puerta de oro con un teclado de números estaban dos niños, uno albino con uniforme de color blanco y otro igual al anterior, solo que de cabello negro con uniforme negro.

Ambos ven como dos personas se acercaban. Recientemente paso el Concejo Estudiantil, aunque fueron solo tres miembros, por lo que se preguntaban quienes venían.

Al ver mas de cerca a las dos personas, vieron que ambos llevaban ropas completamente distintas al uniforme de la Academia: uno, de cabello castaño con puntas blancas, usaba nada mas que un pantalón holgado azul con llamas rojas en la parte inferior y unos protectores en los pies. Eso y que además sus brazos estaban recubiertos por una aleación metálica de color roja, con una gema en el reverso de cada mano, que hacia ver a los dedos como garras.

El otro, un rubio de puntas purpura claro, iba vestido con una chaqueta abierta completamente, que dejaba expuesto su pecho y abdomen, de color azul claro, así como unos pantalones del mismo color. Tenia unas protecciones doradas en los antebrazos, los hombros, las piernas y la zona pélvica. Usaba unos zapatos blancos como calzado. Sus ropas asemejaban a un príncipe.

-Veo que Sergei te eligió el traje – dijo Issei viendo el extravagante traje que su maestro le dio.

-Hay viejas costumbres que nunca mueren – fue la respuesta de Zenkichi.

Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta.

-Tu debes ser Zenkichi – afirmo el niño albino.

-Si ¿Y? – preguntó el rubio para que ambos niños le señalaran una pared.

Los dos adolecentes giraron para ver escrito en la pared "Zenkichi, se que puedes resolver la contraseña. Piensa que es como ingresar la clave a un cajero. Eres Leo, ¿No? El horóscopo dijo que tendrías la mejor de las suertes"

Lo curioso es que estaba escrito en un color rojo… probablemente uso un pintalabios ¿no?

- _Medaka confía en mi_ – pensó Zenkichi acercándose a la puerta.

-Es mejor que no lo intentes, esta puerta solo se abrirá con una clave de seis dígitos y hay mas de un millón de combinaciones diferentes – hablo el niño morocho.

Pero Zenkichi no le hiso caso y tecleo… inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, para shock de los dos guardias.

-Mejor apúrate Issei, o te quedaras sin diversión – se burlo Zenkichi atravesando la puerta antes cerrada.

Una vez que atravesó, la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

-Bueno, ¿lo vas a intentar? – pregunto el albino a el castaño.

- _¿Ustedes que dicen?_ – le pregunto a ambos inquilinos.

-[La cantidad de combinaciones es enorme, desconozco como ese rubio logro adivinarla] – Draig fue sincero… era un dragón con un basto conocimiento pero ni con eso adivinaba la clave.

- **Ni modo… habrá que hacer "eso" –** una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los tres… esto iba a ser divertido.

Del otro lado, Zenkichi discutía con Sergei.

- **¿Si sabes que solo usaste números al azar?** – pregunto Sergei que junto a su alumno no entendía como abrieron la puerta.

-Debe ser una prueba, para ver si teníamos la determinación y el valor para cruzarla – dedujo Zenkichi.

En eso, escuchan un ruido curioso.

PUM

PUM

PUM

Ambos vieron como el metal del lado izquierdo de la puerta comenzaba a doblarse, hasta que se abrió.

De ahí salió un Issei quien se masajeaba los hombros.

-Valla, el entrenamiento de Maguro funciono mejor de lo que creí – comento Issei incrédulo ante su nueva fuerza… no había usado ningún poder en esos golpes.

-[Para darte una idea, antes la gravedad aplicada a ti por los sellos era de 5 veces la de la Tierra, pero ahora es 50 veces] – agrego Draig dejando sorprendido a Issei.

Ambos guardias solo se quejaban, ya que tenían que volver a reparar la puerta después de que un rubio vanidoso abrió una parte a golpes.

-Bueno, es hora de continuar – ambos avanzaron hasta llegar a… ¿un ascensor?

-¿Crees que Medaka uso el ascensor? – pregunto Issei viendo el ascensor y un teclado al lado.

-Conociéndola, pensó que era una trampa así que fue por las escaleras pasando por cada piso… los cuales de seguro tienen al menos un miembro de este proyecto por piso – analizo/declaro el rubio heredero de la Vanidad.

Ambos alumnos de semidioses bajaron por las escaleras, hasta llegar al primer piso.

 **Oficina del director:**

En esta oscura habitación, podemos observar a un hombre viejo de cabello blanco con un curioso mechón y los ojos cerrados mirando una enorme pantalla donde se mostraba a Issei y Zenkichi.

-Ara ara, parece que alguien llego tarde a la fiesta – comento el director llamando la atención de la otra persona en la habitación.

Esta tenia la apariencia de una niña de cabello celeste, pero estaba devorando toda la comida que había en la mesa en frente suyo.

-Así que ahí están Zenkichi y Hyodo, me preguntaba donde estaban – dijo Shiranui comiéndose una pierna de pollo.

-Aunque, algo me dice que no son simple normales – la duda del director llamo de nuevo la atención de Shiranui.

-De Hyodo no se nada, ya que apenas lo conozco, pero de Zenkichi estoy segura de que es todo menos normal. Ah estado casi toda su vida al lado de Medaka, una mujer que influencia a los demás de gran manera en poco tiempo, y estoy segura que esos tatuajes y marcas no son simples decoraciones – declaro la pequeña Shiranui sacándole una sonrisa a su abuelo.

-Oh, oírte hablar de tanto de alguien no es normal en ti. ¿Acaso te has enamorado de él? – pregunto con picardía el viejo solo para arrepentirse después.

Y es porque Shiranui había literalmente agarrado y se comió una parte de la mesa, incluso se oía como la masticaba.

Eso si, un imperceptible sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas, uno que solo su abuelo notaria.

-Tomare eso como un sí – dijo a la par que habría un poco los ojos, mostrando unos ojos negros con un punto blanco.

 **Devuelta con los otros dos:**

Mientras pasaban por el piso, llegaron a una zona con las paredes destruidas y un sujeto moreno, de cabello negro y ropas elásticas de entrenamiento, muy herido y tirado en el suelo.

-Por la destrucción Medaka tuvo que utilizar el [Kurokami Phamtom] – concluyo Zenkichi intrigando a su amigo.

-¿[Kurokami Phantom]? – pregunto este curioso.

Asura y Draig tambien estaban curiosos.

-Consiste en dar pequeños saltitos, los cuales afectan la percepción del oponente según Medaka, y después se lanza usando el movimiento instantáneo directo contra el oponente distraído – explico Zenkichi dejando a Issei incrédulo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que un movimiento instantáneo hiso todo este daño? – pregunto Issei recibiendo un asentimiento de Zenkichi.

-[No es tan raro. Algo especial del movimiento instantáneo es que puede cargarse. Al hacerlo, la velocidad y poder es mayor, pero causa daños al entorno y a la misma persona] – explico Draig – [Pero no entiendo el tema de los saltos]

- **Es mas complicado de lo que parece. Lo que Zenkichi dijo fue lo único que entendimos de la explicación de Medaka-chan… por un momento sentí que volvía a hablar con Karlow** – dijo Sergei recordando a ese viejo.

-Debe estar cansada luego de usarlo… hay que apurarnos – dijo Zenkichi con preocupación.

-Espera… están justo debajo de nosotros – señalo Issei usando su capacidad para detectar el poder de otros – Y parece que están por pelear contra alguien… que raro también esta Maguro.

-¿Y que recomiendas? ¿Vía lenta o rápida? – pregunto Zenkichi pero ya se hacia una idea.

-¡La rápida!

 **Con Medaka:**

Si algo tenia que admitir Medaka es que hasta ahora se divirtió.

Primero fue algo aburrido lo de la puerta… nada que no pudiera resolver.

Pero la batalla con Shigusa Takachiho, un sujeto que podía entrar en un modo de piloto automático donde sus músculos actuaban por reflejos y sus técnicas ilusorias no funcionaban con el, fue hasta ahora lo mas emocionante. Se vio obligada a recurrir al [Kurokami Phantom], aprovechando el parpadeo del oponente para atacarlo y obtener la memoria con los datos del proyecto Flask, tristemente la memoria se destruyo por su tecnica.

Pero al final resolvieron todo con una buena pelea de puños.

En el camino al segundo piso, se encontraron con su hermano, quien venia a darle un poco de apoyo… y a tonar fotos de su hermanita.

Ahora estaban en el segundo piso, que a diferencia del primero que parecía un laberinto, este era como un campo abierto, con un cielo artificial, y una casa y jardín estilo japonés antiguo.

Y el nuevo oponente es un Kei Munakata, un adolecente de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, que usa el uniforme masculino de la Academia Hakoniwa.

Y era Kouki quien avanzo para enfrentarlo.

-Te recomiendo que te rindas y te vayas de aquí – propuso Kei liberando un sorpresivo instinto asesino.

-¿Crees que con eso me iré? – pregunto sarcástico Kouki, pero la realidad es que ese instinto asesino si lo puso de los nervios.

Ambos estaban por empezar la batalla, pero…

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

PUM

Un curioso sonido irrumpió en el ambiente.

Tanto Kuoki como su castaña compañera buscaban el origen de ese sonido, pero se percataron de que Medaka, Maguro y Kei miraban un punto en especifico del cielo artificial.

Ambos giraron para ver como... ¿el cielo se doblaba?

PUM

PUM

¡PUM!

Y con ese ultimo golpe, el cielo se cayo.

Una nube de humo se formo en la zona de impacto, mientras los espectadores esperaban a que se despejara esa nube para ver a los intrusos.

-Se tardaron – recrimino Medaka, intrigando a los otros dos compañeros del concejo estudiantil.

-Sinceramente, pensé que tardarían mas – agrego Maguro.

La nube al fin se estaba despejando después de dos largos minutos.

-No pensé que terminaríamos atravesando tanto – dijo una voz reconocida por la mayoría de los presentes.

-Debe haber una gran distancia entre ambos pisos – agrego otro muy conocida.

Al despejarse la nube, los que rompieron el techo no eran otros mas que Issei y Zenkichi.

-¡Zenkichi, Issei! – los llamo la peliazul.

-¿Llegamos tarde a la fiesta? – pregunto Issei al Concejo Estudiantil.

-No, la pelea todavía no ha comenzado – le dijo la castaña con lentes.

-¿No quieres cambiar? – pregunto Zenkichi a su compañero rubio… pensaba que la batalla con el otro tipo lo agoto.

-Estoy bien, esto no será difícil – le dijo Kouki preparándose para pelear con el peliazul.

Pero de un momento a otro, muchas armas corto-punzantes salieron de las mangas de Kei.

-Olvide decirlo, pero Kei es un experto en esconder armas – explico Maguro mientras Kouki comenzaba a transpirar como testigo falso.

-Sabes que, mejor encárgate tu – puede que sea vanidoso y algo arrogante cuando la situación lo amerita, pero Kouki no era estúpido… Zenkichi había sido entrenado por un semidiós y el llamado mago entrenador, por lo que este sujeto no seria problema.

-Miedoso – susurro Zenkichi divertido al ver la cara asustada del rubio.

El alumno de Sergei se paro en frente del peliazul.

-Te recomiendo lo mismo que al otro, vete si no quieres morir -el instinto asesino de Kei fue directo contra Zenkichi, pero este ni se inmuta.

El entrenar con Sergei, Issei, Asura, y los entrenamiento infernales de Maguro lo habían vuelto resistente a cierta cantidad de instinto asesino, mas que nada por el semidiós de la Ira y el hermano de Medaka.

Zenkichi no respondió, solo se puso en posición de pelea: sus piernas estaban dobladas, formando juntas una L vista desde arriba, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba doblado y su puño junto al pecho, su brazo izquierdo también estaba doblado apuntando hacia adelante, y su puño a la altura del hombro. También estaba un poco encorvado.

-¿Qué es esa pose? – pregunto la castaña nadadora.

-Es la posición en L del Taekwon-do – respondió Maguro.

Inmediatamente, los puños y pies de Zenkichi se cubrieron de un fuego azul.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Kouki esta vez.

-[Es una Sacred Gear] – contesto Draig desde la gena del brazo izquierdo – [Su nombre es Sen Fire, una Sacred Gear que le permite al usuario usar senjutsu, algo que solo los Youkais pueden hacer, en forma de fuego azul. Este fuego tiene la particularidad de dañar al enemigo tanto física como espiritualmente, al igual que puede dañar la red mágica si se usa bien] – explico el Dragón Celestial.

Sin esperar nada, Kei se abalanzo sobre Zenkichi a una velocidad excelente… para un humano.

Sin problemas, Zenkichi desvió una estocada con una katana de Kei ante la sorpresa de este… no es que la velocidad a la que fue Kei era mala, solo que Zenkichi había sido entrenado por Sergei para responder a velocidades mayores, eso y sus sentidos como heredero de un Guardián General eran mucho mas elevados que cualquiera.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, Zenkichi lo golpeo con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda le hacia apoyo.

Los dedos impactaron en el pecho de Kei, provocándole para su sorpresa mayor dolor al que había pensado.

Kei se alejo un poco, optando mejor por atacar a distancia.

-¡Toma esto! – el peliazul empezó a mover sus brazos, lanzando sus armas en dirección al rubio… estas iban desde espadas hasta hoces.

Zenkichi se sorprendió por esto, pero pudo defenderse al desviar o esquivar las armas, las cuales apuntaban a puntos vitales.

Sin embargo, los espectadores también tuvieron que defenderse.

Maguro se escondió detrás de su hermanita mientras esta detenía las armas que iban en su dirección… sus sentidos estaban al punto de poder detener esas armas con dos dedos.

Issei opto por cubrirse con sus brazos metálicos, evitando el daño.

El otro rubio y la castaña se escondieron detrás de Issei.

Kei veia nervioso todo… no espero que su oponente pudiera esquivar o defenderse de las armas.

Cuando termino de arrojar las armas, vio que Zenkichi estaba ileso, con excepción de unos pocos cortes en sus brazos.

Para su desconcierto, el rubio junto ambas manos y las puso detrás de el. Pero para su incredulidad, junto a la de los demás, el fuego azul que cubría sus puños se concentro en una esfera de energía purpura claro dentro de sus manos.

-[Hadouken] – grito Zenkichi al mover sus manos hacia el frente, con las palmas apuntando a su oponente y una invertida a la otra.

La esfera de fuego salió disparada contra el peliazul, quien pese a su sorpresa, la esquivo.

BOOM

La esfera impacto contra el suelo, generando un pequeño cráter donde había restos de esas llamas azules y varias rocas levantadas.

-Impresionante, pensar que de verdad lo intentaría – murmuro Maguro llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué dijiste Onii-sama? – pregunto la peliazul menor con curiosidad.

-Bueno, una vez le sugerí a Zenkichi que intentara usar esas llamas a distancia, y parece que logro un ataque – explico Maguro viendo como Zenkichi se tiraba hacia atrás para esquivar el corte de un enorme cuchillo.

-[ _Si no mal recuerdo, los anteriores usuarios de ese Sacred Gear fueron grandes luchadores, pero cuando atacaba a distancia, estos se veían superados. Y ahora este chico logro crear un ataque a distancia con un Sacred Gear el cual se usa para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo_ ] – pensaba Draig viendo como Zenkichi lanzaba otro [Hadouken] al cual Kei logra bloquear sacando muchas armas a modo de escudo.

Pero esto fue un engaño de Zenkichi, ya que después de lanzar el ataque, este puso suficiente fuerza en la pierna izquierda y pego un salto, extendiendo la pierna derecha al frente junto al brazo derecho apuntando al frente.

El escudo de Kei soporto el ataque, pero al retirarlo, se encontró con el pierna derecha extendida apuntando a el.

La patada voladora de Zenkichi empujo a Kei, provocando que ruede por el suelo unos cuantos metros.

Kei se levanto rápido, sacando algo que desconcertó a todos.

-Veamos como sobrevives a esto – dijo Kei apuntándole con dos revolvers.

Pero Zenkichi apareció en frente y golpeo las manos de Kei con su talón, provocando que las suelte.

Pero el peliazul saco dos martillo y trato de aplastar al rubio, pero este sin dificultad los detiene… no se comparaban a detener los golpes cargados de Issei y Asura.

Zenkichi le saco los martillos y los tiro al suelo.

Pero para su sorpresa, el peliazul saco…

-Desde un inicio debí usar esto – dijo Kei levantando un enorme mazo con pinchos enormes.

Cabe decir que esa arma preocupo al Concejo Estudiantil, Maguro veia todo con seriedad y a Issei le salió una gota estilo anime.

- _Sergei, ¿Eso me dañara?_ – pregunto el rubio con una gota estilo anime viendo como Kei levantaba el arma.

- **Desafortunadamente si**

Tragando duro ante la afirmación de su sensei, el rubio detuvo como pudo el enorme mazo sin que los pinchos lo alcanzen.

Pero el peliazul apareció en frente suyo con una escopeta recortada.

Usando su rodilla, el rubio logro desviar el cañón del arma, dándole un segundo para dejar el mazo y golpear en el estomago al peliazul, empujándolo para atrás.

-Asombroso, le hace frente aun con tantas armas – decía la castaña de lentes viendo como Kei usaba ahora dos hoces unidas por una cadena que se enrollo en el brazo de Zenkichi.

-Zenkichi a hecho lo imposible para un normal para permanecer a mi lado desde que somos niños. Siempre busco el superarse y nunca se rendía, no importaba la dificultad del desafío. Incluso peleaba con mayores que se burlaban de mi, aunque terminaba herido siempre – relataba Medaka con una sonrisa – El fue mi primer amigo y nunca se alejo de mi lado, aun y cuando yo misma lo forzaba a hacer cosas imposibles, el siempre mostraba esa voluntad de no rendirse – todos pudieron distinguir un brillo especial en los ojos rojos de la Kurokami menor.

-[Tienes en muy alta estima a Zenkichi, eh] – pregunto Draig desde la gema del brazo izquierdo de Issei.

-Incluso cuando despertó el poder de Sergei-san, no cambio y siguió siendo ese chico dulce que conocí de pequeña. Tiene el poder para hacer lo que quiera, pero decidió seguir a mi lado. Es obvio que tengo en tal estima a Zenkichi, el no es solo mi primer amigo, mi amigo de la infancia, mi mejor amigo, sino que también… - por culpa de este autor, solo esas personas escucharon lo que dijo.

Pero las reacciones eran increíbles: el rubio vanidoso era prácticamente una copia de "El Grito", la castaña llevo sus manos a su boca, Issei abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y Maguro veia serio a Zenkichi. Pero por alguna razón sentían que en otro lugar, alguien trataba de sobrevivir a la furia femenina en extremo.

Claro que el mencionado no escucho por estar peleando con Kei.

-Probemos esto – el peliazul saco dos granadas sin seguro.

-¡Oh, por favor! – Zenkichi uso una patada giratoria en tijera, lanzando ambas granadas al estanque de detrás de el peliazul.

-Esta es mi ultima arma – Kei saco una bazooka.

-En serio, ¿Dónde guardas tantas armas? – pregunto Zenkichi.

De repente, desapareció para aparecer en frente de Kei. Usando una patada de costado ascendente, destruyo el lanzamisiles y giro para golpear al peliazul en la cabeza con el talón de su pie.

El peliazul cayo pesado al suelo. Al principio parecía que se levantaría, pero después cayo desmayado.

El rubio suspiro cansado… la capacidad del oponente de apuntar a puntos vitales era algo asombroso. Desactivo su Sacred Gear y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa.

De todos, Medaka era la que estaba por ir a abrazarlo, pero…

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Se detuvo en el primer paso.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como los de todos, incluso Zenkichi. Y eso era porque cinco espadas estaban clavadas en la espalda de Zenkichi.

-Si que eres estúpido, no pensaste que estaría mintiendo – dijo Kei levantándose.

-Mierda – susurro Zenkichi cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

-Bueno, me costo mucho trabajo, pero al fin lo mate – Kei caminaba a paso lento hacia los restantes, pasando al lado de Zenkichi.

Kouki y la castaña se pusieron en posición de pelea, Issei miraba con ira el peliazul listo para romperle la cara, Maguri lo veia con enojo, pero Medaka estaba arrodillada en el piso.

Por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de Zenkichi siendo atravesado por esas espadas y cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba a punto de romper en llanto…

-Hey – pero esa voz los detuvo a todos.

-N-no puede ser – Kei se giro para ver como Zenkichi estaban de pie con las espadas clavadas, pero no había sangre. Solo Draig, Asura y Sergei se dieron cuenta de las gotitas de un liquido anaranjado que caía por la espalda de Zenkichi.

-Tu – Zenkichi lo señalo con su dedo, mientras miraba a Medaka con lagrimas en sus ojos – Te atreviste a hacer llorar a Medaka – Zenkichi apretó su puño mientras las llamas azules volvían a aparecer.

-Zenkichi – susurro Medaka sin creerlo.

-¡Medaka! – el grito de Zenkichi se lo confirmo… era real - ¡Dame palabras de aliento!

-Zenkichi… - Medaka se limpio las lagrimas antes de - ¡Tu puedes, eres el mejor! – grito a todo pulmón la peliazul.

-¡Claro que puedo!

Con ese grito, Zenkichi apareció en frente de Kei

-[Shou – su puño derecho impacto en el estomago de Kei – ryuu – ese mismo puño se retrajo un poco, se movió hacia el pecho y lo volvió a impactar – ken] – y volvió a repetir el proceso pero impactando en la mandíbula con un gancho, elevandolo mientras el rubio daba un giro en el aire.

Cabe decir que la fuerza usada, mas el uso de mantra y el Sen Fire, le causo mucho daño a Kei, que se reflejaba en como escupió mucha sangre. Algunos huesos también se fracturaron.

Kei se despegó del suelo y voló hasta impactar contra el techo. Solo que ahí había una sorpresa…

- _¿A-a-a-armas?_ – su mente hiso click en eso – _N-no puede ser, son las armas que desvió. ¿las mando aquí apropósito?_ – el impacto del peliazul provoco que las armas se soltaran.

-Judgement – Zenkichi trazo una línea horizontal en el aire, mientras Kei cayó al suelo - ¡Execution! - las espadas cayeron sobre el peliazul mientras Zenkichi daba un giro y trazaba otra line, pero vertical que cruzaba la horizontal, formando una cruz.

Zenkichi vio el cuerpo herido de su oponente… ninguna espada le dio el un punto vital pero no se levantara de ahí.

Con calma, desactivo el Sen Fire y se acerco a sus amigos, quienes lo recibieron con halagos y abrazos, principalmente Medaka que lo apretó con fuerza.

-Eto Zenkichi – Maguro lo llamo señalando las espadas clavadas en su espalda.

-Ah eso, ¿Issei me ayudas? – el castaño asintió y le empezó a retirar las cinco espadas, cosa que le dolió al rubio.

Una vez retiradas todas, se podían ver las cortadas del rubio, las cuales eran malas.

-Debemos curarte Zenkichi – dijo Medaka preocupada pero el rubio la detuvo.

Todos vieron como un aura purpura cubría las heridas y lo sanaba.

- _Eso es mantra, ¿Acaso tiene poderes curativos?_ – pregunto Issei.

- **Pues claro que si. ¿Cómo crees que te cure de aquella herida en tu estomago? ¿O como recuperaba mis brazos incluso después de destrozarlos?** – le dijo Asura dando un muy buen punto.

Paso un minuto hasta que Zenkichi se curo.

-Bien, hay que avanzar – dijo Issei recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

-Genial, mi chaqueta esta arruinada… que bueno que traje un repuesto – una gota estilo anime apareció en las cabezas de los demás, menos de Medaka que se preguntaba de donde saco Zenkichi esa chaqueta nueva... momento… ¿de donde la saco?

Al parecer, Sergei le pego algunos hábitos.

Y después de que Zenkichi se cambiara, partieron rumbo al próximo piso, sin saber con quien se encontrarias.

* * *

 **Corten, impriman.**

 **Deadpool: ¿no crees que falto mas protagonismo de Kouki y la otra? Apenas los mencionas y de la otra no te acordaste el nombre… ni siquiera lo buscaste.**

 **Misogi: déjalo, son personajes terciarios que nadie recordara después, no tienen relevancia.**

 **Exacto Misogi. Bueno, díganme que les pareció. ¿esperaban algo de esto?**

 **Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón la tardanza pero los fics no se actualizan solos…**

 **Chichigami(si quieren su descripción vallan al cap 32 de mi fic principal al final): ¡Orden en la corte!**

 **Y si, todavía sigo en el juicio.**

 **Abogado de Deadpool: Su señoría, mi cliente demanda al acusado por cierre sin sentido de su puesto de trabajo que lo mantenía.**

 **¿Mantenia? ¡Pero si por tu película te volviste millonario… es mas, hasta tu cama esta forrada en billetes de 100 dólares!**

 **Abogado de Deadpool: su señoría el acusado esta agrediendo a mi cliente.**

 **Chichigami: ¡Al lugar!**

 **Bien, mientras esto sucede, contestares las reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123: eso pasa al final.**

 **TheFat Cartman: No, no estará.**

 **The mystery of the mask: Gracias por tu opinión y tranquilo, casi no hago caso a lo que dijo, demás que me ayudo. Y si que tarde, así que perdón.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Bueno, lo del clan demoniaco ya es muy repetitivo y no lo quise poner.**

 **aten92: Veamos si ahora si adivinas que ocurre.**

 **Antifanboy: tampoco olvides su excesivo amor hacia los enemigos… sobre lo otro, me esfuerzo para que cada personaje tenga al menos un mínimo de participación. Y bueno este arco no se centra en Issei, sino en el nuevo Guardián General.**

 **Antifanboy 2: Gracias, a decir verdad no le hago mucho caso a la parte hater sino a lo que quieren decirme, quitando todas las puteadas.**

 **Gregory Slayer: se que hay gente que ahora mismo me apunta con un rifle de francotirador, pero ya, a diferencia de muchos escritores, tengo la excusa de trabajar de manera regulada en cada fic, para que aquellos que disfruten de esas historias no las olviden solo porque me centro en una.**

 **Phantom: Gracias por entender y si, pondre mas personajes de otros animes.**

 **Bien, todo respondido, así que vamos con el fic… a y no se preocupen por mi, se como librarme del juicio.**

 **Antes que nada, High School DxD y Asura's Wrath no me pertenecen, sino ya habría sacado una secuela.**

 **Bueno, sin decir nada más, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {** [hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capitulo 6: ¡Batalla por Medaka! ¡Los dos nuevos Guardianes Generales pelean juntos!_

La mirada de los 5 presentes era una de sorpresa y desconcierto… hace unos minutos habían bajado al tercer piso para pasar y llegar mas rápido con Oudo… pero no se esperaron que el piso fuera…

-¿Un zoológico? – sip, el piso esta repleto de animales de diferentes especies, todos detrás de vidrios protectores.

-Zenkichi, Zenkichi, Zenkichi – el rubio portador de Sergei giro para ver a su amiga de la infancia, la cual por cierto tenia una sonrisa extremadamente kawai, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Eso les saco gota estilo anime a todos, con excepción de Maguro quien analizaba con detalle a los animales.

-Si Medaka, puedes ver y acariciar a los animales – Zenkichi no tuvo que escuchar la pregunta, ya sabia lo que le pediría.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Entonces vamos a…!

-Perdón, pero yo no soporto a los animales – la voz monótona y la mirada fría de la tesorera del concejo, además de las palabras, congelo a Medaka y mas de uno juraría haber escuchado un vidrio romperse.

Issei solo vio como Maguro no despegaba su mirada de los animales, quienes no parecían asustados ni nerviosos… ¿un momento?

Giro para ver de nuevo a Medaka… volviendo a tener una gota estilo anime al verla chocar su frente con la de la tesorera.

-Veo que se dieron cuenta – fueron las palabras de Maguro dirigidas a Zenkichi e Issei, ya que Kouki se fue a explorar y ambas féminas se intentaban matar.

-Los animales no huyen pese a la presencia de Medaka e Issei– dijo Zenkichi, ofendiendo obviamente a Issei.

-¡Hey, ya tengo bajo control ese pequeño problema! – aclaro este enojado, perdiendo el control sobre ese problema pero ni el aura de Issei parecía asustarlos.

-Estos en definitiva no son animales normales… cuando yo estaba aquí, no teníamos un zoológico, por lo que debe ser obra del nuevo encargado – dedujo Maguro sin saber que alguien estaba por encontrárselo.

Kouki caminaba tranquilo, explorando el lugar en busca del oponente del piso, pero una voz conocida lo paro.

-Hola, Kouki-kun – exclamo una voz monótona que altero a Kouki.

Girando a la izquierda, se encontró con una peliazul de ojos rojls que usaba el uniforme de verano de la academia. Pero lo mas curioso eran las vendas alrededor de toda su cabeza, tapándole un ojo y la mayor parte de la cara, así como tener un cuchillo clavado del lado derecho superior de su cara.

-Tengamos una platica – fueron sus palabras.

El rubio seguía anonadado.

-Espera, no hagas ruido, quiero que esta conversación sea en silencio… aunque ¿debería presentarme? – dijo la peliazul sin despegar su vista de Kouki.

-No es necesario – dijo Kouki ya mas relajado y recuperando su carismática so risa – Como me olvidaría de mi compañera de clase, además de la rareza que paso de la clase 11 a la 13… ¡Naze Youka-san, de la clase 2-13! – presento Kouki – Cuando mencionaron al Grupo 13 pensé en ti, y este zoológico experimental me lo confirmo.

-Bien, entonces no desperdiciare tiempo con explicaciones aburridas… hagamos un trato Kouki-kun – propuso Youka desconcertando a Kouki – Es simple, ¿Por qué no dejan el laboratorio? O mejor dejen la academia y déjenos terminar nuestra investigación – dijo la peliazul – ¿No es mejor que golpearnos las cabezas? – y esa ultima parte iba con sarcasmo en exceso.

-Sigues tan demandante como el año pasado… pero, me temo que tendremos que golpearnos las cabezas – declaro el rubio poniéndose en pose de defensa.

Pero no pudo reaccionar al ataque de una castaña de pelo corto, con ojos del mismo color, sonrisa radiante y con ropa entre abrigadas y muy reveladoras.

Fue ahí cuando todo se oscureció… o al menos así abría sido de no ser porque logro esquivarla a tiempo.

- _Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos_ – pensó el rubio al ver su niñez, su vida como el Destructor y conocer a Medaka.

-Valla, bien hecho Kouki-kun – Youka presiono un botón de un aparato en su mano y todas las saludad de Zenkichi se cerraron – Me presentare, soy Naze Youka, nombre código: Black White, soy la supervisora del Plan Matraz.

-¡Y yo soy Koga Itami, nombre código: Best Pain! ¡soy la mejor amiga de Naze-san y somos miembros del grupo 13! – se presentaron ambas, una mucho mas animada que la otra.

-Sabes Kouki, eres el humano que Medaka mas cambio… ella trae cambio, Hitoyoshi no cambia pero es en ti en quien me interese - declaro la peliazul poniendo nervioso la rubio.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de un pelirrojo preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **Con los demás:**

-Mierda, Akune -sempai debe estar del otro lado – dedujo Zenkichi.

Desde hace un rato notaron la ausencia del Akune, por lo que lo comenzaron a buscar hasta que las puertas mecánicas se cerraron… como no culpaban la infantil pelea de Medaka y Mogana, las cuales se hacían las inocentes.

Eso y que Maguro literalmente desapareció.

- **Tranquilo Zenkichi, Kouki-kun no es alguien fácil de vencer. Su entrenamiento en Judo lo hace extremadamente peligroso.** – Dijo Sergei materializándose en forma espiritual.

El rubio solo suspiro para después asentir con la cabeza.

-Debemos buscar la forma de avanzar – dijo Issei a punto de irse con el resto cuando…

TRAAAAAAACK

El suelo tembló con fuerza.

-¡Cambio de planes, rompe esta puerta! – grito Zenkichi algo preocupado por el rubio del otro lado.

Issei asintió para ponerse frente a la puerta. Retrajo sus manos para después comenzar a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

Los golpes comenzaron a doblar el metal, hasta que…

POW

El ultimo golpe logro abrir un agujero.

Al ver que pasaba del otro lado, sus ojos, así como los de todos, se abrieron al ver un enorme hueco donde debería estar el suelo.

-¡¿Pero que paso aquí?! – grito Mogana muy alterada al ver el enorme hueco, donde posiblemente haya caído Kouki.

Issei se concentro para poder sentir la presencia de Kouki… afortunadamente lo logro, además de sentir otras dos presencias, ambas humanas pero no eran como los demás… definitivamente eran anormales.

Además sintió que otra presencia se acercaba a ellos… era Maguro.

KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA

Aquel grito sorprendió y asusto mas a los demás, así que armándose de valor, aunque solamente la que lo intentaba era la castaña…

-¡Cawabonga!/¡Jeronimo! – gritaron los jóvenes al tirarse por el hueco.

 **Con Kouki:**

-Al final, el experimento de Kurokami Medaka, Akume Kouki, no pudo con Koga Itami, producto de Naze Youka – declaro la peliazul con vendas viendo al derrotado Kouki.

Al principio Koga parecía ganar, aprovechando que peleaba de cabeza las llaves de Judo de Akume no funcionarían, pero deslizándose logro aplicar una llave al cuello… desafortunadamente, la fuerza monstruosa de Koga se mostro, no solo saliendo de la llave sino destruyendo el piso hasta el 6°, pero el se quedo en el 5°.

Luego aplico algo para nada legal, una llave a la pierna derecha que termino rompiéndosela.

Pero las habilidades de Koga volvieron a revelarse… esta vez una regeneración que solo necesita 10 segundos.

Al final, la castaña derroto de un golpe poderoso al rubio.

-Koga, termina con esto – ordeno Youka sin vacilación y sin emoción.

Y hubiera pasado de no ser porque cierto hermano mayor pervertido le levanto la pollera.

-No deberías dar por concluido algo Naze-chan… las prisas solo perjudican el experimento – fueron las palabras de…

-¿M-Maguro-san? – si, el hermano mayor de Medaka llego antes que el resto.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que le haces a Naze-chan?! – grito Koga impactando su puño en el suelo, donde antes estaba Maguro.

-Tranquila… seria muy grosero no levantarle las faldas a una chica linda – declaro Maguro con su típica sonrisa.

-M-Maguro-san ¿Viniste a salvarme? ¿Con los demás?– pregunto esperanzado el rubio… no le importaban si confiaban o no en el, este enemigo no era de subestimar.

-Bueno, a decir verdad solo vengo a ver como te va… los otros deben estar inspeccionando el cuarto nivel… confían en que tu pasaras esto por ti solo – declaro el peliazul mientras el rubio le dedicaba una mirada de póker con varias gotas cayendo por su nuca.

Pero el sonido de algo cayendo llamo la atención de todos, por lo que se fijaron para ver el hueco que abrió

-Me quieren decir cómo es que Maguro llego antes que nosotros si cuando lo sentí estaba mas lejos– preguntaba Issei, agarrándose como todos de una parte del destruido techo para después lanzarse a un lado.

-No tengo idea – contestaron los tres.

-Chicos – susurro Kouki sorprendido de verlos a todos… aunque en lo personal solo le importaba que Medaka lo hubiera ayudado.

-Valla, no solo vino antecesor, sino que trajo a su hermanita, a sus dos miembros restantes del Concejo Estudiantil y a un extraño – dijo Youka haciéndose notar para los cuatro recién llegados.

-No era necesario venir Medaka-chan, Akune-kun lo tiene todo controlado – declaro Maguro, mientras el nombrado lo miraba como diciendo "cállate"

-Es que nos preocupamos al escuchar el sonido de algo destruyéndose, así que Hyodo-san destruyo la puerta de metal y encontramos este hueco que lleva al 6 nivel. Cuando escuchamos el grito de una chica, nos preocupamos y saltamos – explico Mogana, pero Naze se quedo mirando al nombrado… seria muy bueno en su mesa de experimentación.

-Vámonos Koga, ellos nos superan en numero – ordeno la peliazul con vendas en la cabeza a su amiga, siendo alcanzada por la "androide", pero antes de que se valla.

-Espera, seria muy maleducado si te fueras a sí nomas – dijo Maguro.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres verme en ropa interior? ¿si llevo sostén? ¿o quieres que me quiete las vendas de la cara? Pues la respuesta es no, no y no en ese orden - dijo la peliazul vendada, sacándole gotas estilo anime a los demás al ver como Maguro se desmayo por la segunda pregunta.

-Si eso quieres… entonces por que no decidimos esto con un combate – propuso Maguro recuperado al instante.

-Bien, será Koga contra ellos – dijo señalando al grupo recién llegado – Descontando a Kurokami Medaka.

-Bien – Maguro acepto y fue a darle unas palabras a los próximos combatientes – La castaña posee una gran regeneración, así como fuerza y flexibilidad – esas fueron sus únicas palabras antes de alejarse.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? – le pregunto Issei a Zenkichi.

-Creo que hay que inmovilizarla – propuso Zenkichi.

-¡No se queden hablando! – grito Koga lanzándose a ellos con una patada.

Pero Zenkichi la agarra y toma el otro pie.

Koga se sorprendió al ver a alguien detenerla, pero después intento golpear a Zenkichi con sus puños, pero antes de que pasara, Issei agarro ambos brazos y los cruzo detrás de su espalda.

Ahora era sostenía por ambos, uno sostenía las manos y el otro las piernas… en una posición muy comprometedora.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE H-H-H-HACEN?! ¡BAJENME! - grito la castaña completamente roja.

El único ojo visible de Naze se abrió enormemente.

-Claro – Kouki pareció entender lo que hicieron – Con su capacidad de regeneración, la mejor opción era sostenerla y evitar que se mueva… aunque creo que ellos serian los únicos que podrían sostenerla – explico el rubio, murmurando lo ultimo algo nervioso.

- _Esto esta mal… estoy segura de que no saben del tiempo limite de Koga, pero aun así pensaron en que esta era la mejor opción… mierda, no conté con ellos, es mas… ¿Por qué Hitoyoshi Zenkichi es tan fuerte? ¿Y quien es su amigo?_ – eran los pensamientos de la Naze, algo nerviosa.

-Supongo que yo gano, Naze-chan – canturreo Maguro.

-Bien, pero por ahora solo me quitare la falda – dijo esta a punto de desabrochar dicha prenda, ante los extrañados ojos de la mayoría y los ojos horrorizados de Koga.

-En realidad, aunque quisiera verte sin falda, prefiero que primero te quites las vendas de la cara – ante las palabras de Maguro, el nerviosismo golpeo de lleno a Youka.

-¡¿No puedes pedir eso?! ¡Naze-chan, no le hagas caso a ese pervertido! – le grito su amiga.

Curiosamente, ninguno refutaba lo que dijo sobre Maguro… y las caras de Medaka y la tesorera eran prueba de que estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, y no puedo dejar que expanda un rumor de que me acobarde – dijo Youka retirándose el cuchillo de la cara… curiosamente no salía sangre ni nada – _Además creo que esta ansioso por ver mi rostro… y sus caras van a ser algo que voy a disfrutar_ – pensó con malicia.

Lentamente fue retirándose las vendas ante la mirada ansiosa de no solo Maguro, sino también todos… incluso Koga quien nunca vio su rostro.

Todos pensaban que debería tener alguna cicatriz o una horrible marca para ocultar su rostro tras tantas vendas.

Al fin, después de 2 minutos, las vendas cayeron, dejando ver el rostro de Youka...

Sin embargo, este no tenia ninguna cicatriz, es mas la chica era bella. Pero todos, con clara excepción de Maguro y Medaka que parecían haber visto un fantasma, sentían haber visto ese rostro en alguna otra parte.

- _¿Dónde vi ese rostro antes?_ – era la duda que pasaba por la mente de Issei y Zenkichi.

- **Vean detrás de ustedes** – Ordenaron Asura y Sergei, viendo como ambos miraban hacia atrás, encontrándose con Medaka con los ojos abiertos como platos – **Ahora vuelvan a verla** – volvieron a mirar a Youka, que seguía con su rostro monótono **-Repítanlo unas cuantas veces.**

Issei y Zenkichi repitieron el proceso unas cuantas veces , cinco para ser exactos, hasta que la realización les llego de golpe.

-¡Es igual a Medaka! – gritaron ambos, revelándoles a los otros tres la respuesta que buscaban, ahora la duda era ¿Por qué se parecían?

-Onee-sama – el susurro de Medaka fue audible para todos, dejando a la mayoría de piedra, ni siquiera Zenkichi que era su amigo de la infancia sabia que Medaka tenia una hermana mayor.

-[Sinceramente, esto era predecible] – opino Draig pero solo Issei y Asura lo escuchaban.

-¿Qué? ¿no tienes nada de que decir? – pregunto Youka a Maguro, quien no salía de su shock – Oigan, Zenkichi-kun, extraño-kun ¿pueden soltar a Koga? Parecen unos pervertidos – ordeno la peliazul mirando a Issei y Zenkichi.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Zenkichi bajo los pies de Koga e Issei le soltó los brazos.

-Perdón Naze-chan – se disculpo Koga, pero Youka le acaricio la cabeza.

-No hay problema Koga… ustedes dos, tengan – Youka le lanzo a Issei y Zenkichi unos discos de memoria – Son nuestra parte del Proyecto Flask, nos vencieron así que son suyos.

Sin embargo, Issei lo miro para después destruirlo con su mano, Zenkichi hiso lo mismo… todo ante la muy extrañada mirada de Youka y Koga.

-No me interesa tu parte ni nada, solo llegar lo mas rápido posible al fondo – exclamo Issei cruzándose de brazos.

-En definitiva son raros… bueno, ya termine, así que me voy – dicho esto, ambas se fuero , mientras el Concejo Estudiantil mas el colado de Issei fueron a intentan hacer reaccionar a Medaka y Maguro.

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de lograr que ambos hermanos reaccionen, estos les contaron sobre Youka.

Solo que ese no era su verdadero nombre, sino Kurokami Kujima.

Al parecer, la razón por la que ni Zenkichi sabia de ella, era porque odiaba relacionarse con las personas y siempre se aislaba. Pero era una muy increíble conocedora de la biología, superando a Medaka.

Al parecer un día desapareció, ya que la felicidad y su fortuna traicionaban sus creencias, y no se la volvió a ver… hasta ahora.

- **No es por ofender, pero tu hermana tiene algo malo en la cabeza** – opino Asura… quien también pensaba que los tres Kurokamis tenían algo mal en la cabeza: Maguro su obsesión con sus hermanitas, Kujima con querer ser infeliz, y Medaka una muy extraña obsesión con ayudar a los demás.

-No hay tiempo para seguir aquí – dijo Issei resaltando lo obvio.

-Es verdad, cuanto mas tardemos mas cerca estará Oudo de volverse un dios – dijo Maguro.

Pero antes de que se movieran.

-AAAAAHHHH – fue el grito que, mas que de dolor, era de molestia.

Un dardo se había clavado en el hombro de Maguro, mientras que Issei y Zenkichi tenían la espada llena de jeringas.

Y para infortunio de los tres, el liquido que tenían los objetos entro en sus sistemas circulatorios.

PUM

Y Koga había vuelto, y con una sonrisa pego un salto y golpeo con una patada a Issei, quien de paso de choco con Zenkichi.

-¡Esto es por lo de antes! – les grito y lanzo un golpe, que al impactar en Issei provoco que cayera junto a Zenkichi, abriendo otro hueco hacia el piso 13.

-¡¿Per que esta pasando?! – pregunto histérica Mogana… todo había pasado muy rápido y ahora el llamado genio parecía sufrir y dos de los mas fuertes habían caído.

-Bueno, es verdad que me había ido, pero luego pensé que si me deshacía de aquellos que dicen ser mis hermanos, entonces podre sufrir mas y crear mas Anormales – fueron las palabras de Naze Youka, o mejor dicho Kurokami Kujima, quien tenia una sonrisa enorme y perturbadora, misma que asusto a Kouki y Mogana.

 **Con Issei y Zenkichi, un rato después:**

Ambos estaban incrustados en el piso, sin poder moverse… no es como que no querían, sino que literalmente no podían mover su cuerpo.

-Oi Zenkichi ¿Te puedes mover? – pregunto el castaño de puntas blancas mirando a la nada.

-No… ¿y tu? – pregunto el rubio ahora.

-No…

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la nada por unos segundos… hasta que…

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS NOS DIO?! – gritaron ambos enojados.

- **Parece ser una droga paralizante –** dedujo Sergei materializándose, aprovechando que no había nadie.

Como dato curioso, todas las jeringas que se clavaron el ambos habían sido destruidas.

-¿Pero no éramos resistentes a las drogas? – cuestiono Zenkichi viendo a su maestro como podía.

- **En realidad lo son… pero también recibieron la dosis para detener a un elefante** – aclaro Asura también materializándose, para acto seguido tocar el pecho de Issei, escuchando un extraño sonido – **Aun con el cuerpo de un semidiós, aun no han madurado lo suficiente para tener la resistencia de un verdadero semidiós –** dijo Asura separándose.

Para shock de ambos, el pecho de Issei se abrió, mostrando en vez de huesos y carne, mostraba metal en vez de carne.

-¿P-p-p-p-p-p-pero q-q-q-q-que? - pregunto Issei shockeado.

- **El mantra fue el causante de su cambio… y si Zenkichi tu también estas como el –** dijo y aclaro Sergei – **El mantra modifico tu biología y fisionomía, transformándolos en metal. Claro que aunque tus órganos también se "metalizaron", no eres un robot… por si te lo preguntabas** – aclaro logrando que Issei suspire de alivio – **Claro que puedes pasar mas tiempo sin la necesidad de comer, dormir o respirar, pero aun así lo necesitas. Además aun tienes alma –** termino este, siendo seguido por un brillo proveniente de la mano izquierda de Issei.

-[Interesante, eso explica el por qué no se nota la dragonificación] – dijo Draig extrañando a Zenkichi y su portador – [Recuerda socio, te dije que el poseer la Boosted Gear te convierte automáticamente en parte dragón. Pero desde que me despertaste esa dragonificación no se presento, pero ahora entiendo que el mantra modifico esa dragonificación, volviéndolo un metal mas resistente… en resumidas cuentas, una parte tuya se volvió un dragón mecánico] – explico Draig bromeando a lo ultimo, sacándole unas risitas a todos.

-Jejeje, Asura ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Issei señalando con la mirada el hueco en medio de su pecho abierto.

- **Por ahora no es nada importante** – le resto importancia Asura cerrando el pecho de su alumno… Issei agradecía eso, se le hiso incomodo mostrar algo tan "privado".

-Pero aun así, ¿Cómo pudieron las agujas traspasar nuestra piel? – pregunto Issei muy extrañado, ya que según ellos su piel era muy dura.

- **Estas jeringas están hechas de un material extra duro, capaz de atravesar su piel de semidiós novato y al ser largas, llegaron hasta su nuevo sistema circulatorio, inyectando toda esta cantidad de droga de golpe en sus sistemas. No se si fue coincidencia o ella sabia lo que ustedes eran, pero no hay que Kurokami Kujima es peligrosa** – explico/declaro Sergei.

-Habrá que esperar a que se pase los efectos de las drogas – dijo Zenkichi aun intentando moverse.

Pero mientras ellos esperaban a que los efectos pasaran, los demás estaban en muchos problemas.

 **Piso trece:**

-Bien, como regalo de boda voy a darle a Kurokami Medaka un corazón muy oscuro, digno de mi esposa, y que solo se arrodille ante mi – eran las palabras de Oudo mientras enviaba descargas eléctricas a al cabeza de una dormida y atada Medaka.

Cerca de el, estaban Koga y Youka charlando.

-Ne Naze-chan, ¿crees que fue lo correcto el inyectarles tanta de esa droga a esos dos? – le pregunto la castaña a su amiga.

-No es necesario preocuparse por el enemigo Koga, pero tranquila, lo que les inyecte fue una droga paralizante, ya que solo tenia dos jeringas con la droga que use en Kurokami Maguro y Kurokami Medaka – aclaro la peliazul.

Luego de deshacerse de Issei y Zenkichi, la peliazul logro engañar a Medaka para que se inyectara una droga que causaba mucho dolor mientras destruía su anormalidad.

Luego la volvió a engañar para que se inyecte una droga que le causo amnesia. Después Koga la derroto y aclaro que la primera droga no eliminaba la anormalidad, solo causaba mucho dolor.

Ahora estaba viendo como Oudo transformaba a su supuesta hermana menor en su esposa ideal.

-Pero aun así, me dijiste que los atacara con todo como si fueran una amenaza enorme, además de usar mucha de esa droga – dijo Koga resaltando un punto.

La peliazul no dijo nada y solo saco una computadora. La encendió y le mostro algo a Koga que la dejo sorprendida.

-Estos son los videos de cuando llegaron, como llegaron rápidamente con Kurokami Medaka y su enfrentamiento contra uno de loa nuestros –en efecto eran eso, videos de cuando Issei y Zenkichi llegaron.

Koga no sabia que pensar, por un lado ese castaño parecía tener una fuerza casi igual a la suya y por el otro el rubio podía generar un fuego extraño.

-Eran demasiado peligrosos… pero también muy valiosos para mis experimentos, así que una vez que esto termine, los iremos a buscar y serán mis nuevos conejillos de india – la peliazul vio entonces como Koga parecía estar a punto de llorar – No te preocupes, no me desharé de ti – le aclaro acariciando su cabeza, logrando que la chica vuelva a tener su sonrisa.

 **En la entrada:**

Las cosas si que no pintaban bien ahí.

Después de perder a Medaka, Kouki, Mogana y Maguro planeaban seguir bajando para rescatarla, pero la única en condiciones de pelear era Mogana.

Afortunadamente, fueron interceptados por un grupo compuesto por Unzen, su hermana, la pelirrosa del Comité de Disciplina, la llamada "tramposa", el musculoso del primer piso y el peliazul con tendencias de asesino.

Cabe mencionar que se denominaron el "Equipo de perdedores"

Por el concejo de la "tramposa", volvieron a la entrada para usar el ascensor y llegar mas rápido al 13° piso.

Pero no contaron con que el grupo +13 se interpusiera en su camino.

El grupo de perdedores se quedo a pelear con ellos mientras Kouki, Mogana y Maguro corrían por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo.

Y como esperaban las cosas no eran para nada fáciles, ambos grupos peleaban con todo: uno para evitar que esos entrometidos detengan a Oudo, y el otro para proteger a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, ningún grupo noto como los dos guardias caían al suelo completamente chamuscados.

-¡A este paso no lograremos nada! – grito Uzen esquivando el cabello de una de esas chicas del grupo +13.

-¡Necesitamos algo de ayuda! – grito la pelirrosa del Comité de Disciplina esquivando una katana proveniente del enemigo, pero esta arma fue interceptada por la katana del peliazul que podía esconder de todo en su cuerpo.

-Ara ara, fu fu fu, creo que tengo la solución – una voz femenina calmada los detuvo a TODOS.

Pero esa risa provoco que un potente escalofrió recorriera la espada de todos… como si algo terrible hubiera llegado.

Como una horrible coincidencia, las luces que alumbraban el sector estaban destruidas. Solo quedaban las del elevador, donde los dos grupos peleaban.

El sonido de los pasos era cada vez mas fuerte, y por ese sonido determinaron que eran dos personas las que se acercaban.

Por la poca luz que había, vieron que una era una silueta femenina y la otra masculina. Pero mientras la silueta femenina emanaba rayos, la masculina tenia una espada en mano.

FLISH

FLISH

FLISH

Múltiples espadas salieron del suelo, apuntando a cada miembro del grupo +13.

-Hemos venido a apoyar a un amigo – dijo la silueta masculina.

-Fu fu fu, será excitante escuchar los gritos de este grupo – las palabras de la silueta femenina, solo le dieron mas miedo a todos –[Lightning]

 **Un rato después, con Issei y Zenkichi:**

-Bien, ya puedo moverme mejor – dijo Issei masajeándose los hombros.

Hace unos minutos había pasado los efectos de la droga, permitiéndoles a ambos semidioses novatos moverse de nuevo.

-Mierda, anda a saber cuanto estuvimos paralizados – comento Zenkichi levantándose.

-Pero ¿Dónde estaremos? – se pregunto Issei viendo el lugar, el cual era un pasillo.

Justo miro hacia arriba, notando un cartel que indicaba que estaban en el piso 13.

-Estamos en el ultimo piso – susurro Zenkichi sorprendido… ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?

-Voy a ver si los demás están cerca – usando la técnica para detectar las presencias, Issei busco la presencia del resto.

Los encontró un piso arriba del suyo, pero había algo extraño… sentía las presencias no solo de Kouki, Mogana y Maguro, sino también la de Oudo, el niño que lo seguía, Youka y Koga, además de la de Medaka, pero esta se sentía extraña, contraria a la normal.

-Están arriba, pero siento algo extraño, puede que le hayan hecho algo a Medaka – lo dicho por Issei asusto un poco a Zenkichi.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! – grito el rubio.

Viendo que iban tardar con las escaleras, prefirieron aplicar el dicho "el camino recto es el mas rápido".

Flexionaron sus piernas, concentraron su fuerza y mantra en ellas, así como activaron sus Sacred Gear, y…

 **Con Mogana y el resto:**

La castaña nadadora no podía creer lo que pasar frente a ella.

Hace un rato, llegaron al doceavo piso y se encontraron con el pequeño secuas de Oudo.

Usando un gas somnífero, noqueo a Kouki y Maguro, mientras que Mogana se salvo por su capacidad pulmonar.

Peleo con el chico, donde descubrió que además de poder leer la mente, también siente lo que sientes las personas, incluso el dolor.

Con eso en mente, se lastimo a sí misma y logro derrotar al chico, pero cuando estaba por unirse a su bando, Oudo apareció.

El mencionado no solo detuvo a la castaña, casi la mata al soltarle encima muchos escombros… afortunadamente Kouki despertó y la salvo.

Pero cuando ambos iban a contratacar a Oudo, Kurokami Medaka apareció, solo que atrapada en una camisa de fuerza extra especial y con una mirada sin emociones, presentándose como Medaka (Rev.)

La acompañaban Youka y Koga.

Medaka no solo había declarado que ayudaría al Proyecto Flask, sino que además la despidió a ella y a Kouki del Concejo Estudiantil.

Ahora Medaka estaba al lado de Oudo, después de decir que para completar el Proyecto Flask estaría dispuesta a casarse con el, y miraban a ambos como esperando a que se rindieran… y parecía no tardar mucho.

Después de todo, ¿Qué podían hacer contra Medaka? Los únicos capaces de poder hacer algo estaban perdidos.

Incluso Maguro perdió las esperanzas, dispuesto a volver al Proyecto Flask.

Fue en ese momento, cuando estaba por rendirse, que se sintió un temblor.

TRUM

-¿Qué es eso? – se pregunto Oudo al aire notando que el temblor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

TRUM

TRUM

TRUM

PUM

Los temblores finalizaron cuando el puso fuera de la habitación reventó.

Youka y Koga se alejaron de la entrada y se pusieron al lado de Oudo y Medaka.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Koga esta vez algo asustada.

-No te preocupes, deben ser los últimos dos insectos – declaro Oudo viendo fijamente la nube de humo que se formo después de que el suelo reventara.

De esta, emergieron un Issei con los ojos completamente en blanco y un Zenkichi con manos y pies cubiertos por un fuego azul, demás de un aura purpura a su alrededor.

-¡N-no puede ser! ¡La cantidad de droga que les di debería haber bastado para dejarlos paralizados por semana y media! – grito Youka sorprendida.

-¡MEDAKA! – grito Zenkichi viendo fijamente a la peliazul largo -¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-Zenkichi, solo abrí los ojos, ahora entiendo mejor todo. Mi deber en el mundo es completar el Proyecto Flask, convertir a Oudo-san en un Dios, volver a los estudiantes de la academia sus leales sirvientes y soldados, y esclavizar a los seres sobrenaturales – declaro esta sin un ápice de emociones en su voz o mirada.

-¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste Oudo?! – le grito el rubio con puntas purpuras al rubio de ojos rojos.

Algo que ninguno noto, fue como el niño peligris retrocedía… el leer la mente de Issei y Zenkichi lo asusto, sabiendo ahora el secreto de ambos.

-Solo le lave el cerebro… la cambie a mi gusto – declaro este aumentando la furia en ambos semidioses novatos – Y no digas que nunca pensaste en hacerlo Zenkichi… el deshacerte de la Medaka que ayuda a todos.

Zenkichi no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo a Medaka… su personalidad era como cuando ella tenia tres años, cuando era dominada por su anormalidad.

-Si – confeso este dejando a Mogana, Kouki e Issei sorprendidos – Quería cambiar la personalidad de Medaka, para que fuera la verdadera Medaka. La Medaka que ayuda a todos, es producto de mis palabras de cuando éramos niños. Pero aunque quería cambiar su personalidad, nunca lo haría por la fuerza – declaro viendo ahora a Oudo - ¡Aun si nuestro objetivo es el mismo, nuestros métodos son muy distinto!

Ambos rubios se miraban a los ojos, uno con arrogancia y el otro con determinación.

Ambos portadores de Sacred Gears avanzaron, pero Medaka se puso frente a Oudo, mirando con hostilidad a Issei y Zenkichi.

-Arrodíllense – ordeno Medaka.

El efecto fue inmediato, Kouki y Mogana chocaron sus frentes con el suelo mientras se arrodillaban, haciendo una pose como rogando por sus vidas.

- _Interesante… copio la Anormalidad de Oudo-san_ – eran los pensamientos de Youka mientras recordaba como Medaka había copiado la Anormalidad de aquel musculoso compañero suyo del primer piso – _Creo que ya entiendo cual es tu Anormalidad… esperen ¡¿Por qué Zenkichi-kun y ese sujeto llamado Issei no se arrodillan?! –_ sus pensamiento habían cambiado de golpe al ver eso.

Y su único ojo visible estaba muy abierto, al igual que los de Oudo y Koga, mientras Medaka parecía que ya lo esperaba.

Fue ahí cuando volteo y vio al asustado seguidor de Oudo.

- _¿Por qué tiembla? ¿Qué siente de ellos?_ – se cuestionaba la hermana mayor de Medaka.

-He dicho que se arrodillen – ordeno de nuevo Medaka pero parecia no tener efecto en ellos – Ya veo, lograron un mayor dominio del poder de Sergei-san y Asura-san – dedujo esta dejando extrañados a sus nuevos compañeros.

-¿Y esos quienes son? – pregunto Oudo.

-Son semidioses venidos de otro universo, que terminaron con Issei y Zenkichi – dijo esta dejando a Youka casi en la locura… las ganas de experimentar con esos dos creció exponencialmente – A eso súmale que ambos tienen Sacred Gears, y la de Issei es una Longinus, la Boosted Gear.

Y con esas ultimas palabras Youka sintió como su cerebro explotaba y casi le da un ataque cardiaco… no solo podría analizar y experimentar con dos personas con poderes de semidioses venidos de otro universo, sino que también portan los artefactos dejados por Dios para los humanos, y uno de ellos tenia una de las legendarias Longinus, las Sacred Gears mas poderosas.

-¡Naze-chan resiste! – grito Koga tratando de reanimar a una Youka que convulsionaba y le salía espuma por la boca.

Claro que los demás la ignoraron con excepción de Maguro, pero no se podía acercar… un paso en falso y quedaría en el fuego cruzado.

-¿Por qué no dejan a esos plebeyos y vienen conmigo? Es obvio que estarían mejor conmigo – dijo Oudo al aire.

Pero todos sabían que eso era una propuesta para Asura, Sergei y Draig… si Oudo estaba bien informado, la Sacred Gear de Issei tenia un espíritu dentro de ella, así que también querría hacerse con ella.

- **No gracias Oudo-san, me recuerdas a mi yo anterior, aquel que se dejo llevar por el poder y termino matando inocentes. No es por ofenderte, aunque si lo es, pero Zenkichi es mucho mejor que tu** – dijo Sergei materializándose de forma física, solo para volver después al interior de Zenkichi.

- **Como si me uniera a un idiota con complejo de dios. Si hubiera tenido un hijo, hubiera querido que sea alguien que lo de todo por la gente importante para el, alguien como Issei. Prefiero estar con aquel que puedo considerar un hijo, a con un idiota que planea destruir todo** – fueron las duras palabras de Asura haciendo lo mismo que Sergei, solo que haciendo el Fuck You… Issei estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por Asura, y si era sincero consigo mismo, el podía llegar a considerar a Asura un segundo padre además de su maestro, ya que este tuvo un gran impacto en el.

-[Si tengo que elegir entre el compañero que me ve como un amigo en vez se una herramienta y alguien que ni conozco, me quedo mil veces con Issei, alguien que puedo considerar que llegara a ser no solo el Sekiryuutei mas fuerte, sino el mejor] – declaro Draig desde la gema las manos de Issei… este tenia una sonrisa de agradecimiento al ver la estima que tenia su compañero en el.

-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden. Kurokami Medakam encárgate de ellos – ordeno el rubio con la Anormalidad de Electricidad a la peliazul.

Medaka solo se lanzo al frente, impactando su pierna en el suelo, destruyéndolo. Issei y Zenkichi lograron escapar fácilmente de aquel ataque.

Medaka se alejo del lugar de impacto, ya que el suelo se había destruido y había dejado un hueco directo al piso 13.

Fue ahí cuando Zenkichi cruzo miradas con Medaka, y lo noto… Medaaka lloraba.

Ahí entendió, la Medaka verdadera todavía existía, atrapada dentro de esa impostora.

- _¿Cómo logramos que Medaka vuelva a ser la de antes?_ – se preguntaba Zenkichi esquivando una patada giratoria de la mencionada.

 **-Bésala**.

- _¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUUUUUUEEEEEEE?! –_ grito mentalmente sorprendido por la propuesta de Sergei, que casi no esquiva otra patada de Medaka, esta vez a los bajos.

- **Que la beses. El shock deberá ser suficiente para romper el control y que Medaka-chan vuelva** – si bien esa propuesta sonaba disparatada Y muy sacada de Disney, no tenían otra idea.

-Mierda, ¡Issei! ¡sostén a Medaka! – Issei asintió antes de tomar a Medaka y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo de oso por la espalda.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Medaka rompió la camisa de fuerza, liberando sus brazos y debido a lo sorpresivo, se libero de Issei.

Medaka se desplazo rápidamente para quedar frente a Zenkichi e intentar atravesar su estomago con su mano.

Ante la mirada de todos, Medaka le había proporcionado un terrible golpe a Zenkichi con el objetivo de matarlo, pero Medaka sabia que no seria suficiente.

Cuando intento alejarse y volver a atacar, se dio cuenta que no podia.

-Te tengo – dijo Zenkichi agarrando el antebrazo de Medaka.

Esta intento desesperadamente el liberarse, pero Zenkichi la agarro esta ve de ambos brazos.

-Espero que esto funcione – Zenkichi trago duro… esto podría condenarlo a la muerte.

Tiro con fuerza y acerco a Medaka mas a el.

CHU~

Los ojos de todos, incluso de una recién despertada Youka, estaban bien abiertos por lo que veían… Zenkihi besando a Medaka.

- _Por favor Medaka, regresa… regresa a mi –_ pensó el rubio de puntas purpuras.

Si bien al principio parecía no molestarle, unos segundos después sus ojos volvieron a ese brillo anterior que tenia…

Los recuerdos de niña, de cuando era fría con todos por no saber su propósito en la vida, hasta que se encontró con el pequeño Zenkichi y este le dio un propósito, hasta la propuesta que le hiso.

Pero otros segundos mas pasaron y su ojos se abrieron con sorpresas, para después ponerse como espirales y su cara tan roja que el cabello de Rias y su hermano tenían competencia… hasta parecía que vapor salía de su cabeza.

Cuando el rubio se separo, la cabeza de Medaka fue para atrás, con la cara completamente roja, ojos en espiral y una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Medaka! – grito preocupado su amigo de la infancia.

 **-No puedo creer que funciono… solo lo propuse porque vi una película con el mismo problema –** confeso Sergei sin creerlo.

-¡Se acabo! ¡No vas a ver mas películas ni series y novelas con mi mama! – le grito Zenkichi al semidiós.

Con cuidado, deposito a la peliazul en el suelo. Al ver como unos mechones tapaban una parte del rostro de Medaka, quien dormía por cierto, los corrió con su dedo.

Cuando se levanto, Kouki y Mogana, aun extremadamente shockeados, fueron al lado de Medaka para cuidarla.

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba… debo darte crédito por eso. – dijo Oudo retomando la seriedad – Naze Youka, ¿lo trajiste?

-Eh… ah, si – la chica saco un extraño dispositivo de su falda… parecía un control.

Al presionar el botón, una extraña compuerta se abrió detrás de Oudo, saliendo de ella algo similar a un cañón, pero del otro lado había una gran esfera de vidrio que tenia dentro un impresionante brillo.

-¿Sorprendidos? Esa es la fe que vienes a buscar – revelo Oudo dejando sorprendidos a ambos… ninguno tenia ni idea de como se veia la fe – Naze Youka, hazlo – ordeno este.

Presintiendo lo que iba a hacer, Issei se iba a lanzar contra el rubio, pero una castaña androide se interpuso. Esta distrajo a ambos aprendices de semidioses, lo suficiente para iniciar el Proyecto Flask.

Presionando otro botón, del cañón salió disparado un cable que se conecto con la columna de Oudo, el cual no emitió ni un quejido.

El brillo de la esfera de vidrio fue disminuyendo mientras la "fe" era conducida por el cable hacia Oudo.

-Dicen que debes dejar al demonio dentro de la botella… pues esta vez liberaremos un dios – dijo Oudo mientras era cubierto por la "fe"

Toda la fe acumulada entro en Oudo, cegando a todos mientras la risa altanera y arrogante de Oudo se escuchaba.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que el brillo disminuyera, permitiéndoles ver a todos la nueva forma de Oudo.

Su cabello rubio se había alargado, llegando hasta la media espalda, pero conservando su estilo eléctrico. Sus ojos tenían ahora un aro brillante alrededor del iris y otro alrededor de la pupila.

Sus ropas seguían siendo las mismas pero ahora de su espalda salían… ¿doce alas de ángel?

-Jajajajajajaj ¡Al fin! ¡Soy un dios! – se jacto el rubio desprendiendo un aura dorada.

-[Jejejejeje] – esa risa por lo bajo extraño a todos – [JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA] – ahora todos dirigían sus miradas a las manos de Issei, mas especifico las gemas.

-¿De que te ríes, Dragón Celestial rojo? – pregunto Oudo extrañado pero sin perder su sonrisa arrogante.

-[De que te creas un dios] – lo dicho por Draig extraño a todos – [No eres un dios, la cantidad de fe que te dieron fue lo suficiente para volverte un Serafín… como dicen por ahí, estuviste tan cerca y tan lejos] – se burlo el dragón sellado, y si estuviera presente físicamente, tendría una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.

-En ese caso, solo debo conseguir mas fe para convertirme en un verdadero dios – declaro el rubio Serafín.

-No importa si eres un dios, Serafín u otra cosa, te detendremos aquí y ahora – declaro el castaño de puntas blancas chocando sus puños, siendo imitado por Zenkichi.

-Si así lo quieres – otra compuerta se abrió detrás de Oudo, pero estas eran escaleras – Entonces vallamos a un escenario mas apto.

Con eso dicho, Issei, Yukuhashi, Maguro, Youka y Koga lo siguieran, mientras que Zenkichi, Mogana y Kouki llevaban a Medaka aun inconsciente.

El grupo camino un rato, hasta que llegaron a una espaciosa habitación, llena de computadoras.

-H-H-Hace frio – se quejo Mogana… siendo la que llevaba un traje de baño.

-Es necesario, con la cantidad de computadoras que hay aquí, nos quemaríamos. Todas son necesarias para analizar las anormalidades y estudiar la "fe" – explico el antiguo encargado del proyecto Maguro.

Pero ni Issei ni Zenkichi parecían afectados… bueno, si temblaban un poco si se miraba bien.

-Les daré una ultima oportunidad para unirse a mi – declaro Oudo y antes de que ponga a hablar sobre el por qué deben ir a su lado…

-Ya te dije que no me uniría, Te voy a hacer pagar por haber hecho llorar a Medaka – declaro Zenkichi encendiendo sus puños.

-Y yo vine para detener este proyecto y evitar una guerra que se cobrara millones de inocentes – declaro Issei volviendo sus ojos blancos.

En eso Koga se pone en frente de Oudo.

-¿Qué haces Itami? – pregunto extrañado Oudo.

-Soy mejor para luchar que tu, y si pude con Medaka, podre con ellos – declaro la castaña viendo seriamente a los dos oponentes – Tu Anormalidad no es efectiva para el combate… además, ese idiota – señalando a Issei – Quiere destruir todo en lo que hemos invertido, el no solo liberarnos de yugo de los seres sobrenaturales, sino el volver a cada ser humano anormal – revelo esta la otra parte del Proyecto.

-¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto Issei a Maguro que solo asintió.

-El objetivo original del Proyecto era el darle a cada humano una Anormalidad, pero la gran mayoría moriría por no soportarlo… es por eso que deje el proyecto – revelo el peliazul.

-¿Por qué hacer eso? Solo imagina una anormalidad poderosa en la persona equivocada.

-Se empezó para que lo anormales ya no se sintieran como fenómenos frente a los normales Iseei – Zenkichi desvió la mirada a Medaka… lo había iniciado por ella, para que fuera aceptada.

-Y te equivocas Koga Itami – declaro Oudo detrás de la castaña – Yo poseo otra Anormalidad.

Para horror de todos, miedo y horro de Youka y de Yukihashi, Oudo había atravesado por la espalda a Koga, agarrando el corazón de esta.

-Al sobrecargar de electricidad el corazón de alguien, el y yo podemos conectarnos, y yo tomo su Anormalidad al 100% - sin remordimiento, comenzó a electrocutar a Koga, quien liberaba gemidos de dolor.

Sin asco, la lanzo al lado, donde comenzó a formar un charco de sangre.

Oudo se quedo viendo su mano, antes de comenzar a tirar patadas al aire, y puños.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tu teoría sobre que la Anormalidad se adecua a la personalidad es cierto, Naze Youka – le rubio giro su cabeza para ver a Kujima arrodillada ante el cuerpo de Koga, mientras lloraba sin control.

-Koga, resiste por favor, Koga… Onii-san, ahora lo se, mi ideología esta mal, lamento todo el daño que te hice… pero por favor… - la mente de Kujima vago en aquello lejanos recuerdos… cuando Koga fue la única que se le acercó cuando quiso vivir el infierno… cuando ella se volvió… - Salva a Koga, salva a mi irremplazable amiga – las lagrimas de Kujima aumentaban cada vez mas.

-¿Pidiéndose ayuda al enemigo Naze Youka? ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas como Yukihashi? – pregunto Oudo viendo ahora a su subalterno, pero este estaba desmayado – Ya veo, sufrió lo mismo que Koga Itami – concluyo este.

(N/A: pongan Asura's Wrath Soundtrack: Orphan Wolf Legend -Fang-)

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!

En un parpadeo, Issei y Zenkicji estaban frente a Oudo. Ambos impactaron un golpe en el (Issei un puño y Zenkichi una patada voladora), enviando a Oudo contra un ordenador, destruyéndolo.

Oudo salió disparado de ahí directo contra los aprendices de semidioses. El rubio Sersfín impacto una patada en la cabeza de Zenkichi y un puño en el pecho del castaño, pero ambos lograron cubrirse a tiempo, solo logrando derrapar.

-[Boost]

Issei se lanzo primero contra Oudo.

-[Boost]

Oudo detuvo con si mano el puño derecho de Issei, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

-[Boost] [Dragon Gatling]

El castaño libero el mantra que concentro en su puño izquierdo, mas los aumentos que le aplico a dicha concentración.

Esa energía se libero como una ametralladoras de puños voladores hechos de mantra, impactando de lleno el pecho de Oudo.

Entonces fue arrastrado, destruyendo mas ordenadores en el proceso.

-Nunca olvides las palabras que dijiste Kujima-chan – dijo Maguro revisando a Koga, mientras Mogana y Koiki cuidaban a Medaka.

Pero desafortunadamente, no podía currar tremenda herida.

- _¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hago?!_ – se preguntó el Kurokami mayor.

Fue ahí cuando un brillo al lado de el. Al girar su cabeza, vio un curioso frasco aparecer por medio de un circulo mágico con el símbolo Gremory.

Con el frasco vino una nota diciendo "En caso de emergencia".

- _Esta es una emergencia_ – el peliazul tomo el frasco, viendo detrás de ella una etiqueta que decía "Lagrimas de Phoenix"

Recordó una pequeña charla con Sirzechs Lucifer sobre estas lagrimas y sus capacidades… además de tener que agradecerles a los Gremorys después.

Sin perder el tiempo, le dio de beber el frasco a Koga, viendo con alivio como las heridas iban cerrándose.

De regreso con Issei y Zenkichi, estos esquivaban las patadas de Oudo como podían, pero este saco a relucir su Anormalidad.

-¡Deténganse! – ordeno este y, con el nuevo poder que tenia, ambos aprendices de semidioses se detuvieron momentáneamente.

El rubio los tomo del cuello, enviando poderosas descargas eléctricas a ambos.

-Aaaaahhhhhh – gritaron ambos al sentir como la electricidad pasaba por sus cuerpos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Zenkichi retrajo su puño, para después soltarlo contra la cara de Oudo.

Pero este la esquivo con algo de dificultad, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la rodilla de Issei que lo tomo desprevenido.

La rodilla del castaño de puntas blancas se incrusto en la boca del estomago del rubio ahora Serafín, provocando que escupiera saliva y el aire en sus pulmones.

Fue tal el efecto, que soltó a ambos, permitiéndole a Zenkichi asestar una poderosa patada giratoria con llamas azules en el estomago de Oudo, sacándole esta vez algo de sangre.

Oudo se recupero y golpeo la barbilla de Zenkichi con un gancho acompañado de electricidad. Isse estaba por golpearlo pero Oudo agarro su puño y lanzo a Issei contra otro grupo de ordenadores.

Por puro instinto, Oudo endureció sus alas, volviéndolas filosas como espadas. Con esas alas, le propino rápidos cortes a Zenkichi quien apenas podía protegerse.

El rubio Serafín creo, de nuevo por instinto, una lanza de luz blanca, con la cual atravesó a Zenkichi.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde… estoy? – balbuceo Medaka despertando.

Todo le parecía borroso. Lo que podía recordar era que había sido engañada por su hermana mayor… Oudo le había lavado el cerebro… había peleado contra Zenkichi e Issei y… Zenkichi la beso… la primera vez que un hombre la besa.

-Zenkichi – murmuro esta levantando la mirada, buscando a aquel rubio… Mogana y Kouki ni se dieron cuenta de que Medaka despertó – ZENKICHI – grito la peliazul al ver desde su perspectiva el mortal ataque de Oudo… y ese grito les revelo a los otros miembros del Concejo Estudiantil el estado de Medaka.

Pero, a pesar de como se veia, el ataque de Oudo no daño mortalmente a Zenkichi… solo le perforo una parte del hombro, de donde salía un extraño liquido fluorescente.

-Esto es extraño – opino Oudo al ver la "sangre" de Zenkichi.

-N-Ni me lo digas – Zenkichi no perdió tiempo y golpeo a Oudo con el puño de su brazo sano… el golpe fue suficiente para desorientarlo.

Con mucha dificultad, Zenkichi aplico una patada de frente que alejo a Oudo… una vez que el rubio Serafín se alejo, Zenkichi se agarro la parte herida… sentía como el mantra lo sanaba de a poco.

Pero tuvo que saltar para esquivar la patada descendente de Oudo, cubierta de luz y electricidad.

- _Mierda… ya sabe como usar los poderes de los ángeles_ -pensaba Issei saliendo de un ordenador donde quedo atrapado - _Tendré que usar el Balance Breaker._

-[No va a ser necesario compañero] – las palabras de Draig extrañaron a Issei.

- **Siente el poder de Oudo y te darás cuenta –** Issei hiso lo propuesto por Asura y se dio cuenta… su poder disminuía.

-[Si bien es cierto que el poder que obtuvo es grande, es algo temporal… ya que usaron solo ciencia y nada de magia… incluso las Evil Piece usan ambas para darle un nivel al reencarnado y mantenerlo en ese nivel o mas] – explico el dragón.

Issei asintió, para ver después como Oudo iba a arrinconar a Zenkichi.

Sin perder tiempo, Issei se lanzo contra Oudo.

-[Compañero, tengo varios [Boost] acumulados, te recomiendo usarlos]

-[Unlimited Mode] – y para estar seguros, activo su modo Explosion.

Zenkichi la tenia difícil, su hombro ya casi se terminaba de curar, pero los constantes ataques de electricidad, lanzas de luz y alas filosas de Oudo lo estaban encerrando.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que quedo atrapado entre dos ordenadores y una pared.

En frente de el, Oudo levantaba una lanza de luz cubierta por electricidad… casi parecía una referencia a los relámpagos que lanza Zeus.

-¡Hasta nunca, Hitoyoshi! – grito Oudo a punto de eliminar al rubio.

Medaka quería ir a ayudar a Zenkichi, pero además de estar débil Mogana y Kouki la retenían.

Pero cuando la lanza estaba por impactar en Zenkichi, quien ya se preparaba para recibirla…

-¡! – los ojos de Oudo se abrieron al no poder moverse.

Y eso es porque Issei esta aplicando una llave a Oudo, pasando sus brazos por frente a los de Oudo y juntar las manos detrás de la nuca del rubio electrico.

-¡Zenkichi, dale con todo! – grito Issei mientras Oudo trataba de liberarse.

Probo con electricidad pero parecía que no lo afectaría de la misma forma que antes. Intento usando las alas pero la posición era incomoda, y cuando iba a probar una onda expansiva, fue demasiado tarde.

-[Unlimited Mode] – si bien el nombre era el mismo y el propósito igual, el modo de Zenkichi era distinto al de Issei, pues en este una especie de lava purpura pasaba por las marcas tribales.

A una velocidad asombrosa, el rubio de puntas purpuras apareció frente a Oudo y comenzó a golpear su abdomen y pecho.

Los golpes iban y venían, con una gran fuerza. Oudo apenas podía aguantarlos… tenia que liberarse ya.

Golpeo a Issei con un cabezazo… si bien no era muy fuerte, si pudo lograr que Issei lo soltara.

Una vez liberado, comenzó a bloquear los golpes de Zenkichi, pero algunos lograban pasar su defensa.

Pero no solo tuvo que empezar a bloquear los golpes de Zenkichi, sino también los de un recompuesto Issei.

-¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora! – gritaban Issei y Zenkichi mientras golpeaban a Oudo desde ambos lados.

Este endureció las alas y las uso como escudos, pero las alas no soportarían mucho.

-¡ORA!

-ARGH

Ese ultimo golpe casi rompe las alas de Oudo, causándole un gran dolor y obligándolo a volver sus alas a la normalidad.

Eso creo una abertura que ambos aprovecharon.

¡Toma! – ambos se pusieron en frente de Oudo… dos ganchos, uno metálico de color rojo y otro cubierto de fuego azul, impactaron la quijada del nuevo Serafín, elevándolo unos metros en el aire.

Oudo no tuvo tiempo de recomponerse y usar sus alas para volar… aunque eran nuevas las alas así que no sabría usarlas para volar… y algo que no noto antes, es que había perdido cuatro alas.

Zenkichi había sido lanzado por Issei hasta superar la altura de Oudo.

Desde arriba, Zenkichi formaba una esfera de fuego azul junto con mantra entre sus manos, mientras que abajo Issei concentraba mantra y poder de dragón dado por Draig en su puño izquierdo.

-¡[Hadouken]/[Rage Shoot]! – ambos lanzaron sus ataques, colisionando en Oudo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – grito este al ser impactado por ambos ataques.

Zenkichi había bajado al suelo después de haber lanzado el [Hadouken].

-Judgement – Zenkichi trazo en el aire una line horizontal mientras Oudo caía.

-¡Execution! – termino Issei haciendo la línea vertical, formando la cruz, al momento que Oudo impactaba con el suelo.

(N/A: hasta acá el soundtrack)

-Tenias razón Zenkichi, esa frase es increíble – dijo Issei recibiendo un "te lo dije" de Zenkichi.

Ambos giraron para ver el estado de Oudo… su ropa quedo completamente destrozada y sus ojos en blanco demostraban que estaba inconsciente… además de que sangre salía de muchas heridas y de su boca, debería tener muchos huesos rotos… pero al parecer el poder robado de Koga no lo curaba, corroborando que solo fue algo temporal.

Sin embargo, lo mas llamativo era que los seis pares de alas fueron reducidos a dos pares, además de que su cabello volvió a su antiguo estilo.

-Perdió las alas – murmuro Zenkichi mientras los demás se acercaban, cargando a una aun agotada Medaka y a una recién sanada Koga… ambos aprendices de semidioses desactivaron sus Sacred Gears.

-Según Draig el estado de Serafín fue temporal debido a la sobrecarga de fe que tuvo y el no haber magia para mantenerlo – explico Issei diciendo las palabras que Draig le decía – Pero al final se volvió un ángel de cuatro alas.

-[Lo dije y lo volveré a decir, tan cerca y tan lejos]

-Así que… ¿El Proyecto Flask se cancela? – pregunto Koga siendo ayudada por Kujima.

-Si – dijo Maguro viendo el lugar.

La gran cantidad de ordenadores fue destrozada por la batalla entre Oudo, Issei y Zenkichi. Sin los ordenadores, ya no había forma de continuar o rehacer el proyecto, ya que el repararlos o comprar de nuevo costaría una fortuna equiparable a la de la familia Kurokami al completo.

-Hay que volver a la entrada – las palabras de Kouki extrañaron a Issei y Zenkichi, quien ahora ayudaba a Medaka a caminar – Unzen-sempai y los demás están peleando con el grupo +13 y necesitaban ayuda.

-Bien, hay que apurarnos entonces – todos emprendieron marcha hacia el elevador, pero Issei vio como el niño de cabello gris se quedaba con Oudo - ¿Estas seguro?

-Solo con Oudo puedo estar tranquilo, y es mi amigo, por eso no quiero dejarlo – dijo este sentándose al lado del desmayado Oudo.

Issei no dijo nada… recordó la expresión de sorpresa de Oudo al ver desmayado al niño después de hacerle eso a Koga, por lo que sabia que no quiso hacerle eso… solo le dijo que no deje que vuelva a intentar hacer eso, y se fue.

 **Llegando a la entrada:**

Todos estaban en el ascensor, a punto de llegar con el grupo de apoyo comandado por Unzen.

-Estén listos, este grupo es peligroso – dijo Kujima, ya sin sus vendas.

Los que podían pelear solo asintieron… Issei y Zenkichi seguían agotados por la batalla con Oudo pero podían pelear.

Pero nunca se prepararon para lo que encontraron…

Los ojos de los recién llegados estaban muy abiertos al ver la escena frente a ellos.

Por un lado, estaba Unzen, temblando y abrazando a su hermana con su cabeza entre sus pechos, mientras esta también temblaba. El sujeto musculoso de piel morena y el peliazul de las armas estaban literalmente mas pálidos que un fantasma y en posición fetal. Y la llamada tramposa y la pelirrosa con lentes se abrazaban la una a la otra aterradas.

Del otro lado, el llamado grupo +13 yacía completamente derrotado, con marcas de quemaduras, latigazos, descargas electrices y cortes.

-Fu fu fu, aguantaron un poco – y la culpable de eso no era otra que una chica de cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo, ojos violetas, con un traje de sacerdotisa y unas medidas que, por increíble que parezca, superaban a Medaka.

Y atrás de ella se encontraba un rubio de ojos grises con una espada en mano y varias gotas estilo anime cayendo por su nuca. Usaba un uniforme escolar muy conocido para Issei.

-¿Akeno, Kiba? – pregunto este llamando la atención de los dos y si, efectivamente, eran la Reina y Caballero Gremory.

-Hola Issei-kun – dijeron ambos saludando al castaño.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Una chica llamada Shiranui nos mando un mensaje de que estabas en problemas, así que vinimos a ayudar – respondió Kiba mostrando el mensaje – También explico quien estaba de cual lado.

-Momento, ¿Cómo supo Shiranui…? – se pregunto Issei.

-[A la semana de conocerse, te robo el celular sin que te dieras cuenta y copio los números de los Gremorys]

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-[No preguntaste] – Issei estaba a poco de entrar y golpear a Draig.

-Ya ya, Issei-kun ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al día y nos cuentas de tu misión? – propuso Akeno calmando al castaño.

-Prefiero contarlo todo cuando estemos todos reunidos, así no tengo que repetirlo – dijo Issei.

-Hermana, esa chica da mucho miedo – susurro Unzen aterrado como niño pequeño, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hermana… y un comentario sobre sus pechos que nadie entendió al hablar con números.

Así, todos dejaron lo que son ahora las ruinas del Proyecto Flask.

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de salir de ese lugar y descansar un poco, Issei fue a ver a la cabeza detrás de todo el proyecto, el director.

-¿Por qué hiso un Proyecto así? – pregunto Issei al director que solo soltó una risita.

-Fue simple curiosidad… aquel sujeto me pregunto si era posible que un humano se volviera un dios – fue la respuesta del directo abuelo de Shiranui.

-¿Aquel sujeto? – pregunto curioso Issei.

-Si, fue quien me dio la "fe" y quien me dio la idea para el Proyecto… creo que se presentó como Lilin – dijo el director tranquilo.

-Solo espero que no lo vuelva a intentar – dijo Issei yéndose – O que si lo vuelve a intentar, no le de el poder a alguien con complejo de dios.

-No prometo nada – dijo el director despidiéndose de Issei quien gruño ante eso.

Ahora tenia que empacar, ya que al fin volvería a Kuo… y con compañía.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capitulo. Al fin termine el mini arco de Medaka Box.**

 **Misogi: su señoría, me uno a la demanda contra Ikari no Ryujin por negarme mi momento.**

 **¡Traidor!**

 **Chichigami: se acepta.**

 **Bien, mientras yo veo como sobrevivir a esto, dejes sus reviews del capitulo y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIÉNDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**

 **Pd: ¿soy el único emocionado porque al fin salió el anime de Uq Holder?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y después de tanto tiempo, al fin llego el capítulo 7 de El Sekiryuutei de la Ira…**

 **Misogi: después de un mini-arco donde no sabías como resumirlo…**

 **Es verdad, la historia de Medaka Box es difícil… pero dejemos de lamentar eso, y pasemos a las reviews:**

 **jair d: me alegro de que te gustara, a decir verdad si lo tiene pero desde su posición no se veía, por eso solo veía una especie de hueco… y estoy de acuerdo, Needless tiene uno de los protas más badass de todos, lástima que a Yamada lo volvieron mujer..**

 **Deadpool:¡Spoiler! - dispara su puta bazooka.**

 **¡Pero no es del…!**

 **BOOOOM**

 ***Cof* *Cof* sigamos**

 **Tenzalucard123: pensé que quedo claro, ella se queda con Zenkichi.**

 **aten92: no te culpo, entender Medaka Box es difícil…**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias.**

 **carlos Trujillo: yo lo hice basándome en el anime.**

 **The mystery of the mask: gracias por tu opinión, igual casi no hago caso a comentarios así, normalmente los leo rápido a ver si hay algo resaltante o si no lo ignoro.**

 **Phantom: espera paciente.**

 **Bueno, sin decir nada más, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {** [hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: nuevos compañeros y ¡A buscar familiares!_

 **Academia Kuo:**

 **-** Aaahhh, se siente bien volver - dijo un conocido castaño acomodándose en su asiento.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la Academia Hakoniwa? - pregunto un conocido pelón junto a un castaño de lentes.

Había pasado un día desde que Issei termino su misión en aquella academia, y había vuelto recién en la madrugada con compañía… debido a eso, terminaron durmiendo en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, que fue donde aparecieron por medio de un círculo mágico, y aprovecharon que el Club tenía regadera y todo… aunque Issei se extrañó el no ver a Rias ahí, según tenía entendido ahí vivía.

Algo curioso es que ni Issei ni Zenkichi al despertar notaron unas extrañas marcas en el reverso de sus manos derechas.

Issei estaba por decirle a sus amigos sobre lo que paso en aquel lugar, no revelando obviamente cosas sobre lo sobrenatural ni los anormales, pero cuando estaba por hablar, una vieja amiga los detuvo.

-Oi Ise, es bueno verte - saludo una castaña de trenzas con lentes.

A lado de ella vinieron cierta rubia y pelinegra que se alegraron de ver de nuevo al castaño.

-¡Issei-san/kun! - gritaron ambas abrazándolo.

-Ya, Yumma, Asia, no respiro… - desafortunadamente ambas lo agarraron del cuello en el abrazo, cortándole el suministro de aire.

-Perdón - ambas se separaron y disculparon.

-Jajaja, fue divertido ver cómo te ponían azul - se rio la castaña de lentes.

-No te rías Aika - se quejó el portador de la Boosted Gear.

La castaña era Kiryuu Aika, una de las amigas de la infancia de Issei junto a otro chico castaño… un trio castaño, que extraño… bueno, ahora es la única desde que ese chico llamado Shidou se fue hace años… como dato curioso, Issei no conoce a la madre de Aika, solo al padre.

También era una pervertida del nivel de sus otros dos amigos… talvez por eso se hicieron buenos amigos.

-Oigan, ¿escucharon ese rumor de un estudiante nuevo? - pregunto Motohama queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Sí, escuche por ahí que es un rubio con tendencias de exhibicionista… ne Issei, ¿no tiene algo que ver contigo? - pregunto un poco burlón Matsuda viendo al castaño de puntas blancas, quien le devolvió una mirada molesta.

Sin embargo, Issei sabía que hablaban de Zenkichi… al parecer a Sirzechs se le ocurrió el integrarlo a la academia para mejorar su relación con Rias y los demás… el rubio se sintió triste por tener que separarse de su amiga de la infancia, pero no tuvo muchas opciones… pero la visitaría en vacaciones…

-Espera, yo escuche que era una chica de cuerpo al nivel de Rias-oneesama - dijo Motohama dejando extrañados a los demás… y a Issei con serias dudas ya que hasta ahora la única que conocía con un cuerpo comparable al de Rias era…

-Esperen, yo escuche que era una loli de pelo celeste - Aika se metió y dejo más confundido a todos, así como a Issei…

Parece que ninguno noto los tres asientos vacíos del salón.

-Silencio todos - el profesor entro al salón… tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que todos se sentaron y ahí notaron los tres asientos vacíos - Estoy seguro que ya todos están enterados, pero igual debo hacer el anuncio… tenemos tres estudiantes nuevos.

Los gritos de felicidad de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, varios gritaron si era hombre o mujer, y si eran guapos/as, entre otras cosas como de dónde venían y demás…

- **Sí que hacen escándalo por un estudiante nuevo -** comento Asura algo sorprendido por la actitud de todos.

- _Es algo normal, creo… ¿tú no pasaste por lo mismo?_ \- pregunto Issei curioso.

- **No en realidad… con las batallas contra los Gohma, no tenía tiempo para ir a una escuela… me centre solo en entrenar… y estudiaba en casa también** \- explico Asura de forma calmada.

El profesor solo vio cansado a los estudiantes, pasando a mirar a Aika, quien solo asintió ante la orden silenciosa.

-¡Guarden silencio! - el potente grito de Aika silencio a todos, para sorpresa de cierto semidiós y dragón.

-[Santa mierda]

- **Eso sí que es gritar -** comentaron ambos al ver como el grito de la castaña basto para silenciarlos a todos…

- _Bueno, ella es la presidenta de la clase… y saben que si no se callan cuando grita, usara la fuerza_ \- Issei tembló un poco cuando recordó al último idiota que no le hiso caso… el pobre no salió del hospital en 3 meses.

-Gracias Kiryuu-san - agradeció el profesor con una sonrisa - Bien, ahora que están callados… pueden pasar - y ante las palabras del profesor, la puerta se abrió.

La mirada de todos se centró en las tres personas que entraron… las mujeres estaban sonrojadas al ver a cierto rubio, mientras los hombres babeaban, figurativamente hablando, al ver a las otras dos… los ojos de Issei se abrieron de la impresión al reconocerlos a los tres…

-Mi nombre es Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, es un placer - se presentó el rubio de puntas moradas claras, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia pero con la camisa abierta, dejando ver su cuerpo lleno de esas marcas y tatuajes. Muchas chicas se sonrojaron al verlo venir así sin vergüenza…

-Hitoyoshi-kun agradecería que te pusieras bien la camisa - pidió el profesor pero el rubio solo negó… al parecer inconscientemente se abría la camisa, por lo que era inútil el cerrarla… muchos de hecho se giraron a ver a Issei viendo las similitudes entre ambos.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Medaka Kurokami! - la peliazul usaba el uniforme femenino, solo que aparentemente le quedaba un poco apretado en cierta parte, para deleite de varios.

-Yo soy Handose Shiranui - se presentó alegre la pequeña peliceleste, con restos de comida alrededor de su boca… varios gritaron felices por la presencia de otra loli como Koneko.

Los gritos de que una nueva Onee-san, una loli al nivel de la Mascota de la Academia y un rubio con el nivel de guapura de Kiba no se hicieron esperar, dejando casi sordos a Asia, Issei y Raynare… cabe decir que poco les faltaba a Matsuda y Motohama para aullar como lobos… una vez más fue Kiryuu quien los callo a todos.

-Bien Hitoyoshi-kun, puede sentarse detrás de Hyodo-kun, Kurokami-san al lado de Kiryuu-san y Handose-san delante de Argento-san - ordeno el profesor, recibiendo el asentimiento de los estudiantes nuevos.

Cuando el rubio pasó al lado de Issei, estos se saludaron chocando sus puños, así como saludo desde lejos a Medaka y Handose, ante la extrañada mirada de los demás estudiantes, principalmente sus amigos.

-Son amigos que conocí en la academia Hakoniwa - aclaro este, respondiendo la pregunta general.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de Sirzechs preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin muchos problemas, exceptuando el que Medaka respondía todo de manera extremadamente fácil, cosa que sorprendió a todos los que no sabían de su reputación de genio, que era el 90% del salón.

Bueno, era ahora la hora del receso, misma conocida como la hora para interrogar a los nuevos.

Y justamente eso pasaba… alrededor de Zenkichi, Medaka y Handose se encontraban los estudiantes tanto del salón como de fuera formando un circulo perfecto, bombardeando a los pobres con preguntas como "¿de dónde son?" "¿Que son esos tatuajes?" "¿Saldrías conmigo?"… ya saben, lo típico.

-Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, vengan que quiero presentarles a alguien - Issei llego en salvación de los tres, que lo vieron con un agradecimiento enorme y se fueron con él, ante la decepción del resto que quería saber más de ellos.

Junto a ellos, iban Asia y Raynare… los cinco tomaron rumbo al viejo edificio sin notar como Aika los espiaba desde lejos…

-¿Exactamente que hará Ise con unos demonios y una caída? - susurro la castaña estando al tanto sobre las regentes de la ciudad y sus siervos, incluso de la caído… desafortunadamente, su viva imaginación le jugo en contra al imaginar cosas nada santas que ocurrían en ese viejo edificio - _¡No! ¡No dejare que se lleven a quien he esperado mucho para poder confesármele!_ \- la chica se fue de ahí pensando en muchas formas de alejar a su amigo de la infancia de esas súcubos como les decía y de la perra caída… si, el tener una imaginación como la suya jugaba muchas veces en contra.

Mientras, nuestro protagonista les explicaba a Asia y Raynare todo sobre los tres nuevos estudiantes.

-Así que son amigos que conociste en la Academia Hakoniwa - dijo Asia entendiendo lo dicho por el castaño de puntas blancas.

-Si… aunque no sé qué hacen aquí Shiranui y Medaka - el castaño dirigió su mirada a las dos aludidas que iban una de cada lado de Zenkichi - Digo, ¿tú no era la presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil Medaka? - pregunto curioso debido a que esa posición debería tener mucha responsabilidad.

-Relegue el puesto a mi hermana mayor, aunque se negó rotundamente… al final se lo di a Kouki, quien parecía estar feliz por eso… - dijo está sacándole a todos gotas estilo anime al pensar que se libró de esa responsabilidad de forma tan fácil…

-¿Pero cómo aceptaron tus padres? Estoy seguro de que no te dejarían cambiar así de fácil de escuela - pregunto Zenkichi ya que conocía a los padres de Medaka y cómo eran.

-Ellos no tuvieron problema, ya que Kuo tiene un nivel similar a Hakoniwa - dijo la peliazul, no diciendo que lo que ella había hecho fue "charlar" con su padre sobre dejarla ir a esta academia porque su "novio" iba a ir ahora.

-Bueno… ¿Y tú Shiranui? ¿Por qué viniste a esta academia? - pregunto Issei recibiendo una sonrisa inocente de la chica.

-No me iba a separar de mi primer amigo… y mi abuelo no tenía problema, es más, dijo que estaba alegre por ahorrarse los gastos de comida, aunque no se a qué se refiere - la pequeña se tocaba el mentón con su dedo, fingiendo no saber… claro que eso engaño a Raynare y Asia que no entendieron pero a los otros tres no los engaño…

Y estaban seguros que los gastos de comida de la academia incrementaran un 300% a partir del receso…

-Bueno, parece que llegamos - dijo Issei frente al viejo edificio.

-¿Es aquí? - pregunto curioso Zenkichi - Tiene un aspecto aterrador.

- **Pero le da un aire de misterio con ese toque de antigüedad** \- dijo Sergei manifestándose parcialmente.

Los 5 entraron al edificio, con rumbo al salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Mientras caminaban, Medaka noto curiosa una habitación llena de sellos y bloqueada con cinta… ninguno sabía que había ahí pero debía haber una buena razón para que esté cerrada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta que daba al salón del Club.

Toc Toc

-Adelante - la voz de Rias se escuchó del otro lado, permitiéndoles pasar.

-Con permiso…

Pero al abrir la puerta, Issei fue inmediatamente tacleado por un borrón rojo.

-¡Ise! - quien lo tacleo no fue otro más que nuestra conocida pelirroja Rias Gremory.

-Mmmmmm - el castaño trataba de soltarse del abrazo de Rias… no es que no le gustara, le problema es que cierta parte de su anatomía le tapaba la respiración.

Algo que el castaño no noto, fue la mirada enojada de Raynare y el mojin adorable de Asia.

Tuvieron que pasar 5 minutos para que la pelirroja soltara al castaño que ya se ponía azul…

-Lo siento - se disculpó la pelirroja avergonzada por su actuar.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada - dijo Issei calmando a la pelirroja… todo ante la mirada algo divertida de los siervos de Rias y la de los invitados.

Curiosamente, Koneko temblaba un poco ante la aparición de Medaka…

-Ah… ¿Sirvió las Lágrimas de Phoenix que envié? - Issei miro a Rias con cara extrañez - Ayer mande unas Lágrimas de Phoenix con la ayuda de mi hermano… él dijo algo de mandarlo a un al Maguro.

-Sí, Maguro dijo que recibió un frasco de Lagrimas de Phoenix justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida a una chica - Rias asintió feliz… le alegraba saber que su regalo sirvió.

- _Aunque era en realidad para ti_.

-Ah, cierto… déjenme presentarles a los tres nuevos estudiantes… - Issei estaba por presentarlos hasta que…

-Eto, Issei-kun, no crees que es mala idea…

-Tranquila Akeno-san, ellos saben - contesto este a la pregunta sin terminar de la pelinegra - Bueno, él es Zenkichi Kitoyoshi, portador del Guardián General de la Avaricia Sergei.

El rubio solo saludo con la mano mientras el nombrado Guardián General aparecía haciendo una reverencia.

-Al final si encontraste a otro - comento Rias viendo a ambos.

-Sí, de hecho fue extremadamente fácil - a Issei le salió una gota estilo anime al recordarlo - Bien, ella es Medaka Kurokami, una Anormal extremadamente fuerte e inteligente, además de ser descendiente del Dios Shinto Susanoo.

La mirada de todos reflejaba sorpresa e incredulidad al ver frente a ellos a la llamada genio, además de ser sorpresivamente descendiente de un dios de la región.

-Y ella es Handose Shiranui.

-Hyodo-kun, ¿Cómo sabias que yo sabría algo sobre lo sobrenatural? - pregunto la peliceleste con una mirada inocente que engañaría a cualquiera.

-Uno porque lo acabas de revelar, y dos porque al estar emparentada con el director supuse que sabrías sobre todo lo relacionado al proyecto Frask - respondió este.

-[Pero si el que pensó lo último fui yo] - se quejó Draig hablando para todos, dejando a algunos sorprendidos al ser la primera vez que lo escuchan… y con una gota estilo anime al ver que Issei se llevó la gloria que a Draig le pertenecía.

-Entonces estaría bien que nos presentáramos - dos alas de murciélago salieron de la espalda de Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko y Asia, mientras que dos alas de cuervo salieron de Raynare - Soy Rias Gremory, Demonio de Clase Alta, Heredera del Clan Gremory y Rey de este sequito.

-Soy Kiba Yutto, soy el Caballero de este sequito.

-Ara, ara, soy Akeno Himejima, la Reina de este sequito.

-Koneko Toujo… Torre.

-S-S-Soy A-Asia Argento, s-s-soy el A-A-Alfil

-Mi nombre real es Raynare, un ángel caído.

Se presentaron todos entrando después en un agradable ambiente, aunque curiosamente Koneko permanecía alejada de Medaka.

Kiba charlaba con Issei y Zenkichi… ya había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo antes pero ahora podía hablar más tiempo.

Akeno tomaba el té con Medaka, conociéndola un poco más… principalmente su razón de estar en la academia Kuo… no sabía por qué, pero la peliazul término diciendo todo ante la sonrisa de la Vicepresidenta… tal vez esos rayos que salían de ella de vez en cuando tenían algo que ver.

Asia y Raynare veían interesadas el espectáculo frente a ellas… una competencia de comida entre Koneko y Shiranui… ambas devoraban sin piedad las golosinas frente a ellas, y había varias pilas al lado de ellas listas para ser devoradas.

Al parecer todo comenzó cuando ambas se vieron a los ojos… una devorando una pata de pollo y la otra un bento… la competencia fue inmediata.

Mientras, Rias los miraba a todos desde su asiento… más en específico a Medaka…

-Kurokami-san…

-Llámame Medaka, Rias-san

-Okey Medaka-san… ¿te interesaría convertirte en uno de mis lindos sirvientes? - todos detuvieron lo que hacían ante esa pregunta… no esperaban que fuera tan directa.

Medaka se puso el dedo en el mentón, como pensando la propuesta - No lo creo, digo que beneficio tendría - Medaka al final se negó ante la propuesta tras pensarlo unos minutos.

-Podrás volar, ver en la oscuridad, vivirás muchísimo más tiempo…

-En ese caso, me temo que no acepto - Medaka se levantó para ir al baño… supuestamente había uno en el club según Issei.

-Y podemos aumentar nuestro poder cumpliendo los deseos de la gente - esas palabras detuvieron el andar de Medaka de golpe. Viendo que consiguió llamar su atención, embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- _¡¿Es en serio?!_ \- gritaron mentalmente Issei y Zenkichi… de alguna manera, Rias supo dar en el punto débil de Medaka.

-¿Cumplen los deseos de la gente? - pregunto Medaka sin voltearla a ver, pero se notaba como temblaba ligeramente.

-Si… nosotros los demonios podemos cumplir los deseos de nuestros clientes, para aumentar nuestro status y poder - dijo Rias, notando como Medaka temblaba con más fuerza.

-No lo hará ¿no? - pregunto Issei en un susurro a su compañero rubio de puntas purpuras.

-Espero que no… - le contesto Zenkichi… en serio esperaba que ella no aceptara solo por ayudar a la gente.

-¡Acepto! - ambos se dieron un facepalm al ver a Medaka con un increíble brillo en los ojos agarrando la mano de Rias, con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

La pelirroja se quedó congelada… ¡¿En qué momento se había movido desde la puerta hasta al lado suyo?! Su velocidad debía ser más que asombrosa… y por un segundo estuvo pensando si un Caballero era la mejor opción.

-B-bien… ahora hay que decidir que pieza darte - Rias aparto un poco a Medaka y de su escritorio saco las piezas que le quedaban… un Caballo, una Torre y ocho Peones… Issei vio un poco extraño el que no tuviera otra pieza de Alfil… después le preguntaría.

-Si vas a reencarnarla, te recomiendo los ocho Peones Rias - aconsejó Issei… había sido testigo de las habilidades de la chica peliazul, por lo que esas piezas encajaban mejor.

-¿Seguro? ¿No son demasiadas? - Rias en serio no creía que se necesitaran muchas piezas… si, su aura era grande pero no creía necesario usar casi todas sus piezas.

-Es descendiente del dios Susanoo, y demostró habilidades asombrosas… creo que estoy en lo correcto - dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa… divirtiéndose de ver la cara desencajada de Rias.

-¿En serio? - Issei asintió, dejando a Rias reflexionar sobre la información dada por su ex siervo.

Intercalando la mirada entre las piezas de Peón, llego a una conclusión… el que no arriesga no gana.

-Bien - Rias le dio a Medaka las ocho piezas de Peón para que sostenga - En nombre de Rias Gremory, tu Kurokami Medaka, volverás a caminar en esta tierra como mi fiel siervo - con esas palabras, las Evil Pieces brillaron con fuerza antes de entrar en Medaka, provocando que el brillo la cubra mientras dos pares de alas salían de su espalda.

-Wow - fue todo lo que pudieron decir los demás, al ver a un recién reencarnado con tantas alas.

-Esto no me lo esperaba - dijo Rias al ver a su nuevo sirviente… definitivamente 8 piezas de peón fue la mejor opción.

-Guau, se siente genial - dijo Medaka dando unas vueltas para intentar ver mejor sus alas… fallando al casi caerse - Ups… ¿Y cuándo empiezo con cumplir los deseos? - el tono de deseo en su voz era más que notable.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, tienes que acostumbrarte primero a tus nuevas habilidades - la chica se vio desilusionada ante la noticia - Primero tenemos otra cosa que discutir… ¿tienes donde quedarte? - pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-De hecho… le pedí a mi hermano si podía conseguir un lugar… y me dio una dirección…

-¿A ti también? - dijeron Zenkichi y Shiranui ante la declaración de Medaka… aunque la peliceleste tenía la boca llena de carne, se le podía entender.

-¿Y saben dónde es?

-Eto… - los tres se vieron avergonzados ante la pregunta de Kiba… bueno, dos de ellos, ya que Shiranui solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquilos, después veremos eso - las palabras de Rias tranquilizaron a los dos - Por ahora, será mejor volver a nuestros salones, se acaba el receso.

Todos asintieron, dejando el salón del club vacío en pocos minutos, más cuando sonó la campana que tuvieron que apurar el paso.

Las clases siguieron sin mayores inconvenientes, llegando a la hora de salida de forma normal y tranquila… algo que Issei agradecía después de pasar tiempo en aquella academia, aunque Asura se quedó dormido a mitad de la clase y poco le faltaba a él para copiarlo.

A la salida, se despidió de Aika, Matsuda y Motohama, y enfilo para su casa seguido de Asia y Raynare… cabe decir que no se dio cuenta de la mirada celosa de la castaña de trenzas.

Sin embargo… tenía acompañantes.

-Eto, ¿Por qué me siguen? - pregunto este a Rias, Zenkichi, Medaka y Shiranui.

-Rias-san dijo que nos llevaría a donde nos quedaremos según el hermano de Medaka - le respondió Zenkichi.

El castaño no tuvo problemas, así como las dos chicas que viven con el… pero la cosa se complicó cuando se dio cuenta que donde el doblaba, ellos doblaban… comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

Al final lograron llegar, con la compañía extra, a… ¡¿Qué carajos?!

-¿Esta es tu casa Issei? - pregunto sorprendido Zenkichi.

-No sabía que vivías en un complejo de departamentos - comento Shiranui terminando una dona.

-Aunque no es tan grande como mi casa, sí que es enorme - fueron las palabras de Medaka.

Rias tenía una sonrisa al igual que la caída y la ex monja, pero estas últimas tenían una sonrisa nerviosa con varias gotas estilo anime cayendo de sus cabezas.

Issei era el más afectado… su mandíbula colgaba al igual que la de Asura y Draig dentro de él.

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi casa?! - si grito de seguro fue escuchado por toda la ciudad.

En frente de ellos, había un inmenso edificio que bien podría ser confundido con un complejo de departamentos de alta clase, que abarcaba toda la cuadra.

Miro el buzón que había ahí… decía Hyodo… ¡Debía ser un chiste!

-Bueno, ¿entramos a nuestra casa? - dijo Rias acercándose a la puerta, pero fue detenía por el castaño.

-¡Espera, ¿Cómo que nuestra casa?! - pregunto conmocionado el castaño.

-Ella ha estado viviendo aquí desde lo de la cancelación de su compromiso - respondió Raynare algo molesta.

-¡¿Desde lo de Raiser?!

-Es para mejorar mi relación contigo, y es una orden de Onii-sama - respondió esta… aunque el castaño no entendía el por qué exactamente.

-Bien… ¿Qué tiene de diferente la casa? - pregunto Issei esperando que no haya cambiado mucho por dentro.

-No es mucho… solo un incremento de habitaciones para un máximo de diez por piso, y son seis, tiene una terraza, y ahora hay tres sótanos, uno con un campo de entrenamiento con sellos especiales, otro un cine y el ultimo una piscina olímpica. Cada piso tiene también un baño del tamaño de un osen cada uno…

-¡Issei/-san/-kun! - gritaron todos, con excepción de Shiranui que se reía, al ver a Issei caer desmayado con espuma saliendo de la boca.

- **¡Issei, no vallas hacia la luz!** \- en su paisaje mental, Asura zarandeaba al pobre chico de un lado a otro, golpeándolo de vez en cuando con el suelo.

 **Un rato después:**

Issei se recuperaba de la jaqueca producida por la explicación de Rias sobre su nuevo hogar… los demonios si que les gusta hacer todo a lo grande.

Sus padres estaban frente a él tratando de ayudarlo. Mientras, Rias, Medaka, Raynare y Asia fueron a la cocina a preparar la comida… pese a las quejas, la peliazul decidió ayudarlas para no quedarse sin hacer nada.

Zenkichi y Shiranui jugaban cartas en una mesa de la sala de estar.

-Ya, ya hijo… fue una orden de Lucifer-sama el transformar la casa - trato de tranquilizar su madre.

-Es que siento que con tantas cosas me voy a perder el primer día - dijo Issei.

-Comparado a cuando servíamos en la Mansión Gremory, esto es más fácil - el comentario de su padre lo tenso.

-[No me sorprende… los demonios tienen mansiones y las ven como simples casas] - le dijo Draig, logrando que Issei entienda un poco más a los demonios.

-Voy a necesitar algo para poder entender esto.

-¿Una cerveza? - el padre del castaño recibió un golpe de su mujer por sugerir eso.

-Mejor espera un rato, las chicas de seguro ya casi terminan con la comida - aconsejo su madre mientras iba a ayudarlas.

-En serio que no esperaba que viviéramos en tu casa - comento Zenkichi repartiendo sus cartas.

-Ni yo… pero Maguro conocía al hermano de Rias, así que debió preguntarle sobre algún lugar en Kuo y le dijo sobre mi casa - respondió el castaño recordando ese pequeño detalle.

Después de unos minutos, lo dicho por la señora Hyodo se cumplió y las chicas terminaron la comida… en simples palabras estaba delicioso… e Issei cometió el ligero error de decir lo afortunado que sería el novio de cada una… una batalla campal entre tres chicas casi ocurre en la cocina, mientras la última le daba de comer a cierto rubio, quien ya era atendido por la loli peliazul.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Issei se encontraba en el baño, estudiando con el espejo su nuevo cuerpo… cabe decir que su baño es tan grande como si anterior habitación, o más.

El castaño desvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta que permitía ver su nueva habitación… casi le da un ataque al ver el increíble cambio que sufrió, además de estar equipada con lo último en tecnología… pero lo más resaltante era la inmensa cama donde una desnuda Rias, una Asia que usaba un pijama con linares y una Raynare que estaba en ropa interior dormían.

Soltó un suspiro recordando lo que le costó salir de ahí sin despertarlas… regreso su vista al espejo donde se vio con su pecho abierto, viendo cómo donde pensó que había un hueco en realidad había un dispositivo circular con forma de engranaje con unos cristales en cada punta.

-¿Qué es esto?

- **Eso es el reactor de mantra, todo semidiós lo tiene y es donde el mantra puede materializarse para que el cuerpo lo use -** explico vagamente Asura - **Dado que el mantra es el poder del alma, el reactor es visto como el corazón… antes no te lo dije porque estábamos contra el tiempo.**

Issei siguió admirando el reactor, sin notar como la puerta se abría lentamente y alguien entraba.

-¿Qué haces? - el castaño pego un salto del susto cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello y una voz susurro a su oído.

-¿R-Rias? - en efecto, la pelirroja había entrado al baño, y no se molestaba en ocultar su desnudez.

-Así que este es el cuerpo de un semidiós… es la primera vez que lo veo desde dentro.- susurró está viendo el reflejo de Issei.

-¿Conoces a otro semidiós?

-Si… antes no sabía que lo era pero después de lo de Raiser, me puse a pensar y él es en parte muy parecido a ti en este aspecto de semidiós. Solo que él tiene unas garras doradas y usa rayos negros extraños - dijo la pelirroja.

- _ **Garras, rayos negros… por favor que no sea él**_ _-_ Pensaba Asura esperando que no sea esa persona… lo último que quería era verlo de nuevo.

-Algún día tengo que conocerlo - Asura no sabía si aquel a quien podía llamar un "hijo" por el parecido no había asociado esas características con alguien en sus recuerdos, aunque de hecho no los vio mucho.

-Tal vez durante las vacaciones que vamos a Inframundo - propuso Rias saliendo del baño - Mejor cámbiate y baja a desayunar.

Issei asintió, cerrando su pecho y yendo a levantar a las otras dos dormilonas… curiosamente, Asia dormía abrazada a una almohada y Raynare a pierna suelta.

Miro entonces el reverso de sus manos… ambas tenían unos extraños dibujos en ella que no sabían de donde salió… según Draig, aparecieron el lunes y tanto el como Zenkichi y Kiba parecían tenerlas. Solo espera que no sean un problema.

 **Academia Kuo, hora de cierre:**

El día paso sin muchas complicaciones, solo eludiendo a los curiosos que seguían queriendo hacerles preguntas a los nuevos… otra cosa es que Issei ahora pertenecía al "Dúo Stripper" ya que tanto el cómo Zenkichi iban mostrando su torso desnudo siempre, no es como si pudieran evitarlo.

Mejor no menciono la cantidad de chicas que querían que Kiba se uniera a ese grupo, mientras otro grupo negaba rotundamente eso.

-(Suspiro) que cansancio el tener que repartir todos esos volantes - se quejó Medaka con algo de sueño.

Hoy temprano había iniciado su trabajo como demonio, repartiendo volantes en bicicleta.

-Se lo cansador que puede ser eso - Issei la apoyo… él tuvo que pasar por lo mismo.

-Qué raro… a mí no me lo hicieron hacer - todos vieron a Asia con una gota estilo anime en la nuca… incluso los recién llegados entendían que hacerle hacer esfuerzo físico a Asia te hacía sentir como la peor basura.

No tardaron en llegar al salón, pero al entrar se encontraron con algo inesperado.

Ahí estaban Kiba, Koneko, Akeno y Rias, pero además también se encontraban dos personas… una era pelinegra, con el cabello corto hasta los hombros cuanto mucho, de ojos violetas con lentes, que además poseía una mirada que podrías describir como helada y dura. Usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia, por lo que era de aquí.

El otro también era de la academia, solo que usaba el uniforme masculino. Era un rubio de ojos grises, de contextura normal. Su miraba mostraba cierta arrogancia.

-Hola Ise, Asia, Raynare, Medaka, Zenkichi-san y Shiranui-san - saludo la pelirroja a los recién llegados.

-¿Pasa algo Rias? - el rubio mascullo algún insulto hacia el castaño por su falta de respeto.

-Rias, ¿No deberías enseñarle modales? - pregunto la pelinegra.

-Él no es parte de mi sequito Sona, además dudo que pueda aprender a dirigirse con respeto a alguien - se excusó la chica ganándose una mirada entrecerrada de Issei… no le gusto el sutil insulto.

-Eto, Buchou, ¿Quiénes son ellos? - pregunto Medaka.

-Cierto, ellos son Sona Shitori, o Sitri, Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil y la Heredera de la casa Sitri, otra de las regentes de la ciudad - presento la pelirroja mientras los que no sabían de ello abrieron los ojos de sorpresa… Medaka no pudo evitar compararse con ella, ya que fue Presidenta del Concejo Estudiantil, y pudo notar muy fácilmente que ella, a diferencia de la peliazul, se lo tomaba todo muy enserio.

-Es un placer conocerla, Sona-sama/Un placer Sona - si bien el saludo de Raynare, Asia, Medaka y Shiranui fue respetuoso, el de los otros dos fue más bien como si saludaran a un amigo de toda la vida.

Sona solo miro inquisitivamente a Rias, como confrontándola por la actitud del castaño y el rubio, además de sus formas de vestir. La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros… no estaba en su poder el hacerles cambiar esas costumbres. Sona solo se masajeo las sienes mientras el otro rubio volvía a mascullas insultos a ambos.

-Bien, él es mi Peón Saji Genshirou - presento Sona a su más nuevo siervo.

-Un placer - ambos semidioses extendieron la mano, pero el rubio solo chisto con la lengua desviando la mirada asqueado.

-Me enferma el estar en la misma habitación que dos strippers - ambos entrecerraron los ojos ante el insulto… apenas se conocían y ya los miraba desde arriba - ¿Qué pasa con esas caras? Puede que me vea así, pero consumí 4 Piezas de Peón de Sona-sama, estoy en una categoría muy diferente a la de ustedes - dijo este inflando su pecho de orgullo.

-Saji, mejor no intentes nada que no durarías ni un segundo - Sona no se molestó en ser piadosa y ataco con todo - No sé mucho de Hitoyoshi-kun, pero sé que Hyodo-kun te destrozaría… el venció a Raiser Phoenix, incluso cuando este recibió poder de una fuente extraña.

-¡¿F-Fue el?! Pensé que fue Yutto o Himejima-sempai - susurro el rubio Sitri.

-Es un placer conocerte Genshirou-san - saludaron Raynare, Medaka y Asia, ya que Shiranui se había cansado de ser tan formal y se fue a sentar con Koneko a comer.

-¡Igualmente, espero que nos llevemos bien! - con una sonrisa boba, Saji apretó con entusiasmo las manos de las chicas… cabe decir que tenía una sonrisa algo pervertida.

A Issei y Zenkichi no les gustaba nada esa sonrisa, así que actuaron como las personas civilizadas y razonables que son…

-¡! - separando a Saji de las chicas y apretando con extrema fuerza una mano cada uno, dando una gran sonrisa forzada.

El pobre Genshirou sufría como nunca al sentir sus manos a punto de romperse y aplastarse al estilo de cuando aplastas una lata de gaseosa o la caja de un jugo.

-Issei, Zenkichi-san - Rias los miro con una cara y ojos que les decían "Déjenlo por favor"… a regañadientes lo soltaron, no sin antes darle una advertencia con la mirada.

-¿Puedo presentar al resto ahora? - pregunto Sona masajeándose las sienes… no sabía por qué, pero sentía que estos dos le traerían dolores de cabeza en el futuro.

Los demás, con excepción de Koneko, Kiba, Akeno y Rias, la miraron extrañada dado que no había más gente… Sona chasqueo los dedos y de la puerta que daba a otro salón, salieron varias chicas.

-Preséntense…

-Soy una de los Alfiles de Sona-sama, Momo Hanaki - dijo una chica peliblanca de ojos azules.

-Soy Reya Kusaka, la otra Alfil de Sona-sama - dijo una chica de cabello marrón largo que finaliza en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color.

-Mi nombre es Tomoe Meguri, soy hasta ahora la única Caballero de Sona-sama - dijo la chica de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos marrones.

-Me llamo Tsubasa Yura, soy la Torre de Sona-sama - dijo una chica de cabello azul, de ojos del mismo color, y con cara de chico guapo.

-Soy Ruruko Nimura, una Peón de Sona-sama - dijo una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas y de ojos verdes.

-Yo soy Tsubaki Shinra, la Reina de Sona-sama - dijo por último la chica de cabello negro largo, con ojos castaños claros con anteojos de semi-montura.

Rias solo miro a los chicos y asintió, en señal de que se presenten al menos los miembros de su sequito.

-Soy Asia Argento, Alfil de Rias-Buchou, un placer.

-Me llamo Medaka Kurokami, Peón de Rias, un placer.

-Hola, me llamo Shiranui Handose.

-Soy Raynare, una caído.

-Soy Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, es un placer.

-Soy Issei Hyodo, un placer.

Los miembros del sequito Sitri solo se les quedaron viendo esperando… esperando algo que nunca llego.

-Eto Rias, no deberían decir sus piezas - le pregunto Sona a su amiga… no se sorprendió sobre lo de Raynare ya que Rias le notifico sobre eso y se lo hiso saber a su sequito, pero que los últimos tres no digan su pieza era bastante raro.

-Shiranui-san, Zenkichi-san e Ise no son parte de mi sequito - declaro la pelirroja dejando a los informados de piedra - Ise formo parte de mi sequito antes, pero su poder provoco que las piezas fueran expulsadas… ahora Medaka es mi Peón de ocho piezas - eso sorprendió mas a los desinformados, más a Sona… ella tuvo suerte de encontrar a uno que valga 4 piezas como Saji o una pieza mutada como Ruruko, pero que su amiga se encontrara con alguien que valiera tanto…

-Por cierto… ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos? - pregunto Issei curioso.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre quien iría mañana al bosque de los familiares -declaro la pelirroja dejando extrañados a los que no sabían nada de eso - Los familiares son las criaturas con las que hacemos un contrato y nos sirven hasta que este se rompe - por alguna razón, a Issei no le gustó mucho eso - Yo iba a buscar uno para Asia, Medaka y Kiba que no pudo conseguir uno la última vez - esa última parte extraño a los nuevos en eso de familiares, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre quien iría, dado que solo se puede ir en luna llena y el maestro de los familiares solo atiende a un sequito - aclaro Sona volviendo a ver a Rias - Si no fuera mañana, haríamos un partido de tenis para decidir.

A los que recién habían llegado, les salió una gota estilo anime por la particular forma de decidir.

-Pero como no tenemos tiempo, haremos…

 **Gimnasio, un rato después:**

 **-** ¿Quemados? ¿En serio? - pregunto Issei sin creer que la forma en que dos demonios de clase alta resuelvan una disputa… sea con un juego de primaria.

-Sip - respondió infantilmente la pelirroja, provocando que Issei se sujete el puente de la nariz…

- **Tranquilo, es bueno para relajarte** \- tranquilizo Asura… puede que sea solo quemados, pero es bueno para que Issei se relaje y se divierta… con todo lo ocurrido recientemente, era necesario.

Los equipos estaban hechos… por un lado el Concejo Estudiantil, mientras que del otro el sequito Gremory sumado Zenkichi e Issei, uno porque era miembro del club y el otro, si bien no se unió todavía, era buen amigo de algunos miembros… Shiranui haría de árbitro.

El juego inicio como cualquier otro juego…

-¡Todos contra Hyodo! - la orden de Sona fue clara, desháganse del más fuerte.

-¡Muy lista Sona, ir por el más fuerte primero!

-¡No es momento de adular Rias! - se quejó el castaño esquivando los balones que iban hacia el… necesitaba mejorar su agilidad porque más de una vez estuvieron a punto de darle.

Afortunadamente, Koneko, Zenkichi y Medaka agarraban las pelotas y las lanzaban contra el sequito Sitri o las pasaban a alguno de los demás.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez más jugadores caían… al final solo quedaban Sona, Saji y Tsubasa de un lado, y Rias, Issei, Zenkichi y Medaka.

Saji, viendo su oportunidad cuando Issei esquivaba los balones de parte de la presidenta y la Torre, decidió hacer su jugada.

-¡Toma esto, maldito Stripper! - grito Saji lanzando la pelota con mucho poder demoniaco cubriéndola… lo máximo que puede usar un recién reencarnado.

Claro que al castaño no le gusto para nada lo que dijo… inconscientemente activo su Sacred Gear y le devolvió la pelota.

-¡Que no soy un Stripper! - pero la devolvió golpeándola con el puño, regresándola con parte de su poder cubriéndola.

PAM

FIUM

PUM

La pelota golpeo a Saji con fuerza en el estómago, sacándole el aire y algo de sangre, y lo mando a estrellarse contra el muro, dejando la marca de su cuerpo en él.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos ante ese estallido de enojo y fuerza… el mismo Issei no se creía lo que acababa de hacer…

-¿Me pase? - Zenkichi puso una mano en su hombro… y negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo que hiciste estuvo bien - casi todos se cayeron estilo anime ante la respuesta… parece que todavía no lo perdono por lo de hace un rato.

-M-Me rindo - Sona admitió la derrota mientras gotas de sudor caían de su cabeza… la fuerza e Issei era demasiado, lo sabía desde el principio y fue necesario el sacrificio de Saji para darse cuenta de que el ganar era casi imposible… pero bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber que su suerte fuera tal que podría esquivar todas las pelotas que le lanzaran?

El grupo Gremory grito en señal de victoria, mientras el castaño iba a separar a Saji de la pared… se disculpó con Sona de camino por lo que le hiso a su siervo, pero ella le restó importancia… tal vez así se le baje la arrogancia.

 **Noche siguiente, Bosque de los familiares:**

El grupo Gremory sumado Issei, Raynare y Zenkichi llegaron a afamado Bosque… Shiranui decidió quedarse ya que no veía nada productivo en eso.

El lugar podía ser descripto fácilmente… era un bosque tétrico con un cielo rojo oscuro sumado a una luna llena.

-¿Este es el lugar? - pregunto Zenkichi viendo el bosque.

-Si… ahora, ¿Dónde está el maestro de familiares? - se preguntó la pelirroja inspeccionando el lugar.

-Rias, alguien se acerca - aviso Issei sintiendo a alguien acercarse rápidamente… no era fuerte, por lo que no era una amenaza.

Todo el grupo se puso alerta, esperando a que la persona que el castaño sintió aparezca.

-¡Atrápalos a todos! - grito aquella persona saltando de un árbol.

- **Siento que lo he visto en otra parte**

-[¿Tu igual Sergei?] - pregunto Draig viendo con atención al sujeto… a Asura. Pese a no decirlo, se le hacía familiar.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Satoshi para los nuevos y mi sueño es ser el más grande maestro de familiares de la historia… yo les ayudare esta noche en su búsqueda del familiar ideal - declaro el sujeto que era básicamente una versión mayor de Ash Ketchup, hasta usaba la misma ropa solo que acorde a la edad.

-Hola de nuevo Satoshi - saludo la pelirroja.

-Princesa Rias, cuanto tiempo… ¿viene por familiares para sus nuevos siervos? - pregunto Satoshi analizando a cada una de las nuevas caras.

-Así es… vengo a buscar familiares para Asia y Medaka.

-¿Y ustedes? - pregunto Satoshi a Raynare, Zenkichi e Issei.

-A mí también me gustaría conseguir uno - dijo Raynare con una sonrisa.

-Yo los acompaño por la curiosidad - dijeron ambos descamisados… quienes agradecían que Satoshi no preguntara el por qué iban así.

-Muy bien, síganme los valientes - y dicho eso, el maestro de familiares comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, seguido de los demás.

 **Dentro del bosque:**

-¿Y qué tipo de familiar buscan? - pregunto Satoshi a las tres féminas.

-Y-Yo uno lindo - respondió tímidamente Asia.

-Yo uno bueno volando - respondió Raynare, mostrando sus alas de caído

-Y yo…

-Uno que no huya ni bien te sienta - la broma de Issei le gano un fuerte pisotón de la peliazul… justo en el dedo chiquito - ¡Auch!

-Eso te ganas por idiota - se burló Zenkichi divertido de ver a Issei sufrir un poco.

-No se diga más… un lindo familiar para la linda rubia, un excelente volador para la bella caída y uno de los más valientes para la demonio con aura atemorizante - dijo Satoshi, quien debido a su gran vínculo con los familiares, había notado esa aura que Medaka emanaba, aunque Issei hacia lo mismo pero en menor medida.

Cabe recalcar que los apodos del maestro de familiares le ganaron miradas molestas de dos personas.

No les tomo mucho llegar a una catarata que desembocaba en un lago.

-Estamos de suerte, vamos a ver surgir una Undine - declaro Satoshi haciendo que la curiosidad de todos aumente.

- _¿Undine?_

-[Es básicamente una sirena… pero no es como la cuentan los humanos] - a Draig le agarro un escalofrió al responder la pregunta del castaño… no era algo bonito de ver.

Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y nada pasaba, para la decepción de los demonios, caída y semidioses.

-Qué raro… algo debió haberla asustado… - el comentario de Satoshi llevo a todos a ver a Medaka… quien estaba en el suelo en la clásica posición de derrota al ver que su "pequeño problema" asustaba incluso a familiares sobrenaturales.

-Ya, ya - como siempre, Zenkichi era el que la consolaba.

-*Sniff* ¿Existirá algún familiar que no me tema? *Sniff* - pregunto la peliazul como si esperara alguna señal divina… los demás veían complicados eso, una chica que ama a los animales pero estos huyen de ella… pobrecita pensaban Satoshi y los demás.

Pero al parecer su plegaria fue escuchada…

-¡! - cuando un borrón negro la impactó y la llevo detrás de los arbustos.

Los demás tardaron unos segundos en procesar que fue lo que paso… como era de esperarse, Zenkichi fue el primero en terminar.

-¡Hey, maldito, regresa a Medaka! - el rubio de puntas purpuras corrió seguido de los demás.

Zenkichi corrió los arbustos con los demás mirando detrás de él… esperaban un demonio callejero que fue a parar aquí, un animal rabioso u otro que ve el aura de Medaka como un intento de dominar su territorio.

Pero no se esperaron para nada eso.

-¡Ya, ya, ya… me haces cosquillas! - dijo Medaka con una sonrisa mientras era lamida por su, "captor"

Este en particular tenía la forma de un lagarto grande, del tamaño de, para un mejor ejemplo, un poco más grande que un gran danés. Sus escamas eran negras como una noche sin estrellas, su cabeza algo ovalada, con ojos verdes, unas piernas pequeñas, una larga cola que finalizaba con una aleta de cada lado y unas placas pequeñas a lo largo de la espina.

-¡No puede ser! - grito Satoshi con una sonrisa digna de un niño que ve el juguete que siempre quiso -¡Un Furia Nocturna!

-¿Un qué? - preguntaron todos mientras Medaka le rascaba la panza al dragón, que solo se dejaba hacer.

-Una raza presuntamente extinta… encontrar algo sobre ellos es como encontrar un Sprite Dragón… no puedo creer que esté vivo para presenciar a uno con vida - explico el maestro de familiares.

Todos se quedaron viendo como Medaka y el dragón jugaban… era como ver a una niña jugando con su primera mascota… algo muy extraño de ver pero parecían eso.

-Creo que ya tiene a su familiar - Zenkichi, si era sincero consigo mismo, no esperaba que existiera un animal que pudiera estar cerca de Medaka sin que le agarre un ataque de miedo y salga corriendo… pero parece que este pequeño poco le importa esa aura.

-Eres tan lindo - Medaka siguió haciéndole cosquillas al Furia Nocturna - Ne Zenkichi, ¿Puedo quedármelo? - todos tuvieron otra gota estilo anime ante la extraña actitud de la más nueva pieza de Rias.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Su padre? - Satoshi no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-Soy su amigo de la infancia - el rubio se acercó a la chica - Creo que puedes quedártelo, pero ¿No deberías ponerle un nombre?

Medaka se puso pensativa, tratando de pensar en un nombre para su nuevo amigo… este estaba sentado en frente de ella sonriéndole… ahí fue cuando se percató de algo.

-Chimuelo - la palabra de Medaka sorprendió a los demás… fue cuando se percataron de un hecho, el dragón no tenía dientes.

-Bueno, Chimuelo será - Medaka abrazo al dragón con felicidad desbordando.

Un ratito después, el grupo siguió caminando, esta vez con Chimuelo al lado de Medaka… ya iba una que obtenía un familiar, faltan 2.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que divisaron algo cerca de la rama de un árbol.

-Eso es…

-¿Un dragón bebe? - Rias completo lo empezado por Akeno… al parecer la luz de la luna no permitía ver alguna característica especifica del pequeño, simplemente su silueta.

Sin embargo, cuando intentaron acercarse…

-¿? - un extraño limo verde cayo de los arboles sobre las chicas.

-¡! - Satoshi reconoció el limo al instante, alarmándose - ¡Rápido, desháganse del limo!

Sin embargo, la orden llego tarde… cuando escucharon la orden de Satoshi, el limo había comenzado a derretir las ropas de todos.

-¡Kyyaaaa! - gritaron Asia, Rias y Medaka tapándose las partes importantes… era raro como a alguien como Medaka que poco le importaba que la vieran medio desnuda actuara tan femenina ahora, hasta tenía un sonrojo.

-Ara ara - Akeno puso su mano en su mejilla mientras cubría con su otra mano sus pechos… su sonrojo era menor al de las demás.

-Limo pervertido - dijo Koneko enojada cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Ise, Kiba, Zenkichi, hagan algo! - grito Rias buscando la ayuda de los chicos presentes.

-Lo haríamos Rias, ¡Pero este maldito limo se metió en nuestros ojos! - la queja de Issei hiso que todas lo vieran… al parecer el limo también cayó en los ojos de los chicos… a esto hay que sumarle que los limos hacían arder los ojos como si fueran jabón.

Por fortuna para Medaka, Chimuelo estaba sacándole el limo que tenia.

BITZZ

Una especie de rayo azul golpeo los limos que cubrían a Asia, liberándola de ellos.

-¿Eh? - la ex monja vio entonces a quien era aparentemente su salvador… era aparentemente el dragoncito que vieron antes, solo que ahora se podía ver que era de escamas celestes, un curioso celeste que el maestro de familiares reconocio.

-Asombroso, un Sprite Dragon - Asia solo veía al pequeño en sus manos - Que raro, solo suelen acercarse a seres de corazón bondadoso.

-Eto… ¿Podrías ayudar a mis amigos? - pidió amablemente la rubia, recibiendo un lindo asentimiento del dragón.

El dragoncito voló y comenzó a quemar a los limos con sus rayos… aunque en el caso de los chicos los quemo al completo… siendo el único más afectado Kiba, mientras los otros dos casi no lo sintieron.

Al terminar el pedido, el dragón se acurruco en el pecho de Asia y se durmió.

-AAAAWWWWW - las chicas estaban enternecidas con la escena.

-Creo que te quiere - dijo Issei.

-¿Crees que pueda ser mi familiar? - pregunto la ex monja al maestro de familiares.

-Como dije, solo se acercan a personas bondadosas… si esta tan pegado a ti, no creo que se niegue a ser tu familiar - respondió este - Ahora solo hay que darle un nombre.

-Mmm - Asia pensaba un nombre… debía ser algo que le gustara… - Ya se, Rassei - dijo la chica abrazando más al pequeño.

-¿Rassei? - preguntaron todos extrañados… el de Medaka se entiende pero este…

-Sí, combine rayos con Issei - la lógica en esas palabras no era mucha, pero nadie podía decir nada contra la tierna cara de Asia.

-Entonces Rassei será - anuncio Rias - Eto Akeno ¿Podrías darnos un cambio de ropa? - pidió su Rey algo avergonzada.

Fue ahí cuando los chicos recién se daban cuenta de algo muy importante… las chicas estaban prácticamente desnudas.

-Sempais pervertidos - mascullo Koneko golpeando a cada uno en el estómago… aunque con Zenkichi e Issei fue seguido de un gancho a la quijada.

-Hai, Bochou - Akeno creo un círculo mágico debajo de cada chica… al subir estos, sus desnudos cuerpos fueron cubiertos por el uniforme de la Academia Kuo.

-Mucho mejor - Rias se acomodó el cabello, mientras miraba a los abatidos Issei, Zenkichi, Kiba y Satoshi en el suelo… ¿Cómo era que dos casi semidioses fueron derrotados por los golpes de una demonio de 15 años? No lo sabía pero era gracioso.

 **Otro rato después:**

El grupo seguía caminando por el bosque… ya habían encontrado dos familiares y solo faltaba uno para Raynare.

-¿Seguros que ustedes dos no quieren un familiar? - pregunto Satoshi a Issei y Zenkichi.

-Por ahora no, tal vez venga la próxima luna llena - contestó Zenkichi cortésmente, costumbre sacada de Sergei.

-Yo… ¡! - Issei estaba por contestar, cuando algo por demás inesperado paso.

El castaño termino pisando una trampa, más específicamente la clásica trampa del pozo. Solo que este se convertía en una especie de complicado sistema de túneles que lo llevaban a quien sabe dónde.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-¡ISE/-SAN/-KUN/-SEMPAI! - gritaron todos al verlo caer.

-¡¿A dónde va este pozo?! - grito la pelirroja preocupada por el castaño.

-No creo que sea necesario preocuparse por Issei-kun, Bochou - Kiba se ganó una mirada asesina de Rias, Asia y Raynare - D-Digo, él es perfectamente capaz de enfrentar a cualquier familiar aquí - dijo este dando un buen punto - Después de todo, es el Sekiryuutei.

Sin embargo, esa afirmación dejo petrificado a Satoshi.

-E-Esperen, ¿S-Su amigo es el S-Sekiryuutei?

-Si ¿Por? - pregunto Akeno extrañada.

-*Glup* Ese pozo lleva a la cueva de la Reina Dragón Tiamat - los ojos de todos se abrieron de la impresión, o al menos de los que reconocían el nombre… rápidamente se llenaron de preocupación por su amigo - Y ella es famosa por su gran odio hacia los Sekiryuuteis - ok, si antes estaban preocupados, ahora estaban aterrorizados.

-¡Rápido, guíenos hacia la cueva! - grito Rias muy alterada… Satoshi no perdió tiempo y guio corriendo a los chicos a donde se encuentra la cueva de Tiamat, y rezaba a todos los dioses que el chico siga entero para cuando lleguen, porque cenca no queda la cueva.

 **Con Issei:**

-Auch, en serio debo fijarme donde piso - se dijo a sí mismo el castaño dentro de una oscura cueva.

- **Al menos el paseo fue entretenido** \- Issei asintió a las palabras de Asura… se sintió como ir en una montaña rusa.

-[No sé ustedes, pero es mejor que nos vallamos yendo]

- **¿Por?** \- Asura vio extrañado la actitud del dragón… parecía asustado y alerta a todo.

-[No sé por qué, pero siento mucho peligro desde que llegamos a la cueva… como si estuviéramos en la guarida del enemigo] - Draig podía sentirlo… cada partícula de su cuerpo espiritual le gritaba que corriera, que se alejara lo más que pueda de la cueva.

-Está bien, yo también siento esa sensación - Issei se levantó y se dispuso a encontrar la salida.

La cueva era enorme, tanto que Driag en forma física cabria y sobraría espacio… eso solo les puso los nervios de punta a Issei, no quería saber lo que había aquí para que sea necesario tremenda cueva.

Afortunadamente la salida no estaba lejos… para alivio del dragón y su portador mientras el semidiós no los entendía… ¿Qué podría causar esa sensación que decían?

-¿Qué es este curioso olor? - un escalofrió recorrió la columna de los tres… esa voz femenina denotaba un cierto nivel de poder, así como el aura que se sentía.

Lentamente, como si fuera una máquina, se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz… lo que vio lo aterro enormemente.

Era un enorme dragón de escamas azul zafiro, casi tan grande como Draig. Sus ojos azules lo analizaban, buscando la familiaridad que tenía ese olor. Su apariencia era la de un dragón occidental, con grandes cuernos que daban un giro antes de ir hacia atrás. Draig reconoció a la dragona al instante.

-[C-C-Compañero, t-t-tenemos que irnos ahora] - dijo Draig con un tono aterrado nada propio de él - [¡Rápido antes de que sepa quién eres!]

- **¿Qué te pasa Draig?**

 **-** [¡Ella es Tiamat, la única Reina Dragón, la Reina Dragón Karma del Caos!] - advirtió este pero ya era tarde.

Mientras el Draig trataba de advertirles, Tiamat pudo identificar el olor del castaño… sus ojos se abrieron antes de cambiar a una mirada de furia digna de Asura.

-¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡Ese ese maldito de Draig! - rugió la dragona lanzando un poderoso zarpazo que mando a volar al castaño.

El castaño salió de la cueva debido al golpe, pero logro reponerse para frenar su caída sin sufrir más daño… lo mismo no puede decirse del suelo que ahora gano una gran zanja producto del intento de frenado.

- _¡Draig, te buscan!_ \- grito el castaño mentalmente al ver como la dragona salía destruyendo la que es aparentemente la entrada de la cueva - _¡¿Por qué me quiere matar?!_

-[Como iba diciendo, ella me odia]

- **¿Y se puede saber que le hiciste? Debió ser muy malo para que quiera destriparte.**

 **-** [Jejejeje… la verdad no lo recuerdo] - Asura se cayó estilo anime mientras Issei estaba por hacer lo mismo, sino fuera porque casi es aplastado por la cola de Tiamat.

- _¡¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?!_ \- el castaño saltaba esquivando por muy poco las garras asesinas de Tiamat, además de que por poco y lo muerde.

-[Fue hace demasiado… no lo recuerdo bien, pero ella fue la causante de la muerte de unos 6 Sekiryuuteis anteriores… todos destripados de la peor forma posible] - eso solo le envió una escalofrió al joven.

La cola de Tiamat golpeo al castaño en el lado izquierdo… fácilmente eso hubiera destrozado a cualquier humano, o dejado en estado grave a un ser sobrenatural del tamaño de Issei… desafortunadamente para la dragona, Issei no entraba en esas categorías.

Cuando la cola impacto, el castaño activo su Sacred Gear y agarro con fuerza la cola…

-[Boost]

La dragona intentaba soltarse, pero tenía que admitir que la fuerza de Issei era para tomarse en serio. No iba con todo, pero aun así podía retener su cola.

-[Boost]

-OOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAA - sujetando con fuerza la cola, el castaño dio un giro que lanzo a Tiamat contra el bosque… el impacto provoco que el bosque temblara y muchos árboles fueran arrancados de raíz.

El castaño se sujetó el lado golpeado… le había dolido mucho pero aun así pudo aguantar.

-[Boost]

-Mierda, ¿Qué hago? - pregunto a sus dos inquilinos viendo como Tiamat se levantaba… apenas tenía unos raspones en su cuerpo.

- **Espera un poco, el Balance Breaker estará listo pronto** \- El castaño solo resoplo… tenía que mejorar el tiempo que se tarda en activarse, por ahora debía esperar 40 segundos… no era mucho pero en peleas así eso significa la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, o eso le dijo Asura, Draig y varias películas que vio.

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron al ver como el pecho de Tiamat se expandía… solo faltaban 6 segundos.

Una imponente llamarada salió de la boca de la Reina Dragón, calcinando todo a su paso, desde arboles hasta el suelo.

Aterrado, el castaño golpeo el suelo con su puño y salió disparado al cielo, logrando esquivar las llamas.

- **¿Por qué lo esquivaste?**

- _No quise arriesgarme… no sabría si saldría ileso de esas llamas_ \- Asura solo asintió. Aun le faltaba a Issei para ser un semidiós al completo para poder resistir llamas como esas… eran tan calientes como el magma.

La dragona alzo vuelo, yendo en dirección de Issei con la boca abierta, lista para devorarlo.

Los amigos de Issei, de mientras, estaban corriendo en dirección a donde Satoshi dijo que era la entrada a la cueva de Tiamat… en el camino, lograron sentir el temblor del impacto de Tiamat con el bosque, haciendo que su miedo aumente al pensar que Issei enfrenta a la mencionada dragona, miedo que solo aumento cuando vieron esas enormes llamas consumir una parte del bosque.

Afortunadamente, se aliviaron al ver como el castaño logro esquivar las llamas dando un potente salto… pero no les duro mucho ya que vieron como Tiamat devoró de un bocado a Issei.

-¡ISE/-KUN/-SAN/-SEMPAI! - Rias concentró Poder de la Destrucción, Akeno relámpagos, Koneko apretó los puños, Raynare creo dos lanzas de luz, Asia miro todo con impotencia, Kiba creo dos espadas y Medaka y Zenkichi se prepararon para saltar y atacar… mas no fue necesario.

La boca de Tiamat comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, como si algo luchara dentro de ella… lentamente, su boca fue abriéndose, revelando a Issei en su modo Vajra, abriendo con fuerza el hocico de la dragona.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH - grito este cuando logro salir de la boca de la dragona.

Tiamat vio con sorpresa ese cambio… no se parecía para nada a los anteriores Sekiryuuteis que mato…

-¿Quién eres? - las preguntas plagaban la mente de la dragona… más con querer saber quién era en realidad el mocoso frente suyo.

-Yo soy Issei Hyodo, actual Sekiryuutei y nuevo semidiós de la Ira - ese último título provoco que la dragona alzara una ceja en curiosidad.

Sin perder tiempo por su curiosidad, Tiamat arremetió en un alarde de velocidad contra el castaño. Usando su garra derecha, intento dar un zarpazo que la simple presión del viento generaba profundas zanjas, pero eso no funciono contra él.

Cuando estaba por golpearlo, se cubrió con sus brazos izquierdos sin muchos problemas, aunque si se movió… aprovechando la sorpresa visible en Tiamat, el castaño aparto las garras y pego un salto, lo suficientemente alto como para golpear con un uppercut el hocico.

La Tiamat le dolió el golpe, pero logro aprovechar el que Issei estaba en el aire para golpearlo con su cola, mandándolo directo al suelo generando un pequeño cráter.

El portador de Asura se recompuso rápidamente, pudiendo esquivar una bola de fuego que Tiamat le lanzo. La dragona comenzó a lanzarse cual ametralladora, bolas de fuego concentradas, que a pesar del tamaño no mayor al de una rueda de auto, generaban una explosión tremenda cada una.

Viendo la cantidad, el castaño opto prt otra táctica que no sea esquivar…

-[Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Dragon-Gatling] - los seis puños del castaño comenzaron a disparar una andanada de puños de mantra que impactan con las bolas de fuego de Tiamat, destruyéndose mutuamente.

Una nube de humo producto de las explosiones se crea entre ambos oponentes… si bien no podía verla, y ella tampoco a él, Issei podía sentir como el poder de Tiamat aumentaba, preparando algo.

-[¡! ¡Compañero, esquiva eso!] - Draig le advirtió a su portador la acción a seguir… reconoció el ataque y si lo recibía… no sería bueno.

Desafortunadamente, el castaño no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

El humo se despejo de golpe, gracias a un aleteo de Tiamat, revelándola a ella con sus dos brazos extendidos a los costados y las piernas rectas al igual que la cola… eso junto a su boca y las puntas de las alas tenían unas esferas de energía que se unían a través de unas líneas dibujadas en el aire… más simplificado, Tiamat había usado sus alas, manos, pies, cola y boca para crear una estrella de ocho puntos.

-¡[Supremacía Caótica]! -la estrella de ocho puntas comenzó a girar con mucha velocidad, mientras se creaba una esfera de fuego, otra de agua, otra de viento, otra de tierra y otra de rayo. Las cinco esferas también comenzaron a girar, hasta que se terminaron combinando y saliendo disparadas del círculo como espiral de cinco elementos en dirección del asombrado Issei.

-¡Mierda, no lograre esquivar! - viendo que no había escapatoria, Issei se vio obligado a repetir estrategia.

-[Boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [Unlimited Mode] - las marcas de Issei brillaron como si magma pasara por ellas, mientras todo el poder se concentraba en su puño derecho… siendo esta vez mas al estar en su Balance Breaker - [Vajra Rage Shoot] - la energía concentrada salió disparada, rumbo a colisionar con el ataque de la Reina Dragón.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión producto de la colisión fue colosal, al punto de ser fácilmente visible en todo el bosque. Relámpagos, piedras, ráfagas de viento y fuego y agua caían de esa misma explosión. La explosión duro solo unos minutos antes de desvanecerse.

En la "zona cero" ambos oponentes se veían fijamente… Tiamat se veía un poco cansada, ese ataque gasto una buena parte de su poder. Issei por otra parte se veía mucho más cansado y herido… la diferencia entre su actual oponente y los que enfrento antes es enorme, tal vez se debía a la diferencia en experiencia.

-No lo haces nada mal mocoso - Tiamat volvió a analizar a Issei… era muy diferente a los otros Sekiryuuteis, siempre jactándose de tener ese poder, solo para después suplicar patéticamente por sus vidas… este estaba muy débil, ni siquiera parecía haber despertado su Sacred Gear hace mucho debido a su notable falta de experiencia, pero aun así la seguía viendo desafiante.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara… este Sekiryuutei era muy diferente a sus predecesores, lo que lo hacía interesante.

-¿Quieres seguir mocoso? - Tiamat aterrizo en el suelo en frente de Issei - No tengo problemas con continuar, pero no creo que sobrevivas…

-Es verdad, pero si quieres continuar, por mi bien - Issei se puso en posición… pese a tener el uniforme hecho pedazos, tenga varias heridas producto de la explosión y este cansado, seguirá peleando.

-Jajajajaja, no hace falta llegar tan lejos para que sea tu familiar, larva… normalmente te destrozaría pero probaste ser diferente a los otros Sekiryuuteis con los que me encontré, así que te daré una oportunidad… ruégame de rodillas y considerare ser tu familiar - la sonrisa en el rostro de la dragona era una llena de arrogancia y vanidad… ella suponía que la razón de que Issei fuera a su cueva era para hacerla su familiar… sino, ¿Qué otra razón había?

-¿Eh? Yo no busco hacerla mi familiar - el rostro de Tiamat se quedó congelado en una mueca de estupefacción - No me malentienda, es poderosa y todo y sería un alago que sea mi familiar, pero a mí no me gusta esa idea de tener un sirviente. Preferiría que seamos amigos, compañeros de armas o… - Issei hubiera seguido hablando de no ser por la orden de Draig.

-[¡Compañero, ahora que está sorprendida… CCCCCOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEE!]

-Bueno, nos vemos Tiamat, quisiera volver a repetir la batalla contigo, solo que cuando sea más fuerte - el castaño se despidió a su modo, yéndose de la zona a donde podía percibir, estaban sus amigos.

Mientras, Tiamat no salía de su shock… afortunadamente si escucho todo lo dicho por el castaño.

-¡ _E-E-El me rechazo!_ \- por un segundo su mueca se deformo en una de rabia pura, hasta que analizo más sus palabras - _Aunque lo hace porque la idea de un sirviente no le gusta… y sonaba sincero con eso, lo que es bueno ya que si me hubiera rechazado como lo hiso el bastardo de Draig, el Bosque del os Familiares ya no existiría…_ \- luego se puso a pensar en lo que dijo que preferiría - _Eres interesante Issei Hyodo… pero desafortunadamente para ti no seré una amiga, me jure que no sería rechazada de nuevo, así que cuando termine con lo que estoy haciendo con Ajuka, será mejor que te prepares… porque serás mi presa_ \- con esos pensamientos, Tiamat ingreso de nuevo a la cueva.

 **De regreso con Issei:**

El castaño había desactivado su Balance Breaker y llego a donde estaban los demás, viendo como todos parecían tener la quijada colgando… al parecer vieron su batalla contra Tiamat.

-¡Chicos! - grito este llegando con ellos, sacándolos de sus trances.

-¡ISE/-KUN/-SAN! - Rias, Raynare y Asia se abalanzaron sobre el castaño para abrazarlo con fuerza… estuvieron muy preocupadas por el después de ver tremenda explosión.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Le ganaste a Tiamat-sama? - dentro de la mente de Satoshi esa era la única respuesta posible… no había forma de que lo dejara ir así no más.

-No… si la pelea hubiera seguido, hubiera muerto seguro - las chicas apretaron más el abrazo ante esas palabras - Me fui cuando le dije que no quería que sea mi familiar… al parecer la sorpresa fue tal que se paralizo - a los demás les salió una gota estilo anime… no se esperaban que Issei hubiera recurrido a huir.

-Espero que no te pase nada malo… he escuchado que solo existió un hombre que rechazo a Tiamat, y no de forma amable… - eso fue como una epifanía para Draig… ahora parecía recordar un poco de porque Tiamat lo odia.

-Esp espero - Issei rio nervioso ante las palabras de Satoshi, hasta que se fijó en las chicas que lo seguían abrazando, notando algo en Raynare - Ray… ¿de dónde sacaste ese pequeño?

La pregunta de Issei levanto más de una ceja… fue cuando repararon en la caída que se dieron cuenta de que tenía algo extra… era un animal sobrenatural que estaba al costado derecho de ella, tenía la cabeza, piernas delanteras y alas de un águila, y el torso, piernas traseras y cola de león.

\- Valla, un Hipogrifo - dijo Satoshi feliz - Muy pocas veces interactúan con otros fuera de su especie, pero este se ve joven, debe ser pre-adolecente dado su tamaño no superior al de un perro joven… parece que cuando buscaban a Issei, el animal vio a la caída y, al igual que con lo de Asia y Rassei, este vio algo en ella - fue la explicación de Satoshi… hey, dijo que quería ser el mejor maestro de familiares, aún le falta.

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Quieres ser mi familiar? - el hipogrifo la miro un rato a Raynare, antes de acurrucarse en ella - Jejeje, puedo tomar eso como un si - la caída cargo al familiar… no era liviano siendo más grande que Rassei pero al menos era más pequeño que Chimuelo.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por… ¡! - estaba por terminar cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, mejor dicho dos cosas lo golpearon… lo raro es que paso lo mismo con Zenkichi y Kiba, solo que ellos tuvieron suerte y fue solo uno.

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿No pueden pasar 5 minutos sin que algo me pase?! - Issei lanzo ese grito al cielo, como si esperara que el causante de lo que le pasa deje de hacerlo… cosa que no pasara.

-¿Aquí caen huevos del cielo? - pregunto Zenkichi viendo lo que les cayó a los tres… y en efecto eran huevos, unos del tamaño de dos Rasseis y de color negro con unos dibujos rojos… uno tenía un dibujo de un una espada, otro el de un circulo con una línea atravesándolo, ambos dentro de un circulo casi completo faltando solo la parte donde estaba… los últimos dos tenían otros dos distintos, uno era el de un dragón mientras el otro era similar a un casco o craneo.

(N/A: imagínense la forma de los hechizos de comando de Emiya Kiritsugu, Tohsaka Tokiomi, Sieg y Kairi Shishigo.)

-¡Esto debe ser un sueño! ¡Huevos de Servants! - el grito que pegó Satoshi dejo a algunos casi sordos.

-Espera, se supone que esos solo aparecen cuando se seleccionó a un Master - Rias había reconocido el nombre que uso Satoshi.

-Eto, ¿Qué son esos Servanst del Caos? - Asia pregunto al final por todos.

-Los Servants del Caos, Servants para ser más cortos, son criaturas nacidas en otro plano conocido como Caos… siempre se dice que el Caos es de donde nace todo, y aquí se aplica literalmente… en ese lugar, se crean seres de pura energía como los dragones, pero estos tienen una particularidad, su formas varían y no son iguales, además de que para venir a este plano, se elige un Master, una persona con la cual se cree que pueden simpatizar… al Master se le dan tres Hechizos de Comando con los cuales puede ordenarle algo al Servant y este no se niega, o bien darle un aumento de poder. Son familiares de excelente nivel, y el que seas seleccionado es considerado un milagro… y creo que ustedes tres son los Masters - explico Satoshi lo más que sabía, siendo sorprendentemente el primero en darse cuenta de los dibujos en el dorso de las manos de los tres, en ambas en caso del castaño… más de uno estaba sorprendido pero no como los tres Masters, sin embargo Issei no se lo tomo bien.

-Ah no, devuélvalos - Issei tomo los dos huevos que le cayeron y se los dio a Satoshi.

-Lo lamento pero no se puede… una vez seleccionado, no hay marcha atrás - Satoshi le devolvió los huevos, ante la cara nada feliz del castaño.

-¿Pero por qué huevos?

-Eso mi estimado Zenkichi, es para que sea el Master quien le dé el poder para eclosionar… la energía del Master va directo al huevo, para así nazca el Servant… afortunadamente, los Hechizos de Comando la envían automáticamente y en mínima cantidad, por lo que no hay inconvenientes - volvió a explicar Satoshi.

De alguna manera, Issei, Zenkichi y Kiba habían conseguido familiares, aun ante la negativa del castaño.

 **Omake: familia:**

Luego de volver del bosque de los familiares, y que Issei y Zenkichi pusieran los huevos en un lugar cómodo, aunque más bien fue por órdenes de Medaka y Rias, los habitantes de la casa Hyodo pasaron una noche, con un curioso ambiente familiar gracias al matrimonio Hyodo… esos dos actuaban como los padres de todos, talvez debido a su edad, a que siempre desearon una gran familia o al haber pasado tanto tiempo con los Gremory, solo ellos lo saben.

Asura veía todo desde el interior de Issei… el ver como regañaban a Issei por comer muy rápido le causo gracia y melancolía… pequeños flashbacks de él pasando momentos similares con su esposa e hija pasaron por su cabeza… momento que cree son imposibles que vuelvan.

- _¿Estas bien Asura?_ \- pregunto el castaño.

- **Eh, a… si, no es nada.**

 **-** _A mí no me engañas… estamos conectados así que siento como estas melancólico_ _ **-**_ Issei no se dejó engañar y mostro preocupación por su figura de sensei/segundo padre.

 **-Es solo que… extraño a Durga y Mithra** \- confeso Asura siguiendo en plan melancólico.

Issei entendía lo que le pasaba a Asura… para él, ellas eran lo más importante en su vida, daría su vida, y la dio, para salvarlas.

- _Estoy seguro que las veras de nuevo._

 **\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?**

 **-** _Si Sergei y el resto de los Guardianes Generales están aquí, no sería raro que Durga y Mithra también estuvieran_ \- Issei dijo todo con total seguridad… y de cierta forma tenía razón. Si los Ocho Guardianes Generales estaban aquí, ¿Por qué su esposa e hija no?

- **Gracias Issei… tienes razón, no debo perder la esperanza de verlas** \- era como dicen… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

Claro que no sabían que ese reencuentro sería más rápido de lo que esperaban.

 **Afueras de Kuo:**

-¡Al fin llegamos! - exclamo una chica de cabello plateado con puntas negras sentándose en el pasto de una colina que permitía ver la ciudad de Kuo.

- **Es verdad… al fin llegamos a donde se encuentra Asura y su portador** \- dijo una mujer bella de cabello negro.

-¡Yo no puedo creer que Azazel nos haya hecho caminar desde el otro pueblo, solo porque no se le antojo pagar nuestros boletos y se llevó nuestras billeteras en nuestro equipaje! - se quejó una chica que era prácticamente un calco de la mujer de cabello negro, solo que más joven.

-Ya, ya Mithra, al menos llegamos al fin - dijo la peliplateada - Yo solo quiero ir a una cama.

- **Mejor vallamos al hotel donde esta Azazel -** propuso la mujer de cabello negro.

-Si no nos deja dormir esta noche ahí, juro que lo desplumo lenta y dolorosamente - juro la chica pelinegra ante el asentimiento de las otras dos.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo extra largo por mi demora.**

 **Para los que se lo pregunten… esta clase de Servants son como una combinación en ciertas partes de los de Fate con los monstruos de Yu-gi-oh… si, es algo raro pero a mí me gusto… como me gusta complicarme la existencia.**

 **Bueno, en el próximo capítulo vendrá el esperado reencuentro entre el padre, la esposa y la hija… a y el aun no oficial "hermanito" de esta última.**

 **Dejen sus reviews por favor y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deadpool y Misogi: *SNIFF* *SNIFF***

 **Ya ya, sé que están tristes por la finalización de Dragon Ball Super, pero todavía está el manga.**

 **Misogi: No es lo mismo.**

 **Por el amor de… como verán, estos dos no me ayudaran, así que lamento de entrada la tardanza y vamos con las reviews:**

 **Autor godz: gracias por la info de Tiamat, me servirá para futuro (Todavía no me puse al día con las novelas… algún día lo hare). Raiser no quedo en coma, solo digamos que esta algo traumado por eso más que por la derrota…. Y Medaka no está en el harem de Issei, aunque no sé si lo dijiste por broma o no.**

 **CCSakuraforever: muchas gracias.**

 **Black Etherias833: igualmente.**

 **Angelgrex: la que va a vigilar hasta el momento de saltarle encima… ya después vera que hacer.**

 **Phantom: Tiamat estará en el harem, pero por ahora no.**

 **Qué raro, nadie dijo nada sobre los familiares… ya que.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **\- hola - pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {[hola]} - Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: reencuentros y reuniones. ¡Comienza la búsqueda de las Excaliburns!_

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

Habían pasado tres días desde la búsqueda de familiares. Con la llegada de Rassei, Chimuelo e Hipogrifo (Raynare no tenía ganas de pensar un nombre y pareció gustarle al pequeño), la casa se puso más animada… aunque cuando estos tres jugaban era mejor tener a alguien vigilándolos.

Todos los residentes estaban desayunando tranquilamente antes de iniciar las clases… definitivamente, la comida de Medaka, Rias y Asia era fenomenal.

-Fu fu fu, nunca pensé tener una familia tan grande - dijo la señora Hyodo divertida ante la imagen que veía junto a su esposo.

-Ni tan diversa - agrego su marido… estos dos no tenían ni idea de lo que viene.

Los jóvenes siguieron comiendo hasta la hora en que debían salir… se despidieron del matrimonio, así como de los tres familiares y se marcharon, no sin antes ambos aprendices de semidioses revisaran los huevos.

Puede que a Issei no le agrade la idea de un sirviente, pero nadie dijo que debía tratarlo así.

En el camino, se encontraron con Kiba, Koneko y Akeno… todos juntos caminaron hasta la academia, recibiendo miradas lujuriosas y celosas por igual. Claro que las ignoraron olímpicamente lo más que pudieron.

Una vez que los de segundo llegaron a su aula, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares… pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, el castaño es abordado por sus dos amigos pervertidos.

-¡Issei! ¡Tenemos importantes noticias! - gritaron ambos, dejando casi sordos a muchos en el salón.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien los invito a salir? - pregunto este no en un tono burlón.

-Ojala - suspiraron ambos - Lo que pasa es que hemos escuchado… ciertos rumores - dijo Motohama con una mirada seria.

-¿Rumores?

-Si… uno de que tu has estado chantajeando a Rias-sempai y Akeno-sempai, y has estado usándolas como tus juguetes sexuales - Issei se tensó mientras apretaba sus puños - Otro de que te encierras en una habitación "especial" con Asia, transformándola lentamente en tu esclava - su ceño se frunció con fuerza - Otro de que ya has convertido a Yumma y a Medaka en tus juguetes - sus puños estaban blancos de la fuerza ejercida, así como sus dientes parecían estar a punto de romperse… mientras que el banco de Zenkichi fie partido a la mitad - Y otro que violaste como una bestia a Koneko-chan y a Shiranui-chan.

- **¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA DE DIJO ESO?!**

Todo el salón se calló ante el arrebato de Issei y Zenkichi… incluso el profesor, que recién entraba, estaba tentado a castigar a ambos, pero es uno de los que escucho esos rumores, así que pensó que no sería correcto… después de todo, cualquiera actuaria de la misma forma. Eso sí, le pidió a un alumno ir a buscar bancos nuevos porque los de ambos casi semidioses se hicieron pedazos.

Al ver como todos se les quedaron viendo, los dos se disculparon y se volvieron a sentar.

-Muy bien, ¿Saben quién dijo eso? - ambos se les quedaron viendo de tal forma que los dos pervertidos se pusieron a temblar.

-N-No… pero eso no es lo peor - los dos se les quedaron mirando como si una segunda cabeza les hubiera salido a ambos… ¿Eso no era lo peor? - Solo, miren - de su bolso, Matsuda saco un libro curioso.

La portada mostraba a Issei y a Zenkichi viéndose a los ojos con un fondo luminoso y con rosas… cabe recalcar lo extraño del dibujo, ya que no concordaban con ellos.

-¿Y esto? - Issei abrió curioso el libro con Zenkichi viendo detrás de él.

-Es un manga Yaoi - a una velocidad increíble, Issei cerró el manga y lo escondió en su mochila… no era homofóbico ni nada, pero que lo usen para eso sí que no le gustaba para nada. Zenkichi podía concordar con el - Han vendido copias de este, uno de ti y Yutto, otro de Zenkichi y Yutto y uno con ustedes tres en un trio - los dos se petrificaron en sus lugares… ¿Era en serio?

-Gracias por decírmelo… quemare este y me encargare de encontrar el resto y prenderles fuego - los ojos de Issei eran tan serio que no había duda en ellos.

-Te entiendo… aunque eso te hará ganar el odio de las chicas… estos mangas son muy populares entre ellas - a Issei no le importaba eso… que usen su imaginación y no su imagen ni la de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de Sirzechs preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **Mientras, en algún parque de Kuo:**

- **Me pregunto dónde estará Asura** \- se preguntaba una bella mujer de largo cabello negro con ojos violeta. Usaba un hermoso vestido crema que mostraba su increíble figura, aunque ningún hombre o joven se atrevía a verla… sentían que si lo hacían morirían. Se podía ver que tenía unas marcas tribales celestes.

-Por lo que averiguo Azazel están en la Academia Kuo ahora - dijo una joven adolecente al lado de ella. Debía ser de la misma edad de Issei, con el cabello largo plateado y con puntas negras, y unos ojos azules que cautivaban a muchos jóvenes que la veían pasar. Usaba una camisa a rayas de color celeste, unos pantalones de jean cortos y zapatillas deportivas. Tiene unas marcas tribales de color celeste iguales a las de la primera mujer.

-Qué bueno que no voy a la escuela - dijo la tercer miembro de este grupo. Era un calco de la primera mujer, solo que mucho más joven, de aparentemente 13 o 14 años. Usaba un vestido muy parecido a una bata, solo que con una combinación de azul y verde. Sus marcas tribales eran algo más oscuras que las de las otras dos mujeres.

 **-Tal vez deba mandarte a una…** \- esas palabras detuvieron a la más pequeña físicamente, quien caminaba haciendo equilibrio sobre un barandal.

-¡Pero okaa-sama, no lo necesito! - se quejó esta.

-No creo que sea mala idea - la más joven vio con ojos enojados a la joven de cabellos blancos, quien le devolvía una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Se supone que debes apoyar a tu Onee-san! - se quejó la más pequeña… Esperen, ¿Qué?

- **Ya ya, era solo una broma** \- aclaro la mayor calmando el ambiente… - **¿O no?** \- la mujer soltó una risita al ver el puchero que su versión joven le hacía.

-Mejor vallamos a esperar a que Otou-san salga - la más joven no quiso discutir más, así que enfilaron hacia la Academia Kuo, esperando poder encontrar a Asura e Issei.

 **Academia Kuo:**

Las clases, afortunadamente, siguieron normalmente: Issei y Zenkichi descamisados, Medaka respondiendo todo de forma perfecta, Aika regañando a algunos alumnos…

Todo siguió su curso hasta la hora de salida, donde los que sabían sobre lo sobrenatural fueron hasta el club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

-Que bien, llegaron justo a tiempo - dijo una feliz Rias arrastrando a Medaka hasta el circulo de invocación - Al fin tienes tu primer contrato.

-¡Sí! - la peliazul pego un saltito feliz por eso… siempre estaría feliz de ayudar a alguien, más si es cumpliendo su deseo.

-Muy bien, sabes que hacer ¿verdad? - pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Si… llego, me presento, pregunto su deseo, veo si es posible y cuál sería la paga, lo cumplo, recibo la paga y vuelvo - a Rias y a los demás les salieron gotas estilo anime… no esperaban que de verdad lo dijera, era una pregunta retórica.

-S-Si, eso es correcto - Rias se acerca y toma su mano derecha… un símbolo comenzaba a grabarse en el reverso de la misma, era el símbolo del clan Gremory - Con esto podrás transportarte por el círculo mágico… ¿Lista? - la pelirroja recibió un asentimiento feliz de la peliazul.

Se alejó un poco cuando el círculo brillo en una luz roja.

-Buena suerte Medaka - le deseo Zenkichi.

-¡Gracias! - la descendiente de Susanoo desapareció en una luz roja.

-Espero que le vaya bien - un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Issei - Hay algunos que son verdaderamente aterradores - la mayoría se rio un poco del castaño, mientras que Asia, Zenkichi y Shiranui no entendían.

Solo paso una hora para que Medaka volviera con una sonrisa y un formulario llenado.

-Listo~ - dijo está muy feliz.

-A ver… - Rias tomo el papel y lo leyó detenidamente… luego de 5 minutos hablo - Valla, te fue bien en tu primer contrato. Le agradaste mucho al cliente.

-Si… a pesar de su apariencia, Mil-tan es un gran sujeto - Issei, que comía unos bocadillos compartidos por Shiranui, se ahogó de repente ante el nombre.

-¡¿M-M-Mil-tan?!

-Si… ¿pasa algo? - Issei solo negó con la cabeza… no importa cuánto pase, ese sujeto dejo un trauma en el castaño.

 **Un rato más tarde:**

Issei, Zenkichi, Shiranui, Medaka, Rias, Raynare y Asia caminaban hacia la residencia Hyodo… el tono anaranjado del cielo indicaba que el sol estaba por ponerse.

Asura y Sergie caminaban junto a ellos… aprovechando que no había curiosos cerca, salieron a estirar las piernas.

-¿Mañana estarán limpiando el viejo edificio? - pregunto Issei para estar seguro.

-Si… por eso quería saber si podemos reunirnos en tu casa - pidió la pelirroja juntando sus manos haciendo una súplica.

-Por mí no hay problema… pero tienes que hablar con tou-san y kaa-san - dijo Issei a lo que Rias asintió.

-El día de la visita de los familiares está cerca… - murmuro Medaka recordando una conversación que escucho en los pasillos. Claro que todos la escucharon.

- **¿Día de la visita de los familiares?** \- pregunto Sergei curioso… al igual que Asura y el resto de los Guardianes Generales, si educación fue en casa y por sus propios medios después de cierta edad.

-Es un día donde la familia va a ver tu día normal de clase… normalmente para grabarlo y humillarte por años - respondió Zenkichi recordando avergonzado esos días hace unos años.

- **Jejeje, sería divertido materializarme ahí -** dijo Asura… el pasa todo el tiempo con Issei, asi que no hay necesidad… pero el verlo avergonzado será algo memorable.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pasaron a unos más tristes… imaginándose ese día, pero con su esposa e hija.

-Sigues melancólico, ¿No? - Issei no pregunto, más bien afirmo.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

 **-** [Desde hace un tiempo Asura a estado melancólico recordando a su esposa e hija] - respondió Draig aclarando la duda de los demás… Sergei se sintió terriblemente mal, desde que murió, había dejado su actitud anterior y arrepentido de sus actos, y ahora solo podía arrepentirse aún más.

Asura seguía caminando recordando esos bellos momentos con su esposa e hija… hasta que levantó la vista, y logro divisar algo en la esquina… era una cabellera negra, nada raro en Japón, pero era la cara que logro divisar la que lo petrifico…

- **I-Imposible…** \- Asura salió disparado hacia la esquina, alarmando a los demás… no sabe si fue verdad o un producto de su mente, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Los demás fueron detrás del semidios al instante, siendo Issei, Zenkichi, Sergei y Medaka los que lo alcanzaron, mientras que Rias, Asia, Raynare y Shiranui iban más lento.

Llegando a la esquina, Asura se apresuró a inspeccionarla de inmediato, buscando con esperanza que lo que vio fuera verdad… logro encontrarla, pasando la esquina de nuevo.

Para cuando todos llegaron a Asura, este ya había vuelto a salir disparado, provocando que lo siguieran de nuevo… esto se repitió durante un buen rato, cada que alcanzaban a Asura, este volvía a lanzarse hacia la próxima esquina… el albino no sabía si esto era un juego de su mente o no, y dudaba que lo fuera porque dudaba seriamente que su subconsciente lo envié a esta persecución sin sentido.

Para extrañeza de Issei, toda esta persecución los llevo a uno de los parques de Kuo… irónicamente el mismo parque donde Raynare y el terminaron su cita… sus recuerdos pasaron a segundo plano al ver dos figuras en frente de la fuente.

Asura solo se quedó ahí, petrificado en el lugar viendo ambas figuras… ambas figuras eran iguales, siendo la diferencia la aparente edad de ambas y la ropa. Sergei era uno de los más impactados al verlas junto con Issei.

-¿Quiénes son ella? - pregunto Rias cansada de tanto correr… las actividades físicas no eran lo suyo.

-E-Ellas son… - respondió Issei dejando en shock a los desinformados.

Asura se acercaba lentamente a ambas mujeres… lagrimas salían de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas… los recuerdos azotaban su mente tanto los buenos, como los malos… su boca apenas pudo moverse para articular una pregunta.

- **¿D-Durga… M-Mihtra?** \- ambas también tenían lágrimas en sus ojos mientras asentían con una sonrisa.

- **Hai anata/** Hai otou-sama - Asura se lanzó a ambas, envolviéndolas en un abrazo mientras las lágrimas caían de los ojos de todos, incluido Sergei.

Con la última luz del sol, la imagen de una familia al fin reunida después de muchas penurias fue una de las cosas más bellas de todas. Asura, el Asesino del Creador, se había reencontrado con las dos personas más importantes para el… sus dos faros de luz en su oscuro camino habían vuelto a brillar.

-*Sniff* *Sniff* Adoro los reencuentros emotivos - y hubiera seguido así un buen tiempo, de no ser por la joven al lado de las demonios, caído, humana y semidioses.

- _¿Qué carajos? ¡No pude sentirla!_ \- eran los pensamientos de Issei… estaba feliz de que su segunda figura de padre se reencontrara con su familia, pero no bajo en ningún momento su capacidad de sentir a los demás… el que no pudiera sentir a la joven de su edad al lado es un misterio.

-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso lo interrumpí? - pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa la chica, mientras que a los demás les salía gotas estilo anime.

Claro que a la familia recién reunida no les molesto… ni siquiera le prestaron atención.

 **Una hora después, residencia Hyodo:**

Después de esperar incómodamente una hora a que la familia salga de su mundo, todos se dirigieron a la residencia Hyodo. Cabe decir que Sergei se metió dentro de Zenkichi antes de que lo notaran, no estaba listo para darles la cara.

La recién reunida familia de Asura estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, con el resto de los inquilinos, y la invitada, en los demás.

-Que bien que se lograran reencontrar - dijo Asia feliz… estos reencuentros siempre le gustaron. Ray asintió de acuerdo con la ex monja.

- **Estoy tan feliz de volver a verlas -** dijo Asura Abrazando con más fuerza, pero con delicadeza, a su esposa e hija.

- **Nosotras igual anata** \- dijo su esposa con un asentimiento de su hija.

-¿Y ella es…? - pregunto Zenkichi señalando a la peliplateada sentada cerca… las puntas negras, y más los tatuajes tribales, le eran indicadores de que era una semidiosa como ellos.

-Jejeje, perdón por no presentarme… me llamo Liliana, y soy la actual heredera de Durga - algunos se extrañaron por la ausencia de apellido, pero lo dejaron pasar cuando menciono lo último.

- **¿Heredera? -** pregunto Asura curioso levantando una ceja.

- **Bueno… recuerdas que antes fui una candidata a Guardiana General, ¿no? -** Asura asintió mientras los demás se sorprendían por eso.

-¿Era una candidata? - pregunto Rias sorprendida por eso… de lo poco que Asura les conto sobre él, nunca menciono eso.

- **Lo era… pero un día, cuando fui a buscar a mi hermano a su campo de entrenamiento, me encontré con Asura por primera vez, nos comenzamos a conocer… y un tiempo después estaba embarazada -** a más de uno les salió una gota por la versión resumida de cómo se conocieron - **Como estaba embarazada, no podía ser candidata o pondría en peligro a mi bebe, por lo que lo deje. Y desde que desperté, he entrenado a Liliana en todo lo que sabía, con ayuda de mi hermano.**

 **-¿Esta el aquí? -** Asura veía a todos lados, tratando de encontrar el mínimo indicio de la presencia de su cuñado.

- **No… él y su heredero tenían unas cosas que hacer así que no vinieron con nosotras** \- Asura suspira aliviado, no tenía ganas todavía de verle la cara a Yasha - **Por cierto… creo que deberían presentarse ¿no?** \- dijo viendo al resto de los presentes.

-Cierto, perdón… soy Rias Gremory, Heredera de la casa Gremory y una de las dueñas de este territorio - se presentó la pelirroja con una reverencia.

-S-Soy Asia Argento, Alfil de Rias-sama, un placer - Asia se presentó nerviosa.

-Soy Makoto Hyodo, y ella es mi esposa Hikari Hyodo, somos parte de la servidumbre del clan Gremory - dijo el castaño adulto.

-Me llamo Raynare, pero fuera de lo sobrenatural me conocen como Amano Yuuma, y soy un ángel caído - la pelinegra saca sus alas para demostrarlo.

-Soy Kurokami Medaka, Peón de Rias-buchou - dijo feliz la peliazul.

-Me llamo Handose Shiranui, pero díganme Shiranui… soy humana - se presentó la loli comiendo un balde de pollo frito.

-Soy Issei Hyodo y…

- **Sabemos quién eres** \- le corto la esposa de Asura.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu combate contra Raiser Phoenix… fue transmitido a la sede de los caídos donde casi todos lo vieron… poco después Azazel consiguió información tuya - respondió Mithra calmadamente.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Son de parte de los caídos?! - grito Rias al enterarse, girando después a Raynare - ¡¿Y tú no nos dijiste nada?!

-¡En mi defensa, soy un ángel caído de bajo nivel… no conozco a nadie de los niveles superiores, solo a Penemue-sama y solo porque me enseñaba magia! - se excusó la caído.

- **Bueno, solo faltas tú… -** las miradas de Dirga, Mithra y Liliana se enfocaron el Zenkichi.

-Soy Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, heredero de Sergei - el aire en el lugar se sintió más frio y pesado de golpe, sacando gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo a Zenkichi. En su interior, Sergei maldecía el no haberlo detenido a tiempo.

Liliana veía a las dos pelinegras con ojos preocupados… mientras traspiraba como testigo falso. Ambas tenían sus ojos clavados en el pobre Zenkichi, quien por alguna razón sentía que estaba a punto de morir.

- **¿El heredero de Sergei?** \- la pregunta de Durga vino acompañada por una voz gélida al punto que hasta Asura tendría miedo… que bueno que no era el receptor de eso.

-¿El heredero del puto de Sergei? - muy bien, Asura tendría una conversación con quienes le enseñaron esas palabras a su hija.

- **¡Hey! ¡Que no soy puto! -** se quejó el semidiós de la Vanidad apareciendo… odiaba que lo traten de homosexual solo por cómo se viste y actúa a veces solo por diversión.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de su pequeño error… el lugar estaba relativamente vacío, solo con él y el dúo madre e hija. El aura que emanaban solo le pudo indicar una cosa.

 **-** _ **Estoy muerto**_

 **Cocina:**

Mientras las dos pelinegras tenían una "charla" con Sergei, el resto fue a la cocina a terminar de charlar.

-¿Y cuándo despertaste los poderes de Durga? - pregunto Issei bebiendo una gaseosa - Yo lo hice hace casi dos meses y Zenkichi hace más o menos un año - señalo el castaño de puntas blancas.

Pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada triste de la chica… de paso recibió un coscorrón de su madre y de Rias.

-N-No tienes que contestar si no quieres - dijo Asia al ver esa mirada.

-No… está bien, los desperté hace casi 7 años… solo no me gusta recordar el cómo… - dijo Liliana recomponiéndose.

-Entiendo eso - dijo Issei disculpándose de paso con ella, quien le dijo que no hay problema.

-Desde ese día, he estado con mi hermano en Grigory, aprendiendo a dominar este poder - la peliplateada se mira las manos… recordando como al principio le asusto el poder moverse a altas velocidades.

Resulta que Durga tenía el mismo tipo de mantra que su hermano, la Melancolía… este dota de una gran velocidad, pudiendo igualar a la velocidad de la luz.

-Y dime ¿Posees alguna Sacred Gear? - pregunto Zenkichi curioso - Issei y yo tenemos una, por lo que pensé que puede que los demás Guardianes también.

-Me temo que no… mi hermano posee una Sacred Gear, mientras yo poseo algo mas - por un segundo, los ojos de Liliana brillaron en un color celeste claro, dándoles un escalofrió a todos.

- **¿Y cómo se encontraron con mi hija?** \- Asura, que si bien quería ver la tortura de Sergei, siguió a los jóvenes para resolver esa duda.

-Fue un año después de llegar a Grigory… apareció en la puerta, no debía tener más o menos 7 años… aunque hablaba de una forma fría en aquel entonces - Asura no pudo evitar sentir a su corazón ser estrujado al escuchar eso… las experiencias que paso Mithra debieron afectarle mucho - Tomo un tiempo, pero volvió a ser la niña que era según Durga y Yasha, _o al menos en parte_ \- eso ultimo lo pensó.

-¿Tienen dónde quedarse? - pregunto la madre de Issei dejando una bandeja con bocadillos en la mesa… se encontraba preocupada de que no tuvieran donde vivir - Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas… como notaras, hay habitaciones de sobre

-De hecho nos hemos estado quedando con alguien… aunque, si soy sincera, ninguna de las tres lo soporta, y pensaba buscar otro lugar - confeso avergonzada la joven… el aura de la mujer era de esas que te hacían decir todo y no podías guardarle un secreto.

-No se diga más… eres bienvenida a esta casa el tiempo que necesites, ¿verdad cariño?

-Si amor - respondió el padre de Issei con una sonrisa.

A los demás les salieron gotas en la nuca por lo fácil que daban una habitación a quien entraba… pero bueno, era el encanto Hyodo.

-N-No es necesario… No queremos ser una carga - se excusó la peliplateada, pero eso no cambio la decisión de los dos mayores.

-No tenemos problemas… necesitan un lugar donde vivir, y no podemos negarnos a eso - esta pareja sí que era demasiado amable.

-Si ustedes lo dicen… - murmuro derrotada Liliana antes de sacar un teléfono moderno - Lo llamare y le diré que encontramos otro lugar - Liliana se levantó y marco un número.

Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que la chica terminara… Liliana escuchaba el tono de espera, esperando a que Azazel no estuviera con compañía… a quien engañaba, quería arruinarle la noche.

-" _Diga_ "

-Hola, soy yo… encontramos un lugar… solo quería avisarte y saber si podías… - lo que decía se detuvo de golpe cuando dejo de escuchar cualquier cosa del otro lado - ¿Me colgó? - frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo vengarse por eso…

DING DONG

… Hasta que el timbre sonó.

Junto al resto de los presentes, fueron hasta la entrada, ignorando los pedido de ayuda de Sergei… ni siquiera Medaka intentaba ir a ayudarlo, aunque se notaba que se estaba aguantando.

Al llegar, el matrimonio Hyodo abrió la puerta… encontrándose con valija y mochilas afuera… Liliana las reconoció como las suyas y las de sus acompañantes.

-Okey… eso fue rápido - la peliplateada con puntas negras vio a todos lados, buscando al que dejo sus cosas… pero no lo encontró, al parecer emprendió vuelo rápidamente para evitar ser descubierto por una de las regentes.

 **Después de finalizar la tortura de Sergei:**

El pobre semidiós de la Vanidad termino peor que cuando lo ataco Asura, el al menos fue rápido. Esto, en cambio, fue lento, muy lento.

Cuando su tortura termino, se metió dentro de Zenkichi y se reusó a salir por un muy buen tiempo.

Ahora Durga y Mithra estaban conociendo mejor a los demás residentes. Durga daba ese aire de madre amorosa, pero también uno que puede aterrar más que estar frente a un ejército de Gohma, como se demostró cuando vio a Sergei.

Mithra… por alguna razón daba un aire de Onee-sama… el hecho de que le diga Ototo a Issei les dio gracia a todos.

-¿Por qué me dices así? - pregunto un avergonzado Issei… recordó como de niño se preguntaba cómo es tener una hermana mayor… y ahora quería seguir con la duda.

-Porque eres menor que yo - señalo la pequeña pelinegra.

-Pero… pareces solo tener trece - dijo Rias bebiendo un poco de té.

-Puede que parezca que tengo 13 años… pero en realidad tengo más de 12500 años - Rias escupió su bebida ante esas cifras, mientras algunos se atragantaban… Issei y Zenkichi no al conocer a fondo la historia de Asura.

-Pero ¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia Mithra-san? - pregunto cortésmente Asia.

-Primero dime solo Mithra, segundo… cuando pase a este mundo, y como una jodida broma del responsable de ese viaje, termine con la apariencia de 7 años, y termine en frente de Grigory… el resto ya lo saben - dijo con calma bebiendo jugo de naranja.

-Espera ¿Conoces al responsable de traer a Asura y al resto a este mundo Mi…? - la mirada que le envió a Issei fue suficiente para callarlo - Onee-sama - el castaño de puntas blancas suspiro al ver que esos ojos desaparecieron remplazados por una sonrisa.

-Si… pero no diré nada - los actuales semidioses miraron incrédulos a la joven - Averígüenlo ustedes mismos - declaró ella comiendo un bocadillo que trajo la señora Hyodo… santa mierda, eran casi tan buenos como los que hace su madre.

-Dejemos eso de lado… es bueno conocerlas al fin - dijo el señor Hyodo junto a su mujer… habían hablado un poco con Asura, y les encantaba ver en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad al estar con las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

 **-Nosotras pensamos igual… a mí más me gusto conocer a mi nuevo "hijo"** \- dijo con una sonrisa Durga, poniendo roja la cara de Issei y sacándole una risa a Asura.

-Sigo sin entender eso… ósea, Asura es una figura de un segundo padre para mí, pero que me considere su hijo… - Issei no sabía si estar muy confundido o sentirse agradecido por eso.

- **No sé si te lo dije, pero en el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos, demostraste ser como el hijo que me hubiera gustado tener… dije hijo, a ti te sigo amando con tomo mi ser Mithra -** aclaro al ver el puchero de la mencionada… puede tener más de 12500 años, pero seguía actuando como niña a veces - **Y siendo mi reencarnación, por decirlo de alguna forma, no es raro que te considere un hijo -** dijo este cruzándose de brazos y relajándose en su silla entre su esposa e hija.

-Valla Issei, eres el primero que conozco que tiene dos padre y dos madres sin que sus padres se hubieran separado - exclamo Shiranui comiendo una pata de cerdo… donde iba toda esa comida, o de donde la sacaba, era un misterio sin resolver por ahora.

-Y supongo que a mí me quieren descuartizar - las palabras de Sergei le sacaron una risa a todos.

Mithra desvio la mirada, buscando algo interesante de que hablar… cuando los vio…

-¿Esos son…? - todos prestaron atención a Mithra, quien estaba viendo los huevos de Servant de Issei y Zenkichi. Los tres estaban sobre unos almohadones de varios colores, sobre una mesita… también estaban dentro de una caja de vidrio… a ambos semidioses les pareció exagerado en su momento, pero el ver como los veía Chimuelo les hiso ver que fue una buena idea.

-Son huevos de Servants - dijo Issei restándole importancia - ¿Por? ¿Te interesan?

Mithra negó con la cabeza, para que después chasquee los dedos y un círculo mágico se abriera encima de ella y de Liliana… de él cayó un huevo negro con un dibujo similar a una flor de tres pétalos (El símbolo de los hechizos de comando de Sakura) en el regazo de Liliana, mientras ella mostraba su mano derecha donde, después de deshacer una ilusión, estaban los Hechizos de Comando.

El caso de Mithra fue curioso… en su caso cayeron tres huevos, uno con el símbolo de una rara espiral (Kariya Matou), un escudo (es el de Shirou… no dejo de pensar que más que una espada es un escudo) u una hoja de espada dentro de dos figuras que no reconocían, con tres cuchillas cada una apuntando hacia afuera (Waver Velves). La pelinegra mostro sus manos mostrando el escudo en su mano derecha, la espada en su mano izquierda… el tercer símbolo estaba en medio del esternón.

-Oh tiene que ser un chiste - se quejó Rias desanimándose de golpe… su hermano le había hablado muchas veces de esos Servants, al punto que quería tener uno… el ver a Kiba, Zenkichi, Issei, Liliana y Mithra con esos huevos, mas considerando que Issei y Mithra tienen más de uno, puso a hervir su envidia.

- **¿De dónde los sacaron?** \- pregunto Asura curioso.

-Hace unos días… literalmente nos cayeron del cielo - dijo Mithra provocándoles un deja vu a Issei y Zenkichi - Al principio no teníamos ni idea de lo que eran, pero Azazel nos lo dijo con lujo de detalle… e incluso nos ofreció fortunas por uno solo - una gota apareció en las nucas de Liliana y Mithra, recordando al caído de rodillas rogando por uno solo de esos huevos.

La señora Hyodo dijo que podían poner los huevos con los otros tres… tuvieron que sostener a Chimuelo para que no saltara y los comiera.

-Para alguien que solo come pescado… sí que le gustan los huevos… - dijo Zenkichi sosteniendo la boca del Furia Nocturna.

Medaka acariciaba la cabeza de su familiar para que se calme… hasta que comenzó a rascar en la parte baja de la mandíbula. El efecto fue curioso y divertido.

Chimuelo abrió los ojos de golpe, antes de cerrarlos lentamente y caer dormido al suelo… todos vieron eso con algunas dudas.

-¿Acaso tienes un toque mágico Medaka? - pregunto burlón Zenkichi, mientras la peliazul le daba una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Acaso los dragones tienen un punto débil ahí? - Rias miro a Issei con ojos fijos… el castaño de puntas blancas se veía nervioso. La mirada de Rias era una que le decía que si resulta ser verdad, el estaría muy jodido.

-[Ni lo intentes] - advirtió Draig siendo escuchado por todos - [Ese punto débil solo funciona con dragones que no han alcanzado la adultez] - explico este… y la única que le respondió fue Shiranui terminándose una pata de pollo.

-Pero, Issei tampoco es adulto - sus palabras dejaron un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

Lo único que pasaba era Rias acercándose lentamente a Issei… y este debatiéndose si quedarse o abrir un agujero en el techo. Para cuando recordó que hay varios techos ya era tarde.

Rias comenzó a rascar la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Issei, buscando ese punto débil… si bien no lo encontraba, se veía que sus carisias si afectaban a Issei, prueba de ello es que se encontraba muy relajado.

-Parece que solo lo relaja - dijo Zenkichi con una gota en la nuca al ver como Raynare se unía a Rias… Asia lo probaba en Rassei.

-P-P-Por favor… m-m-me rindo… - suplico Issei entrecortado… estaba tan relajado que no le daba ni ganas de hablar.

-No - desafortunadamente, su tortura siguió ante la risa de algunos.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Siendo sábado, los chicos no tenían escuela afortunadamente… pero eso no quiere decir que se salvaban de las actividades del club.

En la sala de estar, el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto hacia sus revisiones acostumbradas… claro que no solo de sus trabajos como demonios, sino que también tenían que hacer informes sobre cosas sobrenaturales para mantener la tapadera.

-Muy bien - en el sillón, Rias miraba a sus siervos - Este mes Akeno has tenido 11 contratos, Kiba 9, Koneko 8, Asia 5, muy bien Asia - la rubia se sonrojo avergonzada - y Medaka 1 al ser nueva. ¡Muy buen trabajo chicos!

-¡Hai Bochou! - dijeron los cinco.

-Si uno los viera nunca los asociaría con demonios - opino Zenkichi junto a Issei, Raynare que acariciaba a su hipogrifo, Shiranui que para varias comía, y Liliana… Asura y Durga estaban en el techo admirando el cielo, mientras comían un pequeño picnic como hacía mucho no hacían… Mithra decidió no unirse, para desilusión de Asura, alegando que tenían que pasar tiempo de calidad juntos como marido y mujer después de tanto tiempo. Y Sergei… estaba recuperándose de la paliza de ayer.

-Si ya terminaron… - la señora Hyodo apareció con bocadillos, que todos agradecieron, y con unos extraños libros… que el pobre Issei reconoció poniéndose pálido.

-¡No, mama, espera…! - grito pero eso no la detuvo.

-¿Quieren ver los álbumes de fotos de Issei-chan? - esa pregunta dejo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, mientras Issei se quedaba paralizado a medio camino.

De pronto fue golpeado y tirado al suelo, cortesía de Raynare que se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia los álbumes. El castaño de puntas blancas solo podía ver derrotado como todos sus amigos tomaban los álbumes y se reían.

-Ara ara, desnudo en la playa.

-Sempai avergonzado - Koneko y Akeno miraban una foto de Issei de pequeño en la playa, donde había perdido su traje de baño por una ola y término desnudo… suerte que tenía como 6 años en ese entonces.

-Jajajajaja, de pequeño ya lo perseguían para golpearlo jajajaja - Shiranui se reía de una foto de Issei de 10 años huyendo de una Aika de igual edad pero con un bat de béisbol, y lo quería golpear por no saber lanzar bien la bola… en aquel entonces Aika daba también miedo.

-Kukuku, un momento vergonzoso de mi Otouto para futuras diversiones - Mithra trataba muy inútilmente de no soltar una carcajada, al ver una foto de Issei de 9 años usando un uniforme de marinerito… eso sí que fue vergonzoso.

-¡Por favor chicos, no sigan! ¡Mama! - le recrimino el castaño de puntas rojas, con la cara roja de vergüenza, a su madre que solo se encogió de hombros… al menos se alegra que Asura y Durga estén arriba, si no tal vez no lo soportaría.

-[No te hagas ideas, me guardare estos momentos para divertirme en el futuro] - la voz de Draig sonó en su cabeza, logrando avergonzarlo más mientras el dragón lanzaba una carcajada.

Giro su cabeza a un lado, tratando de quitarse la vergüenza… pero lo que vio lo extraño.

-Chibi-Issei, chibi-Issei, chibi-Issei, chibi-Issei - repitió Rias en transe viendo las fotos del castaño… tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor que francamente le daba miedo.

-Concuerdo contigo, Issei pequeño es taaaaaan lindo - concordó Raynare viendo las mismas fotos… ella también tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Rias-oneesan, Raynare-oneesan, entiendo lo que dicen - por fortuna la inocencia de Asia la protegía de esa aura.

-[Okey, eso no lo guardare. Es demasiado espeluznante]

-Y no eres el blanco - Issei no quería imaginar que pasaría si por magia termina en su versión pequeña… lo más seguro es que lo violes.

-Jejeje, no te enojes Issei-kun - dijo Kiba cerca al lado de Zenkichi… ambos veían una foto especifica.

-¡Denme eso! - para infortunio de Issei, el par de rubios lo esquivo.

Zenkichi rio, pero Kiba se había puesto serio intrigando a los dos semidioses.

-Oi Issei-kun, ¿Sabes qué es esto? - pregunto Kiba señalando la foto.

En esa se veía a Issei jugando con un castaño de ojos violetas, pero lo que señalaba Kiba era una espada encima de una chimenea.

-Eso es de cuando Shidou todavía estaba en la ciudad… esa foto fue de justo antes de irse - dijo Issei haciendo que ambos entendieran la importancia de la foto - Si no mal recuerdo, su familia pertenecía a una rama de la iglesia.

-Interesante… Nunca pensé que el origen de mi venganza estaría tan cerca - la sonrisa delgada y escalofriante que adornaba el rostro de Kiba sorprendió y preocupo al dúo… - Issei-kun, esta es una espada sagrada - Issei se sorprendió, pero ahora entendía algo… debía alejar a Kiba de esas espadas, o si no sentía que algo malo podría pasar.

 **Noche:**

Kiba caminaba por la calle en esta lluviosa noche… había ido a comprar unos víveres que le faltaban, y desafortunadamente no trajo paraguas ya que cuando salió no llovía.

-Hola hola, demonio-kun - recostado en una pared, un cura de pelo blanco y sonrisa psicópata llamo la atención del rubio, logrando ponerlo furioso al verlo.

-¡Freed! - Kiba tiro sus compras y materializo una espada… el cura solo se enderezo y lo miro divertido.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo demonio de mierda, estaba buscando a alguien en quien probar mi nuevo juguete - de su túnica, una espada extraña que emanaba una insana cantidad de poder sagrado salió y la empuño contra el rubio - ¡Veamos cómo te mato con mi nueva Escaliburn-chan!

Los ojos de Kiba se llenaron de ira y odio al escuchar ese nombre… sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra el exorcista renegado.

 **Dos días después:**

Caminando hacia la academia Kuo, Sona Sitri y su fiel Reina Tsubaki esperaban llegar temprano, para así poder vigilar a los alumnos que llegaban.

Pero cuando estaban llegando a la entrada, se detuvieron al sentir dos presencias desconocidas… dos presencias que por ningún motivo deberían estar aquí.

En la entrada, había dos sujetos cubiertos por túnicas… su género no podía distinguirse y lo único remarcable era el enorme objeto cubierto por vendas sagradas que uno de los sujetos cargaba.

El Rey y Reina Sitri miraban seriamente a los sujetos y estos a ellas aparentemente… los problemas empezaban a caer.

 **Más tarde:**

Volviendo a casa, Issei iba con casi todos los que vivían con el… Rias era la única que faltaba al tener una reunión con Sona.

El día fue muy normal, exceptuando el hecho de que vieron a Kiba con algunas vendas y cortes pequeños, pero cuando quisieron preguntarle se fue.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kiba? - se preguntó Issei preocupado por su amigo.

-Quien sabe… tal vez se pasó en su entrenamiento y no quiere decirlo por vergüenza - dijo Shiranui dando un punto que muchos aceptaron, aunque no muy convencidos.

Estaban llegando a la casa cuando casi todos sintieron algo.

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Zenkichi… Issei le había estado enseñando como sentir energías, y esta es nueva para él. Lo mismo iba para Issei.

-Esta sensación… - Asia temblaba y Medaka se veía incomoda ante la sensación.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es poder sagrado! - el grito de Raynare los alerto a todos, y fue cuando la mente de Issei hiso click.

-¡Mama, papa! - Issei salió corriendo a la casa seguido de los demás, aunque Shiranui se quedó atrás de todos.

Cuando la casa estaba en frente. Issei y Zenkichi activaron sus Sacred Gears y entraron primeros, seguidos por los demás rumbo a la sala de estar donde sentían la presencia sagrada.

-¡Mama, papa! - Issei irrumpió con sus amigos… encontrando a sus padres con dos personas desconocidas, charlando aparentemente, y a Liliana y Mithra cerca de ellos.

-Oh, Issei-chan, ven - su madre fue la primera en notarlo, haciendo un además para que se acerque.

El castaño de puntas blancas se acercó aun en guardia… no podía estar seguro de que no intentaran algo. Al acercarse pudo ver mejor a los visitantes.

Ambos eran jóvenes de su edad. Una era de cabello azul cortó con un mechón verde y ojos dorados. Tenía puesta una túnica blanca que no dejaba ver su ropa. Su mirada era fría como el hielo y al lado tenía un objeto enorme enrollado en vendas sagradas.

La otra era castaña con el cabello largo y atado en dos coletas gemelas. Sus ojos eran violetas y también llevaba una túnica como su compañera. A diferencia de la primera, esta tenía una sonrisa angelical.

-Es bueno volver a verte Issei-kun, aunque veo que cambiaste demasiado desde la última vez que nos vimos - dijo la castaña señalando varios puntos: las puntas blancas, los tatuajes (pecados a sus ojos) y que iba casi desnudo… claro que eso no lo señalo por vergüenza.

-Eto… ¿Te conozco? - más de uno se vio tentado a caer ante la estúpida pregunta de Issei… la chica lo conocía, ¿Cómo era posible que el no?

-Issei, ella es Irina Shidou - aclaro su padre.

Issei parpadeo una, dos, tres veces… hasta que se giró de golpe para verla con ojos más que abiertos.

-¡Espera, ¿No eras un chico?! - Mithra se palmeo la cara junto a los demás, pero dejó escapar una risita divertida.

-Jejeje, si… mentí - la castaña solo se rio nerviosamente.

-Y ahora es toda una mujer - las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron ligeramente de vergüenza.

-Vamos Irina, ya venimos a hacer lo que querías - ordeno la compañera de Irina.

-Si Xenovia - Irina se levantó junto a la peliazul, yendo a la puerta, aunque fueron acompañadas por Issei a petición de su padre - Muchas gracias por su momento.

En el trayecto, Xenovia e Irina pudieron ver como ese rubio de tatuajes tenia los puños y pies en llamas, atento a cualquier movimiento, así como la peliazul y peliceleste, aunque Xenovia pareció reconocer una cabellera rubia que se escondía detrás de esos tres.

-Así que es verdad - dijo por lo bajo Irina, siendo escuchado solo por Xenovia e Issei.

-¿Irina? - pregunto este aun digiriendo el hecho de que un amigo de su infancia fuera de otro género desde el inicio y vivió hasta ahora pensando que era chico.

-Cuando me volví exorcista, mi padre me conto que los Hyodo eran demonios - la chica se giró para verlo con unos ojos tristes - No le creí, pero ahora veo que es verdad.

-Vamos Irina, ya paramos a saludar, pero debemos continuar con nuestra misión - Xenovia ya había llegado a la puerta y la había abierto.

-¿Misión?

-Es algo que debemos decirle únicamente a tu ama demonio - a Issei le salió una gota en la nuca por eso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no era un demonio.

-Y no puedo creer que te dejen tatuarte y teñirte Issei-kun, Dios te castigara por eso - Issei estuvo muy tentado a decir que lo intente… la influencia de Asura era mayor cada vez - Pero, fue bueno volver a verte - Irina le regalo una sonrisa mientras se iba con Xenovia.

-Por cierto Irina, ¿Le avisaste? - susurro Xenovia.

-Si… sigo digiriendo que mis dos amigos tuvieran estos secretos, pero al menos uno nos ayudara - susurro Irina en respuesta.

De regreso con Issei…

- **Creo que eso fue demasiado** \- comento Asura divertido de ver la cara confundida de Issei.

-No puedo creer que Shidou fuera una chica todo el tiempo, además de llamarse Irina - susurro el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

- **Debió tener sus motivos** \- Draig asintió a las palabras de Asura, y poco después Issei también.

El castaño volvió a adentro, encontrándose con Liliana y Mithra ayudando a sus padres a levantarse, lo que lo alarmo.

-¡¿Están bien?! - pregunto este alarmado.

-Sí, hijo estamos bien… es solo el haber estado expuestos tanto tiempo a esa energía sagrada - dijo su padre tranquilizándolo un poco - Por el Maou, aun con esas vendas su poder sagrado era abrumador.

Los demás ayudaban al matrimonio Hyodo en las cosas de la casa y la cena… el poder sagrado los afectó demasiado, afortunadamente no es algo mortal.

 **Más tarde:**

-¡Me alegro de que estén bien! - agradeció Rias abrazando a Asia y Medaka. Así como hiso con el matrimonio Hyodo - Cuando Sona me aviso de que había dos enviadas de la Iglesia en nuestro territorio me asusté por ustedes.

-¿Y yo que? - pregunto Issei fingiendo dolor de que Rias no se preocupara.

-Tu eres un semidiós con piel de metal, fuerza sobrehumana y buenos reflejos, y tienes un dragón sellado… ¿En serio necesito preocuparme por ti? - rebatió Rias con una sonrisa viendo como Issei silbaba distraídamente - Por otro lado, mañana tenemos la reunión con las enviadas, ya Sona les dijo donde es así que no habrá problema. Parece que tienen una misión importante… solo espero que no traiga problemas. - dijo Rias tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

Afortunadamente, Shiranui entro diciendo que si no se apuraban, ella se comería sus partes… los cuatro se pusieron pálidos ante eso y salieron corriendo rumbo a la mesa, mas Issei dado que parece que recientemente necesita más alimentos para llenarse.

 **Al día siguiente:**

En el Club de Investigación de los Oculto, la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Por un lado, Rias estaba en uno de los sillones con su sequito detrás, acompañados por Issei, que estaba al lado de Asia y Raynare al otro lado de esta, y Zenkichi al lado de Medaka. Como Shiranui no tenía nada que ver en esto, y ella misma dijo que sería más un estorbo, se fue temprano. Tampoco estaban ni Liliana, Mithra o Durga, ya que ellas se quedaban en la casa.

Del otro lado, estaban Irina y Xenovia.

-Y bien, ¿Qué trae a enviadas de la Iglesia a mi territorio? - pregunto cortésmente Rias.

-Hemos venido por un muy importante asunto de la Iglesia… tres Excaliburns fueron robadas - revelo Xenovia dejando a más de uno impresionado y extrañados, con excepción de Kiba cuyo odio aumentaba.

-¿Excaliburns?

-Permítanme explicarles - dijo Irina a los que no sabían - Hace mucho tiempo, la sagrada espada Excaliburn fue destruida… de sus restos, se crearon siete Excaliburns, cada una con una habilidad de la espada original. Para evitar problemas, dos Excaliburns fueron hacia la Iglesia Católica, otras dos a la Ortodoxa y otras dos a la Protestante. Una, desafortunadamente, se perdió - explico Irina sacando uno de sus brazos, revelando un guante de cuero negro que lo cubría desde los dedos hasta la mitad del bicep - Esta es Excaliburn Mimic - dijo señalando un listón plateado.

-Y esta es Destruction - dijo Xenovia levantando el objeto vendado - Se llevaron una de cada una de las Iglesias: Rapidly, Nightmare y Transparency. Se sabe el autor de estos robos: Kokabiel - el nombre dejo sorprendidos a varios.

-¡¿Kokabiel?! ¡Un ángel caído que sobrevivió a luchar con Dios en la última Guerra! - exclamo sorprendida Rias, y aterrada… un enemigo así está en una liga totalmente distinta a la suya.

-Así es… desconocemos si es un ataque solo de él o de todo Grigory - una disimulada mirada a Raynare puso nerviosa a la caído - Pero no es por eso que vinimos… formalmente les pedimos a los demonios que no intervengan - declaro Xenovia mirando desde arriba a todos.

-¿Insinúas que nos uniremos a Kokabiel? - pregunto ofendida Rias.

-Ya dejan a una caído vivir en este territorio, no me sorprendería que se aliaran con otro caído para destruir o poseer las armas más poderosas en su contra. Después de todo son demonios, y odian todo lo sagrado - declaro Xenovia sin titubear a la mirada enojada de Rias.

-Entonces debes saber algo, como hermana de nuestro Maou Lucifer, no lo deshonrare aliándome con ese despreciable cuervo - declaro Rias con firmeza en sus palabras.

-Je, ya nos hacíamos una idea de que la hermana menos del Maou Lucifer no era idiota - Xenovia tenía una sonrisa burlona, lo que molesto a Rias - Si ya no hay nada de qué hablar, nos vamos.

-¿No quieren quedarse a tomar el té? - propuso Rias al ver como ambas se levantaban.

-No gracias, preferiría no pasar más tiempo con demonios - rechazo Xenovia caminando junto a Irina a la salida… hasta que se detuvo en frente de Asia - Tu eres Asia Argento ¿Verdad? - los ojos fríos de Xenovia pusieron a temblar a Asia.

-Oh, ¿Tu eres Asia Argento? Escuche que te volviste una bruja por haber curado a un demonio - dijo inocentemente Irina, logrando que Asia bajara la mirada y temblara más, lo cual enojo a Issei.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿sigues creyendo en Dios? - la pregunta de la peliazul del mechón verde tenso a la rubia, lo cual alerto a Issei y Raynare.

-Pero Xenovia, ella es un demonio.

-Aun siento la fe en ella Irina. Algunos reencarnados mantienen su fe - explico Xenovia a su compañera.

-No puedo dejar de creer en el aun si me lo propongo. Creí en el toda mi vida - Dijo Asia temblando del miedo.

-En ese caso te ejecutare - Xenovia levanto su Excaliburn vendada apuntando a la ahora más aterrada Asia, sin inmutarse ante las miradas enojadas de los demás, aun mas de Issei que apretaba con fuerza sus puños - Si todavía crees en el Señor, él te perdonara, aun si eres un demonio - sentencio Xenovia lista para hacer un movimiento, pero alguien se interpuso.

-¡Como si dejara que eso pasara! - Issei se puso entre la espada y Asia, protegiéndola.

-No te interpongas, es mi deber acabar con la vida de esa bruja - declaro Xenovia añadiendo más leña al fuego.

-¡Me importa una mierda! Ustedes catalogaron a Asia como bruja solo por ser lo bastante amable como para curar a un demonio. ¡Lo único que Asia quería eran amigos! - grito Issei activando su Sacred Gear.

-Un santo solo necesita el amor de Dios. Desear más amor le quito el puesto de santo y el amor de Dios- el argumento de Xenovia no sirvió para calmar a Issei o a alguno en la habitación.

-¡Y que importa el amor de tu Dios si le impide a alguien tener amigos! - Xenovia entrecerró los ojos ante ese insulto.

-¿Te atreves a insultar a Dios? - Irina se veía nerviosa ante la mirada de su amiga - ¿Debo tomarlo como una declaración de guerra contra la Iglesia?

-¡Tómalo como quieras! ¡Trae a toda la Iglesia si quieres, incluso a tu preciado Dios! ¡Me enfrentare a todos y los derrotare, incluso a Dios! - declaro con convicción Issei alzando su puño.

Dentro de él, las sonrisas de orgullo de Asura y Draig eran enormes al ver como Issie está dispuesto a incluso enfrentar a un Dios para defender lo que cree correcto… acompañarían a Issei en esa decisión sin cuestionar, ya que estaban de acuerdo con él.

-¡Ise! - Rias se levantó alarmada ante la declaración.

-Supongo que puedo aprovechar esto - Kiba se había colocado al lado de ellos… el aura de odio que emanaba era densa, y miraba fijamente la espada vendada de Xenovia.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Xenovia.

-Tu sempai, un experimento fallido… - al lado de Kiba, se materializaron varias espadas diferentes.

 **Afuera:**

Una barrera se alzó para ocultar el combate entre estos cuatro.

El Club de Investigación de lo oculto veía la confrontación entre dos enviadas de la Iglesia, el Caballero de Rias Gremory y el Sekiryuutei.

-Terminemos esto rápido Irina - recibiendo un "si" de la castaña .ambas se sacaron sus túnicas… lo que llevaban era un traje de cuero tipo spandex de color negro, que marcaban demasiado bien sus cuerpos… más en el caso de Irina que era la de mayores medidas entre las dos. Las vendas del arma de Xenovia desaparecieron, revelando una espada grande cuya punta eran picos y si guarda tenía dos hachas a los costados, mientras que Irina transformo su listón en una katana.

-¡Destruiré esa espada! - grito Kiba creando varias espadas y tomando dos, para después lanzarse contra la peliazul.

-¡Inténtalo, sempai!

Del otro lado… la batalla todavía no había empezado.

-¡Issei-kun! ¡No sabes cómo me sentí al volver después de tantos años y ver a mi amigo de la infancia siendo un demonio y un rebelde! - dramatizaba Irina sacándole gotas estilo anime a Issei.

-Irina, escucha…

-¡Me esforcé para volverme una buena exorcista, e incluso logre portar una Excaliburn, y cuando me reencuentro con mi amigo de la infancia pasa esto! ¡Ah, es una desgracia! ¡Pero también debe ser una prueba del Señor! ¡Asi que perdóname Issei-kun pero tendré que cortarte con esta espada! ¡Amen! - lo dramático de Irina le saco gotas estilo anime a todos, incluso detuvo la pelea de Xenovia y Kiba.

-[Esta perra está loca] - Draig hablo, lo que aumento las gotas de todas y puso las mejillas de Irina rojas de vergüenza e ira.

-¡Hey, no uses malas palabras!

-Perdonen a Irina, es alguien muy devota - se disculpó Xenovia.

-¡¿Tú también Xenovia?! - Irina se sentía traicionada.

Reanudando el combate, Irina lanzo un corte vertical sobre Issei, quien solo se cubrió con su brazo derecho… la katana reboto al chocar contra el metal de los brazos de castaño.

Con un rápido movimiento, la castaña trato de hacer un corte en el estómago, pero Issei estaba listo para cubrirse con su otro brazo… pero eso fue una distracción, al cambiar el rumbo de la espada a último minuto y tratar de apuñalar su hombro izquierdo.

Sin embargo, la punta de la katana se resbalo al contacto con la piel, lo que descoloco a Irina lo suficiente para que Issei conectara un golpe en su estómago y la alejara.

-¡E-Eso es injusto Issei-kun! - se quejó Irina con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque se contuvo, ese golpe sí que le dolió - ¡Eres un demonio, aunque seas el Sekiryuutei las armas sagradas deberían lastimarte! - se quejó como niña pequeña la castaña.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy el Sekiryuutei? - pregunto Issei extrañado ya que nunca le menciono eso.

-¡Porque vi tu pelea con el Phoenix! ¡Todo el mundo la vio! - Issei no espero eso… ¿toda la pelea se transmitió a las demás facciones? -¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí al ver a mi amigo de la infancia pelear solo con los puños contra un Phoenix?! ¡Estaba aterrada! ¡Quería ir a allá, y golpearte por convertirte en demonio y hacer esa estupidez! - grito Irina dejando ver lo preocupada que estuvo por Issei.

-Mira, uno: puedo cuidarme solo, pero agradezco que te preocuparas después de tantos años sin vernos… dos: fui demonio pero ahora no lo soy - aclaro Issei dejando extrañada a la castaña.

-¿Cómo que fuiste demonio y ahora no?

-Debido a ciertas circunstancias que no quiero mencionar, las piezas fueron expulsadas por mi cuerpo mientras cambiaba… no soy un demonio, pero tampoco soy humano… soy el heredero de Asura - declaro el castaño apareciendo con un shondu en frente de Irina.

La castaña esquivo por poco el puño de Issei, sintiendo como la fuerza del golpe creo un golpe a presión que destruyo unos árboles detrás de ella… eso la hiso sudar del miedo, su amigo de la infancia poseía una fuerza de verdad monstruosa.

Trato de hacer un corte diagonal ascendente, pero con una mano Issei la detuvo… estaba por golpear el estómago de la castaña con su palma libre, cuando tuvo que esquivar un corte de Destruction. La hoja al chocar con el suelo provoco un pequeño cráter.

- _Así que a eso se debe Destruction._

-[Si… un alto poder destructivo. Lástima que tu amiga no pueda usar correctamente a Mimic, sino sería muy peligrosa] - dijo Draig extrañando a Issei y Asura - [Esa espada puede cambiar de forma según la imaginación del portador] - explico el dragón.

-Esperen, ¿Qué paso con Kiba? - Issei vio a un lado a Kiba desmayado en el suelo con muchísimos restos de espadas que creo… ninguna pudo con Destruction aparentemente.

-No podrás sola Irina… si no es un demonio, estas en muchas desventajas - dijo Xenovia… dándole en el orgullo a Irina.- Atacaremos a la vez, ¿entendido?

-H-Hai - dijo está lanzándose junto a la peliazul.

Issei bloqueo el corte de Mimic, pero se vio forzado a retroceder para evitar el golpe de Destruction… pero después Xenovia ataco haciendo un corte vertical descendente, que Issei paro con sus dos manos, pero de nuevo retrocedió antes de que Mimic lo tocara… no quería arriesgarse a ver si esa espada podía cortarlo o no.

Es cierto que podía haber terminado antes este combate, pero no quería lastimarlas… aunque viendo las intenciones de las dos parecía mejor dejar de contenerse un poco.

Ambas exorcistas fueron al frente a la vez, con sus espadas haciendo un corte horizontal, cada una en dirección opuesta a la otra, como si emularan unas tijeras.

Pero Issei uso sus dos brazos para golpear ambas espadas, apartándolas… el golpe con Destruction sí que le dolió, pero lo ignoro cuando fue al frente y cerro sus brazos abiertos con el objetivo de golpear las cabezas de las exorcistas con los brazos extendidos.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Los contrincantes se apartaron cuando escucharon ese ruido y vieron pasar frente suyo unos pequeños objetos conocidos… eran balas, solo que cubiertas con poder mágico.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras - dijo Xenovia viendo una sección del bosque, que es de donde salieron los disparos, todos, con excepción de Kiba que estaba desmayado, se centraron en esa sección.

-Perdón - la voz era claramente femenina… y muy familiar para Issei, Asia, Raynare, Medaka y Zenkichi… más para el castaño de puntas blancas - Pero mi madre no se decidía si ayudarlas o mandarlas a la mierda - del bosque salió una joven de la edad de los de segundo.

Era castaña, con el cabello recogido en trenzas. Sus ojos eran verdes y usaba lentes de montura rosada. Lo extraño era su ropa, que consistía en un ajustado traje de color marrón como si fuera cuero, con un diseño de rosas en el abdomen, largos guantes blancos, zapatos de tacón negros, finas cadenas de oro, tres pequeños cinturones atados en cada brazo y unos pendientes en forma de gato.

Tenía cuatro pistolas rojas con detalles dorados: una en su mano derecha, que tenía una joya verde, que decía Parsley, otra en su mano izquierda, esta pistola tenía una joya roja, que decía Sage, otra en su pie derecho, con una joya azul, que decía Rosemary y en su pie izquierdo una con una joya blanca, que decía Thyme. Estos nombres se encontraban debajo de "Scarborough Fair, Made by Rodin".

Los ojos de los que la conocían estaban bien abiertos… los de Rias y Akeno igual al sentir ese tremendo poder mágico que emanaba, así como reconocer la esencia que emanaba. Pero ninguno más que Issei, al cual se le cayó la mandíbula al verla… Asura estaba igual, solo Draig trataba de contener inútilmente su risa… el haba sentido antes que la chica ocultaba algo, pero que l oque ocultaba sea esto, y mas en un territorio gobernado por dos demonios…

Ohh, cuando todos salieran de su impresión iba a morirse de la risa.

-¡¿AIKA?! - grito Issei sin poder creerlo… primero, sus padres revelan ser demonios, segundo, uno de sus amigos de la infancia revela que le estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo su género, y ahora su amiga de la infancia se revela con un traje ajustado, unas pistolas y un enorme poder mágico por lo que podía sentir…

Su mundo al fin se había ido a la reverenda mierda…

-Jejeje, hola Ise-kun - la chica se rio nerviosa - Perdón por no decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo decirte que era una bruja de Umbra - esa declaración de Aika provoco lo esperado.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Raynare se desmayaron al saber y reconocer el nombre; Medaka, Zenkichi y Asia se quedaron petrificados; e Issei se fue de lleno contra el suelo escuchando las carcajadas de Draig… todo ante la extrañada mirada de Xenovia mientras Irina iba a saludar a su vieja amiga de la infancia.

 **Omake: Deber de un hermano mayor:**

Empacando sus cosas, un joven peliplateado de puntas negras con tatuajes tribales terminaba de cerrar su maleta.

-Listo, ya tengo todo - dijo el joven mientras una luz salía de su mano.

-{Entonces movámonos… no puedo esperar para ver a Draig y presumirle mi portador} - dijo una voz viniendo de esa luz.

- **Estoy con Albion… ya quiero ver la cara de Asura al presentarte -** dijo un adulto en sus 30, de cabello marrón, que usaba un gi de combate marrón oscuro con detalles dorados y una máscara que cubría la parte superior de su rostro.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar para conocer a mi rival destinado - dijo el joven con una sonrisa compartida por el hombre.

-{Pero, ¿está bien que dejaras ir solas a Liliana, Durga y Mithra? Sé que pueden cuidarse solas, pero ¿no te molesta que se queden con el portador de Draig?}- la pregunta de Albion no venía con preocupación, sino con diversión contenida al saber que pasaría.

-Ellas se pueden cuidar solas… además ¿Quién soy yo para evitar que mi hermanita haga amistades? - Albion resoplo ante esa pregunta retórica, mientras el hombre soltaba una risita - Ahora… ¿con que arma me le presento? - dijo el joven viendo una gran cantidad de armas dadas por Azazel.

Albion soltó una carcajada mientras el hombre tenía una gota estilo anime en la nuca… el deber de n hermano mayor es proteger al menos, pero a veces llegaba a niveles peligrosos.

El mismo paso por eso cuando supo que Durga veía mucho a Asura… hicieron mierda el campo de entrenamiento solo porque él no le gustaba que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

Ahhh, buenos recuerdos.

* * *

 **Hasta acá llego el capítulo… espero que disfrutaran los reencuentros y las sorpresas.**

 **Deadpool: creo que te pasaste con el final.**

 **¿Eso crees?**

 **Deadpool: si…**

 **¿Por qué mejor no vas a arreglar tu película? Tienes varias críticas negativas diciendo que va a ser una mierda - dije mirando unas opiniones en internet.**

 **Deadpool: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ahora vuelvo, debo encargarme de unos asuntos! - Sacando armas de las paredes, piso, techo, cocina, televiso, del inodoro… básicamente de casi todos lados, el mercenario se armó hasta los dientes y se fue, en busca de esos hijos de puta.**

 **Chichigami: eso debería alejarlo por al menos unos días.**

 **Si… bien, dejen sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado, este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno dama y caballeros, he vuelto con esta historia que a muchos parece gustarle…**

 **Misogi: Ya era hora.**

 **Cállate y sigue localizando a Deadpool, se fue sin pagar antes las deudas que tiene conmigo.**

 **Chichigami: ¿En serio le vas a cobrar hasta por comer chimichangas?**

 **Hey, se volvió archirecontra millonario con su secuela, tengo que conseguir dinero de algún lado.**

 **No los molesto más con esto y pasamos a las reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias, y espero seguir contando con tus reviews.**

 **Phantom: el pronóstico para el capítulo son potenciales vientos algo fuertes del este, que lluevan plumas negras y uno que otro loco expulsado de la iglesia.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** {[hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "** _hola_ **" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9: Secretos revelados._

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto:**

El ambiente dentro de la habitación era, por decir lo menos, pesado.

Por un lado, estaba el grupo Gremory, la mayoría confundidos, el Rey y Reina muy sorprendidos e Issei atónito y con mucha dificultad para digerir lo que pasa.

Y es que no esperaba que Aika Kiryuu, su amiga de la infancia, supiera sobre lo sobrenatural y además fuera una "bruja".

Hace solo unos minutos, el combate entre Issei y las dos enviadas de la Iglesia, Irina y Xenovia, fue interrumpido por Aika, quien dijo ser una bruja de Umbra, sea lo que sea. En medio de esa conmoción, Irina y Xenovia se fueron, aunque no sin despedirse y que Xenovia le dijera algo a Issei, pero este no la escucho.

Kiba había desaparecido sin que nadie lo viera, algo que preocupo a todos más a Issei.

Ahora, en frente de todos, estaba Aika sentada en el sillón, tomando un poco de te en… una posición muy incómoda para los hombres.

-E-Entonces había una Bruja de Umbra… en mi territorio… y no me di cuenta… - murmuraba Rias aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

-No te sorprendas… con lo buena que es mi madre no le tomo mucho saber como ocultar quienes somos a los demás - comento Aika - Mmm, que buen te.

-Aika, puede que esto parezca exagerado pero… ¡¿Qué mierda llevas puesto y que es una Bruja de Umbra?! - grito Issei, una reacción que le saco una risa a Aika.

-Jejeje, ¿lo primero que te fijas es en mi ropa? - se burló la castaña, provocando que el castaño se sonroje.

-Sempai pervertido - Koneko le envió una de esas miradas de muerte que aterrorizan hasta al más valiente.

-¿Me puedes culpar viendo cómo viste? - se quejó este señalando el traje de la castaña.

-No… pero sigues siendo un pervertido - Issei bajo la cabeza rendido al ver que la albina no iba a cambiar su punto de vista en un tiempo.

-Bueno - Aika aplaudió, consiguiendo la atención de todos - Resumiendo lo que es una Bruja de Umbra, es una clase especial de brujas que se especializan no solo en magia, sino también en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

-Valla… eso es algo que no suena para nada para las brujas - comento Medaka interesada.

-Es por eso que eran muy peligrosas… hace tiempo estuvieron enemistadas con el clan de los Sabios de Lumen, un clan de exorcistas muy poderosos - continuo Aika pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Rias.

-La guerra entre las Brujas de Umbra y los Sabios de Lumen llevo a la extinción de ambos clanes hace ya 500 años - la revelación de Rias dejo a todos impactados.

-Si… pero antes de ser extinguidos, dos miembros muy reconocidos de ambos clanes terminaron enamorándose… de ese amor, aun con la guerra entre los clanes, nació una bebe…

-Bayonetta, la última Bruja de Umbra que queda… - Aika asintió a las palabras de Rias - Pero no se sabe cómo hiso para vivir 500 años sin envejecer.

-Quedo en animación suspendida hasta que despertó hace ya 20 años… - revelo Aika encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Así que eres la hija de Bayonetta? - la pregunta de Akeno le causo algo de gracia a Aika.

-No es obvio… a los ocho comencé mi entrenamiento como Bruja de Umbra… si bien papa no le gusto, entendía que debía aprender a defenderme.

-Pero, hasta donde se sabe, Bayonetta no está casada… hasta se la conoce por ser algo promiscua de vez en cuando - una gota estilo anime cayo por la nuca de todos.

-Jeje, digamos que soy algo así como un accidente feliz no planeado - la castaña desvió la mirada ante la mirada curiosa de todos - Mis padres se embriagaron mucho una noche, por casualidades de la vida compartían una habitación de un lujoso hotel… y las cosas solo pasaron - la naturalidad con la que lo decía era increíble - Ninguno se arrepiente hasta hoy en día, pero como ambos no son aparentemente de los que formalizan una relación… aceptaron el reto de ser padres sin estar juntos legalmente… sé que se quieren, pero están muy metidos en su trabajo…

-Si no mal recuerdo - todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir el castaño de tatuajes - Tu padre trabaja como fotógrafo… siempre me pregunte como vivían tan bien en esa gran casa solo con ese trabajo…

-Ser fotógrafo le da buenas ganancias a papa… además de lo que gana mama con ser cazarrecompenzas y cazadora de demonios renegados… diablos, hasta a veces hacen competencias por ver quien gano más… - Aika solo negó el comportamiento de sus padres… no es como si su comportamiento fuera mejor.

-¿Y por qué te rebelaste ahora? - Rias tenía esa duda todavía en la cabeza… además de la depresión por perder un posible miembro de su nobleza con ese nivel.

-Mi mama me llamo, hablando sobre el placer que le dio el oír las suplicas y ver las caras suplicantes de dos curas que querían que proveyera de apoyo a dos exorcistas que vinieron a Kuo… como tenía otro trabajo, me lo dejo a mí - explico Aika levantándose del sillón - Ahora si me disculpan, debo saber dónde se metieron esas dos para saber cuál es la misión exacta... _Y de paso "saludar" a Irina._

-Tres Excalliburns fueron robadas por un líder de Grigory, y enviaron solo a Irina y Xenovia a recuperarlas… - Aika redirigió su vista a Issei.

-… Y yo que pensé que las historias de mama de que la Iglesia estaba loca eran bromas - Aika no sabía que pensar… ¿Quién manda dos exorcistas contra un Cadre?

-También… creo que convendría buscarlas mañana - Issei señalo afuera, mostrando que ya era de noche.

-¿Tanto estuvimos aquí? - Asia veía el reloj de la habitación… el tiempo sí que paso volando.

-Sera mejor dejarlo ahora… - dijo Rias levantándose - Pueden irse, mis adorables siervos.

-¡Hai Bochou! - respondieron los presentes.

-Bueno, hora de volver a casa… sola… porque mi papa tuvo que salir por trabajo - todos, con excepción de Shiranui que comía mientras disfrutaba de lo que pasaba, tuvieron una gota estilo anime ante el melodrama de Aika.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Estoy seguro que mama y papa no tendrán problema con eso - más rápido que el rayo, Aika se colgó del brazo de Issei con un fuerte agarre.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, Ise-kun!

- _Armo todo el drama solo para que el la invite… -_ Rias tenía un tic nervioso mientras que Asia inflaba sus cachetes… sus intuiciones femeninas le decían que separen a los dos castaños.

-Creo que las cosas se pondrán más divertidas en casa - Zenkichi solo miro extrañado a Shiranui por esas palabras.

- _ **Algo me dice que Issei va a sufrir en el futuro por esto**_ \- Asura no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su aprendiz/hijo… aunque eso sí… - _**Pero es un bastardo suertudo.**_

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de Sirzechs preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino mas grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **De camino a la casa de Issei:**

-… Así que, en resumen, Yumma-san aquí presente te mato, Rias-sempai te revivió como demonio. Poco después despertaste un poder que viene de un sujeto de otro universo, así como te enteraste que eras el Sekiryuutei. Debido a eso, dejaste de ser un demonio, pero aun así peleaste por Rias contra el Phoenix. Y después te fuiste temporalmente a otra escuela para reclutar a alguien igual a ti, y de paso evitaste el surgimiento de un dios… esa es de lejos la historia más rara que he escuchado - dijo Aika caminando junto a todos los residentes de la mansión Hyodo, mas Asura y Sergei.

-Si… pero no me quejo - comento el castaño de puntas blancas.

-¿Y la razón de por qué no me dijiste nada? - pregunto Aika viendo fijamente al castaño - ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso… es que no quería meterte en esto. Creía que era un humano normal y no quería involucrarte en estas cosas - argumento el castaño, antes de recibir un abrazo de la castaña.

-Ohhh, te preocupas por mí - canturreo Aika.

-Okey okey, ya lo abrazaste suficiente - Rias tiro de la oreja de Aika para alejarla, causándole algo de dolor.

-Auch auch auch - se quejó la castaña liberándose y sobándose la oreja.

Todos siguieron caminando… hasta que Aika se dio cuenta de algo.

-Eto, Ise-kun… ¿Por qué todos vamos a tu casa? - Aika estaba por agregar una pregunta subida de tono cuando este le respondió.

-Todos viven en mi casa - La quijada de Aika casi cae ante esa afirmación.

-P-Pero tu casa no es tan grande… - Aika estuvo innumerables veces en la casa de Issei, y sabía muy bien que no había forma de que albergara a tantas personas.

-Culpa a los padres de Rias - la pelirroja solo silbo inocentemente cuando el castaño la señalo.

-¿Pero era necesario hacerla tan ridículamente grande? - pregunto Aika aun sorprendida por la casa.

Los demás entraban mientras Issei le explicaba a Aika todo lo que sabía de su nueva residencia.

-¿Me estás diciendo que por piso hay por lo menos dos baños? Eso su es excesivo - comento Aika, aún más sorprendida por el dato.

Al entrar, pudieron ver a Zenkichi leyendo un libro sobre mitologías y a Shiranui degustando unas galletitas, de Asia, Rias y Medaka no había rastro… lo más probable era que estuvieran en la cocina con la madre de Issei, y su padre debe estar por algún lado de la casa.

Algo que le pareció curioso a Aika eran los huevos protegidos dentro de un cristal reforzado… se le hacían familiares.

O así fue hasta que de la cocina salió una chica peliplateada con puntas negras desconocida para Aika.

-Ise-kun… ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Aika algo celosa del cuerpo de la chica… siendo sincera consigo misma, estaba celosa del cuerpo de la mayoría de las chicas en su salón. Era una injusticia que no haya salido con el cuerpo de su madre.

-Ah, ella es Liliana, la heredera de la esposa de Asura, Durga - dijo este acercándose para presentarla - Liliana, ella es Aika, mi amiga de la infancia,…Aika, ella Liliana, heredera de Durga.

-Un placer - la peliplateada la saludo con un apretón de manos… valla con que era fuerte.

-Hola…

-Dime… ¿Por qué usas ese traje? No es para ofender, pero es curioso - ahí fue cuando Aika reparo en que seguía con su traje.

-E-Esto… jejeje, es que me olvide de cambiarme… - Aika se rio nerviosamente - Ne Ise-kun, ¿Me dirías donde está el baño? - pregunto al castaño.

-Claro, es por aquí - sin mostrar problema alguno, Issei guio a Aika hacia el baño más cercano… la sorpresa al verlo se notaba en la cara de Aika.

-¿Pero qué…? Este lugar es ridículamente grande… ¿seguro que no es un sauna o algo así?

-No… el sauna está en el tercer piso - si era una broma o no, Aika no pudo saber.

-Bueno, gracias por la guía - Aika se adentró en el baño… no sin antes decir unas palabras - No espíes~ - eso sonrojo al castaño mientras la castaña cerraba la puerta.

-Creo que disfruta hacer eso - el castaño de puntas blancas se alejó de la puerta, buscando perder el sonrojo de su cara.

Cuando llega al comedor, se encuentra con Asura abrazando por la espalda a Durga.

- **Te extrañe -** le susurra el peliblanco al oído.

- **Pero solo pasaron unas horas…** \- dijo Durga en tono juguetón.

- **Para mí, fue una eternidad** \- Asura la abraza un poco más fuerte mientras Durga suelta una risita.

-No pensé verlos actuar como jóvenes enamorados… - murmuro Mithra comiendo una papa de un paquete a un lado de ella - Consíganse una habitación…

Issei se acerca a ella, tratando de ignorar la escena de Asura y Durga… estaba feliz por ellos, obviamente, pero era muy empalagoso para el castaño de puntas blancas.

-¿Paso algo interesante? - pregunto Mithra volteándose a Issei.

-Irina y Xenovia nos dijeron la razón por la que están aquí, tuvimos una pelea… y descubrí que mi amiga de la infancia es una Bruja de Umbra - conto este encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

Mithra alzo una ceja ante lo último -¿Una Bruja de Umbra? Azazel se volverá loco si se entera… ¿Y para que están las dos fanáticas aquí? - el cómo las llamo le saco una gota estilo anime a Issei.

-Tres de las siete Excaliburns fueron robadas por un caído y este vino aquí… fueron a ver a Rias para ordenarle que no intervenga - Issei frunció el cejo al recordar las palabras que le dijo Xenovia a Asia.

-Debió ser Kokabiel, es el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con salir de la guerra. Conociéndolo, debe estar con algunos exorcistas, ya que los caídos de su lado no se atreverán a moverse por miedo a que los agarren Baraquiel, Shemhaza y Azazel… no los culpo, a la hora de la tortura son muy creativos - decía Mithra mientras bebía un poco de jugo… ¿La dejarían beber una cerveza? Ya tiene más que la edad necesaria para beber licor.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente… desde que llegue a Grigori, el no paro de decir que debíamos ser armas para que ataquemos a los ángeles y demonios… sigo sin comprender ese odio sin sentido que tienen - Para Mithra era muy difícil de comprender ese odio… las tres razas se odiaban entre ellas por ser diferentes entre sí, algo que le parecía decepcionante. Afirman ser mejores que los humanos y son peores en muchos aspectos.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan asesinado por "error" - Issei hiso énfasis en la última palabra, denotando que él esperaba que lo mataran.

-Siéndote sincera, el heredero de Oji-san estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero si lo hacia Grigori perdería una de sus cabezas y un miembro de gran renombre - Mithra se encogió de hombros mientras le ofrecía el paquete de papas a Issei, quien lo acepto.

No paso mucho para que Aika saliera usando ahora una camisa a cuadros de color celeste y una pollera del mismo tipo.

-Ise-kun… ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Aika llegando a donde el castaño y señalando a Mithra.

-Ella es Mithra, la hija de Asura - presento Issei señalando a su "Onee-sama" - Onee-sama, ella es Aika, una amiga muy importante para mi - Aika sintió un puñal cuando le dijo amiga, pero lo ignoro.

-¿Por qué le dices… Onee-sama?

-Porque ella me obliga a decirle así - una gota se deslizo por la nuca de Aika ante la respuesta.

-Y ella sería la madre ¿no? - dijo señalando a Durga que seguía siendo abrazada por Asura.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo? - pregunto con sarcasmo Mithra.

-Perdón… pero sigo sin entender el por qué quieres que Issei te diga Onee-sama, si eres menor que el -Aika señalo un punto que le sacaba varias dudas.

-Tengo más de 13 mil años… el que tenga esta apariencia se debe a varios inconvenientes - la mandíbula de Aika amenazaba con abrirse y golpear el suelo… ¡Esa edad era simplemente shockeante!

-Mama me dijo que existen personas cuya apariencia no es acorde a su edad… pero esto es ridículo.

-¡Hey, yo no quería permanecer en esta apariencia! - se quejó Mithra, sintiéndose ofendida por las palabras de Aika.

De la puerta que lleva a la cocina, sale Liliana con un delantal puesto… usaba la misma ropa que la vez en que se encontraron.

-Chicos, la cena estará lista en unos minutos, ¿Preparan la mesa? - pregunto está regresando a la cocina.

-Y ella debe ser la heredera de la madre de Mithra, ¿cierto?

-¿No es obvio? - pregunto con una sonrisa Mithra.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-¡¿QUÉ USTEDES QUIEREN QUE YO QUE?!

El grito de seguro se escuchó por toda Kuo.

En un café a las afueras de la Academia, ciertos herederos de Guardianes Generales, y una Bruja de Umbra, se encontraban charlando con cierto rubio Sitri.

-Que queremos que nos ayudes a destruir las Excaliburs - dijo calmadamente Issei, aunque él y los otros estaban algo aturdidos por el grito.

-¡¿Pero por qué quieren mi ayuda?! - Saji hablaba lo más bajo posible, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchen y noten el tono enojado - ¡Contigo Hyodo, mas Hitoyoshi y Kiryuu-san, quien me acaban de contar que es una poderosa bruja, debería bastar y sobrar! - Saji ni se molestó en nombrar a la cuarta integrante.

Al lado de los mencionados estaba Liliana tomando un poco de café… los había esperado afuera de la Academia y se les unió. Cuando le preguntaron el por qué, ella simplemente dijo que era aburrido estar encerrada y que hace mucho que quería golpear a Kokabiel.

Para cualquiera de ellos ese era un motivo más que suficiente.

-Porque queremos saber que puedes hacer - dijo Zenkichi viendo fijamente al otro rubio - Este tema también afecta a los demonios y a nosotros que vivimos aquí…

-¡Pero mi ama ya dijo que no se involucraría en esto! - declaro Saji muy nervioso - Si se entera de que estoy hablando de esto con ustedes… - su cara se puso pálida al pensar en ello.

-En mi opinión, fue muy estúpido el decir que no se involucraran - Aika tomo la palabra - Solo se enviaron a dos exorcistas y, aunque no quiero subestimar a Irina, no son suficientes para enfrentar a un Cadre de la talla de Kokabiel.

-Además quiero ayudar a Kiba - esas palabras llamaron la atención de Saji… ¿Qué pasaba con el Príncipe de Kuo? - Ha estado actuando extraño… desde que vio la foto mía con Irina de niños en mi casa y vio esa espada sagrada a estado rodeado con un aura de… odio y rabia.

-¿ **Tu que dices, Asura? -** pregunto Durga en forma espectral.

- **El chico se está dejando consumir por el odio que almacena desde hace mucho, al parecer. Y su mirada dice que no se detendrá y escuchara a los demás hasta que cumpla su objetivo** \- dijo Asura serio **\- Afortunadamente, una de las formas de cumplir la misión de las exorcistas es destruir las Excaliburs, que es lo que Kiba quiere.**

 **-Es decir, que ayudaremos a Kiba-san y a las exorcistas al mismo tiempo** \- dedujo Sergei siguiendo con la conversación… un poco alejado dado que estaba a la izquierda de Durga.

-Y es por eso que quiero ayudar a Kiba… - Concluyo Issei, sabiendo que todos los presentes pudieron escuchar la conversación de los semidioses.

-…No sé si lo sabes, pero ¡Yo no los puedo ver ni escuchar! - o al menos casi todos, ya que Saji parecía que no.

-¿Pero si Aika puede?

-Yo puedo por mis años de experiencia en magia y con un hechizo especial… este de aquí solo tiene unas semanas de reencarnado - una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de Issei… no conto con eso.

-Como sea, no cuenten conmigo - y Saji se marchó dejándolos solo a ellos… o eso hubiera pasado si no fuera porque repentinamente fue detenido por algo… o más bien alguien.

-¡¿Mithra, Koneko?! - la pelinegra sostenía de la camisa a Saji mientras ella y Shirone disfrutaban de un postre.

 **Un rato después:**

El grupo conformado por Issei, Zenkichi, Liliana, Aika, Saji, quien fue obligado, Koneko y Mithra caminaban por la ciudad en busca de Irina y Xenovia.

-¿Y por qué quieres ayudarnos Koneko? - pregunto curioso Issei… desde que detuvieron a Saji, ellas habían dicho que los acompañarían y emprendieron marcha, por lo que no preguntaron.

-Porque… no quiero que Kiba-sempai se vaya - el tono triste de Koneko demostró que eso le dolía… a eso hay que sumarle que casi siempre se muestra inexpresiva y es suficiente para conmover a todos los presentes.

-¿Y tú Mithra?

-Porque es aburrido estar en la casa sin hacer nada… - una respuesta tan simple le saco unas gotas estilo anime a todos.

- **Aunque sea aburrido, es mejor que te quedes… las cosas pueden ponerse feas** _ **-**_ declaro Asura en forma espectral detrás de ellos.

- **Déjala cariño** \- la voz de su mujer hiso que Asura la mire extrañado por las palabras - **Ella ha entrenado tanto físicamente como en magia desde que llego a Grigory… y siendo sincera creo que tiene más talento en bruto que cualquiera de los Guardianes** \- esa afirmación logro que los ojos de Asura se abrieran de impresión.

- **No te sorprendas tanto** \- Sergei también se unió a la conversación **\- Hasta Deus tenía mucha cautela con Mithra… nunca se tuvo a alguien que ejerciera tal control del mantra, sumándole de quien es hija y sobrina y tenemos una posible guerrera que nos supere a todos.**

- **Gracias por el apoyo… ¡Y ahora vete!**

 **-¡Si Durga-sama!**

-No sé si reírme o sentir vergüenza - comento Zenkichi ante la escena.

-Dejemos eso de lado y busquemos a esas exorcistas - ordeno Liliana… aunque no niega que la escena le es divertida.

-No sé cuánto tiempo has estado en Kuo, o si Sona-sama sabe de ustedes, pero la ciudad es grande y encontrar a dos exorcistas nos tomara mucho tiempo - dijo Saji aun enojado porque lo forzaron a ser parte de esto.

Los demás meditaron las palabras del rubio Sitri… era cierto que la ciudad era grande, y no tenían ni idea donde podrían estar… incluso Aika que es su compañera por este trabajo no sabe dónde están.

-¡Por favor, tenga piedad de mí, en lugar de Dios! - la voz suplicante de cierta castaña de coletas llamo la atención del grupo… al final las habían encontrado, aunque no como esperaban.

Verlas a ambas con sus túnicas puestas, a un costado de la vereda pidiendo limosnas, una con una cara monótona y la otra con ojos brillantes y suplicantes les saco a todos unas gotas en la nuca.

-¿Esto es todo lo que conseguimos? - se preguntó Xenovia viendo la caja que sostenía, la cual solo tenía dos míseras monedas - Esta es la "gran economía" de Japón ¿Eh? Por eso odio a los países sin un ápice de fe.

-No es necesario que seas tan áspera Xenovia - dijo Irina ofendida por el comentario… ella era de Japón después de todo - No puedo creer que perdimos todo nuestro dinero en el viaje. No tenemos ni para una pequeña miga de pan - los ojos de Irina brillaban debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Y todo porque compraste esa inútil pintura! - grito Xenovia señalando la mencionada pintura a un lado de ellas.

-¡No es inútil! ¡El dueño de la galería me aseguro que era la pintura de un santo! - le grito Irina en respuesta, determinada a proteger la pintura.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces dime que santo!

-Eto… San Petro - Irina estaba dudosa de si era o no ese santo.

-¡No mientas! ¡San Petro no se ve así!

-¡Claro que…

GGGGRRRRRRRRRR

La discusión entre ambas se cortó de inmediato debido al fuerte ruido de sus estómagos.

-Es inútil… debemos comer algo para recuperar energías y terminar nuestra misión - dijo Xenovia viendo tristemente la caja casi vacía de monedas, hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza- ¿Y si asaltamos algún santuario? - una sonrisa maligna se extendió por su rostro.

-Estoy segura que Dios nos perdonara dado que tenemos un muy buen motivo - una sonrisa igual a la de Xenovia apareció en el rostro de Irina.

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRR

-Es inútil - maldijeron ambas volviéndose a arrodillar para abrazar sus estómagos.

-¿Y si mejor probamos con un show callejero? - propuso Irina… era una opción mejor moralmente hablando que la de robar a los santuarios.

-Cierto… tenemos nuestras espadas para un show… ¿pero qué cortamos? - se preguntó Xenovia… no tenían nada que pudieran cortar hasta que poso su vista en el cuadro - No hay de otra, usaremos el cuadro.

-¡No vas a usar el cuadro de San Miguel!

-¡No tenemos nada más! ¡Además, ¿No era San Petro?!

GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR

Y la discusión se volvió a detener por el sonido de sus estómagos… vale mencionar que las personas las veían de diferente manera: unas con algo de lastima, otras como raras y muchas otras simplemente las ignoraban.

-Dan pena - las palabras de Koneko fueron muy severas… pero ciertas.

-Oigan - las dos exorcistas levantaron la cabeza, encontrándose con Issei y el resto del grupo - ¿Quieren ir a comer algo?

 **Restaurante familiar:**

Una escena muy irrealista ocurría he dicho establecimiento… y es que el ver a dos jovencitas devorar platillo tras platillo como si no fueran nada para ellas… incluso se preguntaban a donde iba toda esa comida.

- _Yo soy de los que comen mucho pero esto es ridículo_ \- pensaban Liliana, Issei y Zenkichi al mismo tiempo… debido a sus fisionomías, comían más que los demás, pero estas dos los superaban y con creces.

-¡Delicioso, delicioso, así que esta es la comida de Japón!

-¡Qué bueno es volver a comer la comida de mi tierra natal!

- _¿Tenemos lo suficiente como para pagar? -_ ahora, en vez de estar preocupados por las exorcistas, estaban más preocupados por el golpe que recibirá sus billeteras.

Tuvo que pasar media hora para que los agujeros negros que Irina y Xenovia llaman estómagos estuvieran satisfechos… y les agradecieron de la manera más esperada.

-Hasta qué punto hemos caído para recibir la ayuda de demonios - maldecía Xenovia luego de estampar un vaso contra la mesa.

-¡Oh Dios, ¿Acaso esto significa que le hemos vendido nuestras almas?! - rezaba Irina con, extrañamente, una luz celestial iluminándola… cabe mencionar que eso le provoco jaquecas a Saji y Koneko, así como una menos a Liliana.

-Creo que no recuerda que no eres un demonio - dijo Zenkichi a Issei quien solo suspiro ante las idioteces que hacían el par de religiosas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué nos ayudaron? - pregunto Xenovia adoptando una actitud seria.

-¿No crees que puede ser porque sentimos lastima? - la respuesta de Xenovia: "No creo que los demonios sientan lastima" le saco más gotas a Issei - ¿Ya olvidaste que dije que no soy un demonio?

-Pero ellos dos si - dijo señalando a Saji y Koneko - Y vives con demonios… esas son razones suficientes para desconfiar.

-Vamos Xenovia, Issei-kun solo nos daba una mano… es obvio que lo envió Dios en respuesta a nuestras plegarias - dijo Irina frunciendo el ceño de Issei.

-Nadie me envió, hago esto por mi propia cuenta - aclaro el castaño de puntas blancas - Vine a ayudarlas con el tema de Excaliburs - al mencionar a las espadas ambas exorcistas lo miraron seriamente.

-¿Y por qué nos quieres ayudar? - pregunto Xenovia.

-Un amigo ha estado actuando muy extraño y siempre está rodeado de un aura de odio debido a esas espadas… para evitar que cometa una estupidez lo ayudare a destruirlas - declaro este viendo como ambas se miraban una a la otra.

-Debes estar hablando sobre el sobreviviente del Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada…

-¿Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada? - todos miraron confusos a Xenovia luego de aquella declaración.

-El portador de la Sword Birth… es el único sobreviviente de un infame proyecto que tenía como objetivo permitirle a cualquier persona portar una espada sagrada… solo unos pocos eran capaces de portar espadas como Excaliburs. Pero el proyecto termino con la muerte de la mayoría de los sujetos - los ojos de todos se abrieron al escuchar la historia… eso quiere decir que… - El proyecto fue eliminado y el culpable tildado de hereje, pero desapareció antes de poder atraparlo. Me sorprendió el encontrar al sobreviviente aquí en Kuo.

-[Así que la razón por la que el chico se comporta así es porque quiere venganza contra las espadas…]

- **No Draig… creo que él no siente verdadero odio contra las espadas sagradas, sin embargo desconoce quién fue el culpable de la muerte de todos sus compañeros, así que el odio que tendría que ser contra el culpable fue desviado hacia las espadas** \- Issei presto atención a la conversación de Draig y Asura… sin duda ahora entendía mejor el odio de Kiba, y no lo culpaba.

-Pero… ¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar su ayuda? - pregunto Xenovia dirigiéndose al grupo entero - Dudo mucho que la niña sirva de algo.

-Denme unos segundos y la tengo suplicando piedad en el suelo - Liliana puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mithra, tratando de detenerla… claro que después tuvo que usar las dos ya que en serio Mithra quería dejar media muerta a Xenovia.

-Uno, porque no hay forma de que solo nosotros tres podamos hacerle frente a Kokabiel - dijo Aika tomando una postura más seria - y dos, porque ninguno parece débil y serian de gran ayuda… bueno, no se mucho de Genshirou-san o Koneko-chan, pero del resto estoy segura - los mencionados solo tuvieron una gota en la nuca y soltaron una risita nerviosa… o bueno, solo Saji ya que Koneko comía un dulce ignorando a todos.

Xenovia medito las razones que le dio Aika… era muy cierto lo que dijo, y la ayuda del Sekiryuutei seria mas que buena en esta ocasión.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Xenovia? - le pregunto Irina.

-Es cierto que no debemos recibir la ayuda de demonios… pero él es un dragón, así que no hay problema… además que si bien estamos preparadas para dar la vida por el Señor, yo quiero vivir todavía.

-Siempre pensé que tu fe era algo extraña - comento Irina con una gota en la sien.

-Está decidido, aceptaremos tu ayuda - declaro Xenovia estrechando la mano de Issei.

-Primero hare una llamada… aunque espero que esta vez conteste - Issei se levantó y saco su celular, marcando el número de Kiba.

- _"¿Hola? ¿Issei-kun?"_

-Hola Kiba. Llamo para hablarte sobre tu misión en solitario.

- _"Mira Issei-kun, no importa que me digas, yo…"_

-Yo y unos cuantos más vamos a ayudarte.

- _"… Espera ¿Qué?"_

-Veámonos en la fuente del parque central de Kuo en 15 minutos, hay te daré detalles.

- _"Puede que tarde un poco…"_

-… ¿Eso que escucho son los quejidos de un exorcista renegado?

- _"…No"_

PEEEEEEEEEEEEP

-Me corto - a Issei le salió una gota en la nuca por eso - Solo espero que no termine cometiendo una estupidez - Issei regreso con el resto, encontrándose con Xenovia que se agarraba su adolorida mano y Mithra que sonreía triunfal… a y el resto que reían nerviosos ante la escena - ¿Qué paso?

-Mithra quiso vengarse del comentario anterior y le ofreció un apretón de manos… Xenovia no se esperó que el agarre de Mithra fuera tan fuerte - le contesto Liliana.

-[Si, esto lo demuestra… físicamente es igual a la madre, pero en el resto salió a su padre jejejejeje]

- **No sé si estar preocupado u orgulloso** \- esa es una pregunta la cual tu solo debes contestar Asura.

 **Parque de Kuo:**

Como dijo Kiba, tardo diez minutos más que los demás en llegar al parque.

Una vez todos reunidos, Issei procedió a contarle todo a Kiba.

-Así que me quieren ayudar con mi venganza… - dijo para sí mismo Kiba - Perdón Issei-kun, y todos, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mí mismo y no quiero involucrar a nadie.

-Kiba, tu solo no vas a poder solo. Hay veces en la vida donde debes aceptar la ayuda que te dan - aconsejo Mithra… ganándose miradas de todos - Oigan, a pesar de mi apariencia, tengo el suficiente conocimiento como para freírles el cerebro.

-Lo que dijo Onee-sama es verdad - el cómo llamo Issei a Mithra hiso que Irina y Xenovia alzaran una ceja cada una - Acá hay gente que se preocupa por ti y no quieren verte en ese camino de odio.

-Solo para aclarar, a mí me obligaron - Saji recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Koneko por arruinar el momento.

-Tal vez tengan razón - Kiba miro su mano antes de cerrarla en un puño - El combate con Xenovia me enseño que no estoy listo para destruir las Excaliburs… aun me falta mucho poder - la mirada seria de Kiba demostraba la ira que sentía.

-Valper Galilei - las palabra de Xenovia provocaron que todos se centraran en ella - Ese es el nombre del líder del Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada - declaro está viendo como los ojos de Kiba se abrían de impresión… y después reflejaban un gran odio - Si no puedes destruir las Excaliburs, entonces encárgate del causante de las muertes de ellos - Kiba, aun con esa rabia y odio emanando de sus ojos asintió.

-No pensé que fueras alguien que incitaría a la venganza - dijo Zenkichi sorprendido por eso.

-Ni yo, y eso que la conozco de hace mucho - murmuro Irina sorprendida por ese lado de su compañera y amiga.

-No malentiendan - dijo Xenovia mirándolos a todos con ojos fríos - No me importa lo que le pase a un demonio, pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Valper tenga su castigo… y que mejor que alguien que tiene verdaderos motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Valper va a estar en Kuo?

-Por lo que sabemos, Valper se unió a los caídos luego de huir - la mirada de Issei y Zenkichi se dirigieron hacia Liliana y Mithra, quienes negaron.

-Nunca oímos de alguien asi… debe ser parte del grupito secreto de Kokabiel - dijo Liliana llamando la atención de las exorcistas.

-¿Son caídas? No llegue a comprobarlo cuando estábamos en la casa de Hyodo - pregunto Xenovia.

-Solo vivimos en Grigory durante un muy buen tiempo - aclaro Mithra eliminado algunas dudas.

Una vez aclarado eso, Xenovia tomo de nuevo la palabra - Vallamos a la iglesia de Kuo, ahí es donde nos estamos quedando Irina y yo y donde podemos planear mejor el plan sin posibles espías - sugirió la peliazul.

-Esperan… ¿se están quedando en la iglesia abandonada? - pregunto incrédulo Issei.

-Culpa a la idiota de Irina por gastar todo en ese estúpido cuadro - y otra vez ambas comenzaron una discusión que comenzó con el cuadro y de alguna manera cambio a cuestionar la fe de la otra.

-Me alegro que nos ayuden… no estoy segura de que siquiera completemos la misión si solo estábamos las tres - agradeció Aika viendo como ambas estaban por agarrar sus espadas.

Mientras las chicas evitaban un potencial asesinato, Kiba se acercó a Issei.

-Issei-kun… yo… quiero decir… - a Kiba le costaba mucho el decir una simple palabra - Gracias - el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio al poder al fin decir la palabra.

-No hay que agradecer Kiba - dijo Issei poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - Eres de mis primero amigos, y no me gustaría verte atrapado en un camino de odio que solo te destruirá… lo único que se es destruir cosas, así que, que mejor ayuda puedo darte que en la de destruir esas espadas y al bastardo detrás de todo - declaro Issei golpeando su puño contra su palma - Además… Rias estaría muy triste si algo llegara a pasarte.

Kiba soltó una risa nerviosa recordando la batalla de Issei contra Raiser… definitivamente no quería que Rias se ponga triste, o puede irse despidiendo de su vida.

-No me sorprende que lo único que sepas es destruir - se rio Zenkichi pasando su brazo por detrás de la nuca de Issei.

-¿Y tú solo sabes posar? - pregunto divertido el castaño de puntas blancas.

-Touche.

-Oi Saji, ¿estás bien? - pregunto el castaño de puntas blancas al ver como el rubio Sitri seguía sujetándose el estómago.

-Solo… dame un segundo… - con algo de esfuerzo logro volver a enderezarse - Más vale Hyodo… que si Sona-sama se entera de que los estoy ayudando… me cubras.

-No hay problema… estoy seguro que entenderá.

 **Un rato después, iglesia abandonada:**

Luego de evitar que Irina y Xenovia se maten entre ellas, todos se dirigieron hacia la iglesia abandonada, donde las exorcistas les dieron a todos unas túnicas.

-¿Y esto? - pregunto Liliana extrañada por el estilo de las mismas.

-Son túnicas que usan los exorcistas… si patrullan con esto puesto, es probable que encuentren a un aliado de Kokabiel - argumento Xenovia dando un punto ahí.

-Espero que hallemos a uno rápido… este estilo no me gusta mucho - todos miraron entre confusos y burlones a Zenkichi, quien se ruborizo un poco - ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Si… si lo hiciste.

Luego de ese pequeño momento, y de que todos se pusieran las túnicas, Issei se acercó a Xenovia.

-Xenovia, ayer me dijiste algo cuando apareció Aika pero no escuche, ¿Qué era? - pregunto Issei sin la capucha puesta.

-A si… te decía que el blanco ya a despertado - dicho eso se marchó con Irina dejando a Issei con la duda.

- _¿El blanco?_

-[Se refiere al Hakuryuukou… por despertar debo suponer que o recién despertó ese idiota de Albion, o recién se dan cuenta de que ya había despertado] - dijo Draig - [Me inclino más por lo segundo]

- **Así que pronto te encontraras con tu llamado rival destinado… espero que te dé una buena pelea** \- Asura no tenía idea de lo que pasara.

 **Un rato después:**

Ya era de noche en Kuo… y un grupito compuesto por Issei, Saji, Zenkichi y Kiba caminaba por una de las zonas menos transitadas.

Hace dos horas el grupo se dividió en cuatro: Irina y Xenovia iban al norte, Aika y Koneko al sur, Liliana y Mithra al este y el grupo recién nombrado iba al oeste. El por qué este grupo era el doble que los otros, era porque Issei quería vigilar en secreto a Kiba por si cometía una estupidez… y para ver que tal le iba a Saji.

Desafortunadamente, además de encontrarse con un demonio callejero que al ser pequeño reventó de un golpe de Issei y Zenkichi, no han encontrado una pista sobre las Excaliburs.

-Esto es inútil… - comento Saji ya harto de caminar… será demonio pero ya se cansó de estar caminando por dos horas - Es imposible que esos sujetos se hayan quedado sabiendo que hay dos demonios de clase alta y ahora dos exorcistas aquí…

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren nada más! ¡Unos exorcistas perdidos en esta gran ciudad! - los cuatro oyeron una voz ruidosa que salía de las sombras… una voz que Issei y Kiba conocían muy bien… - ¡Dejen que sea su guía! ¡Yo, el gran…

-¡Freed! - Kiba se retiró la túnica, revelando su identidad mientras creaba una espada devora luz.

De inmediato, los otros tres también se retiraron las túnicas, haciendo que Freed abra enormemente los ojos y que una sonrisa de loco se extendía por todo su rostro.

-¡Pero si es mi viejo amigo Issei-kun! ¡¿Cómo te trata la vida? ¿Sigues sirviendo a esa demonio de pechos de vaca o ya te volviste un renegado y vienes a que te mate?! - Freed entonces se fijó en los otros tres - ¡Y viniste con el rubio homosexual! Y no conozco a los otros dos, pero deben ser demonios también… uno con cara de idiota y el otro debe ser la pareja de la rubiecita esta - la ceja de Zenkichi se crispo… recordó esos mangas yaoi que Matsuda y Motohama les mostraron… iba a descargar el enojo que sintió en ese momento sobre este idiota.

-Y yo que pensé que no tendría que ver tu fea cara de nuevo - se burló Issei transformando la mueca enfermiza de Freed en una de ira - ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Pensé que después de lo de Asia, te fuiste para no volver.

-Así fue… pero a mi jefe se le ocurrió un plan muy divertido, y quise participar - Freed entonces abrió su traje, mostrando una espada que emanaba un aura sagrada en cantidades inconmensurables - ¡Les presento a mi Excalibur-chan! - Freed tomo la espada y apunto con ella al grupo.

-Él es mío - Kiba apretó el agarre de su espada al ver la espada sagrada.

-No te voy a negar el gusto de acabar con el… pero voy a ayudarte con algo - dijo Issei mientras activaba su Boosted Gears.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer] - Issei tocó el hombro de Kiba, y para sorpresa de este y Zenkichi, Issei transfirió esa carga de poder a Kiba.

-Es un truco que me enseño Draig hace unos días… puedo cargar cierta cantidad de aumentos y transferir esa energía aumentada a otros - aclaro el castaño de puntas blancas.

Kiba agradeció antes de saltar y chocar espadas con Freed.

-¡Vamos chico bonito, bailemos! - gracias a los aumentos dados por Issei, Kiba tenía una mayor velocidad que antes… desafortunadamente, eso no le dio ventaja ya que esa velocidad fue igualada por Freed.

-¿Cómo es tan rápido? La última vez apenas podía igualar la velocidad de Kiba y se ha vuelto más fuerte y veloz - se preguntaba Issei viendo el combate.

-[Debe ser por la Excalibur que tiene… debe ser Rapidly] - teorizo Draig -[Es la Excalibur que dota de una asombrosa velocidad a quien la posea… Kiba Yutto tendrá problemas para enfrentarlo solo]

-Es cierto… Saji, ¿lo ayudas? - pregunto Issei al rubio Sitri que lo miro con ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Estás loco?! - Saji miro rápidamente el combate de espadas que se desarrollaba… si, ni loco se metía ahí.

-Si fuiste reencarnado como demonio y además usaron cuatro piezas de Peón, entonces debes tener algo ¿No? - pregunto Issei dejando callado a Saji.

Saji suspiro antes de volver a dirigirse a Issei - No vas a dejar de insistir hasta ver qué puedo hacer ¿no? - preguntó retóricamente ganando una sonrisa de victoria del castaño - Si no hay de otra… ¡[Absorption Line]

Una luz cubrió momentáneamente la mano de Saji, pero al desvanecerse mostro una figura pequeña muy parecida a un lagarto.

-¡Y ahora…! - la boca del "lagarto" se abrió y una lengua salió disparada hacia donde momentáneamente se habían detenido los dos espadachines chocando sus espadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa niño bonito?! ¡¿El gran Freed-sama es demasiado para ti?! - se jacto el exorcista renegado antes de que Kiba se alejara… el trato de hacer lo mismo, y trato era la palabra correcta ya que cuando iba a saltar algo lo jalo.

Vio como si pierna estaba enredada por la lengua que salió del Sacred Gear de Saji.

-¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu Sacred Gear? - pregunto Issei decepcionado.

-Creo que es más de lo que aparenta - dijo Zenkichi señalando a Freed que se movía algo más lento que antes y apenas podía defenderse de los espadazos de Kiba.

-Mi Sacred Gear me permite absorber la resistencia de mi oponente, siempre que esté conectado a la línea - aclaro Saji, jactándose de la habilidad de su Sacred Gear.

Ambos vieron como Freed trataba de todas las formas posibles evitar las espadas de Kiba… se notaba que el rubio Gremory estaba determinado a convertir en un alfiletero al albino.

-¡No voy a dejar que esta estúpida cuerda me…! - antes de siquiera poder continuar, Freed tuvo que bloquear el poderoso impacto de Destruction, cortesía de Xenovia.

Irina apareció a un lado, lista para rebanar al exorcista renegado, pero Freed era de reflejos rápidos y logro esquivar el corte.

-¿Cómo supieron dónde estamos? - se preguntó Issei al verlas a ambas… y que detrás de ellos se acercaban Aika, Liliana, Koneko y Mithra.

-Las llame cuando Kiba se dijo que no nos metiéramos - declaro Zenkichi encogiéndose de hombros.

-Valla que llegaron rápido - comento Issei ignorando a Saji que se esforzaba por mantener en un lugar a Freed.

-Freed, en nombre de Dios, te purificare con esta Excalibur - declaro Xenovia apuntando a Freed con la mencionada espada… Irina y Kiba la flaqueaban, listos para lanzarse contra el albino.

-¡No menciones a ese puto en frente de mi perra mal nacida! - grito Fred pegando un salto y subiendo al techo de un pequeño almacén abandonado.

-Parece que te superan Freed - una voz vieja sonó desde las sombras, alertando a todos.

-Me preguntaba cuando se iba a mostrar - comento Mithra junto a los demás semidioses.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Desde que llegamos.

-Esa voz… - lentamente la mueca de Kiba mostraba que su ira aumentaba, aún más que al ver las Excaliburs.

-¿Qué pasa Freed? ¿Por qué no cortas la línea con tu Excalibur? - de las sombras, salió un sujeto viejo que vestía ropas de cura, o tal vez de sacerdote yo que se… el punto es que iba como un miembro de alto rango de la Iglesia.

-Lo que pasa viejo Valper es que esta línea no se corta - se quejó Freed levantando la pierna y señalando la línea de la Absorption Line.

Valper solo negó con la cabeza la estupidez de Freed… era un muy buen exorcista, eso no lo negaba, pero su cerebro se fue hace mucho, y se llevó la cordura con él.

-Solo concentra la energía sagrada en la espada y lo cortaras, te enseñe eso - dijo Valper viendo como Freed hacia lo que dijo y se liberó muy fácilmente.

-¡Ah, gracias viejo Valper!

-Valper Galilei - siseo Kiba apuntando su espada al recién llegado.

-Valper Galilei, serás juzgado por nosotras - Irina y Xenovia se pusieron en frente de Kiba… podrá querer vengarse, pero esta seguía siendo su misión.

-Hay demasiados enemigos Freed… será mejor retirarnos - declaro el viejo con suma calma… como si el estar rodeado por dos exorcistas, una bruja de Umbra, unos demonios y semidioses no le afectaran.

-¡Ya rugiste! - Freed saco una bola trasparente de entre sus ropas… Issei abrió los ojos al recordar que era…

-¡Tengan cuidado, eso es…!

FIUSH

-… una bomba de luz - murmuro este frotándose los ojos después de sufrir el mencionado efecto.

Todos se aclaraban la vista luego de ese sorpresivo rayo de luz, solo para ver que Freed y Valper habían escapado.

-¡No se irán! - cegado al ver al asesino de sus amigos, Kiba salió disparado hacia el bosque… todavía sentía la energía que emanaba la Excaliburn y podía seguirla.

-¡Vamos Irina!/¡Hai! - la peliazul y la castaña también fueron en dirección al bosque siguiendo a Kiba.

-Mejor las sigo, después de todo es mi misión - dijo Aika siguiendo al trio.

-Vamos, debemos seguirlos - dijo Issei y todos asintieron… bueno, todos menos…

-Y-Y-Yo c-c-creo q-q-que n-no p-p-podremos… - señalo un aterrado Saji a un punto específico del parque.

Ahí, había dos círculos mágicos con símbolos muy conocidos para cada uno… de ellos, unas enojadas Rias, acompañada por Akeno y Medaka, y Sona, acompañada por Tsubaki, aparecieron.

.

.

.

- **¡Sálvese quien pueda!** \- haciendo caso a las sabias palabras de sus senseis, Issei y Zenkichi estaban listos para escapar y no ser atrapados… desafortunadamente, en el tiempo entre la aparición de los Reyes y la formulación de ese plan, Medaka había aparecido entre ambos y los comenzó a tirar de la oreja.

Ambos se quejaban mientras la peliazul los arrastraba de la oreja hacia donde estaba Rias, quien se había alejado para que el sufrimiento de Issei y Zenkichi durara más.

Saji ni lo intento y se puso a rogar a su Rey que le tenga piedad… ah, y le echaba la culpa a Issei, aunque en parte era verdad.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay Medaka! ¡Por favor, ya basta! - se quejaba Zenkichi.

-No… esto te mereces por no invitarme - la peliazul hizo un puchero que en circunstancias normales la haría ver adorable a ojos de cualquiera, Zenkichi principalmente… sin embargo, como ahora estaba sufriendo, no podía concentrarse en eso.

-¡¿Y por qué me lo haces a mí también?! - se quejó Issei.

-Porque Buchou me dijo que lo haga - claro, tenía que ser eso.

La peliazul siguió arrastrando a ambos semidioses hasta donde estaba Rias y Akeno, que se encontraban regañando a Koneko.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Koneko? - pregunto su ama con calma.

-Porque… me preocupaba Kiba-sempai… no quería que se fuera - el tono triste de la albina en serio toco a ambas… casi nunca se podía ver este lado de Koneko.

-Vamos Rias, no te enojes con ella… - Issei logro zafarse de Medaka quien le daba un sermón a Zenkichi… pobre chico, pero como dice el dicho "mejor el que yo" - Todos estábamos preocupados por Kiba y no podíamos dejarlo hacer esta misión autoimpuesta solo… además de que esto puede afectar a la ciudad y es nuestro trabajo preservar la paz y el secreto de lo sobrenatural - declaro Issei con seriedad.

-Eso lo se… pero di mi palabra de que no me entrometería en su misión - declaro Rias mirando a Issei a los ojos - El romper ese juramento mancillaría el orgullo de la casa Gremory.

-Eso sería si yo fuera parte de tu sequito, lo cual no soy - aclaro el castaño señalando un hueco en el juramento de la Gremory - Por eso es que originalmente solo Zenkichi, Liliana y yo nos uniríamos a esto para ayudar a Kiba - dijo Issei señalando a los mencionados.

-Si… pero Koneko es parte de mi sequito, y ella sabía lo que podría pasar - dijo Rias viendo a la cabizbaja Koneko - Por eso debe recibir un castigo.

-Pero Rias…

-Está bien, Issei-sempai… lo afrontare - la albina levando la cara decidida y avanzo hacia su Rey… Issei solo pudo desearle buena suerte.

Rias se sentó en un banco cercano y le indico a Koneko lo que tenía que hacer… la albina se acostó sobre las piernas de la pelirroja, con sus brazos colgando y dejando su trasero expuesto para el castigo… Rias levanto lentamente la mano…

Plaf

… solo para golpear de forma suave el trasero de Koneko.

-Kya - la albina dejo escapar un gemido por accidente.

-Ese tuvo que ser el castigo más tierno que he visto - dijo Mithra y Liliana, Medaka, Issei y Zenkichi tenían que estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Listo… ya está - declaro Rias dejando ir a Koneko.

A todos les pareció una escena conmovedora… bueno, todos excepto…

-¡Kaichou!

-¡Silencio Saji! ¡Debes recibir tu castigo!

-¡Pero ellos lo resolvieron tranquilamente!

-¡Ellos tienen una forma y nosotros otra!

Al pobre Saji también lo iban a nalguear… el problema era que el castigo eran 1000 nalgadas aumentadas con magia.

-¡Pero fue Hyodo quien me obligo! - se excusó Saji.

-¡Después me encargare de él! - declaro Sona volviendo a nalguear con fuerza a Saji, enviándole un escalofrió a Issei.

-Siiiii…. Mejor me voy - Issei se dio vuelta, listo para irse junto a Zenkichi, Liliana y Mithra… dos apenas la conocían y dos no, pero esa declaración fue suficiente como para que los cuatro se alejaran de ella por un tiempo.

-Ara ara, ¿le tienes miedo a Kaicho Issei-kun? - pregunto Akeno que encontró divertido y excitante el miedo de Issei.

-Cualquiera sabe que una mujer enojada es peligrosa - declaro este sacándole una risita a las mujeres presentes.

-Mejor vámonos que se hace tarde - dijo Rias creando un circulo de transporte para todos con ayuda de Liliana… ella solo podía hacerlos para los miembros de su familia, pero la ayuda de la albina de puntas negras fue suficiente para transportar a todos.

-¡Hyodo, ayúdame!

-¡Silencio Saji! ¡Aun te faltan 914!

-¡AYUDENME!

 **Residencia Hyodo, un rato después:**

-En serio Issei, a veces pienso que ni siquiera piensas las cosas… pudiste haber iniciado una guerra entre la Iglesia y los demonios por lo que hiciste - dijo Rias llegando a la residencia de la familia Hyodo… habían vuelto después de dejar a Akeno y Koneko en sus respectivas casas y ahora la heredera Gremory volvía a regañar al Sekiryuutei.

-No creo que la Iglesia sea tan estúpida por iniciar una guerra cuando solo queríamos ayudar - Issei se detuvo al ver la mirada de Rias - Si, es verdad - el castaño de puntas blancas recordó varias locuras y estupideces que la Iglesia hiso en el pasado según la clase de historia… ninguna era algo de lo que cualquier persona con cerebro quisiera hablar.

-Entiende Ise, es problema de la Iglesia y ellos deben resolverlo - declaro la pelirroja justo cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión…

… lo que causo que todos se congelaran al ver quien los recibía.

-¡Ise-san, Rias-oneesama, chicos, bienvenidos! - saludo la muy conocida rubia ex monja con una expresión de felicidad… sería una linda escena de no ser porque la rubia solo usaba un delantal.

La cara de Issei termino más roja que su mantra, e incluso algunos podían jurar que le salía vapor de la cabeza - A-A-A-Asia, ¿Q-Q-Que estas u-u-usando? - tartamudeo el Hyodo.

-Ah ¿Esto? - pregunto Asia dando una vuelta, mostrando que efectivamente solo usaba un delantal - Oka-sama me dijo que así recibe una esposa a su esposo - respondió está revelando al culpable de esto.

-¡Mama! - grito rojo el castaño de puntas blancas viendo a su madre que se asomaba por la puerta del comedor levantándole un pulgar.

Rias, quien recién logro salir de su sorpresa, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Asia - Bien hecho Asia, te adelantaste mucho… tienes material para una succubus - jugueteo la Gremory sonrojando como manzana a la rubia.

-¡No quiero ser un demonio sexual! - grito roja la pobre chica.

-¿Ya volvieron Asia-chan? - pregunto Raynare abriendo la puerta del comedor, revelando que también usaba solo un mantel… pero el suyo era negro con bordes morados mientras que el de Asia rosa.

-O-Okey… yo también me uniré - con un tic en la ceja, Rias partió hacia la cocina para cambiarse… que Asia se adelante era una cosa, ya que era tierno, pero que ella lo haga era la guerra.

-¡Oh, espérenme! - grito Medaka yendo con ellas.

-Sigo sin entender esa extraña tradición del delantal desnudo - murmuro Mithra rascándose la cabeza.

- **Ya lo entenderás cariño…** \- dijo Durga materializándose.

- **No si yo lo evito** \- el padre sobreprotector hiso acto de presencia, entrando junto a su hija que no entendía nada y su mujer que soltaba una risita.

-Yo voy a la cocina… las peleas entre esas dos siempre son divertidas - comento Liliana yendo hacia allá.

-Las locuras en esta casa no pararan… solo espero que Chimuelo no se haya comido los huevos - Zenkichi cerró la puerta detrás de todos y entro… divisando a Shiranui masticando unas gomitas - Desde hace un rato me preguntaba ¿Fuiste tú quien les dijo a Rias y Sona donde estábamos? - pregunto seriamente cuando la peliceleste se giró para verlo.

-Si - declaro sin más volviendo a su labor… comer, comer y comer.

-¿Pero cómo supiste donde estábamos? ¿O lo que hacíamos? - pregunto Zenkichi de nuevo que tenía esas dudas que no podía sacar de su cabeza.

-Tengo ojos y oídos por toda la ciudad… hasta los yakuza trabajan para mí - lo que faltaba, la loli con el agujero sin fondo a.k.a. estomago tenia a la mafia japonesa con ella.

-No quiero ni saber cómo lo hiciste.

-Mi tío es jefe de una banda yakuza en una ciudad cercana… aprendí mucho de ellos - dijo está terminando su paquete y abriendo otro.

Issei, por otra parte, se acercó a Asia quien estaba tratando de perder el color rojo de su cara - A-Asia, ¿P-Por qué usaste eso? - pregunto todavía nervioso Issei.

-P-Porque… Oka-sama dijo que esto te relajaría - Issei la miro extrañada - Has estado mucho más serio de lo normal desde la reunión de Rias-oneesama con Irina-san y Xenovia-san… y si Ise-san, era muy obvio - un gotón estilo anime apareció en la nuca de Issei.

-Pero es que ella comenzó a decir esas cosas de… - Issei fue silenciado por Asia quien puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Está bien… no me importa que digan, ya que no me arrepiento de lo que hice - declaro la rubia feliz - Es cierto que no puedo rezarle a Dios, pero fue capaz de conocerte a Raynare-oneesama, Rias-oneesama, a Oka-sama, a Otou-sama, a ti… ahora tengo una familia y amigos, y por eso no me arrepiento de nada - Asia abrazo a Issei de la cintura, y este, algo torpe, también la abrazo con cuidado.

- ***Sniff* es bellísimo** \- mosqueo Sergei espiando junto a casi todos los demás la escena.

-Y eso suma un punto a Asia - dijo Mithra sacando de quien sabe dónde una tabla con el nombre de varias chicas y sumándole un punto a Asia - Ahora ella va a la cabeza…

-Ise~ - la voz de Rias llamo la atención de la pareja y se giraron para verla...

… Solo para que Asia se sonroje en extremo e Issei se tapara la nariz para evitar perder sangre.

-¿Qué te parece? - Rias, al igual que Raynare y Asia, usaba solo un delantal… pero este era más pequeño que los otros, lo que solo causó una casi muerte por hemorragia para el pobre, y suertudo, Issei.

-Olvídenlo… ya entiendo lo peligroso que puede ser el delantal desnudo - comento Mithra sumándole más puntos a Rias por la jugada.

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de cenar, cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones… o en el caso de la de Issei se dirigieron cuatro.

-Ah, Rias, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunto el castaño poniéndose una camisa y unos shorts para dormir, mientras Asia y Raynare se terminaban de cepillar los dientes.

-Ya lo hiciste pero bueno…

-¿Tanto odio le tiene Kiba a las espadas sagradas por lo que paso? - los ojos de Rias se abrieron de golpe y se giró rápidamente hacia Issei - Xenovia me dijo sobre el experimento en el cual Kiba fue el único superviviente.

-Su odio solo puede ser comparable al tuyo cuando murió Asia - Issei hiso una mueca al recordar eso… ahora entendía un poco a Kiba - Sin embargo… creo que lo que él quiere es superar a las espadas sagradas en honor a sus viejos amigos, más que por verdadero odio hacia ellas - dijo Rias en tono pensativo.

-Sí, también había llegado a la conclusión… en sí, las espadas no mataron a sus amigos, sino una persona de carne y hueso - Rias alzó una ceja sorprendida por la deducción de Issei - Rias, hasta yo puedo averiguar eso - este la vio con una mirada inexpresiva mientras esta solo soltaba una risita.

-Y ahora que el verdadero culpable de ese incidente está en Kuo y aliado con Kokabiel-sama - dijo Raynare saliendo del baño con Asia detrás - No debe estar pensando correctamente y solo piensa en matarlo - declaro la pelinegra.

-Pero… Kiba-san no se convertirá en un renegado, ¿Verdad? - pregunto Asia… a ninguno le gustaba esa posibilidad pero era muy probable.

El camino que estaba siguiendo Kiba lo hacía ir en contra de las órdenes de su ama Rias, y para la sociedad demoniaca eso lo vuelve inmediatamente un renegado.

-Kiba es consiente que nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarlo y no cargar con todo solo… pero me temo que su odio lo ciega al punto de olvidar eso y lanzarse de cara contra todo - comento Issei.

- **Sinceramente, lo entiendo… cuando Mithra fue secuestrada, o cuando esa chica murió en frente mío, yo solo podía pensar en cargar contra todo sin importar nada** \- revelo Asura a su heredero.

-[Pero no lo hiciste… tu voluntad fue suficientemente fuerte para no ser cegado por tu ira] - dijo Draig metiéndose en la conversación - [El chico Gremory también tiene una voluntad fuerte, lo suficiente como para que se dé cuenta de que si sigue ese camino podrá perder todo lo que tiene] - Issei asintió a las palabras del dragón.

-Esperemos que se dé cuenta rápido.

-Muy bien, ahora a decidir cómo dormiremos - dijo la pelirroja con un camisón transparente… eso ni siquiera puede considerarse ropa - Yo voy arriba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si fuiste anoche ahí! ¡Ahora me toca! - se quejó Raynare encarando a Rias.

-Eto… a-a mí me t-tocaría… - Asia era tan tímida a veces que ni siquiera podía hablar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharan.

-Sinceramente… - Issei solo negó ante esta disputa… antes de que sus sentidos se dispararan al reconocer una energía cercana.

-¡! - las tres también se detuvieron al sentirlo.

-¡No puede ser! - Issei corrió al balcón… si, hasta un balcón tenia… el punto, corrió y abrió el ventanal.

El castaño de puntas blancas, la pelirroja, la pelinegra y la rubia llegaron al borde del balcón, encontrándose abajo con alguien inesperado.

-¡Freed! - grito Issei saltando del balcón y cayendo fuertemente al suelo… unos segundos después, Zenkichi también había aterrizado al lado de Issei, usando una camisa abierta y shorts morados… cabe decir lo elegantes que eran. Las chicas bajaban usando sus alas.

-¡Hola Ise-kun! ¡Lamento haber interrumpido la orgia, pero no soy bueno leyendo ambientes! - se burló el exorcista demente, sonrojando a Asia y un poco a Raynare… Rias y los demás se mantuvieron serios, aunque listos para atacar y eliminar al albino que no cerraba la boca - ¡Pero en serio! ¡¿Acaso trabajas en Playboy para tener tremenda mansión?!

-¿Qué haces aquí Freed? - pregunto Issei con un tono muerto y su Longinus activa.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Solo paseaba por el vecindario, pensando que podría encontrarme con mi buen amigo Issei-kun…! - parloteaba Freed fingiendo que se mostraba dolido… antes de que esa mueca se volviera una sonrisa psicópata - Y dejarle un regalo.

-¡! - sintiendo como algo caía desde el cielo, Issei y Zenkichi fueron los primeros en mirar y estirar los brazos para atrapar el objeto… o mejor dicho a la persona.

-¡¿Irina?! - la exorcista castaña se encontraba muy herida, dado los múltiples cortes en su piel y traje por donde salía sangre… su pulso era lento, pero su corazón aun latía… por ahora.

-¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA! - los ojos de Issei se volvieron blancos por completo cuando le dio a Irina a Asia, quien inmediatamente comenzó a tratarla con su Sacred Gear.

Zenkichi tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro, mientras el fuego azul cubría sus puños y pies… el cabello de Medaka se erizo y parecía que varias hebras se habían vuelto rosadas. Rias permanecía seria, pero con una mirada tan gélida que congelaría el mismo infierno.

-¡Ahhh~! ¡Amo esas expresiones! ¡Creo que me excite! - la locura de Freed no conocía limites…

-Espero que les guste mi regalo - una voz sonó arriba de todos, logrando que la atención, y la intención asesina, se desviara de Freed, para alivio de este, y se enfocara en la nueva voz.

El que hablo era un hombre de piel muy pálida, ojos rojos con un rostro demencial y orejas puntiagudas. Tenía un traje elegante negro con varios detalles dorados y morados… su cabello era negó, lacio y largo y diez alas se extendían desde su espalda.

En ese momento, Liliana y Mithra salieron de la casa solo para encontrarse con alguien inesperado.

-¡¿Kokabiel?! - grito Mithra llamando la atención de este.

-Pero si es la pequeña Mithra y la pequeña Liliana… había escuchado que se habían venido a Kuo, no lo creí al principio pero veo que es verdad - Kokabiel desvió su atención hacia cierta cabellera roja - La heredera Gremory, Rias Gremory debo suponer… el color de tu cabello me recuerda mucho a tu hermano, me da asco.

-Ángel Caido Kokabiel… ¿Qué te trae a mi territorio? - pese al tono calmado de Rias, los demás podían notar un cierto nivel de nerviosismo al estar tratando con alguien de tal calibre.

-Simplemente la necesidad de iniciar una nueva guerra… solo piensa, un ángel caído no solo roba varias de las espadas más importantes de la Iglesia, sino que escapa a un territorio gobernado por las dos hermanas menores de dos Maous y las asesina…

-¡Eso desencadenaría otra Gran Guerra! - grito Rias horrorizada de la simple idea.

-¡Ese es el plan! - se regodeo Kokabiel lanzando una carcajada demente.

-¡¿Verdad que mi jefe es lo mejor?! - Freed era el único que compartía la misma idea de Kokabiel.

-¡Los estaré esperando en la Academia Kuo! ¡No lleguen tarde o se perderán del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales! - rio Kokabiel emprendiendo vuelo mientras Freed escapaba por medio de una bomba de luz - _No crean que no seré capaz de hacerles frente, arrogantes semidioses… tengo algo especial para ustedes_ \- una masa negra con venas rojas se movió debajo del traje de Kokabiel… el caído que sobrevivió a una lucha con Dios había conseguido un poder extra muy peligroso.

Al ver como Kokabiel se iba y Freed desapareció, Rias puso su atención a lo ahora más importante… - Debo avisarle a Sona, le diré que prepare las termas de su casa… tienen poderes curativos que ayudaran a Irina - todos asintieron y Rias se apartó para hacer la llamada.

Mientras Asia curaba lo que podía de Irina, y los demás se ponían cerca de ella, Issei se alejó un poco al ver un círculo mágico de comunicaciones aparecer en su muñeca.

-" _Ise-kun, que bueno que pude contactarte…_ " - la voz que se oía del otro lado era de una inconfundible pervertida.

-Aika, ¿Qué paso cuando siguieron a Freed? Acá tenemos a Irina totalmente herida…

-" _Si… de alguna forma Freed nos llevó hacia su guarida, donde fuimos recibidos por Kokabiel. Nos cayó una lluvia de lanzas de luz que provoco que nos dividiéramos… en ese momento ataco a Irina, pero los demás escapamos_ " - la voz de Aika expresaba muy bien que no le gusto abandonar a su vieja amiga para nada - " _Yo estoy con Xenovia y Yutto…"_

-Diríjanse a la Academia Kuo… Kokabiel tiene algo preparado ahí - hubo un silencio incomodo en ambos extremos de la llamada.

-" _…Sea lo que sea, hay que estar preparados"_

-Aika, tengo dos dudas… una, ¿Cómo contactaste de esta forma conmigo si soy malísimo para la magia?

"… _¿En serio? ¿Esa es una de las preguntas?"_ \- la castaña suspiro del otro lado - " _Deje este círculo invisible en tu muñeca mientras estábamos en la iglesia abandonada, en caso de emergencias"_

-Y esto califica como una… y la segunda, ¿Me pasas con Kiba?

-" _Claro_ " - pasaron unos segundos hasta que otra voz pregunto…

-" _¿Issei-kun?_ " - la inconfundible voz masculina de Kiba le confirmo que estaba bien.

-Me alegro que estés bien… Kiba ¿Cómo estas llevando esto? - pregunto curioso y preocupado el castaño de puntas blancas.

-" _Tengo en la misma ciudad varias espadas que quiero destruir y un sacerdote que espere mucho para matar"_ \- un gota estilo anime apareció en la nuca de Issei - " _Yo diría que bien_ "

-Si… solo quería decirte que no tienes que seguir este camino solo… tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti y no quieren verte convertido en un renegado por ese camino de odio solitario - dijo Issei creando de nuevo un silencio, solo que esta vez cómodo.

-" _… sabía que dirías eso_ " - una ceja de Issei se levantó por la curiosidad - " _Aika dijo lo mismo cuando después de haber escapado de esa lluvia de lanzas, quise volver a enfrentar a todos solo… me abofeteo con mucha fuerza, o la suficiente como para que recapacite"_ \- explico este sacándole otra gota estilo anime al Sekiryuutei -" _Gracias por preocuparte, Issei-kun"_

-¿Para qué están los amigos entonces? - la llamada se cortó en ese momento, dejando que Issei fuera de regreso con los demás.

Tenían que planear el ataque contra un cuervo.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Ya en el próximo capítulo veremos las habilidades de Mithra, que tiene Kokabiel y la aparición de otros guardianes.**

 **Deadpool: pero con este vago va a tardar.**

 **Eso no lo niego… otra cosa, hago el anuncio que mi Fic Digimos X-Saber va a ser eliminado… no porque no sepa continuar la historia, porque si se, pero lo hago para reiniciar el fic ya que no me gusto como lo empecé… aclaro que para ese fic va a faltar ya que quiero concentrarme en mis fic principales.**

 **Sin más que decir, este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y aquí les tengo el nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Deadpool: se tardó el idiota porque se le jodio la computadora… de nuevo.**

 **¡Todavía funciona!... mejor dejemos eso y vallamos a las reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias por la review.**

 **WildBoy: créeme, eso no es lo único que tendrán que enfrentar… y tranquilo, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, pero tengo otras historias también.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **\- hola - pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {[hola]} - Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10: Batalla por Kuo parte 1: nace la Avaricia._

 **Academia Kuo:**

-¿Esta listo Sona? - pregunto Rias a la mencionada.

-Sí, Rias - contesto la pelinegra junto a sus sirvientes.

Actualmente, el sequito Sitri se encontraba creando una barrera alrededor de toda la Academia Kuo. Cada uno de los miembros estaba dándole poder a la barrera para que se pueda mantener lo suficiente para lo que se creó.

El grupo Gremory, mas Raynare, Issei, Liliana, Mithra y Zenkichi se encontraban preparados para entrar y detener el plan de Kokabiel, sino una nueva Gran Guerra estallaría y el mundo terminaría en la ruina. Cada uno iba vestido correspondientemente para la batalla: el sequito Gremory iba con el uniforme de la Academia Kuo, Raynare con su traje escaso que no concuerda con un traje de batalla, Issei y Zenkichi con sus respectivos conjuntos, Liliana usaba un top deportivo sin mangas debajo de un gi de combate gris cerrado, además de unos pantalones hakama blancos con patrones de flores violetas y sandalias para combate.

Curiosamente, Mithra usaba un top deportivo debajo de la parte superior de un gi de combate negro, con unos pantalones hakama blanco con llamas rojas. Al parecer, su vestimenta se veía influenciada por su padre y tío.

-¿Me dirías después donde conseguir un pantalón hakama?

-Claro - respondió Mithra a la pregunta de Issei.

-¿Llamaste a tu hermano Rias? - le pregunto Sona a su amiga pero sin quitar su concentración de la barrera.

-Ara, en ese caso también deberías llamar a tu hermana - la respuesta de Rias tiño las mejillas de Sona de un color rosado.

-T-Tu hermano te quiere… creo que es mejor que… - susurraba la pelinegra sin poder ver a nadie a la cara.

-Ya llame a Sirzechs-sama - declaro Akeno llamando la atención de su Rey.

-¡¿Akeno?!

-Rias, el enemigo es un Cadre que no solo sobrevivió a la Tercera Gran Guerra, sino que peleo con Dios también… - las palabras de Akeno parecieron calmar a Rias, quien solo suspiro.

-Está bien…

-Rias, mis siervos y yo trataremos de mantener la barrera lo más posible… - advirtió Sona mientras Rias asentía - Y quiero que no destruyan la escuela - esto lo dijo viendo a Issei.

-¿Y por qué me miras a mí? - pregunto Issei viendo como Sona negaba con la cabeza.

-Sempai destructivo.

-¡¿Qué significa eso Koneko-chan?! - algunos rieron ante la escena.

-Muy bien mis lindos siervos, ¡Vamos! - grito Rias recibiendo un Hai de su sequito...

-Ejem.

-Ah, y Issei, Mithra, Liliana y Zenkichi - corrigió Rias ganando un asentimiento de los cuatro.

-¡Hyodo, más te vale detener esta locura! ¡Te tengo que cobrar lo de antes! - grito Saji haciendo referencia al castigo que obtuvo.

-¡Claro! - contesto este entrando junto al resto.

 **En otro lugar:**

Xenovia, Aika y Kiba corrían todo lo que podían para llegar a tiempo a la Academia Kuo, para ayudar a evitar el plan de Kokabiel.

- _Quiero vengarme de las Espadas Sagradas y de Valper -_ eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del rubio Gremory con el ceño fruncido, pero eso cambio a una mirada triste _\- Pero… no quiero perder a mis amigos por eso…_

- **Entonces… ¿Por qué no obtener tu venganza y mantener a tus amigos?** \- Kiba se detuvo de golpe con los ojos abiertos al escuchar una voz desconocida.

Se giró hacia atrás para ver si había alguien, pero no había nada.

-¡Hey principito ¿Qué pasa?! - grito Aika sacándolo de su sorpresa.

-No, no pasa nada - Kiba siguió su camino junto a las dos mujeres - _… aunque eso no estaría mal_ \- sin que lo supiera, un pequeño brillo naranja se pudo ver en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de Sirzechs preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino más grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **Interior de la Academia Kuo:**

El grupo seguía avanzando hacia el patio, donde se encontraba Kokabiel, Valper y Freed.

-¿Están listos? - pregunto Rias para estar segura.

-Creo que sabes bien la respuesta Rias - le contesto Issei chocando sus puños mientras Rias sonreía.

-Lo sé, pero era para estar segura.

-Tranquila - le dijo Mithra ganándose su atención cuando esta se puso a su lado - Kokabiel los supera en términos de experiencia, pero él no es capaz de hacerle frente a cuatro semidioses a la vez - le dijo en un tono calmado.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Cómo peleas? - esa pregunta capto la atención de todos.

-…Simplemente uso [Proyección] y [Refuerzo] - las simples palabras de Mithra sorprendieron a Rias y Akeno, el resto a excepción de Liliana no entendía que era eso.

-¿Y eso que es? - pregunto Zenkichi curioso.

-Son en realidad magias peligrosas hechas por los humano hace mucho… [Refuerzo] te permite alterar la composición material de, desde un objeto hasta un ser vivo, pero tiene límites. Mientras, [Proyección] genera una copia de un objeto que analizas, por lo que debes conocer muy bien el objeto, pero dura muy poco y la copia siempre es más débil que el original - explico Akeno no muy segura de como eso podría ayudarlas.

-[Refuerzo] es poco usada más allá de en sí mismos, ya que requiere una completa comprensión de aquello que se quiere reforzar, mientras que [Proyección] es tomada como un absurdo intento de copiar, por lo que no se usa - Rias miro a Mithra con una mirada de duda - ¿Cómo usas eso para pelear?

-Confía en mí, soy buena en lo que hago - la respuesta de Mithra no le inspiro mucha confianza a Rias, pero ya era tarde para retroceder.

 **-Sigo pensando que no debería venir** \- gruño Asura en su forma espiritual junto a Sergei y Durga.

- **Cariño, créeme, no le pasara nada** \- le dijo su mujer poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

- **Además, ya está grandecita para que la cuides todo el tiempo** \- Sergei se ganó un golpe de Asura por eso… como lo lastimo aun en forma espiritual era un misterio.

- **Lo sé, pero sigue siendo mi pequeña** \- dijo Asura antes de volver a enfocar a los chicos.

El grupo llego al fin al patio, donde se podía ver a las Excaliburs flotando sobre un círculo mágico extraño. Cerca se encontraban Valper, manipulando el círculo mágico, y Freed, quien al parecerlo protegía.

-Llegan a tiempo - la voz de Kokabiel sonó desde el aire… ahí se encontraba el mencionado, sentado sobre un trono de oro como si fuera el rey - Y dime, heredera Gremory, ¿Vendrá Sirzechs? ¿O será Serafall?

-En vez de que venga mi hermano, o Leviatan-sama, nosotros seremos los que te enfrentaremos - declaro Rias dando un paos al frente. Pero Kokabiel solo rechisto con los dientes antes de crear una lanza de luz…

BOOOOM

… Y destruir el gimnasio por completo, dejando un humeante cráter.

Todo el grupo veía sorprendido la demostración de poder del cadre… sabían que era fuerte pero no tanto.

-Está listo - las palabras de Valper llamaron la atención de todos. El mencionado veía con una cara de pura felicidad como las espadas parecían juntarse… lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que un brillo cegó a todos, pero solo duro un segundo antes de que desapareciera y, en lugar de haber cuatro espadas, había una - La unión de las cuatro Excaliburs está completa.

-¿Puedo proceder como acordamos? - pregunto Kokabiel.

-Adelante… use la energía absorbida como le plazca - dijo Valper y Kokabiel sintió.

-Bien - el circulo que había usado Valper para crear la nueva Excalibur se había transformado de repente - Rias Gremory, acabo de modificar el círculo mágico. Tienes solo 20 minutos para vencerme, ¡O toda la ciudad será eliminada! - la declaración de Kokabiel tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!

-Oh, yo siempre hablo en serio - contesto el caído la pregunta de Rias.

-¡Sabía que estaba loco y era extremista, pero esto es ridículo! - Mithra estaba de acuerdo con la declaración de Liliana.

-¡Basta de charla! ¡Veamos si pueden pasar a mis mascotas! - del suelo debajo de Kokabiel, se formó un circulo de fuego que llamo la atención de todos.

De este, una enorme pata salió lentamente, seguido de una, dos… tres cabezas… lo que había salido era un perro de tres cabezas gigante.

-¡¿Cerbero?! - grito sorprendida Liliana.

-¡¿Cómo trajo al guardián del Inframundo aquí?! - grito/pregunto Akeno.

-¡Menos pensar más actuar! - declaro Mithra tomando mientras saltaba para esquivar el zarpazo del perro, junto a Zenkichi, Issei que tomo a Asia, Koneko, Medaka, Akeno, Liliana y Rias.

-¡Yo me encargo! - declaro Medaka poniéndose en una pose de boxeo frente al Cerbero… este al verla solo gruño y se puso en una mejor posición, para extrañeza de Medaka.

-Creo que tu habilidad de asustar a los animales solo lo pone más cauteloso contigo - declaro Mithra con una gota estilo anime.

-Estuve al tanto del curioso caso de tu más nuevo Peón Rias Gremory - las palabras de Kokabiel captaron la atención de los demás - Así que entre a Cerbero para que no le tenga miedo.

-¡En ese caso, perdón perrito! - Medaka salió disparada contra el Cerbero… usando la anormalidad de apagar y encender sus reflejos, aprendida durante el tiempo en la Academia Hakoniwa, logro esquivar un zarpazo del perro y las bolas de fuego que le lanzaba, logrando posicionarse debajo de él e impactar su mandíbula con un upercut.

El perro fue elevado en el aire por la fuerza del golpe, quedando vulnerable al golpe de Zenkichi.

-[Hadouken] - la esfera de mantra y fuego impacto al Cerbero, estrellándolo contra el suelo y noqueándolo.

Kokabiel solo aplaudía la combinación de ambos - Bien, no está mal, pero… ¿pueden con más? - para sorpresa de todos, más y más Cerberos salieron del portal.

-¡¿Cuántos se trajo?! - grito Liliana sorprendida por la cantidad.

-¡Divídanse para enfrentarlos! - grito Rias antes de ver a Medaka - ¡Medaka, te doy permiso para promocionar! - la peliazul asintió antes de pensar bien la pieza que necesitaba.

-Muy bien, hagámoslo. [Promotion Rock] - con esas palabras, podía sentir sus piezas internas cambiar a la pieza de Torre, aumentando su fuerza y resistencia. Para hacerlo más fácil, el cabello de Medaka cambio a un rosa fuerte, así como sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

La fuerza con la que se movió el Peón Gremory fue suficiente como para cuartear el suelo de forma significativa, mientras se dirigía hacia el Cerbero más cercano. Este, le lanzo una bola de fuego que disparo desde su boca, pero la chica logro esquivarlo con un salto y lanzarse contra el Cerbero con una patada voladora. El impacto fue tal que lo tiro al suelo y rodo varios metros.

Sin embargo, el perro no tardo en levantarse de nuevo… aunque se notaba herido, si la sangre que caía de su hocico decía algo, seguía listo para pelear. Aunque a Medaka le dolía, tenía que seguir atacándolo.

Con el resto no era diferente… Rias y Akeno se enfrentaban a dos de esos Cerberos, usando relámpagos y Poder de la Destrucción para eliminarlos, pero eran resistentes. Raynare las apoyaba con sus lanzas de luz, pero estas apenas podían traspasar la dura piel de los Cerberos.

Mientras, Issei, Zenkichi y Liliana estaban espalda con espalda, rodeados por unos 10 Cerberos.

-Parece que todos se centraron más en nosotros - comento Zenkichi con sus puños y pies envueltos en llamas azules.

-Somos la mayor amenaza para Kokabiel, es normal que casi todos estén centrados en nosotros - dijo Liliana mientras unas líneas celestes como circuitos brillaban por sus manos y esta las ponía rectas, como espadas.

-En ese caso, terminemos rápido con los Cerberos y encarguémonos de Kokabiel - declaro Issei mientras su Sacred Gear brillaba un poco, activando el primer Boost.

Los otros dos asintieron y se lanzaron contra los Cerberos… si bien estos eran fieros y peligrosos, no podían hacerles frente adecuadamente a los tres: Zenkichi impactaba sus golpes en las zonas bajas de la barbilla o en la nuca, buscando noquear a los tres Cerberos que lo atacaban. No le gustaba lastimas animales que no lo atacaban porque querían, ya que se notaba que Kokabiel les estaba ordenando eso.

Liliana era distinta, ella no tuvo problemas en clavar sus manos en la zona de la cintura de uno, lo que por alguna razón causo que callera muerto… los otros dos retrocedieran al ver los ojos brillantes de la peliplateada, pero no alcanzaron a huir antes de que ella se lanzara sobre ellos.

Issei, al igual que Zenkichi, se contenía con ellos… sus golpes impactaban la cabeza o el estómago de los últimos cuatro que lo rodearon, aprovechando su fuerza aumentada por la Boosted Gears para dejaros sin aire y que cayeran inconscientes. Claro que eran tercos, así que tenía que golpearlos varias veces antes de que caigan.

Por último, estaban Asia, Koneko y Mithra… el grupo se vio rodeados por 5 Cerberos y solo Koneko y Mithra estaban capacitadas para pelear, ya que Asia era la curandera.

-Yo me encargo de los tres de la derecha y tú de los dos de la izquierda… - Koneko solo asintió a las palabras de Mithra, quien se abalanzo hacia sus objetivos mientras en sus manos se materializaban dos armas por medio de una luz: parecían espadas pequeñas iguales pero diferentes entre ellas, ya que una tenía la hoja blanca con un triángulo negro en medio que salía desde la unión de la hoja y empuñadura y finalizaba casi llegando a la mitad de la hoja; y la otra tenía la hoja negra, llena de hexágonos, con el triángulo blanco. También tenían el símbolo des Yin y el Yang en la unión de la hoja y la empuñadura, que es de donde salían los mencionados triángulos.

Mithra se lanzó sobre el primero, realizando cortes por las patas y lomo del animal… si bien no eran profundos, había tantos que afectaban seriamente al Cerbero. Unos últimos cortes en los tendones tino al animal al suelo, pero la caída del Cerbero no le dio tiempo a Mithra para descansar ya que tuvo que esquivar las bolas de fuego que arrojaron los otros.

-Increíble - murmuro Koneko mientras esquivaba el zarpazo de uno de los Cerberos y saltaba, dándole una patada que noqueo al Cerbero gracias a su fuerza de Torre, pero cuando aterrizo tuvo que bloquear el intento del otro Cerbero de aplastarla.

Volviendo con Mithra, ella tomo ambas espadas con fuerza y las arrojo al segundo Cerbero, realizando dos cortes en el cuello que no se veían superficiales, pero al cerbero poco le importo. Mithra se vio obligada a esquivar otra bola de fuego lanzada por el mismo Cerbero.

Cualquiera se preguntaría el por qué lanzo así sus espadas, pero Kokabiel, quien miraba cada pelea, sabía bien por qué… Mithra siguió esquivándolas bolas de fuego que ahora le arrojaban los dos Cerberos, pero esta lo hacía muy fácilmente. Sin embargo, termino rodeada por ambos perros, pero en vez de estar preocupada, sonrió.

Antes de que los perros dispararan más esferas de fuego, uno de ellos soltó un alarido al sentir que los cortes que hicieron las espadas se volvían más profundos… ambas espadas habían vuelto a manos de Mithra quien salto hacia el perro herido y clavo ambas en su lomo. La chica corrió por todo el lomo con las espadas aun clavadas, haciendo que el Cerbero soltara ladridos de dolor antes de caer casi muerto al suelo por la pérdida de sangre.

El último le gruño furioso a Mithra por lo ocurrido con sus compañeros… Mithra simplemente le hiso el ademan de que se acerque, lo que colmo a la bestia. Cuando el Cerbero se lanzó sobre Mithra, esta se había arrojado hacia abajo del mismo, esquivando así las mandíbulas del Cerbero, y dándole la perfecta posición para hacerlo.

Inmediatamente, la chica clavo las espadas en la carne del Cerbero - [Overedge] - esos mismos circuitos celestes se vieron antes de que desaparecieran en las espadas, quienes, para incredulidad de la mayoría, se habían transformado… el Cerbero soltó un alarido de dolor terrible no solo cuando sintió que las espadas crecían, sino también cuando sintió que Mithra cortaba su carne fácilmente… al final, la chica termino cortando a la mitad a la bestia, matándolo en el acto.

Al ya no estar dentro del Cerbero, se podía ver que ambas espadas habían aumentado su tamaño de forma bestial, así como su apariencia había dejado atrás su estilo elegante y se había vuelto más monstruosa.

-[Fiuu, no mentía con que sabía usarlas] - comento Draig viendo la batalla de Mithra - [Esas espadas no parecen una copia, de hecho parecen ser las originales si no fuera por muy pequeños detalles, y uso [Refuerzo] para hacerlas más peligrosas todavía… e incluso se mueve con tal facilidad que parece que las ha usado toda su vida] - sus palabras sorprendían a Asura quien escuchaba todo.

- **Sinceramente… no sé si estar orgulloso, o matar al idiota que le enseño eso**.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendería… ¡Si no fuera porque me quieren devorar! - grito Issei tratando de mantener las mandíbulas del Cerbero separadas.

-[Boost] - obteniendo otro aumento, Issei logro abrir de golpe la boca del Cerbero, dislocándole la mandíbula como resultado.

-Mierda, perdón Cerbero - sabía que era inútil el disculparse, pero al menos así su conciencia estaba tranquila al menos.

Los demás también se veían sorprendidos por la forma de batalla de Mithra… nunca esperaron que la pequeña Mithra fuera capaz de hacer eso. Desafortunadamente, Koneko termino distraída y eso fue aprovechado por el Cerbero que noqueo primero, ya que se levantó y se arrojó sobre la indefensa Asia.

-¡Asia! - gritaron Issei y los demás al ver al perro abalanzarse sobre la ex monja… esta cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos, esperando el dolor de la mordida del Cerbero, pero…

SLASH

El Cerbero fue partido a la mitad, por una chica de cabello azul con un mechón verde, traje ajustado y una gran espada.

-Lamento la tardanza - dijo Xenovia lanzándose a eliminar más Cerberos que salían del portal.

La aparición de Xenovia tomó por sorpresa a todos, al punto que Koneko no noto como el otro Cerbero se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-¡! - la peliblanca cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos preparada para aguantar el impacto, pero sorpresivamente no llego…

Lentamente, Koneko abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el Cerbero empalado por varias espadas que salieron del suelo.

-Siento llegar tarde - se disculpó una conocida voz a un lado… ahí estaba Kiba empuñando una espada.

-¡Kiba! ¡Xenovia! - gritaron los demás sorprendidos por la aparición de la exorcista y el Caballo Gremory.

-Si ellos están aquí, entonces… - murmuro Issei no viendo como otro Cerbero se lanzaba esta vez sobre el… claro que no tenía por qué prestarle atención…

BANG

BANG

BANG

… Ya que la sentía llegar.

-Deberías prestar más atención Ise-kun - regaño Aika aterrizando al lado suyo.

-Si sabía que vendrías - la respuesta de Issei le saco una sonrisa a Aika.

Con la llegada de Aika, Kiba y Xenovia, la cantidad de Cerberos a los que tenían que enfrentarse disminuía cada vez más, pero desafortunadamente todavía seguían saliendo del portal que creo Kokabiel.

-¿Alguno sabe cómo cerrar ese portal? - pregunto Raynare clavando una lanza en el ojo de un Cerbero - Porque a este paso pasara el tiempo establecido y seguiremos luchando contra estas cosas.

-Si Rias y yo hacemos un hechizo de bloqueo, podremos cerrar definitivamente el portal. Pero se necesita que no salgan más Cerberos porque obstaculizaría el hechizo - dijo Akeno electrocutando a otro mientras Rias lo finalizaba con su Poder de la Destrucción.

-Creo poder mantenerlos dentro del portal - declaro Aika antes de girarse a Issei, Kiba y Zenkichi - ¡Pero ustedes no pueden mirar! - grito mientras los tres la veían extrañados.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Issei esquivando a otro Cerbero.

-… Es vergonzoso - murmuro sonrojada la castaña… Issei jamás la había visto avergonzada de esa forma, por lo que se dio cuenta de que era algo que definitivamente no quería que vieran.

-Bien - contesto este haciéndole señas a los otros dos de que se centren en los Cerberos que quedaban.

Mientras los hombres se encargaban de los perros que quedaban, Aika se acercó al portal, realizando movimientos n tanto curioso para los demás, aunque más bien parecían una danza mientras atacaba a los Cerberos que se acercaban.

Mientras, Issei estaba peleando con un Cerbero que, por distraerse antes hablando con Aika, le termino mordiendo el brazo… como tenía la Boosted Gear activa, no salió lastimado, pero aun así el perro era persistente al no soltarlo.

En cierto momento, el Cerbero lo tira con su pata, lo que causa que Issei caiga con el Cerbero cayendo sobre el… si bien no dolió tanto como esperaba, eran uy incomodo tener tan pegado al animal… y fue en ese momento, tratándose de sacar al Cerbero, que se enfocó en Aika y su danza.

-Ven y obedece mi mandato, devorador de lo divino - mientras hablaba, Aika atacaba con una rápida sucesión de patadas a un Cerbero en frente suyo. Una última patada lo envió hacia atrás de espaldas mientras la castaña saltaba y se ponía de cabeza, comenzando a girar y disparar a cada Cerbero en la mira… se dio vuelta antes de llegar al suelo, finalizando en una pose "glamorosa" - ¡Domorra!

El grito de Aika vino acompañado por algo que a más de uno dejo sorprendido… el traje de Aika se deshizo en su mayoría, dejando muy poco que cubría lo necesario, para después arremolinarse y entrar a un portal que apareció en el suelo detrás suyo.

Justo al lado del portal de Kokabiel, otro se formó, solo que completamente oscuro. De él surgió una gran cabeza de un ser similar a un dragón de color negro con ojos rojos. La cabeza se dirigió con un rugido al portal de donde salían los Cerberos, asustando a los que estaban por salir.

-¡Ahora! - saliendo de su estupor, Akeno y Rias hicieron el hechizo sobre el portal, comenzando a cerrarlo… solo tuvieron que pasar poco más de diez segundos para que se cerrara completo. Una vez cerrado, la bestia desapareció y el traje de Aika regreso.

-Aika, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - la pregunta de Issei asusto a Aika, quien al darse vuelta lo vio en el suelo, golpeando la cabeza de un Cerbero que ya se encontraba desmayado.

-¡Te dije que no miraras! - grito avergonzada la castaña.

-¡JAjajajajajajajajajajajaja, se nota que tu madre te entreno bien! - las risas de Kokabiel llamaron la atención de todos - Para ser capaz de usar los [Tejidos Malvados] tan fácilmente y convocar a uno de esos Infernales, es sin duda remarcable - alabo el caído antes de que su sonrisa se volviera más burlona - Hubiera sido un mejor espectáculo si tuvieras el cuerpo de tu madre.

-Si… no necesito que me remarques eso - declaro Aika con una mirada de muerte dirigida al cadre.

-¿Qué tan buen esta la madre?

-Se dice que podría incluso tentar a un ángel con la mirada - le susurro Valper a Freed al lado.

-Freed, lamento que hayas tenido que esperar - las palabras de Kokabiel le sacaron una sonrisa más demente al albino - Toma la Excalibur fusionada y elimina a mis enemigos.

-¡Con mucho gusto jefe! - grito Freed tomando la Excalibur con delicadeza - Oh todopoderosa Excalibur-chan, ¡rebanemos a estos demonios de mierda! - Freed se lanzó contra los demonios presentes a una alta velocidad.

Sin embargo, fue interceptado por Kiba y Mithra, quienes detuvieron su avance.

-¡Tus oponentes somos nosotros! - grito Mithra empujando al loco hacia atrás exitosamente.

-Muy bien chicos escuchen - hablo Rias viendo que cada uno se había reunido cerca suyo - Aun quedan Cerberos, así que Akeno, Raynare, Medaka, Koneko y yo nos encargaremos de ellos, mientras Kiba, Xenovia y Mithra se encargaran de Freed e Ise, Zenkichi, Liliana y Aika se encargan de Kokabiel, ¿Esta bien?

-En circunstancias normales no le haría caso a un demonio… - dijo Xenovia apuntando su espada a Freed - Pero esto se volvió una situación donde es necesario que trabajemos juntos, ¡Pero no te acostumbres!

-Por aquí no hay problema y dudo que los demás lo tengan - las palabras de Mithra vinieron acompañadas por un cabeceo general, indicando que estaban con la chica.

-¡Entonces vamos! - con eso los grupos se separaron.

Freed tomo fuertemente Excalibur y la uso para bloquear las espadas de Mithra - ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pequeña perra!

-Oh, voy a disfrutar el rebanarte las pelotas - el murmuro de Mithra fue escuchado por Freed, quien se alejó de ella muy preocupado por su integridad.

- _¡Esta perra está loca!_ \- sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando tuvo que esquivar el corte destructivo de Xenovia, el cual genero un cráter en la zona de impacto.

Freed se volvió a enfrascar en un choque de espadas con Kiba, quien presa de su furia atacaba a la espada más que al propio Freed.

-¡JAjaja, buen intento niño bonito! - con un movimiento, la espada de Kiba se destruyó y Freed alargo su espada, agarrando el pie del rubio con su nueva "espada-látigo" y lo lanzo contra Xenovia, derribando a ambos. Pero cuando regreso la espada a su forma original, tuvo que bloquear dos espadas arrojadas a él.

-¡Ni lo pienses mocosa, vi lo que hacían esas espadas! - Mithra gruño molesta por eso, al parecer su truco ya no servía, por lo que tendría que cambiar de plan. Creo una lanza roja con una punta sanguinaria y se lanzó con ella hacia Freed.

Mientras, Rias, Medaka, Akeno, Raynare y Koneko se encargaban de los pocos Cerberos que quedaban… con una combinación de la fuerza de la más pequeña y la ahora pelirrosa, las lanzas de la caído para mantener en un lugar al Cerbero al clavarlas en los pies y el remate tanto de la Reina como del Rey Gremory, no pasaría mucho para que los cinco Cerberos restantes desaparecieran.

Claro que siempre había una dificultad… en este caso sería que Medaka se contenía y dudaba muchas veces de golpearlos, aunque no podían culparla dado que le gustaban los animales… Rias incluso se sentía muy mal por hacer que su siervo haga esto, tenía que encontrar la forma de compensarlo.

Y, en otro lado, se encontraba el evento principal… los sucesores de los Guardianes Generales más la hija de Bayonetta miraban cautelosamente al caído en frente de ellos. Kokabiel había bajado de su trono y se había deshecho de su túnica, quedando solo en su traje.

Claro que eso revelo algo que a Issei sorprendió y lo alerto excesivamente.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? - las palabras de Issei estaban plagadas de una ira, y preocupación, crecientes… el brazo derecho, así como una parte del torso de Kokabiel, estaba cubierto por una extraña sustancia negra con venas rojas, una que le era muy familiar a tres de sus oponentes.

-¿Qué cosa? - pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-Tú sabes que… ese Gohma - dijo Liliana señalando el "brazo" de Kokabiel.

-Oh, esto… un día esto apareció en frente mío. Al principio parecía que quería dominarme, pero poco después se calmó y se concentró en mi brazo - conto Kokabiel creando con ese brazo una lanza de luz… - ¡Y eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado! - la lanza de luz se volvió negra por completo y la arrojo hacia el castaño de puntas blancas.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] - Issei aplico cuatro aumentos para su fuerza y resistencia, así como sus sentidos… logro agarrar la lanza antes de que esta impactara en él, pero aun así lo arrastro unos cuantos metros, antes de que la lanza explotara.

-¡Issei! - grito preocupado Zenkichi mientras las otras dos también tenían una mirada preocupada por su compañero, pero estaban más enfocadas en Kokabiel.

-Eso es solo una pequeña muestra de mi nuevo poder - se regodeo Kokabiel viendo la nube de polvo que levanto su ataque - ¡Ya sal Sekiryuutei, sé que eso no sería capaz de matarte! - grito el cadre viendo como de la nube salía un Issei con apenas rasguños.

-No esperaba que la hicieras explotar - comento Issei tronándose el cuello - Y tampoco esperaba la fuerza de disparo que usaste - dijo mientras regresaba con los otros.

-Que te digo, esto lleno de sorpresas - declaro encogiéndose de hombros el caído.

-No hay que ir a medias - dijo Liliana mientras se preparaba para lanzarse - ¡Vallan con todo! - y sin más, se lanzó contra el caído.

Las manos de Liliana brillaron con esos circuitos mientras intentaba apuñalar con ellas a Kokabiel, pero este se hiso a un lado mientras creaba otra lanza para apuñalarla, pero Liliana movió rápidamente su mano derecha para destruir la lanza.

-¿En serio pensaste que te dejaría acercarte a mi lo suficiente conociendo tus ojos? - se burló Kokabiel pateándola para alejarla.

-¡Pero no es la única de la que debes preocuparte! - el grito de Aika llamó su atención, más cuando esta apareció al costado suyo tratando de golpearlo con un martillo con pico de estilo demoniaco.

Pero el caído golpeo ese martillo con su propio puño fusionado al Gohma… el impacto provoco que se cuarteara el suelo y, para sorpresa de Aika, Kokabiel no había salido herido.

-¿Crees que esto es solo un adorno bonito? - Kokabiel empujo a Aika con su mano libre. Con una nueva distancia, le lanzo una lanza de luz que poco después se separó en varias más pequeñas que terminaron sujetando a Aika a un árbol.

El caído giro justo para detener con sus manos cruzadas el puño derecho de Issei y el izquierdo de Zenkichi.

-¡Buen intento! - lanzo a Zenkichi hacia un lado y sostuvo el otro puño del castaño de puntas blancas. Tiro de sus brazos e impacto el estómago de Issei con su rodilla, sacándole el aire y algo de sangre.

Arrojo con fuerza al Sekiryuutei contra Zenkichi, quien recién se levantaba… ambos terminaron en el piso pero rápidamente se recompusieron sin problemas.

El caído creo dos espadas de luz y las cruzo para bloquear las manos de Liliana - ¡Jajajajajaja, deberías conseguirte un arma niña, que ti [Refuerzo] más ti piel no son suficientes! - movió sus espadas, alejando las manos de la peliplateada de puntas negras, y las disolvió para agarrar una pierna de Liliana y arrojarla contra Aika.

La castaña termino recibiendo el impacto de Liliana, derribando el árbol en el proceso. Tenía que decir que le dolió, y eso que tenía que soportar los "entrenamientos" de su madre.

-Mierda - dijo Liliana levantándose con dificultad - No pensé que fuera tan poderoso - Liliana masajeo su cuello y brazos, no tan doloridos por el impacto pero si por la espadas de luz.

-Es un tipo que sobrevivió a pelear con Dios - murmuro Aika levantándose… se deshizo del martillo y volvió con sus pistolas - Más aun, parece estar fusionado a esa cosa que le dio ese aumento de poder al Phoenix cuando peleo con Issei.

-Un Gohma… no sé cómo lo consiguió, pero lo más preocupante es que logro fusionarse con el sin que su mente se vea afectada - dijo Liliana viendo como Issei y Zenkichi trataban de golpear al caído, pero este contrarrestaba con unas espadas o lanzas de luz, o bien endurecía las alas para que fueran como metal - Además, la única vez que hubo un caso de fusión con un Gohma fue el de Raiser Phoenix…

Ambas vieron como Zenkichi arrojaba esa bola de fuego azul combinado con Mantra, pero Kokabiel respondió arrojando una lanza de luz hacia la esfera, haciendo que ambas exploten. Sin embargo, de la nube de humo que se formó como consecuencia, salió la lanza que al parecer no se vio afectada por el ataque, e impacto a Zenkichi en el hombro, atravesándolo y llevándolo a estrellarse con un árbol.

El caído endureció las alas en una milésima de segundo al sentir el inminente ataque a su espalda… usando las alas como escudo, pudo bloquear las balas mágicas disparadas de parte de Aika. El cómo podía disparar se forma tan rápida cuatro pistolas en forma sucesiva y para colmo, que dos estén en los pies, era un misterio… lo más probable era que fuera una magia especial enseñada por su madre.

Las balas apenas lograron dañar las alas del caído, pero la fusión con el Gohma parece haberle otorgado una capacidad regenerativa menor, por lo que las heridas se curaron rápidamente para sorpresa de Aika.

Disparándose tan rápido como una bala, Kokabiel tomo el rostro de Aika y la incrusto en el suelo con fuerza, cuarteándolo y dejando la silueta de Aika grabada en el suelo.

Aprovecho para dar un salto y alejarse, usando a la castaña para eso e hiriéndola más. Con una sonrisa sádica y burlona, el caído esquivo el intento de ataque de Issei y Liliana por dos lados. El puño del castaño termino pasando a centímetros del rostro de la peliplateada, pero lo mismo no podía decirse de la mano de la chica.

-¡Mierda! - gruño Issei sujetándose su estómago, el cual presentaba una herida… en cuanto la mano de la chica hiso contracto con esa zona, se produjo una herida instantánea.

-¡Santo cielo, ¿Estas bien?! - pregunto la chica recibiendo una mirada de "¿Tu qué crees?" - ¡Hey, se agradecido con que me preocupe por lo menos!

-C-Como lograste h-hacerme esto - dijo Issei sintiendo su regeneración actuar, pero lentamente.

-Si… tiene que ver con mis ojos - Issei la miro con una ceja levantada mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

-Jejeje, parece que el Sekiryuutei no pierde el tiempo en conquistar mujeres - se burló Kokabiel ganando de nuevo la atención de ambos.

Zenkichi y Aika se habían puesto al lado de ambos… el rubio tenía una herida en el hombro producto de la lanza, pero se curaba más rápido que la herida del castaño, mientras Aika se sujetaba el estómago, siendo la parte usada por Kokabiel para saltar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? - el gesto burlón de Kokabiel provoco que los cuatro se volvieran a lanzar contra él.

 **Con Kiba, Xenovia y Mithra vs Freed:**

-¡Malditas perras! - grito el exorcista renegado moviendo frenéticamente a Excalibur, tratando de cortar a Xenovia y Mithra.

Sin embargo, fallaba cierto motivo: las armas… mientras que él estaba luchando con una espada nueva que no dominaba completamente, las dos chicas usaban armas las cuales han usado una buena cantidad de veces.

Mientras que Mithra esquivaba con más gracia o bloqueaba de igual forma, Xenovia usaba su espada enteramente como un escudo, buscando atropellar a Freed con ella.

El albino se alejó antes de ser atacado por ambas. Solo podía maldecir el hecho de que sus oponentes parecían tener una mayor experiencias con sus armas que el, lo cual tiene sentido si se lo ponía a pensar. Pero, como era Freed, solo pensaba en lo feliz que sería cuando las rebane por completo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando tuvo que bloquear la espada de fuego que amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza - ¡Buen intento niño bonito! - con un movimiento, alejo a Kiba unos cuantos metros antes de tener que esquivar la lanza roja sangre que casi se clava en su corazón… no sabía porque, pero sentía que esa lanza tenía un inconmensurable deseo de sangre.

-Veo que puedes esquivar a Gae Bolg - dijo Mithra poniéndose en una curiosa posición, ya que estaba sus piernas estaban formando una L, mientras sostenía la lanza apuntando hacia abajo.

Los ojos de Freed se abrieron al reconocer el nombre de aquella lanza - ¡¿De dónde mierda una puta como tu saco un arma maldita de ese nivel?! - si había algo de lo que Freed podía jactarse, además de su amor por degollar demonios, era de su conocimientos de armas comunes o legendarias.

Y esa lanza estaba en la categoría de armas malditas… y estaba entre las mejores.

El arma que le perteneció al legendario héroe irlandés Cu Chulainn, la cual se decía que poseía una propia sed de sangre y la capacidad de apuntar siempre al corazón del objetivo. La lanza había desaparecido después de su muerte. Algunos decían que volvió con la que fue la maestra de su portador, otros que alguna deidad o alguien más se la había llevado.

-La saque de por ahí - bueno, eso no explicaba casi nada. No es que importara mucho.

Freed tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos de matar a la mocosa y tomar el arma cuando esta se lanzó contra el lanzado rápidas estocadas consecutivas que el albino apenas pudo esquivar, y aunque no salió ileso ya que tenía varios cortes en el abdomen, los brazos y la cada, aunque ninguno le imposibilitaba el pelear.

Usando la habilidad de Rapidly, el albino escapo por poco de una estocada mortal de la chica. La chica era muy hábil con la lanza para su edad, lo cual le dificultaba mucho y más con esa perra de la…

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Dónde se metió esa puta?

-¡Toma esto! - como si se hubiera sincronizado con sus pensamientos, el grito de guerra de Xenovia vino acompañado de la misma balanceando su espada como si fuera un martillo gigante.

Su Excalibur bloqueo el ataque, pero siendo Destruction el oponente, no evito que Freed se hundiera en un cráter debajo de él. Xenovia se alejó y se reagrupo con Mithra, ambas viendo fijamente al albino.

-Es como una cucaracha - se quejó Mithra de la habilidad de Freed para evadir la muerte.

-No… incluso las cucarachas saben cuándo morir - las palabras de Xenovia le sacaron una gota estilo anime a Mithra - Él es peor.

-Jajaja, ¿Por qué no continuas niño bonito? - se quejó Freed molesto por el insulto… aunque admitió que le extraño el no escuchar a Kiba hablar - ¿?

Ambas féminas vieron a los alrededores, no encontrando junto a ellas al rubio Gremory… no fue hasta unos segundos después que Mithra logro encontrarlo, con el sacerdote.

Kiba estaba con la espada en alto viendo fijamente a Valper… la ira y odio que se podían ver por sus ojos era enorme, y cualquiera podía decir que no se calmarían hasta que el sacerdote este muerto.

-Valper Galilei - las palabras de Kiba eran frías y mortales - Soy un sobreviviente del Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada - revelo este mientras lo veía levemente interesado.

-A si… había oído que uno de los experimentos fallidos había escapado y vuelto un demonio. Al principio no lo creí, pero veo que es cierto - a Valper no parecía importarle que el término que uso enfureció más a Kiba.

-¿Experimentos fallidos? ¡Dimos todo de nosotros por tu estúpido proyecto! - grito Kiba preso de la rabia que sentía por el sacerdote.

-Sí, pero desafortunadamente eso no fue suficiente - las palabras de Valper solo hicieron que el agarre de Kiba en su espada sea mayor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Veras… desde pequeño, siempre fui fanático de las leyendas arturianas, lo que llevo a mi fanatismo por las espadas sagradas, más que nada la legendaria Excalibur. Soñaba con que cualquiera sea capaz de usarlas... tristemente, eso no era posible, al menos no sin sacrificios - las palabras de Valper detuvieron el resto de las peleas… en el casi de Rias y las demás porque ya habían acabado con los Cerberos.

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Mithra alejando a Freed de un movimiento de su lanza.

-Veras, los humanos poseen un curioso elemento en sus cuerpos que, en grandes cantidades, les permiten empuñar las espadas sagradas de la categoría de Excalibur. Solo imaginen mi desesperación cuando me entere que no poseía lo suficiente como para empuñarla - decía el sacerdote mientras el resto solo escuchaba - El objetivo del proyecto era encontrar el método para aumentar dicho elemento, para así aumentar la cantidad de portadores de espadas sagradas sin esperar a que nazca uno. Pero…

-Porque siempre hay un pero… - comento Issei viendo a Valper.

-Es muy cierto lo que dices… el problema era que no había forma de aumentar ese elemento, al menos no de forma natural - sus palabras pusieron alertas a los defensores de Kuo mientras Valper sacaba algo de sus ropas - Descubrí que podemos sacar ese elemento de las personas, pero con un costo…

Lo que Valper saco era una extraña piedra con un brillo celeste - N-No me digas que… - las palabras de Kiba se cortaron cuando entendió la razón detrás de lo que les paso.

-Sí, la única forma de sacarlo era matándolos… los sujetos del proyecto fueron un sacrificio necesario para que se cumpliera el proyecto al final - Valper miro la piedra fijamente… un destello de locura se podía ver a través de sus ojos - Un sacrificio aceptable al final…

-¿Aceptable? ¡¿Aceptable?! - la ira de Kiba había explotado por las últimas palabras - ¡Mataste incluso a niños solo para conseguir eso!

-Niños que no eran nada sin el proyecto - corrigió Valper mirando a Kiba - Todos era simples huérfanos que no tenían a donde ir. Simplemente los saque de la miseria en la que quedarían… podrías decir que hasta fue piadoso.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! - el grito triple de Issei, Zenkichi y Mithra fue suficiente para expresar lo que todos los de su lado pensaban.

-Además… este no fue el único que conseguimos - revelo Valper mirando a Xenovia - Si estoy en lo correcto, la Iglesia le da esto a alguien como una ceremonia para portar una espada sagrada -el odio y rabia eran fácilmente oíbles en las palabras de Valper.

-Si… no lo reconocí al principio, pero es caso igual al que le dieron a Irina durante la ceremonia - Xenovia tuvo un ligero recuerdo, donde Irina recibía orando una piedra casi igual a esa

-Lo supuse… - Valper apretó con furia la piedra - Esos idiotas de la Iglesia robaron mi investigación, pero tuvieron el descaro de clasificarme como hereje cuando ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo. Aunque de seguro le pidieron a Michael que sacara el elemento, es el único que podría hacerlo sin matar.

-Jejejejejeje - la risa demente de Freed llamo la atención como quería - Tampoco es como si cualquiera pueda soportar tal cantidad. Los anteriores sujetos de prueba fallecieron pocos segundos después de metérselos - la sonrisa loca que tenía solo enfermaba más a los demás - ¡Por cierto, yo tengo tres de esos cristales, eso solo muestra loa sombroso que soy!

-O más bien que tienes más culo que cabeza - murmuro Mithra.

-¡Escuche eso!

-Ten - Valper le tiro a Kiba la piedra que tenía… este lo agarro con desesperación mientras la espada que sostenía se desvanecía - Actualmente, tenemos la tecnología para fabricar en masa piedras como esa, aunque los resultados son obviamente menores.

-Chicos… - Anhelo, tristeza, nostalgia, desesperación, furia, odio… muchas emociones era fácilmente reconocibles en el tono de Kiba, así como en sus ojos que comenzaron a soltar lagrimas - Perdónenme…- sorprendentemente para todos, la piedra comenzó a brillar mientras esferas luminiscentes levitaban alrededor de Kiba.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Medaka sorprendida por el repentino fenómeno.

Esas esferas luminiscentes comenzaban a tomar forma, forma humana… alrededor de Kiba, había varios humanos de distintas edades, todos con una mirada serena.

-P-Parece que las almas dentro de la piedra… - las palabras de Akeno se detuvieron a la mitad. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos así como de la mayoría de las féminas.

-Están reaccionando a los poderes en la zona - teorizo Aika tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas - … Y al corazón de Kiba.

-Esto incluso provoca que sintamos lo que siente Kiba - Issei podía sentirlo… este fenómeno le permitió a todos sentir los sentimientos de su amigo. Algunos eran más susceptibles a un sentimiento, si los tatuajes brillantes de Issei eran una idea.

-Amigos… - Kiba vio al lado de suyo, encontrándose con ellos… sus amigos y compañeros durante el Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada - S-Siempre me pregunte… s-si era correcto que yo fuera el único en sobrevivir… m-muchos tenían sueños más grandes y mejores que yo…

Las palabras de Kiba se detuvieron cuando una pequeña niña, de no más de 8 años, tiro de su camisa… cuando la vio, esta le regalo una sonrisa serena sin ningún arrepentimiento. Los espíritus comenzaron a levitar y girar alrededor del portador de la Sword Birth, mientras cantaban aparentemente…

-E-El canto sagrado - tartamudeo Asia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-[No te preocupes]

-[Si estamos todos juntos… no hay nada que temer]

-[No tengo miedo…]

-[Porque aun si Dios no nos está viendo… nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

-Uno… - finalizo Kiba cuando las almas entraron de nuevo en el cristal… podía sentirlos, ellos jamás buscaron que los vengue… - Ahora entiendo, ellos no querían que siguiera un camino de venganza ciega…

-[Compañero, el chico lo alcanzo] - las palabras de Draig, oíbles para los cuatro cercanos, capto su atención.

-¿De qué hablas Draig?

-[De que ese chico alcanzo lo que tu alcanzaste durante tu batalla con Raiser Phoenix] - las palabras del dragón ensancharon los ojos de tres de los cuatro que lo oían - [Cuando los sueños y esperanzas del usuario de una Sacred Gear llegan al punto de ir incluso contra el propio mundo, las Sacred Gear son impulsadas a superar sus propios límites… logrando alcanzar el Balance Breaker]

BUMBUM

Issei, Zenkichi, Liliana y Mithra sintieron como si algo dentro de ellos resonara… Asura solo sentía una sonrisa crecer en su rostro mientras veía junto a Sergei y Durga todo desde la lejanía.

-¿En serio? ¿No podían cantar otra cosa? ¡No soporta esa ridícula…!

PUM

Lo que sea que dijera Freed fue cortado cuando Mithra, harta de oírlo hablar, le impacto una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviarlo a chocar con un árbol.

-Pero… - Kiba se levantó mientras la piedra se convertía en energía y entraba en Kiba - Eres una existencia que no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo… - Kiba formo una espada nueva en su mano y la apunto al cielo, mientras todos veían como una energía blanca y otra negra lo rodeaban.

 **(N/A: Pongan Sinfonía No.9 del Nuevo Mundo de Dvorak, cuarto movimiento)**

Las energías comenzaron a arremolinarse en la espada que alzaba con sus dos manos… podían sentir claramente que eran esas energías: una era sagrada y la otra demoniaca.

- **¿Qué es lo que deseas?** \- esa misma voz… la misma voz que escucho antes ahora le preguntaba eso…

- _Quiero el poder para que deje de existir, cumplir esta venganza para que, aunque ellos no buscaran que los vengara, puedan descansar en paz sabiendo que el culpable ya no podrá repetir lo que hiso_ \- los pensamientos de Kiba eran firmes, pero no contenían el mismo odio que antes - _Pero, también deseo el poder para proteger lo que tengo ahora… estuvo mal que dejara a todos para cumplir ciegamente mi venganza. Ellos no hubieran querido ver que tiraba mi nueva vida por eso._ \- las imágenes de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Issei, Raynare, el grupo Sitri… todos han estado a su lado desde ese día, e incluso algunos se arriesgaron para ayudarlo.

- **Entonces, ¿lo que deseas es el poder para vengarte o para proteger?**

 _-Para ambos… tú lo dijiste, ¿Por qué elegir uno si puedo elegir los dos? -_ una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Kiba mientras la energía sagrada y demoniaca convergían en su espada… podía sentir otra cosa convergiendo con ambas…

 **-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en ser avaricioso?! ¡¿Hay algo malo en querer el poder para dos cosas?! -** la voz preguntó retóricamente mientras soltaba varias carcajadas - **¡Obviamente que no! ¡Uno puede ser avaricioso, pero no debe dejar que eso lo consuma! ¡Tú tienes bien definidos tus deseos y no te dejas ser consumido por tu propia avaricia!**

Para sorpresa de todos, un aura anaranjada comenzó a sumarse a la sagrada y demoniaca… los que sabían que era esa energía se sorprendieron demasiado. La camisa de Kiba había sido destruida por la magnitud de las energías, dejando su torso expuesto.

 **-Te daré el poder que quieres, ya que estamos juntos después de todo. ¡Pero serás mi nuevo alumno en respuesta!**

 **-** _No tengo problema con eso_ \- una sonrisa un tanto familiar para Sergei, Durga y Asura apareció en el rostro de Kiba.

 **-Mierda, tenía que ser el…** _ **-**_ se quejó Asura… él ya había sentido un muy débil rastro de eso en Kiba, pero no esperaba que fuera "el"

- **Aunque tiene mucho sentido** \- dijo Sergei viendo los sucesos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kiba fue envuelto en un pilar de energía blanca y negra, dentro de otro de color naranja. Algo había salido disparado del pilar hacia Rias, para sorpresa de los demás.

Esta al verlo, no lo creía… a sus pies, había una pieza de ajedrez que representaba al Caballo, de color carmesí. Lo levanto y volvió a ver el pilar que no dejaba que Kiba se vea.

-[Sword Birth, Balance Breaker] - grito Kiba y de inmediato el pilar se comprimió en la espada que alzaba.

Sin el pilar, todos pudieron ver ahora el cambio que sufrió Kiba… su musculatura había aumentado un poco y tatuajes y marcas tribales de color rojo sangre se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Su cabello había crecido un poco, se había vuelto algo salvaje y sus puntas se habían vuelto blancas, como Issei.

Las energías convergían todavía en la espada... blanco, negro y naranja bailaban intentando darle forma al arma.

-¡Freed! - preso del miedo al ver esa extraña transformación, Valper llamo al exorcista renegado para que lo proteja… claro que Freed no tuvo problema, moviéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaban, aunque se notaba que el golpe de Mithra le había dolido.

- **Hey Issei** \- Asura llamo en forma espiritual a Issei, quien le prestó atención aun cuando seguía viendo a Kiba - **¿Por qué no le dan tú y los otros un poco de apoyo?** \- la propuesta de Asura fue bien recibida por Issei.

-¡Kiba! - el grito de Issei pareció captar la atención de Kiba - ¡Puedes superar la Excalibur de Freed! ¡Tú espada es definitivamente más fuerte que la de él! - el grito de Issei vino acompañado por el de los demás… todos lo estaban apoyando.

-Ja ja, como si tu espadita pudiera con mi impresionante Excalibur-chan - la sonrisa retorcida de Freed se ensancho mientras un aura dorada cubría su espada - ¡Destruí tus espadas antes, y lo volveré a hacer! - declaro con fuerza el loco.

-Algo que debes saber Freed es que ahora hay algo diferente en mis espadas - Kiba abrió los ojos que antes tenía cerrados, mostrando que eran blancos… eso sumado a su sonrisa, envió un escalofrió a las columnas de Freed y Valper - Mi espada antes no tenía poder, no tenía un propósito definido… pero ahora, lo tiene - las energías que antes bailaban comenzaron a combinarse, formando una singular espada - ¡Y es tal que le permite hacer lo imposible!

La espada que había creado Kiba era completamente distinta a todo lo que había creado antes… Kiba solo creaba espadas de tipo occidental, con formas algo variadas pero occidentales… pero ahora su espada era oriental. Kiba había creado una nodachi, una katana larga, con la empuñadura larga gris con el final dorado y la hoja dividida en dos: la parte sin filo era blanca y la parte con filo era negra.

-¡Esta es [Wailing of Betrayal]! ¡Una espada que combina poder demoniaco y sagrado con mantra! - declaro Kiba con fuerza.

Detrás de Kiba, se manifestó el espíritu de un hombre… era alto, demasiado alto, con una ridículamente enorme cantidad de músculos, cabello blanco salvaje, una barba corta y ojos completamente blancos. Usaba unos pantalones hakama blancos con partes de armadura y una faja blanco rota unida a ellos, junto a unos guanteletes de plata intricadamente decorados.

- **Jajajaja, tranquilo mi nuevo alumno. Este idiota no merece el honor de ser derrotado por tu espada desenvainada** \- las palabras del espíritu parecían ser aceptadas por Kiba, ya que para sorpresa de todos creo una vaina dorada en la que envaino su espada.

-Asura… ese es…

- **Si Issei, es mi maestro, Augus** \- declaro Asura viendo fijamente al que fue su maestro - **Pero… que el este dentro de Kiba fue algo inesperado…** \- admitió el semidiós.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - murmuro Freed mas cabreado que antes… no era solo un exorcista con una locura que rivaliza con el Joker, y un gran experto en armas, sino también un espadachín, y que uno envaine su espada antes de pelear con otro solo puede ser tomado como… - ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?! ¡¿Te crees la gran cosa por lograr un miserable Balance Breaker que crees que no soy una amenaza?!

Para un espadachín, eso solo puede ser tomado como que el oponente no te ve como la gran cosa… en otras palabras, lo subestima.

-No creo que no seas una amenaza - las palabras de Kiba eran calmadas… un curioso contraste con la sonrisa salvaje en su rostro - No lo eres.

En una explosión de velocidad, Kiba había impactado su espada envainada con la Excalibur de Freed. El resultado fue obvio… Freed fue arrastrado hacia atrás con fuerza mientras intentaba frenar. Logro hacerlo, pero solo después de dejar una zanja de 10 metros.

Kiba se alejó del albino cuando este trato de cortarlo, fallando al final. La expresión de Freed solo se volvió más rabiosa cuando vio la sonrisa burlona del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Freed? Solo fue un saludo - declaro Kiba haciendo unas señas de "ven".

Soltando un grito de rabia, el albino se lanzó contra el rubio con todas sus fuerzas, sumado la velocidad de Rapidly. Se movió tan rápido que ya estaba a un lado de él, listo para rebanarle el estómago.

Desafortunadamente para él, el despertar del Balance Breaker de Kiba vino con muchísimas sorpresas.

De manera asombrosa para el albino, Kiba uso su espada envainada para bloquear el ataque de Freed, y aprovecho el shock del mismo para impactarle una patada que lo mando a volar unos metros.

Si bien podía ser rápido, la habilidad de la espada era aumentar la velocidad de su portador por cierto número. Dado que Freed era demasiado nuevo con la espada, apenas tenía un aumento decente.

Freed se recompuso y uso las otras habilidades de a espada: mientras la espada se estiraba, se volvía invisible y se formaban clones de Freed.

Eran las otras tres habilidades de la Excalibur creada, pero le pasaba lo mismo que con la habilidad de aumentar la velocidad. Como era nuevo, apenas podía usarlas.

El triple uso de las habilidades lo había limitado, dejándolo solo con un clon al final. Pero aun con eso, Salió disparado contra el rubio balanceando su espada, siendo seguido a los milisegundos por su clon. Uno salto para hacerle un corte vertical, mientras el otro uno horizontal.

Sin embargo, eso no pareció afectar a Kiba. Freed de repente fue detenido cuando un puño se impactó con el rostro del albino que lo iba a cortar horizontalmente… este salió volando de nuevo, mientras el otro desaparecía como si fuera un espejismo.

- **Nada mal, pero falta practica y poder… ese golpe debió haber al menos destrozado las manos de ese tipo -** analizo Augus pensando en futuros entrenamientos para su nuevo alumno.

- _Y cuando todo esto termine, tenga por seguro que iré de lleno con sus entrenamientos maestro -_ el tono tranquilo de Kiba le sao una risa al semidiós.

- **Jajajaja, no creas que mis entrenamientos son fáciles chico, pero si estas tan dispuesto ¿Quién soy yo para negártelo? -** pregunto divertido.

-Eso fue algo interesante - la voz femenina al lado suyo hiso que cortara la conversación con su nuevo maestro y se centrara - ¿Nuestra alianza sigue en pie Caballero Gremory? - pregunto Xenovia viéndolo detenidamente.

-Primero, no sé si puedo seguir llamándome Caballero Gremory - Kiba podía sentirlo… la Evil Piece que tenía ya no estaba dentro de el - Y segundo, ¿Eso está bien? Porque planeo destruir la Excalibur - pregunto viendo si había algún signo de arrepentimiento en su cara, pero nada.

-Está bien. De todos modos lo hacías tu o yo - declaro Xenovia viendo fijamente a Freed, más en específico su espada - Eso no puede considerarse una espada sagrada, sino más bien una espada anómala.

-En otras palabras, está bien que se destruya - concluyo Kiba antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a Mithra - ¿No vas a unirte?

-Meh, esto es más algo personal para ti, así que te dejare - dijo está alejándose y poniéndose al lado de Issei y Liliana.

-Supongo que eso nos deja a nosotros dos solo - declaro Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso parece - Xenovia clavo a un costado Excalibur Destruction y extendió si mano derecha al lado opuesto - San Pedro, San Basil, San Denis y la Santa Madre María… en nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada, yo te libero - el canto sagrado que recitaba Xenovia envió escalofríos a las demonios presentes… un portal dorado se abrió al lado suyo, del cual emergió un mango sujetado por cadenas. La peliazul lo tomo, y al instante las cadenas se rompieron, liberando a la espada que saco, mostrando todo su esplendor - ¡Durandal!

Dicha espada era más bien un pedazo de metal irregular, distinto a toda espada, con un mango normal. El metal era de color azul con el filo de ambos lados dorado.

-N-No es posible - Valper retrocedió incrédulo ante lo que veía - M-Mi investigación no ha producido un resultado que le permita a alguien levantar esa espada - el miedo en su tono no era para menos. Si esta chica estaba empuñando a Durandal, entonces…

-Es cierto, ni la Iglesia es capaz de crear usuarios artificiales para Durandal - revelo Xenovia como si hablara del clima.

-¡Entonces…! - los ojos de Valper se abrieron cuando la única respuesta posible lo golpeo.

-Puedo usarla porque, a diferencia de Irina y el loco de acá, soy una usuaria natural - declaro con orgullo la peliazul, más al ver a Valper y Freed retroceder - Aunque es muy difícil… Durandal no hace lo que le digo y usarla cuesta, por eso la mantengo siempre en una dimensión de bolsillo - explico Xenovia, y los demás podían ver cómo le costaba mantener elevada su espada.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que es tan grande que no puedes manejarlo? - ni Kiba sabía de donde había salido el tono burlón… parece que su transformación tuvo más cambios en el que solo físicos.

-Je no dije eso… lo aprendí a dominar con el tiempo, pero ahora ha pasado mucho desde que la libere y esta ansiosa como nunca - Xenovia levanto la espada por sobre su cabeza usando ambas manos… el excesivo nivel de energía sagrada que emanaba la espada hiso que los demonios presentes retrocedieran un paso, y que Freed palideciera.

- _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_ \- se repetía una y otra vez el albino… si ese ataque le daba, estaba seguro que era historia.

-¡Desaparece, Durandal! - Xenovia bajo de golpe la espada, generando una onda de energía sacra pura que, en simples palabras, destrozo todo en su camino hacia el exorcista renegado.

Aun en su sorpresa por estar en el extremo receptor de ese poder crudo, pudo usar la habilidad de aumentar su velocidad para esquivarlo a tiempo. El ataque siguió, dejando a su paso una ancha zanja que seguía su camino por varios metros más.

Antes de que Freed pudiera procesar lo afortunado que fue, tuvo que bloquear la tajo de Kiba con su espada aun envainada.

-¡Me tienes arto, maldito bishonen! - grito Freed alejando la espada de Kiba y cubriendo su Excalibur con una enorme cantidad de energía… no llegaba a la de Durandal, pero era muy peligrosa.

Si Kiba la vio como un peligro, entonces no lo había demostrado como cualquier otro… su sonrisa sol ose ensancho mientras extendía su espada y esta se cubría de un aura naranja. La estaba cubriendo con mantra.

-¡MUUUEEERRREEE! - el grito de Freed vino acompañado por el movimiento de su espada, colisionando con la de Kiba.

El choque genero un pequeño cráter debajo de ambos. Parecía que ambos ataques eran igual de fuertes… pero…

CRACK

-¿Este es todo el poder de tu Excalibur?

CRACK

-¿Q-Que?

-Porque…

CRACK

-¡Es una decepcion!

CCCCRRRAAACCCKKK

SLASH

Acompañando el grito de Kiba, la imagen de la poderosa Excalibur partiéndose sorprendió a muchos, pero no tanto como a Freed y a Valper, así como a Kokabiel.

-¿C-Cómo…? - las palabras de Freed murieron cuando sintió un corte extenderse diagonalmente a todo lo ancho de su torso. La sangre salió disparada de él mientras sentía como el mundo se desvanecia a su alrededor.

-Vieron eso amigos… superamos a Excalibur - murmuro Kiba viendo su espada con una sonrisa triste…

- **Estoy seguro de que ellos estarían orgullosos** \- fueron las palabras de Augus en forma de espíritu, quien puso una mano sobre el hombro de su nuevo alumno - **¡Porque yo si lo estoy! Jajajajajaja, si tu memoria me dice la verdad, esa espada tenía cuatro de las más poderosas combinadas, y tú la destruiste con facilidad. Es un buen comienzo…**

- **Sabía que eran muy bueno para que sea verdad -** se quejó Asura negando con su cabeza.

- **Fufufu, tranquilo cariño, si Sergei pudo cambiar, según él, no veo porque Augus no va a poder -** dijo su mujer, aunque le envió una mirada furiosa a Sergei, quien se alejó un poco de ambos.

- **Deberíamos preocuparnos más de que Augus influencie demasiado a Kiba-san -** por más que quisieran refutar eso, y Durga sí que quería, no encontraron forma de hacerlo. Por esta vez, Sergei tenía toda la razón.

Dejando de lado las palabras de su nuevo maestro, el portador de Sword Birth se giro para enfocarse en Valper, quien veía al heredero del mantra de la avaricia con miedo - Ahora… tú sigues - Kiba solo dio un paso cuando Valper cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras retrocedía de miedo.

-E-Es imposible… - tartamudeo el arzobispo aterrado, mirando fijamente la espada de Kiba - Por principios básicos, lo sagrado no puede combinarse con lo demoniaco… son polos completamente opuestos.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo mientras Kiba se acercaba, tratando de averiguar cómo era posible tal acontecimiento. Si bien es cierto que son como polos positivos y negativos, los propios pilares centrales de ambos hacían imposible su unión, dada la actitud de Satán con Dios y viceversa.

Sin Satán desde la Tercer Gran Guerra, el pilar central del poder demoniaco desapareció, pero combinarlo con el poder sagrado sigue siendo imposible ya que su pilar central…

Los ojos de Valper se abrieron al ver la única posibilidad… y comenzó a reír como loco al haber descubierto algo que definitivamente sacudiría los pilares del mundo - Ya veo… tiene sentido. Ambas partes deben perder sus pilares para poder combinarse, por lo que, si estoy en lo correcto, no solo Satán y los Maou murieron en la anterior Gran Guerra, sino también…

Lo que estaba murmurando Valper fue cortado de improvisto por su jefe Kokabiel. El caído le había arrojado una lanza de luz, que atravesó su cuerpo matándolo en el acto.

-No cabe duda de que eras una de las mentes más brillantes actualmente Valper, para poder descubrir ese secreto tu solo - murmuro Kokabiel enfocándose de nuevo en sus enemigos. Secretamente sentía algo de respeto por Valper, ya que pudo descubrir uno de los secretos mejor guardados de todos solo.

-T-Tu… - Issei vio sorprendido a Kokabiel. Lentamente, su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de enojo al verlo matar sin arrepentimiento a su subordinado.

-No te enojes Sekiryuutei. Tu amigo lo habría matado también, solo acelere el proceso - se excusó el caído restándole importancia.

-Pero era tu subordinado - dijo Issei tensándose y preparándose para reanudar la pelea.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo que Issei. Xenovia había arrojado a Destruction a un lado, para poder usar con ambas mano a Durandal. Mithra se deshizo de la lanza y regreso con sus dos espadas cortas. Kiba desenvaino su espada, sabiendo que Kokabiel no era como Freed, menos teniendo un Gohma fusionado con él.

Rias, Akeno y Raynare extendieron sus alas y levantaron vuelo, preparadas para atacar desde el aire. Koneko se puso delante de Asia… era la curandera del grupo, y a la vez la más indefensa del grupo. Si ella cae, las probabilidades de vencerlo disminuirían demasiado. Medaka se puso al lado de Xenovia, en su modo Diosa Guerrera, al igual que Aika.

Liliana, Zenkichi, Kiba y Mithra se pusieron al lado de Issei, dos a cada lado. Un grupo conformado por 4 herederos de los Guardianes Generales, tres de ellos portadores de Sacred Gears además de una Longinus y uno con unos de los ojos místicos más aterradores, la hija de Asura, hábil en la [Proyección] gracias a su elemento y origen, la hija de la peligrosa Bayonetta, la portadora de Durandal, la descendiente de Susanoo más poderosa hasta la fecha, una caído, la heredera del clan Gremory y el resto de su sequito.

La sonrisa de Kokabiel casi parte su cara… quería iniciar una guerra, y esta era una batalla digna de ser la causante de la más grande guerra de todas.

-¡Vengan mocosos! ¡Si estoy mal, solo les quedan 10 minutos antes de que todo estalle! - el equipo defensor de Kuo se preparó… el tiempo estaba corriendo y tenían una guerra que evitar.

 **Omake:**

Desde una distancia prudente de la cúpula creada por el sequito Sitri, una figura se encontraba viendo la pelea desde el inicio.

-Parece que ya apareció otro - dijo la figura viendo fijamente a Kiba.

- **No hubiera pensado que era mi viejo maestro… siento lastima por el pobre si lo entrena** \- dijo una figura espectral detrás de él.

-[Pero ahora tienen que enfrentarse a Kokabiel… aunque sean muchos, él tiene más experiencia y esta fusionado con ese Gohma] - dijo otra voz proveniente de una gema en la mano de la figura - [Podrán ganar eventualmente, pero si podrán hacerlo antes de que la cuenta regresiva termine…]

-Si para entonces no lograron vencerlo, intervendré - declaro la figura, viendo esta vez a Issei - Veamos de lo que eres capaz, mi rival destinado.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Sí que me tarde, pero esta vez no hay excusa.**

 **Si se habrán dado cuenta, he implementado varios conceptos de la saga Fate a este fic, ya que podría ser una buena inclusión. Solo no se esperen una Guerra por el Santo Grial.**

 **Dejen sus reviews si les gusto, y si tiene dudas, y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, donde veremos el final del arco de las Excaliburs. Sin perder tiempo, vamos con la review:**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias, tu review siempre es bienvenida.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos**

 **\- hola - pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **\- {[hola]} - Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de Sirzechs preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino más grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 **(N/A: pongan Battle OST de Fate Apocrypha)**

El sonido del choque entre armas resonó por toda la escuela. Los sonidos de destrucción solo acompañaban al predominante sonido del choque entre enemigos.

Las espadas de Mithra fueron bloqueadas por una espada de luz de parte del cadre, quien transformo esa espada en un látigo y con el enrollo las manos de Mithra, lanzándola hacia Rias que volaba sobre él. El choque entre ambas causo la caída de ambas.

Dando un salto, esquivo las espadas de parte del Xenovia y Kiba… el rubio maldijo por lo bajo las habilidades del cadre. Sin embargo, había caído en el plan B.

En el aire, Kokabiel vio hacia arriba, viendo como Zenkichi y Medaka tenían las piernas estiradas, listos para dar una patada en hacha descendente… de seguro buscaban golpearlo y de paso enviarlo al suelo.

Desafortunadamente para ambos, él era un ángel caído… sin inconveniente alguno, esquivo a ambos al desplazarse a un lado. Después, tomo a Medaka del cabello y la arrojo contra Zenkichi, impactando a ambos contra el suelo.

Sintiendo el peligro detrás de él, se giró de golpe y agarro el puño de Issei antes de que impactara con el… sintiendo la presencia detrás de él, quien apareció en un destello azul, giro de nuevo y uso a Issei de garrote, golpeando a Liliana antes de encajarle una patada justo en la boca del estómago y arrojar a Issei al suelo.

Con su codo, golpeo detrás de él, dándole a Koneko en la cara. La Torre Gremory fue sujetada del pie por Kokabiel, y la acerco a él para golpearla con el puño cubierto de luz… la zona del estómago de Koneko quedo muy herido debido a la exposición a luz sagrada.

Kokabiel la arrojó al aire, solo para sujetar después un brazo y una pierna, y tirar de ellos en lados opuestos… los gritos de dolor de la albina era música según los oídos de Kokabiel.

-¡Deja a Koneko! - un rugido femenino hiso que Kokabiel se girara, viendo como la Heredera Gremory le lanzaba una gran esfera de Poder de la Destrucción.

Con una sonrisa maniaca, arrojo a la albina al suelo y con una mano detuvo el ataque de Rias y lo retuvo… por detrás de él, Akeno se elevó y disparo una gran cantidad de relámpagos contra el cadre, pero este lo detuvo con su otra mano y formo una esfera con esos relámpagos.

Sin embargo, eso lo dejaba sin protección contra el ataque sorpresa de Raynare… la caído se puso en frente de Kokabiel, a varios metros, y arrojo dos lanzas cargadas contra su ex jefe… si bien para muchos eso podría significar muchos problemas, para el no era nada.

Para incredulidad y horror de Raynare, Kokabiel combino ambas esferas de golpe, justo donde estaban las lanzas antes de que estas impactaran. El resultado fue una esfera enorme que parecía una mezcla irregular de amarillo, negro, rojo y rosado.

El cadre arrojo la esfera hacia la caída, yendo a tal velocidad que no podría esquivarla. Pero, para su fortuna, dos espadachines interceptaron la esfera con sus espadas. Haciendo uso de una fuerza asombrosa combinada, Xenovia y Kiba pudieron enviar la esfera hacia arriba, haciendo que impactara con la barrera.

BOOOOOOOOM

Ninguno le prestó atención a la explosión de cuatro colores, ni a la fractura que recibió la barrera… tenían que enfrentarse al cadre y evitar la destrucción de la ciudad.

Kokabiel retrocedió, dejando que el puño de Issei pase por delante de él… la cara de frustración del castaño de puntas blancas hiso que la sonrisa del caído creciera. Pero, cuando lanzo su propio golpe, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el Sekiryuutei había detenido su golpe con su puño libre. Pero lo más desconcertante fue su sonrisa.

Del otro lado, Zenkichi apareció con su pierna cubierta de fuego azul… iba a aprovechar la distracción del Sekiryuutei para atacarlo. Pero su plan tuvo un ligero problema… aún tenía su otra mano.

Sin perder tiempo, detuvo la pierna del rubio de pintas lilas sin mayores problemas, sujetando desde una parte que no estaba cubierta por fuego…sin embargo, Zenkichi también sonrió…

La inesperada sed de sangre que se originó a su espalda le dio a entender el plan… ellos lo distraían, dejándole el golpe de gracia a quien estuviera detrás de él. Por la cara de sorpresa de los dos, ninguno sabía algo sobre el origen de esa sensación.

Se hubiera puesto a reír por la confianza ciega que tenían en un desconocido, pero no había tiempo… conocía muy bien esa sensación. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, encontrándose con la joven de cabellos negros que sostenía una lanza maldita, que emanaba un aura roja desenfrenada. La forma en la que la sostenía era rara, ya que apuntaba hacia abajo.

-Atraviesa su corazón… - al comenzar el canto, Kokabiel no perdió el tiempo y se deshizo de Zenkichi e Issei. Con una velocidad anormal, extraños símbolos comenzaron a expandirse por su pecho, concentrándose en la zona del corazón - Eso no te salvara… ¡GÁE BOLG!

Nadie sabía cómo paso… en un segundo, la sensación de muerte que emanaba de la lanza se quintuplico, y al otro se extinguió. Solo los semidioses pudieron apenas ver algo, aunque Asura, Augus, Sergei y Durga lo vieron todo.

Vieron como la lanza cubrió de un brillo rojo a Mithra, y como esta salió disparada en línea recta sobre el suelo, para doblar en un ángulo imposible y apuntar sorprendentemente al corazón de Kokabiel. Augus hubiera silbado y alabado la habilidad de Mithra, así como la lanza, de no ser por…

- **I-Imposible…** \- Durga retrocedió sorprendida. Los otros tres tenían expresiones similares, pero ninguna como la de ella… sabia la capacidad de esa lanza, y lo que veía era prácticamente imposible.

Los ojos de Mithra estaban abiertos a mas no poder… estaba extendiendo a Gáe Bolg, tratando de atravesar el corazón de Kokabiel, pero la punta de la lanza se había detenido al hacer contacto con una barrera hecha de runas celtas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! - grito Liliana sin creer lo que veía… casi todos se giraron hacia ella con expresiones confusas - ¡Gáe Bolg invierte la causa y efecto, por lo que solo las barreras más poderosas, la protección divina o una enorme suerte puede salvar a uno de que el corazón le sea atravesado… y aun así está la maldición de la lanza! - la revelación dejo a más de uno sorprendidos y atemorizados… ¿Qué era esa arma, alguna clase de Sacred Gear o Longinus escondida?

-¿En serio creíste que no tendría contramedidas para tu Noble Phantasm? - se burló Kokabiel extrañando a muchos por el término usado - Es una copia, pero al ser tuya es solo un poco menor que la verdadera. La única forma de defenderme fue usando esta curiosa barrera de protección que elimina cualquier alteración a la causa y efecto… ¡Una barrera para defenderme perfectamente de Gáe Bolg!

Con brusquedad, Kokabiel aparta de un golpe a Mithra… la joven aterriza sin problema en el suelo, pero por la forma en que apretaba la lanza, era claro que el que detuvieran su ataque la enfureció.

-¡Aun así, para mantener una barrera así se requeriría de mucha energía, además de ser hecha antes de que activara a Gáe Bolg!

-Ahí es donde entra este pequeño amigo - el caído señalo a su brazo mutado - Veras, no solo recibí un enorme incremente en mis habilidades, sino que actúa como otro ente con una cantidad ridículamente enorme de energía. Es gracias a este amiguito que pude mantener ese hechizo muy fácilmente desde que llegue a la academia - revelo el caído, disfrutando del rostro frustrado de Mithra.

La joven deshizo la lanza roja, remplazándola con el par de espadas que usaba… con su plan principal ahora en la basura, tenía que pensar en uno nuevo y rápido, el reloj estaba avanzando.

En el aire, Kokabiel sonrió aún más al detener un ataque que venía de su espalda… Liliana gruño frustrada por su ataque fallido. Kokabiel agarro con fuerza su mano y la puso al frente de él… la fuerza que ejercía con su mano transformada, agarrando la mano de Liliana, le sacaba varias muecas de dolor a la peliplateada de puntas negras.

-Por favor Liliana, se perfectamente la forma de pelear tuya y de Mithra… no tienen oportunidad - aprovechando su nueva fuerza, lanzo a Liliana directo contra el suelo… el impacto hundió un poco a Liliana en el suelo al impactar de frente. Desafortunadamente, el ataque de Kokabiel no había terminado.

Con la precisión de una bala, el caído impacto la espalda de Liliana con su rodilla, hundiéndola más al tiempo que le sacaba un grito de dolor.

Kokabiel no permaneció mucho tiempo… se alejó al momento de sentir como Issei y Zenkichi estaban por impactarle un golpe conjunto. Ambos gruñeron antes de ayudar a Liliana a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Issei preocupado.

-Si… solo me duelo la espalda… y el estómago…y las manos… - la chica soltó una risa cansada - Perdón… confiaron en nuestro plan y les fallamos…

-[Los planes casi nunca suelen pasar como se los planeo… no te sientas mal] - calmo Draig… desde su perspectiva, la de alguien que ha vivido durante tantos años, era normal que los planes fracasaran y se tenga que inventar otro a la marcha.

-¿Alguno tiene otro plan? - pregunto Mithra acercándose junto a Kiba - El mío literalmente se fue a la mierda.

-Hay que sorprenderlo… es la única forma en que baje la guardia - dijo Kiba viendo como Kokabiel se sacaba polvo de su ropa… ciertamente se veía un poco rota, aunque no era nada en realidad.

De repente, Kokabiel alzo vuelo, esquivando los relámpagos disparados por la Sacerdotisa del Rayo. Para el cadre, no era difícil deshacerse de los molestos rayos que la Reina Gremory le lanzaba, aunque le parecía divertido… más la expresión de furia que tenía.

-¿Me atacas? ¿Aquella que tiene la sangre de Baraquiel en sus venas? ¿Qué pensaría "él"? - se burló el caído, golpeando el nervio justo que quería golpear.

-¡No te atrevas a relacionarme con ese hombre! - rugió furiosa Akeno aumentando la intensidad de sus relámpagos.

-Baraquiel, uno de los líderes de los caídos - murmuro Xenovia curiosa… al lado, Rias la vio con tristeza notable en sus ojos, algo que Raynare noto.

Akeno seguía lanzando relámpagos uno tras otro, tratando de herir a Kokabiel. Sin embargo, el caído parecía no recibir ninguna herida de parte los ataques.

-¡Necesitas más que eso para hacerme algo! - sin mostrar problema alguno, Kokabiel agito su brazo eliminando todos los relámpagos.

Sin perder tiempo, voló contra Akeno, impactando un gancho con su brazo mutado en la boca del estómago de la pelinegra… el golpe causo que casi perdiera la conciencia debido a lo inesperado de este.

Sin mostrar misericordia, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla. Akeno luchaba como podía para liberarse, pero la falta cada vez mayor de aire ya la afectaba. Sus brazos cayeron a los costados mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos…

-[Transfer] - el repentino sonido desconcertó al cadre, antes de sentir un repentino dolor en la mejilla.

Kokabiel termino soltando a Akeno al recibir el golpe inesperado de Zenkichi… las llamas en sus puños se habían vuelto más fuertes de golpe, logrando herirlo.

Akeno caía sin poder detenerse… la falta de aire causo que casi se desmayara y todavía no se recuperaba. Afortunadamente, fue atrapada por alguien.

Apenas podía abrir los ojos para ver la cabellera castaña con puntas blancas de su salvador… no registro en su mente que estaba siendo llevada al estilo princesa.

-¡Akeno-sempai! - grito preocupado Issei mientras movía a la pelinegra.

-¿Issei-kun? - incluso el hablar le costaba ahora…

-Tranquila, te llevare con Asia - el Sekiryuutei salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la rubia.

Sin embargo, Kokabiel no lo dejaría avanzar mucho - ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-¡Tu pelea es con nosotros! - el grito unísono de Zenkichi y Medaka lo detuvieron.

Con sus brazos tuvo que detener una doble patada en hacha, cortesía de Medaka y Zenckihi. Ambos dieron un salto para alejarse, pero solo para después impulsarse al tocar el suelo y salir disparados contra el caído. El choque entre los tres, le dio el margen a Issei para llevar a la Reina Gremory hacia Asia.

Kokabiel logro alejar a ambos jóvenes agitando sus alas, creando una ráfaga de viento que se llevó a ambos unos cuantos metros. Sin embargo, Zenkichi pudo hacer su técnica firma.

Detrás de Kokabiel, de mientras, Mithra había creado un arco negro. Extendiendo su mano, creo una espada tipo espiral, que comenzó a adelgazarse y extenderse, transformándose en una flecha con forma de cono. La puso en el arco y tiro de la cuerda.

-¡[Hadouken!/ ¡[Caladbolg II]! - los dos ataques son lanzados a la vez… una bola de fuego junto a una flecha roja en espiral iban en direcciones opuestas, pero hacia el mismo objetivo.

Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, Kokabiel no quería estar en medio de la colisión. Así que, usando su velocidad y reflejos, logra retroceder para esquivar y alejarse de la colisión…

BOOOOOOM

Sorpresivamente, si bien la explosión no fue enorme, si tenía una fuerza considerable. Si bien logro alejarse, la explosión lo afecto, como mostraban sus alas. Sus alas negras estaban un poco chamuscadas y su ropa se vio destrozada en unos pocos lados, principalmente el frente. Aun así, las heridas verdaderas eran casi inexistentes.

Zenkichi, Medaka y Mithra habían vuelto con el grupo, poniéndose al lado de Issei, Liliana y Kiba.

-No sabía que podías transferir tu poder a otro - comento Kiba.

-Ni yo lo sabía - admitió Issei mirando las joyas verdes en sus manos - Draig me lo acaba de decir…

-[Hace poco que pudiste desbloquear la habilidad… no lo vi como algo necesario hasta ahora]

-… ¿Cuándo se desbloqueó?

-[Creo que durante tu pelea contra ese tipo rubio en la Academia Hakoniwa. Estaba tan metido en la pelea que no me di cuenta]

Ignorando la pelea entre Issei y Draig, los demás se centraron en Kokabiel… el caído en ningún momento había perdido la sonrisa de mierda que tenía, incluso mientras se limpiaba el polvo.

-Bueno, bueno… no esperaba ese ataque, se los reconozco - admitió el cadre extendiendo de nuevo sus alas - ¡Es hora de dejar de jugar y ponerse serios!

-¿D-Dejar de jugar? - tartamudeo Asia asustada… y ninguno podía culparla.

En menos de un parpadeo, Issei se lanzó contra Kokabiel y este hiso lo mismo.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

PPPUUUUMMMM

El choque entre ambos causo una onda expansiva que fracturó el suelo debajo de ambos… si no fuera por los aumentos, Issei hubiera sido arrastrado hacia atrás.

Moviéndose como el rayo, Kiba apareció al costado de Kokabiel mientras este seguía enfrascado en empujar a Issei. Sujetando su espada con fuerza, realizo un corte rápido y letal que podría herir mortalmente, o incluso matar, a cualquier demonio de clase alta, tal vez hasta clase suprema…

Desafortunadamente, él estaba en un nivel superior.

CHIN

La nodaichi de Kiba fue detenida por las alas endurecidas de Kokabiel… un rasgo muy útil de los ángeles y caídos, aunque la dureza depende del nivel.

-Buen intento, mocoso - se burló el cadre… sin ver que Zenkichi apareció del otro lado.

PAM

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo que prestar atención… sus reflejos, ampliamente mejorados por miles de años de experiencia, lo hicieron actuar a tiempo para interceptar el golpe del rubio con puños envueltos en fuego azul con sus alas de lado izquierdo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Mithra se coló entre Issei y Zenkichi, apuntando con sus dos espadas cortas a Kokabiel… pero, para enojo de todos, creo una lanza de luz que bloqueo las dos espadas.

Pero, detrás de él, Liliana se alzó con su mano derecha cubierta por un aura azul, y sus ojos brillando en un tono celeste sobrenatural.

FIUSH

El ataque de Liliana se vio detenido cuando una lanza de luz se formó rápidamente a espaldas de Kokabiel, siendo disparada hacia su cara… apenas logro doblarse en el aire para esquivarla por poco, pero perdió su oportunidad.

Agarrando con fuerza la mano de Issei y Mithra, Kokabiel comenzó a girar, golpeando con el Sekiryuutei y con Mithra a Zenkichi, Kiba y Liliana… su ataque finalizo cuando arrojo a Issei contra Kiba y Mithra contra Liliana. Los cuatro terminaron cayendo al suelo como consecuencia.

Desde el cielo, Rias arrojo disparo tras disparo de Poder de la Destrucción, tratando de eliminar de a poco a Kokabiel… sin embargo, el cadre se protegió con un hechizo de defensa, evitando el contacto con el mortal poder de los Bael.

Sin perder tiempo, Kokabiel creo una lanza de luz y la arrojo rápidamente a la Gremory, quien al estar más enfocada en atacar no se dio cuenta… para fortuna de ella, una lanza de luz rosa impacto la lanza de Kokabiel y la desvió un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que pase al lado de Rias apenas rosándola.

Pero eso la distrajo lo suficiente como para que Kokabiel despegara y la atacara… su puño normal impacto el estómago de la Gremory, para después usar su brazo mutado y tomarla de cabello. Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la arrojo hacia Raynare, quien apenas y pudo agarrarla.

Ambas se miraron… solo para que Rias asintiera en agradecimiento y se elevara en el aire.

Kokabiel retrocedió, esquivando el golpe de Medaka… no perdió el tiempo y encajo una patada en el pecho de la misma, astillando sus costillas. Sin embargo, la Peón sujeto la pierna del caído, aprovechando su peso para hacer que baje.

El caído gruño, claramente molesto por el movimiento de la chica… estaba a punto de levantar la pierna y golpearla, cuando fue interceptado por un golpe de Zenkichi.

El heredero de Sergei no se detuvo y aprovecho la cercanía para golpear al caído con una patada, justo en la barbilla… si bien eso lo hirió, poco hiso para molestarlo.

Solo le costó una pequeña emanación de poder para alejar al rubio de puntas lilas… afortunadamente, fue atrapado por su amiga de la infancia en plena caída.

-Sabes, creo que esto tendría que ser al revés - cualquiera que los oiga, podía jurar que la chica disfrutaba esto.

-… Cállate - susurro avergonzado Zenkichi… el que lo cargue al estilo princesa solo empeoraba las cosas.

Kokabiel ignoro el intercambio mientras extendía sus manos, apuntando a Medaka y Zenkichi, quienes convenientemente estaban cerca de Asia, Akeno, Raynare y Koneko. Las caras de los seis palidecieron cuando decenas de lanzas de luz de tamaño moderado aparecieron de la nada, alrededor de Kokabiel.

Cerrando sus puños, las lanzas salieron disparadas contra los objetivos. Zenkichi cubrió a Medaka, mientras Raynare, siendo la que en mejor condiciones estaba, creo dos lanzas de luz en sus manos y las uso como escudo…

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Cada lanza creaba pequeñas explosiones, que no causaban un gran daño al parecer… pero al ser tantas, eso no importaba.

Las explosiones tumbaron a Raynare, arrastrándola hasta quedar al lado de la Alfil Gremory… Zenkichi, por otro lado, resistió un poco más dada su naturaleza de semidiós, pero aun así termino en el suelo.

-¡¿Están bien?!

-Eso… creo… - Raynare a duras penas logro contestar la pregunta de Zenkichi… mala idea usar sus alas de escudo por las dudas. Sentía como si casi se las arrancaran.

-¿Creen que termino? - los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando se fijaron en el cadre… y en la enorme lanza de luz que sostenía sobre su cabeza… esa cosa era tan grande como el edificio de educación física.

Los seis palidecieron cuando Kokabiel les arrojo la lanza… el ataque anterior los dejo sin un medio para defenderse. Zenkichi estaba listo para saltar y recibir de lleno el ataque, así como Medaka. Ninguno prestó atención a los gritos de Koneko, Asia, Akeno y Raynare de que huyeran y no lo recibieran, solamente estaban enfocados en la lanza…

… Y es por esa misma razón que fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Mithra se puso en frente de ambos, de cara a la lanza.

-¡[Rho Aias]!

Los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando unos pocos brillos se manifestaron en frente de Mithra… antes de que un brillo mucho mayor se manifestara, abriéndose y formando una flor de siete pétalos de color morada con el centro dorado… en frente de este centro, siete capas en orden decreciente se manifestaron.

El choque entre la enorme lanza y el inusual escudo de Mithra causaron una explosión de poder increíble, haciendo que aquellos que no estuvieran detrás de Mithra se sujetaran a algo para no salir volando.

BOOOOOOOM

La explosión envolvió a todos, dificultando así la vista… sin embargo, aun con eso la luz que proyectaba el escudo de Mithra servía muy bien como faro.

Para cuando el humo se desvaneció, gracias a una agitación de las alas de Kokabiel, todos pudieron ver el resultado… todo el lugar estaba lleno de cráteres y fracturas enormes por todo el suelo. Varios árboles se veían destrozados o arrancados, e incluso algo de la vegetación estaba ardiendo.

Pero el centro de todo eran Mithra y Kokabiel… el cadre había perdido las mangas de su traje, así como sus brazos y cara ganaron una cuantas heridas. Sus alas también parecían haber recibido daño, ya que estaban perdiendo plumas.

Mithra no estaba mejor ni por asomo, el brazo con el que creo ese escudo estaba lleno de heridas, de las cuales salía una sangre brillante. Su ropa también estaba rasgada en algunas partes, y su torso tenía unas pocas heridas menores.

-P-Pensar, que destruirías… dos pétalos… - al parecer el daño era mayor de lo que se veía.

-Jejeje, y eso no fue nada - alardeo el cadre enderezándose fácilmente.

-[Increíble… pensar que tendría un arma conceptual]

-¿Sabes que era esa rara flor Draig?

-[Si, pero no es momento para hablar de ellos] - Issei no discutió… por lo que podía entender, era un tema demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora]

Kokabiel vio a todos desde la izquierda a la derecha… Issei estaba ayudando a Kiba a enderezarse, mientras Liliana parecía haberse levantado por completo… Mithra estaba al frente del grupo del medio, con Medaka y Zenkichi a los lados… y por ultimo Rias estaba en el aire a su derecha, esperando el momento de arrojarle…

Un momento, ¿Dónde está esa Bruja de Um…

PUM

PAM

Desconocido para todos, al estar más fijados en el cadre, Aika se había escondido, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Y dicho momento vino cuando Kokabiel había lanzado esa lanza. Solo tuvo que esperar a que bajara la altura…

Y después lo golpeaba con una maza enorme, tan grande como ella por ridículo que suene, con picos en uno de los lados.

Kokabiel fue lanzado a estrellarse con unos árboles, derribándolos en el proceso hasta que pudo detenerse.

Nadie decía nada… ninguno había notado, debido a lo centrado en la batalla que estaban, que Aika había desaparecido.

-¡¿Aika?! ¡¿Pero…?! ¡¿Qué?! - Issei apenas era capaz de entender que paso.

-No te sorprendas tanto… solo me escabullí y los deje a todos pelear mientras esperaba el momento para atacar - la declaración de Aika vino acompañada por loa mirada mortal de prácticamente todos - ¿Qué?

-Nos usaste de carnada - declaro Kiba molesto.

-Hey, ustedes son los que se lanzaron sin pensar un plan elaborado contra un cadre con muchísima más experiencia, solo me aproveche de sus errores.

-Pero eso no quita que te aprovechaste de nosotros - declaro Issei haciendo que la castaña tuviera la decencia de avergonzarse cuando le recalcaron eso.

-¡JAjajajajajaja! - la risa psicópata del caído hiso que todos se giraran hacia el lugar donde se estrelló.

Apartando sin problemas los árboles caídos, Kokabiel salió con un rastro de sangre saliendo de su boca… aunque se aprovechó de ellos, no pueden negar que fue efectivo.

-Si no los tuviera que matar, los contrataría como bufones - Kokabiel tiro las mangas destrozadas de su ropa, dejando sus brazos expuestos… el brazo fusionado al Gohma ahora había mutado de nuevo, siendo más grande y hasta con ojos - Definitivamente, tienes el gusto de tu hermano para atraer rarezas únicas. Herederos de dioses de otro mundo, una de las anormales más raras del mundo, una de las dos últimas Brujas de Umbra, ¡e incluso la hija de Baraquiel!

-¿La hija de Baraquiel? - susurro Issei y Raynare, aunque está más sorprendida, mirando a Akeno que parecía avergonzada y furiosa.

- _Así que ella era la hija de Baraquiel_ \- pensaron Mithra y Liliana.

-No te dejare burlarte de mi hermano, nuestro Maou Lucifer… ¡Y no permitiré que te burles de mi lindos siervos y mis amigos! - declaro Rias con fuerza parándose frente a todos.

-¡Entonces ven, Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí, hermana menor del Maou Carmesí, ama del Sekiryuutei! -rugió Kokabiel con tanta fuerza que si no fuera por la barrera, se oiría por toda la ciudad.

-¡Hey, esperen! ¡¿Qué es eso de ama?! - al parecer, a Issei fue el único que le desconcertó esa afirmación.

Dejando eso de lado, todos aquellos en condiciones de luchar se lanzaron contra Kokabiel.

 **Fuera de la barrera:**

-¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo ahí adentro?!

-¡Saji, lenguaje!

Las cosas habían iniciado con calma para el grupo Sitri… todo iba bien al principio, incluso cuando ese rayo de energía santa ceso de golpe, o cuando sintieron que más presencias aparecían dentro de la barrera.

Pero todo comenzó a irse al carajo cuando ese pilar de energía desconocida atravesó el techo de la barrera. La simple sensación que dejaba ese poder no se parecía en nada al poder demoniaco o al sagrado. Aunque, Sona si lograba deslumbrar rastros de ambas.

Luego, solo podían sentir como si una guerra se desatara en la Academia.

Sona sabía que no sería fácil… por el Maou, estaban tratando de mantener ocupado a un cadre hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. El simple hecho de pensar eso ya le daba dolores de cabeza.

Pero aun así… ¡¿POR QUÉ SENTIA COMO SI ESTO FUERA SOLO EL COMIENZO?!

-¡Kaicho!

-¡Sigan enfocándose en mantener la barrera!

-No puede ponerse peor, ¿cierto? - no sabía por qué, pero Sona sentía como si su Peón hubiera tentado a la Ley de Murphy.

 **En el cielo:**

-{No lo hacen mal}

- **Aún les falta más entrenamiento y experiencia… aunque es cierto que para uno que recién lo descubre y otro que solo lleva máximo 2 meses, no lo hacen mal.**

-{Mithra y Liliana definitivamente se notan como las dos con mayor experiencia…}

- **Bueno, llevan más tiempo entrenando…**

 **-** {¿Y qué se siente volver a ver a tu viejo maestro?}

- **Sinceramente, estoy más preocupado sobre como pueda influir en el chico…**

-¿Y si dejamos de pensar en eso y nos concentramos en aparecer en el momento correcto?

-{¿Y por qué no apareces ahora?}

-Porque quiero ver que tan fuerte es mi rival destinado, y que tanto avanzó Liliana… pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado.

-{Lo hicimos… pero eso no quita que tu decisión no te pone en una buena posición de hermano mayor}

- **Tan solo espera Vali, el momento llegara…**

-{Aunque hubiera sido bueno traer café o algo para beber… ver toda la pelea y no tener algún bocadillo o bebida es una tortura}

-Es cierto/ **Es cierto.**

 **De regreso a la batalla:**

PUM

PAM

PAM

BOOOM

El puño derecho de Issei impacto con una de las alas de Kokabiel… la capacidad de endurecer las alas fue capaz de soportar el golpe de un puño metálico con fuerza extra.

El caído aparto al Sekiryuutei, permitiéndole atrapar con una mano la lanza de luz de Raynare… la joven caído había pensado que podría apuñalarlo sin que lo notara.

Con desprecio, tomo a Raynare del cuello y la arrojo a un lado, golpeándola con uno de los arboles aun intactos. Podría jurar que escucho algún hueso quebrarse.

Kokabiel lanzo un golpe, el cual fue esquivado por Medaka, quien de golpe aprovecho su movimiento para encajar una patada en el costado del caído… la ahora pelirrosa escapo antes de que la agarrara, distrayéndolo para que Zenkichi pudiera encajar un golpe justo en su espalda.

El cadre gruño al sentir el daño… sentía como sus alas se entumecían, pero dejo eso de lado y se giró con una lanza de luz en mano, listo para apuñalar al joven. Desafortunadamente, este escapo antes de que pudiera empalarlo.

Moviéndose como un rayo, Liliana se posiciono detrás de Kokabiel, con sus ojos brillando en un color celeste. Con su mano recta, apunto al costado de Kokabiel…pero el caído logro anticipar eso, creando una lana de luz en la otra mano y usándola para apuñalar el ojo derecho de la chica, antes de que llegue a él.

Pero Liliana pudo reaccionar a tiempo… moviendo igual de rápido, apareció detrás de Kokabiel de nuevo y con su mano cubierta de aura, hiso un corte.

Debido a la dureza de las alas de Kokabiel, estas apenas y se había visto afectadas por los constantes ataques... pero eso no evito que una de ellas fuera cortada.

-¡AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! - grito de dolor Kokabiel. Liliana huyo antes de que este pudiera usar la lanza para atacarla.

Mentalmente se maldijo… sabía que no tenía que dejarla acercarse o seria su fin… sus malditos Ojos Místicos eran algo que estaba al maldito nivel de una Longinus.

Liliana aterrizo al lado de Issei, permitiéndole a este ver de una mejor manera sus ojos… mientras que si, tenían ese brillo celeste, también había un círculo alrededor del iris de color rosado. Por alguna razón, esos ojos le seguían enviando escalofríos.

Desde el aire, Akeno y Rias enviaron relámpagos y esperas del poder de la destrucción contra Kokabiel, pero al igual que antes, este deshizo sus lanzas de luz y agarro con ambas manos los ataques, creando dos esferas enormes de dicha magia y poder.

Las volvió a combinar, lanzándolas contra Asia y Koneko, quienes estaban más alejadas. Afortunadamente para ellas, Kiba y Xenovia volvieron a interponerse en el ataque, frenándolo con sus espadas.

Pero, Kokabiel aprovecho esto y les arrojo una lanza de luz de un tamaño considerable. Si la lanza impactaba la esfera, la explosión resultante los cubriría a los cuatro.

Pero la lanza nunca pudo llegar. Issei se interpuso en el camino, con su puño brillando de acumulación de mantra.

-[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Rage Shoot] - la potente bala de mantra salió disparada y colisiono directamente con la lanza.

BOOOOM

Kiba y Xenovia ignoraron la explosión y se concentraron en alejar de nuevo la esfera… como esta vez las chicas usaron más poder, les costaba más alejarla.

Kokabiel de mientras era asaltado por Mithra y Aika… la combinación de espadas y patadas ampliadas por magia y disparos magicos lo estaban comenzando a molestar en serio.

Como si respondiera a su molestia, su brazo mutado comenzó a reaccionar, moviéndose erráticamente hasta que picos salieron disparados desde la parte externa, alejando a la semidiosa y la bruja.

-¡Mierda, ¿Qué le pasa a esa cosa?! - se quejó Mithra conmocionada por como los ojos de ese brazo la veían.

-Creo que está evolucionando - teorizo Aika aterrizando a su lado.

-Jejejejejeje, esta cosa es lo mejor - Kokabiel podía sentir como su poder crecía a cada minuto… esta batalla está forzando a su brazo a mutar y mejorarlo.

Una lástima que no repusiera su energía.

-[Dragon-Gatling] - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la rápida y sucesiva lluvia de puños de mantra.

Su brazo muto de nuevo, esta vez transformándose en un escudo que fue cubierto por luz… el escudo potenciado fue suficiente como para soportar el constante ataque de Issei.

-¡Issei-kun! ¡Aléjate! - el grito de Kiba llego a tiempo a los oídos de Issei, quien en un Shundo (Movimiento instantáneo) se alejó de golpe.

Al no sentir los impactos del ataque del Sekiryuutei, Kokabiel aparto un poco el escudo… viendo como una esfera negra con rojo cubierta de relámpagos iba hacia él. Instantáneamente puso el escudo de nuevo, y se preparó para el impacto.

 **(N/A: Hasta acá el OST)**

BOOOOOOOOOM

Sinceramente, Kokabiel no sabía cómo salió de la explosión con heridas menores y casi sin importancia… podría atribuirlo a su nievo brazo, el cual por la forma en que lo miraba entendía sus pensamientos.

-Ese brazo está comenzando a ser una molestia enorme - murmuro Issei viendo como el polvo se despejaba, revelando a un poco herido Kokabiel.

-Los Gohma nunca llegaron a ser seres que podían evolucionar… este mundo los cambio para peor - se quejó Mithra, notando como los ojos del brazo la miraban… mentiría si dijera que no sintió un escalofrió.

Kokabiel se limpió la suciedad que tenía en la ropa y vio a todos los reunidos enfrente de él… muchos ya comenzaban a cansarse, e incluso la Gremory, su Reina, la caída y la exorcista estaban arrodilladas. Su mirada se centró en la exorcista, sorprendido al parecer por alguna razón, aunque esa sonrisa macabra nunca dejo su rostro.

-Sabes, me sorprende que puedas seguir luchando sin tu guía - exclamo el cadre, viendo fijamente a Xenovia.

-¿D-De que hablas? - pregunto cansada la chica… sabía que combatir con un cadre sería estúpido, pero pensó que con toda la ayuda que tenía no demoraría en al menos loquearlo… claramente se equivoco.

Como si recién hubiera recordado algo divertido, Kokabiel comenzó a reírse - Cierto, cierto… ustedes no lo saben - su susurro entre risas fue escuchado por todos.

-¿De qué mierda hablas pajarraco? - Kokabiel ignoro el insulto de Aika y se puso a hablar en voz alta.

-No debería sorprenderme. Esos idiotas intentan mantenerlo tan en secreto… pero ahora estoy iniciando una guerra de escalas sin precedentes, así que no tiene sentido esconderlo más tiempo - Kokabiel retiro la mano que cubría su rostro, mostrando como sus ojos y sonrisa emanaban más locura que antes - ¡No solo los Maou originales murieron en la anterior guerra, Dios también murió!

Un martillazo.

Así se sentía la mayoría que había escuchado la declaración de Kokabiel. Varios no eran cristianos, pero aun así no esperaban algo como eso.

Otros, véase: Issei, Liliana, Mithra, Zenkichi y los Guardianes, no se veían tan afectados… poco les importaba que Dios haya muerto. Aunque Issei y Asura se dieron cuenta que eso explicaba muchas cosas, como la situación de Asia antes de ser reencarnada.

Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron de la mente del castaño, al recordar un detalle importante… las tres personas que creen o creyeron en Dios.

Estaba seguro que es ose sintió como si algo dentro de ellos se destruyera.

Kiba se veía atónito, lo que no era sorpresa considerando que fue cristiano. Pero, su mirada paso de pronto a una de furia al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer Kokabiel…

Destrozar su moral…

Las más afectadas eran obviamente Asia y Xenovia… la exorcista había terminado con ambas rodillas en el suelo, viendo el suelo con una mirada muerta.

Asia era la que peor lo tomo… no dejaba de llorar mientras caminaba más cerca de Issei, tal vez buscando un punto de apoyo emocional.

-¿D-Dios está muerto? - su voz sonaba quebrada… para ella, que seguía las enseñanzas de Dios aun siendo un demonio… - E-Entonces, l-las b-bendiciones…

-Ah, eso. Gracias a Michael, que se encarga de todo, el Sistema de Dios todavía funciona. Ciertamente no con el nivel de antes, por ello se han perdido creyentes con el tiempo. Es por eso que anormalidades, como la espada sacro-demoniaca de ese chico, son posibles - Kokabiel hablaba de todo eso como si hablara del clima.

-N-No… puede… - Asia no lo soporto. Para ella, esto fue peor que cuando la echaron de la iglesia.

-¡Asia! - el Sekiryuutei logro atraparla antes de que se golpeara con el suelo… la levanto con cuidado y se la llevo a un árbol.

-Sinceramente, lo que más me molesta es que Azazel no quiso aprovechar la oportunidad - la cara de Kokabiel se contorsiono en una mueca de furia - ¡Si hubiéramos atacado en ese momento, los ángeles y demonios habrían desaparecido y los caídos gobernaríamos! ¡Esta es mi razón para iniciar una cuarta guerra! ¡No pueden obligarme a detenerme cuando estábamos tan cerca de la victoria, sin esperar consecuencias!

-Cállate.

Los gritos de Kokabiel se detuvieron de golpe por el sorprendente tono mortal.

Issei estaba apoyando a Asia contra un árbol, con cuidado para que no se lastime - Cuídala - le susurro a Koneko al lado, quien solo asintió.

-¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Acaso te molesto?

-Dije que te callaras - el tono muerto de Issei, sumado a sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo, detuvo de nuevo las palabras de Kokabiel… sus tatuajes brillaban levemente en parpadeos, junto a las gemas - No me interesan tus razones. Incluso si Dios está muerto, el mundo sigue girando. Incluso si está muerto, podemos seguir nuestras vidas.

-Hyodo… Issei… - susurraba Xenovia sorprendida.

-Dios no nos guía, somos nosotros quienes nos guiamos a nosotros mismos - el resto de los semidioses se paraba al lado de Issei.

-¿A qué quieres llegar mocoso?

-Tú mismo has dicho que alguien más tomo su lugar, para proteger a los ángeles. De la misma forma, otros tomaron el manto de Maou para proteger a los suyos y evitar más guerras. Incluso dijiste que Azazel se negó a continuar la guerra, ya que se perderían muchos más caídos - las marcas de Issei brillaban con más fuerza, de la misma forma que las del resto - Lo que quiero decir, es que todos dejaron de lado esa sed de venganza y muerte que tenían entre ellos, con tal de proteger y darles un futuro a los demás. Y tu intentas destruirlo solo por tu egoísta deseo de matar - las gemas en sus puños brillaron con más fuerza - ¡Y eso es algo que no voy a dejar que hagas!

-[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Varja Mode Six Arms]

-[Unlimited Mode]

Cuatro brazos extras brotaron de la espalda de Issei, mientras sus marcas y las de los demás brillaban: las de Issei en color similar al a lava, las de Zenkichi violeta, las de Kiba naranja flúor, las de Liliana celeste y las de Mithra en un extraño tono arcoíris.

 **(N/A: Pongan Asura´s Wrath Soundtrack: Orphan Wolf Legend -Fang-)**

Issei fue el primero en lanzarse, retrayendo sus tres brazos derechos… Viendo la velocidad con la que venía, Kokabiel puso su brazo mutado al frente, usándolo como escudo. También ayudaba que le haya indicado que formara ese singular escudo.

PUM

El impacto causo una onda expansiva que levanto el suelo alrededor de ambos oponentes, dejándolos dentro de un pequeño cráter.

Issei pateo el escudo que protegía a Kokabiel, permitiéndole alejarse un buen tramo de este… eso no quiere decir que le dio un respiro a Kokabiel, por el contrario… en reemplazo de Issei, Zenkichi apareció y atacó con una patada en llamas al escudo.

PAM

Kokabiel se estremeció al sentir los efectos del Sacred Gear de Zenkichi… si bien el escudo lo protegió del daño, no de los efectos.

Zenkichi pego un salto y se alejó, dándole pase libre a Kiba quien en un rápido movimiento hiso cinco tajos consecutivos en distintas direcciones, logrando dañar el escudo y haciendo que Kokabiel se centre en él.

Debido a eso, no vio a Mithra apareciendo detrás de él y cargando las dos espadas en sus manos - [Overedge] - y transformándolas en sus versiones más potentes.

Para cuando Kokabiel pudo escuchar el susurro de Mithra, ya era tarde… las espadas de Mithra cortaron cuatro alas más, dejándolo solo con cinco. La chica se alejó antes de que Kokabiel la golpeara con su escudo, lo que le dejo la espada libre para que Kiba ataque.

Pero, Kokabiel creo otra espada de luz y bloqueo la espada del rubio… sin perder tiempo, transformo el escudo en una espada cubierta de luz y ataco a matar.

SHINK

Desafortunadamente, Kiba creo otra una espada en su mano libre y bloqueo la de Kokabiel… si bien la espada occidental de Kiba se agrieto un poco, le permitió escapar.

El cadre se vio obligado a volver a formar el escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de balar, cortesía de Aika desde donde estaban el resto.

-¡Toma esto perra! - el hecho de tener cuatro pistolas, todas con disparos mágicos, y movimientos que permitían rápidos disparos consecutivos de las cuatro pistolas sin detenerse, era suficiente para que cualquier otro muera.

Pero Kokabiel era un cadre, un cadre fusionado a un Gohma… pudo protegerse gracias a que cubrió su escudo con luz, dándole una mayor defensa.

Cuando las balar terminaron de llover, Kokabiel encontró eso raro… no fue sino cuando se dio cuenta que era una trampa que llego…

-¡AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! - el escudo fue atravesado por una mano cubierta de un aura azul… con un rápido movimiento, Liliana termino de cortar el escudo y se alejó, dejando a Kokabiel con un brazo sangrante.

Por fortuna para él, el brazo mutado parecía tener una función de regeneración… eso era algo que agradecía, aunque fuera lenta.

Su concentración regreso a Kiba, quien se volvió a lanzar contra el… con su mano sana, genero otra espada de luz y bloqueo la nodaichi que amenazaba su cuello.

Tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para apartarlo, dado su estado actual. Poco después, gruño cuando sintió dos objetos filosos clavarse en su espalda.

No tenía que verlos para saber que eran las dos espadas de Mithra… la joven estaba a unos buenos metros de él, lejos de su alcance.

Soltó un quejido cuando los tres puños izquierdos de Issei impactaron su pecho, disparándolo unos buenos metros en dirección opuesta a la de Mithra… maldecía el dolor que sentía por culpa de su brazo. Desde que Liliana lo hirió a ese nivel, no puede concentrarse correctamente.

La repentina patada en la nuca de Zenkichi casi hace que se caiga… pero por esta vez, decidió no prestarle atención, sino que se concentró en el siguiente golpe…

En un rápido reflejo, detuvo con su mano sana la mano de Liliana, que amenazaba con atravesarlo… una risa macabra escapo de la boca de Kokabiel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes escapar? - Liliana gruño tratando se soltarse, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Hey pajarraco, suéltala! - le grito de Aika capto a tiempo su atención, encontrándose con la joven a pocos metros, pero con sus pistolas apuntándole.

En solo unos muy pocos segundos, las balas mágicas salieron disparadas como si una ametralladora gatling las disparaba. Pero esas mismas balas impactaron con un escudo mágico que Kokabiel levanto con su mano libre.

PUM

Desafortunadamente para él, eso lo dejo expuesto a la bola de fuego azul disparada por Zenkichi… el dolor del ataque fue suficiente para que Kokabiel soltara accidentalmente a Liliana, quien no perdió el tiempo y dio un salto mortal hacia atrás, logrando golpear la barbilla del caído con una patada ascendente.

Retrocediendo un poco, Kokabiel se masajea la mandíbula, dañada por el golpe. Dejo de hacerlo para detener el ataque en conjunto de Kiba y Mithra, atacando desde ambos lados con sus respectivas armas. El cadre pudo bloquear la espada de Kiba con una de luz, pero solo pudo bloquear una de las de Mithra… la hija de Asura no perdió el tiempo y uso la espada libre para hacerle un tajo en la cara, dejándolo con una cicatriz que surcaba diagonalmente su rostro.

Deshizo sus espadas para sujetarse con una mano su rostro, retrocediendo un poco para alejarse… de nuevo, fue interrumpido cuando un ataque combinado de luz, rayos y Poder de la Destrucción impactaron su espalda ya dañada.

Rias, Akeno y Raynare respiraban fuertemente… habían tardado un poco en cargar ese ataque pero pudieron hacerlo y, lo más importante, impactarlo contra Kokabiel.

El caído giro furioso su cabeza, viendo por el rabillo de sus ojos a las chicas que lo atacaron… normalmente se lanzaría contra ellas, pero en su estado actual era contraproducente. Es más, estaba seguro que si no miraba al frente ahora, todo empeoraría.

Y tenía razón… al mirar al frente, vio como el Sekiryuutei se lanzó contra el a toda velocidad, con sus puños derechos brillando con fuerza. A los lados de Cadre, se hallaban Zenkichi, Kiba, Aika y Liliana… Mithra estaba un poco más lejos, apuntándole con u narco en caso de que vuele.

Viendo sus opciones reducidas, Kokabiel opto por cubrirse con sus brazos… para cuando el Sekiryuutei estaba a dos segundos de golpearlo, el cadre levanto y cruzo sus brazos.

-[Furious Dragon] - los tres puños impactaron con fuerza los brazos de Kokabiel… el caído sintió sus huesos astillarse, casi rompiéndose.

El golpe fue continuado por una ráfaga roja que estallo un segundo después del impacto… si no hubiera plantado bien sus pies en el suelo, Kokabiel estaba seguro de que sería enviado a chocar contra la barrera.

Aunque eso no significa que no retrocedió… termino retrocediendo unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra un edificio, el principal al parecer, rompiendo el muro y levantando una cortina de humo.

 **(N/A: Hasta acá la música)**

-¿Se murió? - pregunto Aika cautelosa, viendo como los semidioses perdían su [Unlimited Mode] como le llamaron.

-… No - maldijo Issei viendo fijamente la nube de humo.

-Mocosos… - la voz de Kokabiel se oía calmada, demasiado calmada - ¡Ya m **E hArtaRon!** \- el grito distorsionado del caído alerto a todo el mundo.

El polvo se acentuó lentamente, revelando de a poco el estado del caído. Su ropa se encontraba rota en muchas partes, revelando las heridas que tenía… su brazo mutado, ya curado, comenzó a actuar de forma errática.

- **¡EstoY tAn CErcA…! ¡nO deJaRe qUe unOs MocOsoS sE iNteRPongAn En mI cAmiNo! -** el brazo mutado comenzó a expandirse, no solo aumentando su tamaño sino también a comenzar a cubrir más de Kokabiel.

El Gohma había terminado cubriendo la mitad del cadre, dándole una apariencia perturbadora con todos los ojos y bocas que había desarrollado la cosa.

-… ¿Alguno tiene idea de cuánto tiempo nos queda? - pregunto Issei, no quitando la vista de la monstruosidad… pero, uno podía ver como una gota de nerviosismo bajaba por el costado de su rostro.

-Desafortunadamente llevo la cuenta… nos quedan solos dos minutos - sentencio Aika haciendo que los puños de Issei se apretaran con fuerza.

-¿Podremos con el así en dos minutos?

-No lo sé Mithra, no lo sé - dijo Liliana mientras se preparaba como el resto.

La monstruosidad que antes era Kokabiel dio un paso… el temblor producido puso más alerta a todos… cuando iba a dar otro paso, se detuvo…

No… más exacto seria decir que se fijó en otra cosa y por eso detuvo. No era solo él, el resto de los semidioses sintieron algo, posando su vista en el mismo lugar que el monstruo.

Sin embargo, Issei sentía algo más… como si esta sensación lo impulsara a atacar…

CRASH

Ni un segundo después de que Kokabiel se detuviera, algo impacto con tal fuerza que rompió la barrera. Afuera, el grupo Sitri fue, desafortunadamente, sorprendido por la entrada, lo que causo que se separaran de la barrera.

Descendiendo lentamente, un joven de la edad de Issei, o un poco mayor, veía fijamente a Kokabiel. Su cabello plateado tenía las puntas de color negro, mientras una máscara blanca con líneas azules cubría sus ojos. Usaba un chaleco blanco con detalles azules y dorados, abierto exponiendo su abdomen, con hombreras metálicas. Dos bufandas azules salían desde detrás de sus hombros. Su chaleco estaba sujeto por una cinta blanca y usaba unos hakama blancos con detalles iguales a los del chaleco… se parecía mucho a la vestimenta con la que normalmente se asocian las deidades japonesas. Por último, usaba unos guantes metálicos sin dedos y protectores metálicos en los pies, que dejaban expuestos sus dedos.

Casi se perdían las dos alas robóticas similares a las de un dragón que salían de su espalda, así como los tatuajes y marcas tribales en su abdomen y lo visible en su rostro y brazos.

En el momento en que Issei lo vio, algo dentro de él lo golpeo con fuerza… como si no soportara verlo sin golpearlo.

Asura, en cambio, tenía una mirada de seriedad junto a los otros semidioses… Durga soltó una risita nerviosa mientras veía al sujeto descender.

 **-¡¿H-HakUrYuukOu?!** \- aun con la voz distorsionada, muchos podían reconocer el miedo que se filtró.

-Kokabiel, veo que las amenazas de Azazel te importan muy poco - su voz era tranquila, como si supiera que pasara y poco le importara.

- **¡¿Qué HaCes aquí?! ¡¿Te aTrAjo lA pResEnciA deL SeKiryuUteI, o tU hermana?! -** Kokabiel retrocedió un poco, visiblemente alarmado por su presencia.

-Es un poco de ambas - admitió el Hakuryuukou - Por un lado, ver a mi destinado rival, y por el otro ver el crecimiento de mi hermanita - de golpe, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció, dando paso a una seriedad absoluta - También, Azazel me envió a detener tu berrinche.

Kokabiel se vio visiblemente afectado por esas palabras… el que digan que su intento de iniciar una nueva guerra no es más que un berrinche, enfurecería a cualquiera.

-Sinceramente, poco me interesan tus razones para iniciar una nueva guerra… solo quieres hacerla porque no dejaron que te diviertas en la última. Eres solo escoria que recibirá su castigo - sentencio el Hakuryuukou.

- **¡CaLLate MalDita BaSurA! -** rugiendo con una furia asombrosa, Kokabiel se elevó con sus cinco alas restantes… obviamente se tambaleaba, dada la falta de la cantidad de alas necesarias para mantenerse estabilizado, pero poco le importaba.

Levantando su brazo mutado, comenzó a concentrar una cantidad ridículamente insana de energía y luz… en menos de cinco segundos, una lanza de luz de tamaño titánica (tan grande como el edificio principal de la academia) y apuntaba peligrosamente al recién llegado.

Este, por otra parte, no parecía mostrar temor o ninguna otra emoción al ver la lanza… es más, por su lenguaje corporal, uno incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba aburrido o decepcionado.

El Hakuryuukou levanto su mano derecha, apuntando a la lanza - {Divide] {Divide} {Divide} {Divide} {Divide} {Divide}

Ante la atónita mirada de la mayoría, la lanza de Kokabiel se redujo hasta no ser nada más grande que un árbol pequeño… la mirada sorprendida y asustada de Kokabiel no abandono su reducida lanza, hasta que fue tarde.

En un flash celeste, el joven había aparecido detrás de él… y dos segundos después estaba encima de él.

 **-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH -** el grito de dolor de Kokabiel resonó por todo el lugar mientras caía inevitablemente al suelo.

-Estas alas son asquerosas - el Hakuryuukou tenía en sus manos las últimas cinco alas de Kokabiel - No se parecen a las de Azazel, que son tan oscuras como la noche misma - con un pequeño hechizo de fuego, las alas fueron incineradas.

En el suelo, Kokabiel trataba de levantarse… aunque perdiera sus alas, se levantaría y acabaría con ellos e iniciaría la guerra… solo faltaban 15 segundos para…

PUM

El Hakuryuukou cayó con una fuerza aterradora, hundiendo a Kokabiel en el suelo y posiblemente fracturándole toda la columna… el cadre cayo inconsciente, mientras el Gohma unido a el volvía a concentrarse en su brazo.

SLASH

Con un movimiento de su mano, el Hakuryuukou cortó el brazo, separando al Gohma de Kokabiel. Sin perder tiempo, uso otro hechizo de fuego y lo incineró.

-Listo - el joven levanto a Kokabiel y lo puso sobre su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papas… su vista se posó sobre Freed, quien parecía estar inconsciente todavía - También me lo llevare, por las dudas.

-[¿Me estas ignorando, Albion?]

El sujeto se detuvo al escuchar la voz gruesa… detrás de él, Issei estaba parado, ya con su forma Vraja desactivada, mirándolo mientras sus gemas brillaban.

-{No lo hago, Draig, pero hay otras cosas de las que ocuparnos} - la bufanda del sujeto brillo mientras la voz nueva se escuchaba.

-[No debimos encontrarnos en esta situación]

-{Esta bien, estamos destinados a encontrarnos. Esto no es más que un contratiempo}

-[Te noto más tranquilo Albion] - los ajenos a la conversación solo podían mirar asombrados el intercambio entre dos dragones legendarios.

-{Je, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi portador actual es tan raro que hasta me influencio un poco}

-[JE, te entiendo completamente]

-No sé si estar alagado u ofendido - comento secamente Issei con los ojos en blanco.

-Me, te acostumbraras - el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

Detrás de ambos, Asura y Yasha se materializaron… ambos tenían una cara estoica que hacía imposible saber que pensaban, aunque los más cercanos a ambos sabían muy bien que iban a decir.

- **Todavía sigues usando esa estúpida mascara** \- comento Asura mirando momentáneamente al Hakuryuukou - **Y hasta le pegaste la costumbre a tu heredero.**

- **¿Mira quién lo dice? Si hasta le pegaste al tuyo tu estúpida cara de gruñón -** el tono burlón de Yasha les saco un gruñido a Asura e Issei… de tal palo tal astillo dice el dicho.

Asura y Yasha se vieron seriamente… hasta que ambos se rieron juntos para después chocar sus puños.

-Tenemos senseis y compañeros muy raros… - murmuro Issei para que solo el Hakuryuukou lo escuchara.

-Tienes razón - el joven suspiro antes de "mirar" a Issei, y mostrarle una sonrisa - Nos volveremos a encontrar, Hyodo Issei.

Con esas palabras, el Hakuryuukou levanto a Freed y se fue cuando los dos dragones y semidioses se despidieron… todos vieron cómo se iba por el mismo hueco que abrió, mientras Liliana soltó un suspiro decepcionada.

-Ni siquiera saludo - ella quería a su hermano, pero esa actitud distante que usaba a veces la molestaba tanto.

-Ya ya - Mithra le daba palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de ocultar la risa que se escapaba de su boca.

-No ayudas…

Rias se acercó a Issei, quien seguía viendo el lugar por donde se fue el Hakuryuukou… la barrera se estaba desvaneciendo, señal de que el grupo Sitri había dejado de mantenerla y se dirigía haca acá.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… es solo que, sentí como si no me importara nada de repente, nada más que enfrentarlo… - confeso Issei, no pudiendo explicarlo de otra forma.

-[Es normal compañero… es el destino del Hakuryuukou y el Sekiryuutei pelear cuando se encuentran. Normalmente eso termina en la muerte de uno o de los dos] - Rias se veía visiblemente alarmada por eso.

-Tranquila… - Issei puso una mano en el hombro de la Gremory - No moriré, y ciertamente no tengo ganas de matarlo tampoco… simplemente me dieron ganas de golpearlo en su estúpida cara.

Rias soltó una risita ante esa declaración - ¿Y cómo sabes que tiene una cara estúpida?

-… No lo sé… culpo a Asura por eso - Rias soltó una risa más fuerte por eso.

- _[Lo dije, eres raro en el buen sentido compañero]_

Issei soltó el hombro de Rias, que trataba de controlar su risa, y se fijó en Kiba quien se acercaba junto a Zenkichi, Liliana y Mithra.

-¿Y qué se siente unirse al equipo? - pregunto Issei.

-No sabría cómo describirlo… de la nada obtengo un enorme poder, una energía que desconozco y un nuevo maestro que parece estar loco…

- **No lo parece… lo está -** declararon Sergei y Asura al unisonó.

-… Pero no me quejo. Fue gracias a eso que pude cumplir mi meta, y estoy muy agradecido por eso - finalizo Kiba viendo la figura espectral de su nuevo maestro abrazar por el cuello a Sergei y Asura.

-Esperemos que digas lo mismo después de empezar a entrenar - un mal presentimiento creció en Kiba ante la declaración de Zenkichi.

-Oigan chicos - la llamada de Aika captó la atención de todos - ¿Cómo le explicamos a la presidenta los daños?

Eso hiso que todos vieran el campo de batalla… Rias estaba segura que con todo el suelo dañado, árboles arrancados, muros destruidos y un edificio desintegrado, se amiga recibirá como mínimo una histeria.

Issei por un momento contemplo la posibilidad de huir de ahí… pero la descarto. Tenía que hacerse responsable por los destrozos causados también como todos.

-Lo afrontaremos cuando llegue - suspiro Issei viendo ahora a la desmayada Asia junto a Koneko - Por lo menos, podríamos enviar a Asia a casa.

Rias entendió las palabras de Issei al toque - Akeno, ¿Enviarías a Asia y Koneko a sus casas?

-Hai Bouchou - un círculo de transporte apareció debajo de Asia y otro debajo de Koneko… la albina se despidió mientras desaparecía al igual que la rubia.

Todos se quedaron viendo el lugar donde ambas estaban antes… hasta que Issei se movió y sujeto los hombros de Liliana y Mithra.

-¿Y a donde creen que van? No nos iban a dejar tomar toda la responsabilidad de los daños, ¿Verdad? - ninguna de las jóvenes era capaz de replicar la pregunta retórica de Issei… en serio querían, pero no encontraron como.

-¡Pero no me quiero quedar para ver cómo se pone la tabla gruñona al ver la escuela! - algunos ahí tuvieron que contener las ganas de soltar una risa por la forma en que se refirió a Sona… todos menos August.

- **¡JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Asura, tu niña sí que es divertida! ¡Ya quiero ver como será cuando crezca!** \- Asura y Durga soltaron un suspiro por la declaración del más grande de todos.

-¡¿QUIÉN ME LLAMO TABLA?! - el grito furioso de Sona puso nerviosos a la mayoría - ¡¿Y QUE LE PASO A MI ACADEMIA?!

Bueno, uno debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones… aunque en serio más de uno quería correr y alejarse de la Sitri.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Lamento que sea corto, pero no se me ocurrió más que escribir para este cap.**

 **Se logró ver un poco más de las habilidades y poderes de los nuevos Guardianes, así como los niveles que los villanos podrían alcanzar si dominan un Gohma. Y si, podría ser un recurso muy utilizado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, diciendo: Hasta la próxima…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo cap…**

 **Nobunaga: ¡Regrésame mi kotatsu!**

 **Deadpool: ¡Nunca!**

 **BOOOOOM**

 **BOOOOOM**

… **ahhhh, si, no sé cómo Nobunaga y Okita de Koha-ace se metieron en mi casa… oh bueno, mejor me apuro:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por la review y me alegro que te gustara… y sobre el reto ya lo hablamos.**

 **Guest: Ya subi uno.**

 **dark knight discord: Gracias.**

 **autor godz: Gracias, a mí también me pareció muy débil en el canon y quise mostrar el poder de alguien que sobrevivió a una batalla con Dios.**

 **Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **-** hola **\- diálogos**

 **-** _hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

 **-** {[hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres.**

 **\- hola - Asura u otros semidioses.**

 **-** _"hola"_ **\- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

 **Opening 20 de Fairy Tail, NEVER-END TALE**

 **Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku**

 **Chikattan nara hajime yō**

 **Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale'**

Aparece Issei levantándose, dando la espalda y con el torso desnudo, para girar y ver su ojo enojado. Después cambia a la entrada de la Academia Kuo y cambia rápidamente al viejo edificio, mostrando el nombre de la serie en fuego.

 **Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō…**

 **Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita**

Aparece Issei viendo al cielo, donde aparece la imagen de Asura, para después pasar a Draig en un mar de llamas.

 **Kono shōdō no honō**

 **Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa**

 **Kesshite hodokanai**

Se ve a Issei corriendo con su Sacred Gear activada, mientras aparecen también el grupo Gremory corriendo. Para después cambiar a Rias girando para encarar a alguien, pero salían lágrimas. Después cambia al grupo Gremory en frente de alguien.

 **Tachidomatte mo, mō "kinō" wa oitsuke nai**

" **Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa**

 **Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara**

Aparece Raiser Phoenix, seguido por su sequito en un castillo y aparece la imagen de Sirzechs preocupado. Aparece Kiba en frente de un sacerdote, mirándolo con furia, para cambiar a una rubia de ojos rojos mirando a un montón de encapuchadas con miedo. Después cambia a unas personas juntando las manos para mostrar a una pelinegra de ojos violetas con lentes junto a otras personas.

 **Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!**

 **Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike**

Aparece Issei enfrentándose a Kalawarner, mientras Dohnaseek y Mittelt saltan a ayudarla. Cambia a Rias contra Raiser, que expulsa fuego. Pasa a Freed haciendo una pose ridícula y al sacerdote de antes saltando de alegría, para pasar a Asia mirando un pilar de luz, y cambia a Kiba que desprende un brillo enfrentándose a Freed.

 **Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de**

Aparecen varias personas lanzándose a la batalla, protegiendo a personas importantes, para pasar a una armadura dorada contra una mujer morena de cabello castaño. Cambia a una peliplatina siendo consolada por otro peliplatino, para cambiar a ese peliplatino más grande expulsando una onda de energía que alejo a la peliplatina.

 **Negattan nara kanae yō**

 **Shinjiru 'monogatari'…** **NEVER-END**

 **I believe never-ending tale!**

 **So, I'm going with my fellows!**

Cambia a Issei frente al mismo peliplatino, para después pasar a Issei expulsando un increíble poder que se eleva hasta el cielo. Todo cambia al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde está todo el Grupo Gremory, más otras siluetas más.

* * *

 _Capítulo 12: Entrenamiento._

Han pasado dos días desde la batalla contra Kokabiel…

Kiba se mudó, por concejo de Sirzech y los Guardianes, a la Mansión Hyodo para convivir más con los otros y facilitar el entrenamiento.

Como ahora…

- **Jajajajajajaja ¡Vamos chico! -** grito August viendo a su sucesor haciendo lagartijas con una piedra muy pesada sobre el… y otras cinco iguales arriba de esa.

-1… 134… - Kiba hacia un esfuerzo monumental… cierto que ahora era más fuerte, pero soportar estas cinco piedras le era una odisea.

-Tranquilo… te acostumbras - declaro Issei, haciendo lagartijas con la misma cantidad de rocas, solo que un poco más pesadas - 256… 257…

-Es cierto - aseguro Zenkichi haciendo pesas con pesos ridículos.

-Yo tarde unos meses - agrego Liliana haciendo lagartijas junto a Issei y Kiba… solo que tenía algo más de peso que Issei.

Mithra no dijo nada… solo hacia lagartijas con tanto peso como Liliana.

-... Este entrenamiento sí que es espartano - comento Raynare.

-Eso puedes repetirlo - dijo Rias a su lado… ambas entrenaban su magia y habilidades… pero no a ese nivel.

Luego de esos… cuestionables ejercicios… Mithra llamo la atención de Issei, Zenkichi y Kiba.

-Muy bien, espero estén listos… hoy averiguaremos sus Elementos y Orígenes - declaro Mithra.

-Una pregunta - Issei llamo la atención de todos -... ¿Qué es un Elemento y un Origen?

-Bueno, todos los seres nacen con un Elemento y Origen en ellos… el Elemento es tu elemento afín y el Origen… normalmente determina tu estilo de magia y de vida - explico lo mejor que pudo Mithra.

Sinceramente la explicación era algo más complicado… aun tenia dolores de cabeza con eso.

-Afortunadamente, Azazel le enseño a Mithra como determinar el Elemento y Origen de alguien - dijo Liliana haciendo que la sonrisa de Mithra creciera.

La hija de Asura se acercó a Zenkichi primero… su mano se puso en su frente y esta brillo en un tono multicolor por un minuto… pasado el tiempo, Mithra separo su mano.

-Al parecer… tu Elemento es el fuego - revelo Mithra con una sonrisa - En cuanto a tu Origen… parece ser Adaptación…

-¿Adaptación? - pregunto Zenkichi sin entender.

-Dije que el Origen define tu estilo de vida… talvez se deba a que en vez de huir de la anormalidad de Medaka, te adaptaste para no alejarte - dedujo Mithra - No sé cómo funcionara en combate… aunque puede ser que te adoptes rápido al estilo y poder del enemigo…

Zenkichi medito las palabras de Mithra… Sergei puso una mano en su hombro.

- **No te mates pensando en cómo aprovechar tu Origen… lo descubriremos con el tiempo** \- Zenkichi asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

- **… Sigo sin creer que Sergei se volviera un buen maestro** \- confeso August rascándose la cabeza confundido… esta es una vista que nunca pensó que vería…

La otra era a Deus y Olga juntos…

Ahora, Mithra se dirigió a Kiba… repitió el proceso, pero esta vez Mithra estaba más sorprendida…

-Tu Elemento y Origen… son lo mismo… Espada - anuncio la chica sorprendiendo a Durga y Liliana…

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? - pregunto Kiba… él no tenía ni idea.

-Es más bien algo muy raro… No solo tu Elemento es diferente a cualquiera, sino que es el mismo que tu origen… - Mithra no sabía cómo explicar esto - Supongo… que todo lo relacionado a espadas es fácil para ti…

Kiba parpadeo confundido… desde el inicio su Sacred Gear le fue muy fácil de usar… así como pelear con diferentes espadas… pensando en eso, no podría haber pedido mejor Origen y Elemento.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa bien dicho mocoso -** August golpeo la espada de Kiba, mandándolo de cara al suelo.

-No te pases con el Jiji - dijo Mithra dirigiéndose a Issei… repitió el proceso, y sonrió levemente divertida - Por lo que veo, tu Elemento es Oscuridad, algo raro, y tu Origen es Destrucción.

-… No sé por qué, pero creo que ese Origen me queda - comento Issei con ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo divertido.

-[JAjajajajajajaja, considerando toda la destrucción que causas, tiene sentido] - se rio Draig.

- **De tal palo, tal astilla -** dijo Durga riéndose delicadamente.

-¡Hey!/ **¡Oi!** \- gritaron ambos a la vez, haciendo que todos rieran.

Luego de dos horas de entrenamiento, todos salieron del sótano… por fortuna era sábado.

-Estoy hambriento - gimió Issei frotándose el estómago… técnicamente necesitaba menos alimentos ahora, pero aun así la sensación de hambre nunca se va.

-Estoy contigo Issei-kun… aunque por alguna razón quiero sake para beber… - el comentario de Kiba le gano a August miradas fulminantes, que ignoro olímpicamente.

- **Jajajajajaja, ya verás chico, pronto iremos a unos burdeles a festejar -** exclamo August palmeando con fuerza.

-August-san es una muy mala influencia para alguien como Kiba-kun - dijo Liliana y todos asintieron.

-Oigan… ¿Y Mithra? - pregunto Zenkichi al no ver a la hija de Asura cerca.

-Debió quedarse en el campo de entrenamiento, iré por ella - dijo Issei dándose la vuelta.

El y Asura llegaron a la puerta… y escucharon una melodía del otro lado.

Con cuidado, guiados por la curiosidad, abrieron un poco la puerta… Issei, Draig y Asura vieron a Mithra de espaldas, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía… y puliendo lo que parecía una luna roja con negro de aspecto mecánico de casi su tamaño.

Issei y Asura se acercaron lentamente y sigilosamente a Mithra quien ni los noto…

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Issei….

-KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA

SHINK

SLASH

La luna mecánica se transformó a gran velocidad, volviéndose un hacha mecánica roja y negra enorme que casi golpea a Issei si no hubiera retrocedido.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-¡Por asustarme idiota! - grito Mithra con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Solo baje porque te quedaste e íbamos a invitarte a comer! - dijo rápidamente Issei - Pero… ¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Tiene que ver con esa arma?

Mithra se sonrojo más cuando se dio cuenta que revelo a su pequeño… - H-Hai… yo, lo cuido en secreto… - confeso desviando la mirada.

- **¿Y por qué lo haces?** \- pregunto Asura apareciendo.

-¡¿Y ahora tú lo sabes?! - grito Mithra antes de darse un facepalm - Debí saberlo…

-Oi Mithra-neesan, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Issei, usando el apodo de hermana que parece alegrarla… y en este caso calmarla.

-Es que… nadie sabe que tengo esto… - confeso señalando su arma que volvió a ser esa luna.

-… Espera, ¿Cómo que nadie lo sabe? - pregunto Issei teniendo la misma cara de duda que Asura.

Mithra suspiro - A mama… no le gusto que entrenara para pelear… y cuando vio que puedo proyectar armas y demás cosas fácilmente gracias a mi Origen y Elemento… le gusto menos. - relataba Mithra sentándose en el suelo - Un día… quise hacer mi propia arma… no sé por qué… pero quería, hacer algo original. A escondidas entraba en el taller de Azazel y creaba mi propia arma - Mithra vio con una sonrisa de felicidad su arma - Cuando la cree… la llame Heavy Moon… pero, sabía que mama se pondría histérica si la veía, así que la escondo de ella y Liliana-chan y la cuido en secreto…

Asura estaba sorprendido… ya lo estaba cuando se enteró que su hija podía pelear… aún más cuando descubrió que podía proyectar armas… y ahora aún más al enterarse de que creo la suya propia.

Pero… no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con su mujer. Ninguno quería que Mithra esté en el campo de batalla…

Pero… su hija ya no es pequeña… aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario, ha pasado por algo que básicamente rompería a cualquier otra persona. Y ahora, quiere asegurarse que eso no vuelva a pasar.

Asura suspiro - **No me convence… pero ya no eres la misma niña pequeña que antes** \- Mithra ensancho los ojos cuando Asura le sonrió **\- Hablare con tu madre… pero tendrás que entrenar con esa arma frente a todos para medir tu progreso ¿entendido?**

-¡Hai Otou-sama! - asintió Mithra con una gran sonrisa antes de lanzarse y abrazarlo - Gracias…

- **De nada.**

-[Me sorprende que aun con la capacidad de proyectar Noble Phantams y Armas Conceptuales, decidas hacer tu propia arma] - dijo Draig de forma audible para los tres.

-Eso es algo que olvide de preguntar ¿Qué es un Noble Phantams y que es un Arma Conceptual? - pregunto Issei curioso.

-Bueno… un Noble Phantams son las armas usadas por héroes… la fe y creencias humanas hacen que el arma se vuelva similar a una Sacred Gear… e incluso muchos están al nivel de una Longinus - explico Mithra de forma resumida - En cuanto a las Armas Conceptuales… son un experimento de los dioses por lo que explico Azazel… estas armas tienen un concepto aplicada a ellas, por ejemplo, Rho Aias es un arma conceptual con el concepto de mejor defensa contra proyectiles - explico Mithra... y se rio cuando vio a Issei sujetando su cabeza algo confundido.

-Por lo que pude entender… son como Sacred Gears pero a la vez no lo son…

-Exacto… los Noble Phantams son algo que solo la descendencia puede usar… yo puedo porque los proyecto.

-Ya veo…

- **No es por apurarlos, pero creo que los demás los están esperando para comer -** señalo Asura.

-Cierto… ¿vamos Mithra-neesan?

-Hai~ - asintió Mithra - Pero yo cocino esta vez~

 **Un rato después:**

-¿Cuándo creen que nazcan? - pregunto Issei viendo los huevos dentro del cristal.

-¿Quién sabe? Los Servants del Caos son raros - dijo Mithra viendo sus tres huevos.

-A mí me gustaría saber cómo serán - dijo Zenkichi viendo detenidamente su huevo.

-Nadie sabe… se dice que cada uno es diferente - agrego Liliana.

-A mí me gustaría que no tengamos que guardarlos en una caja de vidrio ultra reforzada - dijo Kiba con una gota en la nuca.

Y eso se debía a que, de nuevo, Medaka detenía a Chimuelo de tratar de comerse los huevos.

-Tú no eres así~ ¿verdad Hipo~? - canturreo Raynare acariciando a su hipogrifo, quien chillo feliz.

Rias tenía un puchero… aunque tenía su lindo murciélago, no negara que también quisiera tener uno de esos Servants del Caos… ¡Son una fantasía que tenía desde niña!

-Ahora que recuerdo algo… - Kiba se dirigio a Liliana - Liliana-san… ¿Qué eran esos ojos que tenías? - pregunto con curiosidad compartida con Issei y Kiba.

Rias, Raynare y Asia también ganaron algo de curiosidad, pues no estaban al tanto de eso.

Liliana suspiro… la historia detrás de sus ojos nunca le gusto por obvias razones - Esos… eran los Ojos Místicos de Presunción de la Muerte.

-[¡¿LOS QUE DE QUE?!]

El grito de Draig sorprendió a todos.

-Draig, ¿Sabes que…? - Issei nunca pudo terminar la pregunta.

-[¡¿Cómo los obtuviste?! Esos ojos están fácilmente a la par de una Longinus]

Todos se sorprendieron por la declaración de Draig… ¿tan poderosos son esos ojos?

-[Para que se den una idea… esos ojos permiten ver la línea de muerte de cada ser o cosa… una línea de muerte vendría ser el punto débil de alguien, uno que asegura la muerte o una herida mortal en el mejor de los casos]

Nadie dijo nada… solo alternaban miradas entre la joya en el dorso de Issei y Liliana…

-Si… eso hacen estos ojos… - Liliana soltó un pesado suspiro - No entrare en detalles porque no me gusta revivir lo que paso… solo digamos que estaba al borde de la muerte cuando desperté los poderes de Durga-san…y como resultado sobreviví… pero al estar tan cerca de la muerte y volver, obtuve estos ojos.

Nadie quiso entrar en detalles… si ella se sentía incomoda con eso, no profundizarían.

-Gracias - dijo Liliana aliviada… no eran memorias que quisiera revivir de nuevo…

DING DONG

-… ¿Quién podrá ser? - se preguntó Issei yendo a la puerta…

Y al abrirla, se encontró con nada más que la segunda Bruja de Umbra.

-Hola~

-¿Aika? - Issei inclino la cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo ver a mi amigo de la infancia? - Aika hiso una falsa cara de enojo.

-N-No es eso… es que no te esperábamos - dijo rápido Issei… no era bueno encender el enojo de Aika.

-Jejeje, no hay problema… vine de sorpresa. Termine el entrenamiento matutino de mama y quise ver cómo les iba, viendo que ya no tenemos que guardar secretos - respondió Aika entrando.

-Ah cierto, tenía unas preguntas de hecho sobre… tu estilo de pelea - Issei se sonrojo al recordar lo que hiso Aika para invocar esa bestia demoniaca.

Ambos llegaron a donde estaban el resto…

-¿Y qué preguntas tienes Isse-kun? - pregunto Aika curiosa.

-Bueno, está en esa… forma de invocar… - Issei desvió rojo la mirada.

Aika gano un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar que le termino dando un espectáculo a su amor secreto - B-Bueno… esa es la forma de invocar de las Brujas de Umbra…

-Pero… ¿E-Era necesario d-desnudarte?

-Es que… se requiere de nuestro ADN para la invocación y en grandes cantidades… y para no pasar por sustraer enormes cantidades de sangre… - el rostro de Aika se puso más rojo - U-Usamos nuestro c-cabello…

-Pero… fue tu traje el que desapare… - Mithra se fue callando cuando entendió lo que paso… y se puso roja.

-S-Si… mi traje esta hecho de mi cabello - confeso ahora más roja Aika.

Las quijadas de algunos cayeron, otros se sonrojaron… y August se partía de la risa.

-¡Deja de reírte, viejo pasado de esteroides! - grito rojísima Aika… pero August solo reía mas.

 **Academia Kuo:**

Era lunes y todos estaban en clase…

-Oigan, ¿saben por qué las chicas parecen desmayarse con hemorragias nasales? - pregunto Motohama a Issei y Matsuda.

Ese era un raro rumor que se esparció rápidamente esta mañana… las chicas comenzaron a caer con hemorragias nasales y corazones en los ojos…

Lo que era raro… eso normalmente les pasa a los hombres.

-Ni idea amigo - declaro Matsuda.

En eso…

-Ise-kun, Boucho nos llamó al club.

La voz del príncipe de Kuo llamo la atención del trio, Asia, Raynare, Aika, Medaka, Zenkichi y Shiranui, así como toda la clase…

Y paso algo interesante.

Más de la mitad de las alumnas cayeron al suelo por una hemorragia nasal, mientras tenían sonrisas bocas en sus rostros.

El resto, evito la hemorragia… pero en cambio chillaron como fangirls mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones… y hasta algunas babeaban.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Simple.

Kiba Yuuto entro al salón… sin camisa, dejando su tonificado cuerpo expuesto para que todos lo vieran.

¡Al fin, el príncipe de Kuo se unió al Dúo Exhibicionista! ¡Ahora eran el Trio Exhibicionista!

Ese era el único pensamiento racional en las mentes de la gran mayoría de alumnas… entre pensamientos para nada puros.

-¿Rias nos quiere ahora? - Issei alzo una ceja… debe ser algo importante.

-Vamos... - declaro Aika levantándose… - ¡Y más vale que limpien todo esto!

Con ese grito, las mujeres salieron de sus fantasías de golpe.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto:**

-Rias, llegamos - anuncio Issei entrando con todos.

Dentro, estaban Rias y Akeno, acompañadas sorprendentemente por Liliana y Mithra.

-Bien, déjenme presentarles a mi nueva sierva~ - dijo Rias señalando uno de los sillones, donde estaba…

-¡¿Xenovia?!

-Hola - la exorcista portadora de Durandal los saludo como si nada. Usaba el uniforme de la academia Kuo para sorpresa de muchos… y más cuando dos alas de demonio salieron de su espalda.

-Es mi nueva Caballero~ - canturreo feliz Rias… había logrado conseguir a la portadora de una Espada Sagrada muy poderosa después de todo.

-Espera ¿Abandonaste a la Iglesia? - Issei estaba sorprendido… por lo poco que estuvieron juntos, pudo ver que la vida de la chica era la Iglesia, aunque no aceptara esto del todo.

-Si… cuando descubrieron que sabía de la muerte de Dios, me tacharon como hereje… y al perder mi sentido en la vida, busque uno nuevo - declaro la peliazul - Llevémonos bien, Issei-kun~

Todos… ganaron un gotón en la nuca al ver el intento de Xenovia de sonar como Irina. Era algo… extraño.

-¿No funciono? Pensé que sonar como Irina facilitaría las cosas - murmuro antes de acercarse a Asia - Asia Argento… lamento las cosas que dije antes - dijo con sinceridad en su voz.

-¿Eh?

-Yo… dije todas esas cosas sin saber… sé que debes odiarme ahora…

Pero para sorpresa de Xenovia, Asia la abrazó.

-Está bien Xenovia-san… te perdono - dijo Asia con una expresión bondadosa y pura.

-A-Asia… - Xenovia no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas se formaran - ¡E-eres demasiado pura y buena! - grito abrazando a Asia, demasiado feliz por ser perdonada por esta demonio tan pura.

Asia, en cambio, se sonrojo mucho y solo pudo decir balbuceos… las acciones de Xenovia la avergonzaron, ya que estaban haciéndolo frente a todo el club.

¡Y sus sonrisas divertidas solo la avergonzaron más!

-Xenovia, por favor - dijo Rias llamando su atención - ¿podrías soltar a Asia? Esta más roja que un tomate…

Xenovia parpadeo… antes de ver a la avergonzada Asia que casi parecía tener humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Perdón - Xenovia soltó a Asia, que parecía recuperarse lentamente.

-Por cierto Xenovia… ¿E Irina? - pregunto Issei… él y Aika estaban preocupados por su amiga de la infancia.

-Irina regreso a Italia con los fragmentos de Excalibur… nuestra despedida… no fue la mejor - admitió Xenovia recordando la fría mirada de la castaña de coletas.

Irina no sabía lo que ella sabía… era normal que la viera con esos ojos al descubrir que se volvió un demonio. Estuvo muy tentada a decirle la verdad… pero…

-Quise explicarle por qué deje la Iglesia… pero temía lo que pudiera pasarle - Xenovia soltó un pesado suspiro - Irina es más creyente que yo… el decirle que Dios está muerto… puede volverla loca - dijo Xenovia… nunca le haría eso a su amiga… aun cuando ahora son enemigas, jamás la lastimara de ninguna forma.

-Entendemos - Issei y Aika estaban agradecidos por lo hecho por la peliazul… en el poco tiempo de reencontrarse, vieron claramente lo religiosa que era Irina. Si descubriera la verdad… no querían ni pensar en ese escenario.

-¿Te volviste demonio por que descubriste que Dios está muerto? - pregunto Medaka con curiosidad… no era religiosa, pero pensaba que para alguien como Xenovia debió ser algo que la sacudió por completo.

-Hai…perder a Dios… mi guía… me destrozo - confesó Xenovia bajando la mirada, pero luego la levanto con una sonrisa tranquila y de paz - Pero… como dijo Hyodo Issei, el mundo sigue girando. Me volví demonio para estar al servicio de Rias Gremory, ya que era con quien probablemente mejor me llevaría al haber trabajado juntos - no iba a decir la otra razón por la que se unió…

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás - dijeron Issei, Medaka y Kiba… si bien Issei lo fue por poco tiempo y Medaka es nueva, no se arrepienten de ser siervos de Rias.

Rias sonrió agradecida por esas palabras… saber que no se arrepienten le da una felicidad enorme.

Sin embargo…

-Aunque conseguí a Xenovia… perdí a Kiba - dijo deprimida la pelirroja… sintió que no había avanzado nada.

-Perdón Boucho - se disculpó Kiba… convertirse en semidiós causo que la pieza fuera expulsada de él.

-Ya ya Rias - Issei fue a su lado y la consoló.

Rias no perdió tiempo y abrazo a Issei para animarse… cabe decir que eso puso un poco celosas a Aika y Raynare, Asia hiso un puchero adorable y Xenovia… veía eso y lo archivaba mentalmente para después.

Liliana, en cambio, sonrió… parecía que Issei era alguien que se preocupaba por los demás.

- **Te gusta~**

La cantarina voz de Durga en su cabeza tiñio levemente sus mejillas de rosa

- _N-No es cierta…_

 **-Ara~ ¿me estás diciendo que no lo encuentras interesante al menos?** \- Liliana no pudo negar eso…

- _Bien… si me interesa… pero no lo amo ni nada. Dependerá del tiempo mama, pero te lo diré ahora… NO ME GUSTA_

- **Lo que digas~**

Liliana gimió… su "madre" siempre le gustaba bromear con eso y avergonzarla.

 **Al día siguiente, a la tarde:**

-¿Lista Xenovia? - pregunto Kiba sosteniendo a Wailing of Betrayal.

-¡Hai! - exclamo Xenovia con Durandal.

Ambos se miraron y…

FIUSH

CLANK

Salieron disparados hacia el otro, chocando sus espadas.

Xenovia empujo con fuerza, pero Kiba lograba mantenerse contra ella… el semidiós de la avaricia empujo a Durandal a un lado y dio un giro.

CLANK

Si Xenovia no hubiera reaccionado para bloquear el corte con Durandal, ahora tendría un feo corte en el rostro.

-¡Aaaahhhh! - grito la peliazul balanceando la espada sagrada.

Apartados, los demás veían el intercambio…

-Kiba-san se contiene para no herirla - dijo Shiranui comiendo unas papas fritas.

-Kiba es mucho más rápido que Xenovia… aun con la pieza de Caballero, parece centrarse en la fuerza bruta - observo Rias… su nueva sierva necesitaba centrarse en ese aspecto rápido.

-¿Pero Kiba-san no perdió contra Xenovia-san antes? - recordó hacia el combate de cuando se conocieron.

-En ese momento, Kiba estaba más centrado en destruir la espada de Xenovia que en derrotarla - declaro Aika viendo como Xenovia hacia un tajo de energía que Kiba esquivo con facilidad - Ahora no es así, por lo que puede centrarse en Xenovia y aprovechar sus mejoras al volverse semidiós…

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA** \- la risa de August resonó en el lugar - **El chino no es nada malo… equilibra fuerza, velocidad y agilidad… le falta algo de resistencia pero con entrenamiento estará bien** \- analizo viendo los movimientos de Kiba…

-Eto… ¿August-san? - el semidiós se giró hacia la ex monja - ¿P-Puedo preguntar algo?

- **Claro niña…**

-¿Q-Que pasa con sus ojos? -pregunto Asia… una pregunta que ha estado un tiempo en la cabeza de todas las que no sabían nada de este Guardián General.

- **Es que es ciego -** Dijeron Asura, Durga, Mithra y Sergei detrás de las chicas…

-… ¡¿Espera que?!

- **JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA no son los primeros ni serán los últimos en reaccionar así** \- se rio August al ver las caras desencajadas de todos.

-¡¿P-P-Pero como…?! - Raynare no podía encontrar forma en la que August sea ciego, considerando su forma de ser y moverse con tanta facilidad…

- **Ha desarrollado a tal nivel sus demás sentidos… que es como si tuviera una vista espiritual o un tercer ojo -** declaro Asura… ese dato de su antiguo maestro siempre lo sorprendia.

Decidio dejar que las demás digieran ese pedazo de información y regreso a ver el entrenamiento.

PUM

PUM

PUM

Issei y Zenkichi intercambiaban golpes… si bien la fuerza de Issei era superior, la agilidad del rubio de puntas lilas no era algo que debía subestimarse.

Issei lanzo un golpe que Zenkichi esquivo por poco… no así el rodillazo que le clavo en el lado opuesto.

Zenkichi impacto sus nudillos en el pecho de Issei, haciendo que retroceda unos pasos…

-Ambos… parecen igualados - dijo Medaka sorprendida.

- **Zenkichi es más ágil que Issei, además de su capacidad de adaptarse rápidamente… Issei puede ser más fuerte, pero debe pensar mejor sus movimientos, ya que se está volviendo predecible -** Declaro Sergei con seriedad.

- **Ara, me recuerda a alguien~ -** dijo Durga mirando a su marido.

- **Mh, Issei aún está aprendiendo… debe mejorar su repertorio y aprender a intercalar los ataques -** declaro Asura.

Zenkichi impacto un uppercut en la quijada de Issei, haciendo que se tambalee. El Sekiryuutei se recompuso y lanzo otro uppercut que Zenkichi esquivo…

Pero no el golpe resto que Issei lanzo con su otra mano.

PUM

Issei impacto la mejilla de Zenkichi y lo alejo unos metros… chocando con Xenovia.

-¡Hey! - se quejó la peliazul.

-¡Perdón! - Zenkichi se alejó… esquivando de pedo un tajo de Kiba.

-¡Lo sie…! - Kiba no termino al tener que evadir el golpe de Issei.

-Oh, ¿ahora luchamos todos contra todos? - pregunto Xenovia emocionada ahora… con Durandal brillando con fuerza.

-¡Mierda!

BOOOOOOOOOM

Los espectadores tuvieron una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-Saben… si quieren que Issei-kun aumente su repertorio de ataques… ¿Por qué no enseñarle magia? - propuso Aika…

Pero entonces vio la mueca de Asura… era, como si tratara de aguantar la risa.

-¿Pasa algo?

- **S-Si… Issei es malo, muy malo con la magia.**

-¿Tan malo?

- **C-Cada que lo intenta…. O no le sale o le estalla en la cara…**

BOOOOOM

PUM

PAM

SLASH

La gota de todos se triplico con las palabras de Asura… y con la batalla campal que ocurría frente a ellos.

- _Talvez… la biblioteca de mi padre pueda tener algo_ \- pensó Rias, planeando ya todo para mañana.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Luego de la escuela, Rias llevo a Issei al Inframundo… la razón, aumentar su repertorio de ataques con algunos hechizos de la biblioteca Gremory.

-¿Estas… segura de esto Rias? - pregunto Issei nervioso - No soy… para nada bueno en magia.

-Está bien… mi padre tiene una biblioteca llena de diferentes tipos de magia… incluso las más fáciles de aprender~ - eso ultimo la pelirroja lo dijo con un tono algo burlón.

Issei lo capto… y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Ya ya - Rias acaricio su mejilla con cariño - Solo bromeaba.

-Lo se… pero aun asi me molesta - Issei hiso un puchero.

Pocos minutos después, Issei y Rias estaban frente al padre de esta.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo hija - Zeoticus abrazo con cariño a su hija.

-Gracias padre, a mí también me alegra verte.

-Y veo que trajiste al joven Hyodo - observo Zeoticus dándole la mano a Issei - Es bueno verte de nuevo, Issei Hyodo.

-Igualmente Zeoticus…

-Y dime Rias ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme? - pregunto Zeoticus poniéndose a caminar junto a su hija y el Sekiryuutei.

-Padre… quería preguntarte si Ise podía entrar a tu biblioteca…

Zeoticus se quedó viéndolos a ambos con la ceja alzada - Intuyo que no es mi biblioteca de lectura…

-No… me refiero a la de magia - declaro Rias con algo de seriedad - Busco aumentar el repertorio de ataques de Ise, y pensamos que podría haber algo útil en tu biblioteca.

Zeoticus lo medito… tres segundos - Claro… pero ten cuidado Sekiryuutei - advirtió con seriedad - Hay algunos libros y pergaminos demasiado peligrosos.

Issei se sorprendio… pero no obstante, asintió.

-Bien, sígueme - Zeoticus guio a Issei por los pasillos…

Rias los vio irse, antes de darse vuelta. Iba para la cocina… su Ise podría querer algo para merendar mientras estudiaba…

 **Un rato después:**

Zeoticus llevo a Issei hasta su biblioteca privada… y el Sekiryuutei casi deja caer su mandíbula ante el tamaño de la misma.

¡Era mucho más grande que su campo de entrenamiento!

Luego de preguntarle sobre una sección con magia de oscuridad, Zeoticus lo guio a ella…

-¿Ustedes que piensan?

-[El hechizo no es tan complicado… pero requiere que te quedes quieto] - declaro Draig con seriedad.

-Okey… ¿y este?

- **Ese requiere que sepas tres hechizos distintos de fuego, hielo y viento… uno de cada uno** \- dijo Asura.

-Entonces nada… de nuevo - dijo Issei guardado el libro.

Llevaban una hora buscando y nada… ningún hechizo parecía ser el indicado.

-Esto es imposible - gimió Issei sujetándose el puente de la nariz - ¿No hay un hechizo que se adapte a mi estilo?

Issei continúo buscando… hasta que se detuvo en un pergamino…

-¿Y esto? - Issei lo tomo con curiosidad… parecía algo viejo, pero se mantenía completo.

Lentamente lo desenrollo… No podía entenderlo bien… estaba en un idioma antiguo.

Pero cuando lo abrió por completo… unas palabras en la cima comenzaron a cambiar.

-¿Monte Cristo… Mythologie? - susurro confundido… el nombre Monte Cristo… se le hacia familiar.

 **-¿Qué será? -** se pregunto Asura… tampoco entendia el lenguaje, pero por una imágenes, pudo ver que se trataba de alguna magia cuerpo a cuerpo…

Sin embargo, Draig abrió los ojos alarmado - [¡Compañero, suéltalo!]

Pero fue tarde…

Todo el pergamino brillo, consumiendo a Issei en su luz oscura.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH

Cuando se desvaneció...

-Ise, te traje algo para merendar~ - Rias entro con una bandeja con té y galletas…

CRASH

Y se le cayeron cuando vio a Issei… caer hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco…

-¡¿ISE?!

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llegue… lamento que sea corto el capítulo, pero quise dejar lo más importante para el siguiente.**

 **Tarde debido a mi trabajo que tomo mucho de mí tiempo… y al Devil May Cry 5 que tomo lo que quedo.**

 **Sin más que decir como excusa, este es Ikari no Ryujin Despidiéndose, manga de hijos de…**


End file.
